


Forgotten Savages

by adoctoraday



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Murder Mystery, Mysticism, Mythology References, New Orleans, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 157,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/adoctoraday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandrine Lafitte pursues her PhD in the history of the mysticism, mythology and supernatural of New Orleans. Her travels have taken her all over the world, but now she has returned home and taken a job at Rousseau's in the Quarter. Her studies bring her close to the one family who built New Orleans-the Mikaelsons- and who also may hold answers to the murder of her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

_**AN- Okay everyone, in case you haven't read anything else I've written, I usually write in canon, but with OC characters-so that my story takes place within what the storywriters have done with the show/movie and then divulges. So, that's what's happening here! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, please review! xoxo** _

* * *

Rain pounded down on the stained glass windows, a steady comforting sound that faded into the background as Alexandrine studied the brass etching before her. It was almost three hundred years old and depicted a man transforming into a wolf under the visage of the full moon.

It was from the University library in Prague, her current stopping place in her travels for her pursuit of her PhD, and it was incredibly detailed. She ran her fingers over the brass, feeling the lines of the man as he transformed into a wolf; she could almost feel his agony from the transformation.

Turning her attention away from the etching, she began to type on her laptop, taking detailed notes on the etchings, its origins and the impacts of the mythology of werewolves on the local culture.

Hours passed, and she flipped through numerous books, consulting experts and myths, until she had nearly 100 pages of notes. Sighing, she scrubbed at her forehead, trying to will away her headache.

Saving her work, she shut her laptop and shoved it into her leather bag, slinging it onto her shoulder before gently stowing the brass etching into its pouch and gathering the many books the library had allowed her access to and carrying them back to the Archivists' desk.

Looking at her phone, she groaned, she only had three hours until her flight. Taking off at a brisk jog, she brushed past students and burst out into the storm, bowing her head to the rain. Flipping her hood up, she strode down the street and made her way to the small hostel she had been staying at while pursuing information.

The cobblestone streets were slick beneath her feet and the rain kept most people from hurrying, annoying Alexandrine. She shoved past them, earning her frustrated glares and shouts in languages she didn't speak.

As she burst into the hostel she threw her hood back and ran up the stairs to her room, grateful that she had paid extra for a room by herself. With her late and odd hours up studying and writing, she wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else, causing drama.

She quickly set about shoving her clothes into her small carryon and gathering up her papers and books until she had stowed everything and was stumbling down the stairs to the front desk to pay up. After receiving her receipt and thanking the proprietor, she headed outside to where her taxi was waiting.

The man quickly took off to the airport, leaving her to look out the window in silence at the city as it passed by. As they pulled up he smiled as she paid and asked, "You are going home?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled, "To America."

The man's smile widened, "I have never been. Where are you from?" he asked genially.

Alexandrine smiled softly, "New Orleans."

The man smiled, "Hopefully much nicer weather than this, yes?" he joked.

Alexandrine laughed, "Mmm, depends this time of year. Thank you!" she called, ducking out of the taxi. She hoisted her bags and walked into the airport, thinking longingly of home…where everything was different but so familiar.

When she had boarded the plane a few hours later she pulled the envelope out of her bag and turned toward the window, putting her headphones in while she re-read the letter she had already read at least 20 times.

It was from her grandmother's lawyer, informing her that the estate had been passed to her, and that everything that had been her grandmothers, her parents, was now hers. The amount of money was staggering to her debt laden mind.

But the loss of her entire family…it was a raw wound that left her feeling like throwing up. Her grandmother's lawyer told her that they still hadn't found the people who had broken into her family's house and apparently tortured, ritually sacrificed and murdered her parents and grandmother.

It had been nearly a year, and still no one knew anything.

She fought the urge to crumple up the letter and throw it across the plane.

Folding it up and tucking it back into the envelope, she instead waved to a flight attendant and smiled politely, "Excuse me, I know I missed you when you were going by, but could I get a vodka tonic please?" she asked.

The man nodded and came back a few minutes later with the drink, informing her it would be ten dollars. She sighed and handed over her cash, sipping gratefully on the drink. She peered out the window at the grey clouds below them, watching the occasional flash of lighting light up the evening sky.

By the time she reached New Orleans it would be the day before…time change was so fucking weird…and she would be able to continue her pursuit of her PhD, the only thing she really had left of her family.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head back and let the gentle motion of the plane lull her to sleep. She would be home soon enough.

* * *

Alexandrine blinked blearily into the hazy sunshine of the New Orleans airport terminal as she looked for a taxi. When she spotted one she lurched forwards and eased inside, her body and head aching. She gave the man her address and closed her eyes against the sun, trying to adjust to the sound of American music and voices coming from the radio.

It had been five years that she had been travelling abroad gathering information for her PhD, in various countries that were either non-english speaking, or limited English speaking. To be back home was a shock, and a welcome feeling.

The taxi came to halt and Alexandrine knew she was home. Her stomach flipped and she fought the urge to throw up. Opening her eyes she smiled weakly at the taxi driver and pulled out her credit card, quickly swiping it before lurching out.

As the taxi drove away, she stood rooted to the spot, staring up at her home. The house had been built when New Orleans had first been settled, and had changed little over time. It had looked its worst when it had been draped in police tape and splashed of her family's blood.

Swallowing hard, she hitched her bags higher on her shoulder and walked up the brick walkway before unlocking the front door and taking a deep breath. Stepping inside, she dropped her bags in the entryway and walked around, distantly amazed that all the bloodstains had been scrubbed away.

The house somehow still smelled like her grandmother's cooking and her mother's perfume. The scent of her father's cigars was there too….She walked softly up the stairs and pushed her parent's bedroom door open, standing in the doorway, staring.

The soft scent of them hit her in the gut and she crumpled to her knees, a sob wrenching from her, tears blurring her vision. She grasped for the door handle and wrenched the door shut, leaning back against it as she sobbed, her fingers wound through her long, spiraling black hair.

When she had finally cried everything out, she stood unsteadily and walked back down to her bags, gathering them up and taking them to her room. She didn't look around her room but went down to the kitchen and rooted around the cupboards, sighing when she found that there wasn't any food.

Turning on the faucet, she sighed deeply when nothing happened. "Shit" she whispered. She stood staring out the window of the kitchen.

_Why? Why did someone have to take you all from me? Why wasn't I here to stop them? What do I do now? What do I do?_

Alexandrine realized there were tears rolling down her cheeks again and sniffed, wiping them off and shook her head. _Fuck this._ Taking her phone out, she called her grandmother's lawyer and had a brief conversation, asking if he could help her get the power and water turned on.

He assured her he would get it on by that evening, and offered her his condolences once again. Alexandrine nodded and hung up, gathering her wallet and keys. If she was going to survive she was going to need food.

Halfway down the walkway she realized she had no power in the house, which meant she couldn't get groceries yet. Her shoulders slumped for a moment and then straightened. _Fine. I'll go to the Quarter and go out._

She walked down the street and tucked her jacket closer around her, ignoring the slight chill in the air. It wasn't that far of a walk from her parent's house to the Quarter. She had snuck out enough in her teenage years to know the quickest route.

* * *

Alexandrine looked up at the sign for Rousseau's and smiled softly, "Things never really change" she muttered. Pushing the door open she walked over to the bar and sat down, hanging her jacket on the back of the stool.

The blonde behind the bar smiled at her and held up a finger in a "be there in a minute" gesture. Alexandrine nodded and looked over the menu until she spotted what she wanted. When the woman finally made her way over Alexandrine smiled ruefully, "Busy night huh?" she laughed.

The other woman, Cami, she noted from the name tag, laughed, "Friday nights are killer around here."

Alexandrine sighed and smiled, "I just got back in from Europe, I lost track of my days. I guess it is Friday."

Cami smiled and winced slightly, "Ugh jet lag sucks! I'm guessing you need a beer?"

"Cami, you are a genius. I would also love a burger with cheese, tomato, onion, medium rare. Seasoned fries please."

Cami grinned, "You are a girl after my own heart. What kind of beer?"

"The local wheat please."

Cami nodded and wrote down the order, "I'll be back with the beer in a minute. What's your name for your order?"

"Alex" she offered with a smile.

Cami smiled back, "Nice to meet you Alex."

Alex smiled, "You too."

Alex looked around the bar as Cami went to serve other patrons. It had changed little since her days in high school and her visits back in college and grad school. That was the way of New Orleans though, no matter how much happened in the world, it never really changed.

Even with Katrina, it hadn't really changed.

Even with her parent and grandmother's murders, it hadn't really changed.

Alex was startled out of her reverie when Cami set her beer down a moment later, giving her a smile. "You alright? You had an odd look."

Alex sighed and nodded, attempting to give the other woman a reassuring smile. "Fine, just tired."

Cami looked around the bar and then leaned in, "That wasn't the face of someone who is tired. That was the face of someone who has something heavy weighing on their mind." She raised a brow and looked expectantly at Alex.

Alex stared at Cami and bit back a sarcastic remark. "Maybe" she muttered, lifting her beer to sip on it.

Cami sighed and nodded, "Bartender pursuing masters in Psychology. Trust me; I know haunted when I see it."

Alex smiled wryly, "Looking to hire a PhD in History and Mythological creatures of NOLA?" she quipped. What she wasn't expecting was the drastic change in Cami's face. She looked like someone had slapped her.

Cami quickly recovered and laughed, "I'm not sure the owners would like two bartenders studying all the time, but since I make all the hiring decisions…you know how to bartend?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "My dad taught me."

Cami snorted, "You aren't serious."

"Before I left for college. He said I had to put money away for books and anything else I wanted to buy. My parents would pay for everything else, but I had to have a skill. I worked retail before that, but yea, he taught me. I picked the rest up on the job."

Cami's brows were raised and she looked skeptical, but she just smiled. "Okay, well, leaving that alone from a psych standpoint, when could you start?" she asked.

Alex smiled, "After I eat?" she offered.

Cami laughed, "I love you. My other bartender called out sick tonight." She turned and looked down the bar to where three new people were waiting and turned back, making a face, "Hold that thought."

Alex smiled and drank her beer, contemplating her decision. She supposed she didn't _really_ need the job, if she was _very_ careful with the money she had been left. But she liked bartending for the most part, and having extra money was better, especially for hiring a private detective to find out what had happened to her family.

Cami arrived back a moment later with her food and then disappeared to refill drinks and deliver food. Alex ate quickly, realizing as she wolfed down the burger and fries just how hungry she was.

_Well it has been a day since you ate silly_

When she finished with her food she stood and took her plate to the kitchen, ignoring the looks and waved to the kitchen crew, "Hey, I'm Alex. Cami just hired me. New bartender, waitress, whatever you need. Anyone have food ready to go out?" she asked.

One of the cooks thrust three plates at her which she quickly adjusted and went out with, nodding to Cami who gave her a relieved look and continued pouring drinks.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur of alcohol and hot plates until it was 3am and Cami was locking the doors. Alex went behind the bar and poured two tall glasses of beer, handing one to Cami and sat, drinking nearly half of hers in two large gulps.

Cami ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, "Man it is only going to get crazier as we get closer to Halloween. Thanks for your help tonight."

Alex nodded, "You have an employment form for me?"

Cami gave her a hesitant look, "You know, you don't have to work here."

Alex smiled, "Eh, free therapy sessions, and beer at the end of the night, what could be better?"

Cami laughed, "Alright, let me get one." She stood and walked to the back, coming back a few moments later with the form. As Alex filled it out she regarded the other woman and then asked, "Do you want to talk about whatever was upsetting you earlier?"

Alex looked up the form and smiled sadly. Pushing the form across the bar she sighed and sipped her beer before rolling her shoulders and nodding once. "Okay. Did you hear about a family that was murdered about a year ago, in their home? It was ritualistic, they were tortured, and the police suspected someone was trying to make it look like voodoo or dark magic."

Cami leaned forward, her brows furrowed, "Yea…I remember. It was three adults…" her face registered shock and then understanding as she saw the grief on Alex's face. Reaching out she touched Alex's arm softly, "You….it was your family?"

Alex nodded, "I was abroad, visiting Universities to gather information for my PhD application and paper. I flew home, and I saw the house with police tape all across it. They were laid out…"

She trailed off and her fingers clenched the beer glass so hard her knuckles were white. When her eyes met Cami's they blazed with anger and grief, "The police have never found out who did it. They stopped looking. But I'm not going to. I'm going to talk to every person who calls themselves a witch in the Quarter and find out why this happened to my family."

Cami's eyes widened and she nodded, her grip on Alex's arm tightening. "Just…just be careful" she whispered.

Alex smiled at her new friend, "Of course." She mouthed the reassuring words but in her heart, anger and revenge brewed. The two women sat in silence for a few minutes until they finished their drinks and moved to clean up the bar before leaving.

As they walked out into the dark of the night, illuminated by the street lights of the Quarter, Cami turned to Alex, "Can I give you a lift home?" she offered.

Alex smiled, "I'm good, it's not a far walk. Thanks though."

Cami looked around worriedly, "Are you sure? It's not the safest at night."

Alex waved a hand, "I'll be fine. Promise. I'll text you once I get home."

Cami sighed and nodded, watching as Alex turned and walked away.

* * *

By the time Alex got home she was wishing she had taken Cami's offer of a ride. Her skin was crawling; feeling like someone was watching her, following her. When she ran inside, she locked the door and peered through the glass, not seeing anything, but still, the feeling persisted.

Trying the lights, she sighed in relief as they flickered on. Pulling her phone out, she quickly texted Cami to let her know she had made it home and smiled when the other woman texted back to thank her for a fun evening and to let her know that she would need her to come in again that night.

Walking upstairs, she tried the bathroom sink and smiled in victory as water flowed out. She would have to send a thank you card to her grandmother's lawyer.

After brushing her teeth she pulled her clothes off and a tshirt on and crawled into her bed and pulled her notes out, highlighting and annotating until she fell asleep with the lights on as dawn arrived, painting the room in pinks and oranges.

The morning light fell on the title of the book in Alex's grip; _Magic, Myths, and New Orleans; A History-_ _ **By Juliette Lafitte**_

The book had been a Graduate school present from Alex's grandmother; a professor at Tulane, a published author, and most notably, a witch.

Alex smiled in her sleep and held the book closer, the sunlight chasing away the shadows of the night.


	2. Wicked Ones

The next day Alex rose in the afternoon, her body confused by the time change, jet lag and the long hours she had put in at the bar. Walking downstairs, she realized she had no food in the kitchen and sighed in frustration.

"Great" she muttered, slamming the fridge door shut before walking back upstairs to change into jeans and a flowy top, layering on her leather jacket and boots. Grabbing her house keys, she went down to the kitchen and rooted around until she found the keys for the SUV that had been her parents.

Her grandmother's lawyer had offered to sell it, but she had asked him to keep it since she would be coming back. Now, as she drove to the store, she was grateful for her past self's foresight.

As she filled her cart with food, she tried to avoid signs and imagery of Halloween. It had been on Halloween night that her family had died. Here in New Orleans it wasn't known just as Halloween, it was Samhain, the beginning of the spiritual new year, and the "darker" half of the year.

When her cart was filled and she knew her credit card would scream at the total, she made her way to the check out, standing in line behind a young mother and child. She smiled patiently as the young boy tossed items onto the checkout line.

As the line cleared she began to pile her items on the conveyor belt, avoiding the woman's gaze. It didn't help that she had two six packs and three bottles of wine along with all her food. _What do you care lady? I use it to cook and enjoy a glass with food. Keep your pants on judgy-mcjudgerson_

As the man behind the counter rang her up Alex stepped forward and smiled politely, moving to bag her items as he scanned them. He gave her a grateful look and she nodded, remembering her own first time job at this exact store when she had turned 15.

When the man had rang everything up he took her discount card and then gave her the total which made her swallow hard before handing over her credit card. _Just remember the monthly allotment from the estate. And your new job. You aren't actually going to go broke. Breathe._

Pushing her cart out to her car, she began to load the bags in, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the Lafitte girl?" a voice asked from behind her.

Alex's eyes slid shut, anger and annoyance slithering through her gut. Opening her eyes she turned and grabbed another bag, glancing at the young woman who had been in front of her. She had her son by the hand as was standing awkwardly, waiting.

Alex nodded sharply before turning to put the bag away. "What do you want?" she called over her shoulder.

"I knew your grandmother. She was a good woman, didn't deserve what happened. I'm sorry."

Alex stilled, fury boiling through her. It was stupid. She had no reason to be angry. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten and then opened her eyes and pasted on a friendly expression before turning around.

"Thank you. Excuse me." She shut the door of the SUV and pushed the cart away, her heart beating rapidly, her knuckles white where her hands gripped it. By the time she made it back to her car, the woman and her son were walking back to their car.

Sitting in the car Alex took long, deep breaths until she felt sane enough to drive.

After unloading the groceries in the house, she called poured a bowl of cereal and called her advisor at Tulane to set up a meeting for Monday. She explained that she had gotten a job at Rousseau's, but didn't expect it to hamper her progress.

Gathering up her laptop, files, books and paperwork, she went down to the study that had been her fathers and cleared away the desk. Sitting down, she inhaled, enjoying the scent of his cigars as she began her work on her thesis.

The hours passed as she read through the books, taking notes and making a point to write down which other authors she would need to consult.

As she flipped through her grandmother's book she paused, staring at a picture from a 1919 newspaper clip. The passage below began a new chapter on **Vampires(The Wicked Ones)** , and the people who had founded the city of New Orleans, the Mikaelsons.

Raising a brow, Alex read intently, taking notes on what her grandmother had written. Supposedly, these Mikaelsons had come to New Orleans from across the sea in the 1700's and had ruled and built the city, running it, never dying, simply changing with the aid of their immortality.

Alex smirked.

Looking at the grainy photos, she sighed, it was possible they were the same people…or the genes in the family were strong.

The alarm going off on her phone startled her, making her look away from the books. She had to be to Rousseau's in forty minutes. Shutting the books, she stood and went to change, putting music on while she got ready.

_Bones_ by MS MR played as she wiggled into pleather skinny jeans and lifted a sheer red top on over her lacy tank top, slipping her grey booties on last. Sitting at her vanity, she quickly clipped back half of her mass of wildly curly black hair and then swiped her cheeks with powder.

Quickly following it up with mascara and a touch of eyeliner, she finished her look with a dab of shimmering eyeshadow before sliding her glasses on and grabbing her leather jacket, purse and keys. Locking the front door behind her she walked quickly down the street, her phone in one hand, mace in the other.

She hadn't liked buying it, but after the feeling she had gotten the evening before, she was taking no chances. When she arrived at Rousseau's she sighed softly, her shoulders relaxing. She hadn't realized how tense she was until that moment.

Walking inside, she smiled and waved to Cami, heading to the back room to hang up her coat and purse. Tucking her mace into her purse, she pocketed her phone before heading out to the bar.

Cami grinned, "Love that top. Actually, love your whole outfit."

Alex laughed, "Thanks! It feels good to wear something other than sweats or slouchy travel clothes."

Cami grinned, "I hear you."

Alex raised a brow, "You been travelling lately?" she asked.

Cami hesitated, "Uh, helping out a friend awhile ago and it left me sitting around not doing much. You go a little stir crazy."

Alex nodded as she set glasses out and readied the bar. It wasn't busy yet, but it was Saturday night, it would be. "So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked Cami.

"No. How about you?"

Alex grinned and shook her head, "I travel too much and have been focused on my thesis. Plus, last year happened and fucked with my head."

Cami nodded as she wiped down tables. "I had a pretty rough year or two. My brother…someone poisoned him and he killed a roomful of his seminary brothers and then himself. Then last year by uncle died."

Alex stilled and looked up at her, remembering. Her grandmother had told her about all of it in an email. Her grandmother had insisted black magic had been used by a local coven. Alex had laughed it off; never really believing her grandmother was a witch.

"I heard about that. I'm sorry."

Cami looked over at her and nodded, "I know. Thank you."

The women shared a smile, knowing that the other understood their grief.

When Alex had finished stocking the bar she went to the kitchen and rummaged around, looking for tea until one of the cooks came over, eyeing her.

"What you lookin for?" he asked, his Creole accent soft.

Alex backed away from the cupboard smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to find some tea. I didn't mean to impose."

He smiled widely at her, "Ah shoot girl, you just gotta ask is all. Here, ova here is where you need ta look." He waved a hand and walked over to the large pantry, showing her where there were stacks of tea boxes.

Alex grinned, "Oh perfect. Thank you!"

"Sure thing darlin. The kettle be over there." He pointed and went back over to the small cluster of cooks, resuming their conversation in a mix of what sounded like French and Creole. Alex turned the burner on and snagged a mug, adding honey and a bag of mint tea.

When the kettle screeched she poured the water and went out to the bar, not surprised to see a few patrons already. Setting her mug aside she quickly stepped up and poured their drinks, taking orders and sending them to the kitchen.

As she stepped back to sip her tea, Cami sidled up and smiled, "I'm so glad I hired you" she murmured.

Alex laughed and sipped her tea before asking, "Why is that?"

"Because you're fast and efficient, two things I appreciate."

"Hmm, well I appreciate a great friend, a good job, and fun time. So I think I win." She winked at Cami as she stepped forward to take an older gentleman's order, leaving her friend to laugh softly behind her.

Stepping up to the bar, she smiled at the older man, "What can I get for you sir?" she asked.

He smiled softly at her, "Ahh that smile is almost enough, and my stars, what lovely eyes you have!"

Alex laughed softly and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, self conscious as usual whenever someone mentioned her eyes. A shade of dark purple-blue like a bruise, her eyes had garnered attention since her birth.

Her grandmother had said they were a sign of power, her mother that she was related to Elizabeth Taylor somehow, and her ever so practical father had blamed genetics.

Alex had hid behind large framed glasses for as long as she could remember, and did then as now, thanked those who complimented something she had no control over.

"Um, thank you. What can I get you to drink?" she asked, smiling brightly.

The man sighed, "Coors light please."

Alex nodded and quickly poured him his beer, taking the cash and thanking him when he tipped her. She pocketed the cash; glad that Cami had told her they kept their own tips.

The night passed in a blur, until 2am when things suddenly slowed, as people headed out to the streets, leaving the bar blessedly empty.

Alex and Cami sank down at a table with a plate of fries and a round of beers, laughing over a bachelorette party that had just left.

"Good lord, please, if I ever act that stupid, drunk or sober, please punch me directly in the face" Alex asked, laughing.

Cami raised a hand, "I second that." She laughed and shook her head. "Man, a friend of mine got married recently and she was nothing like that. I guess everyone's different…but seriously, some people need to grow up."

Alex nodded and sipped on her beer. The door behind Cami banged open and a blonde man in dark jeans, a tshirt and leather jacket strode in, peering around. Alex sighed, "Back to work" raising her brows and jerking her head towards the door.

Cami turned in her chair and Alex watched as a flicker of emotions went over her face. Annoyance, happiness, fear, eagerness.

_Interesting_

Cami rose and turned back to Alex, a tight smile on her face, "I got this." Alex nodded and watched as she walked over to the man, her movements tight and controlled, belying her nerves.

Alex leaned forward slightly, trying to hear their conversation. After a moment their voices raised and she could hear quite clearly.

"Klaus! It's almost closing and we're tired. Not tonight."

"Cami, you have a new bartender, it's rude not to introduce me."

With that the man, Klaus, stepped around her and strode forward, a confident smirk on his face. Stopping a few steps away from Alex he leaned in and smiled at her, "Hello! I'm Klaus Mikaelson, I'm friends with Cami and I live here in the Quarter. I heard you're the new hire here at Rousseau's. Who might you be?"

Alex cleared her throat and wiped her hands on her napkin before standing(her grandmother would kill her for anything less than perfect manners) and offering Klaus her hand. "Alexandrine Lafitte."

Klaus not only shook her hand, he turned it over and placed a kiss to the back of it, sending her brows racing upwards at the gentility of the act. She looked over at Cami who rolled her eyes, making Alex stifle a laugh.

Meeting Klaus's gaze she smiled, holding in her mirth. "Miss Lafitte, I do believe I know your name. I don't know you though…" Klaus tilted his head and then nodded, "Your grandmother I believe. Juliette Lafitte?"

Shock rippled through Alex at her grandmother's name and she nodded slowly. Klaus nodded, "She was a good woman, as were your parents. A terrible loss to the community. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Alex's mouth worked for a moment before she clenched it shut and nodded, looking away. Klaus turned away to look at Cami, "A moment Cami?"

She nodded and the pair went out to the patio, leaving Alex to stew. She picked at the remaining fries and drank down the last of her beer, something niggling at her brain.

Something Klaus had said?

The door opened and Cami and Klaus came back in, both looking frustrated and annoyed. Klaus came back to Alex's side and smiled tightly, "It was a pleasure meeting you Alexandrine. I look forward to seeing you again soon."

Alex nodded, "You as well."

She watched as he stalked away giving Cami a dirty look before slamming the door behind him. Turning to Cami she raised a brow, "What was _that_ about?" she asked.

Cami shook her head, "Don't ask. It's…complicated."

Alex laughed, "Girl. That man looks at you like you're 50 year old Scotch and he's an alcoholic. He wants a drink…. _bad._ "

Cami blushed and shook her head, "Klaus Mikaelson is many things, but able to relinquish power and ask nicely for what he wants, is not one of them."

Alex raised a brow and laughed, "Then maybe you should take what you want" she offered softly.

Cami raised a hand, "Lets…not talk about it."

Alex nodded and let the issue drop.

As they wiped down the bar and cleaned up for the evening, the memory, the feeling continued to niggle at her. As she stood on the patio while Cami locked up it struck her suddenly.

Grabbing Cami's arm tightly, she spun her to face her. Eyes wide she demanded, "What's Klaus's last name?"

Cami's eyes widened and she stammered, "M-Mikaelson…why?"

Alex turned and looked at the streets surrounding them, the sounds of the Quarter surrounding them and a horrifying thought began to grown within her.

Turning to Cami she pasted on a smile and shook her head, "Nothing. I'll see you later."

Darting away, she ignored her friend calling after her and practically ran back to her house, her mace clenched in her hand, her keys in the other. The feeling of someone following her was once again overwhelming; a dark, slimy sensation crawling all over her body.

When she had slammed the front door shut she went through the house and checked all the windows and doors before running to the studio, her heart pounding.

Snatching up her grandmother's book, she went to the last chapter she had been reading on vampires, or the Wicked Ones, as her grandmother had called them. Flipping through the pages, she stopped when she came to the first picture.

Tossing the book on the desk, she flipped on the lights and rooted through her father's desk until she found a magnifying glass she had used as a toy as a child. Holding it close to the page, she focused on the page, her heart clenching and stuttering as she saw the face in black in white that had been before her just an hour before.

Klaus Mikaelson

"Shit. Shit shit shit" she whispered, dropping the magnifying glass. Flipping through the pages she inspected each picture, already knowing what she would see.

"Oh my god…oh my jesus."

She stared at photos of a man who was at least…what? Three hundred years old? And yet he had stood before her, still in his late twenties, early thirties.

Closing the book, she sank back against the chair and wondered if she was losing her mind. It was entirely possible. Definitely more probable than vampires.

Flipping the book back open to the inscription page she looked at the words her grandmother had written there; _Find the truth. Learn our history. Be who you were meant to be._

What if her grandmother had really been a witch? What if _she_ was supposed to be a witch? And now vampires were real too?

She had to find the Mikaelsons and find out what they knew about the history of this city, her grandmother, witches and what had happened to her family.

"Right, nothing too difficult. Just solving a crime, figuring out if you're a witch, and possibly talking to some vampires. You've lost it Alex" she whispered, running her fingers over her grandmother's words.

Yet something told her that it was the right path to take.

_Find the truth_

_Learn our history_

"Okay grams. If you can hear me, then I'm going to need your help. Guide me." She whispered. The lights flickered and a breath of air rushed across her skin sending her shooting to her feet. Looking around the room with wide eyes, Alex's heart pounded.

That was enough of that for the evening.

Locking her bedroom door behind her, Alex curled onto her bed with an old stuffed animal, her lights on, setting her glasses aside, staring up at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep in the early morning hours.

_Be who you were meant to be_


	3. Faint of Heart

Alex rose earlier than she would have liked and showered, quickly dressing in slacks, a cream sweater and low heels. She kept her makeup simple and tied her hair back into a low bun before sliding her glasses on; sighing when she saw it was drizzling out.

After two long days of working at Rousseau's she was tired, but she felt compelled to go to church just like she would have had her mother and father still been alive. Her grandmother hadn't been as devout as her mother, but they had all gone together, and this morning she felt the need.

As she walked down the street to the church, her umbrella shedding water around her, she looked at the houses surrounding her parents and was amazed to see how many were in disrepair, foreclosed or sold.

A shivery feeling passed over her spine and she walked faster towards St Anne's.

Settling into a pew towards the back, she knelt and crossed herself, closing her eyes to pray. Her shoulders relaxed as her body settled in with the familiarity, and her breathing steadied.

A few minutes later a hand settled on her shoulder, startling her. Eyes flying open, she jerked away and looked up to see Cami standing above her, a soft smile on her generous mouth. Alex sighed and smiled back, scooting over on the riser to make room for her friend.

Cami smiled gratefully and knelt down beside her, squeezing her arm softly before bowing her head in silence.

The mass passed normally, but it still brought tears to Alex's eyes; tears that didn't go unnoticed by Cami. Thankfully, she didn't say anything, simply taking her friend's hand and squeezed it, holding on until Alex regained her composure.

Smiling softly at Cami she released her friend's hand and wound her arm around Cami's waist, the two women standing together as the other parishioners streamed out of the church. They sang softly with the choir, hardly noticing the odd looks they received.

When the church was empty they parted with a sigh and exited the pew, kneeling and crossing themselves before exiting the church quietly. Alex lifted her umbrella outside, it was still raining softly.

"What are you getting up to before work?" she asked Cami.

"Just going to relax and read, run a few errands. What about you?"

Alex shrugged, she didn't really want to be in her house, but she didn't have anywhere else to go… "Guess I'll just go home and clean up I guess. It's my place now and it's been a year since anyone cleaned."

Cami heard the strain in her friend's voice and reached out, touching her arm softly, "Are you ok?"

Alex's gaze was shrouded as she looked away, "Yea, I'm fine. It's just hard being back in the house. I'll uh, see you later." She smiled and waved, walking quickly away.

How could she explain that she thought her house might be haunted? That her grandmother might have been a witch and Klaus Mikaelson was a vampire? Yea that all sounded _very_ sane.

When she got back to the house she went to her room and changed into sweats and a tank top before going down to the study, staring at all the books before nodding determinedly.

"Okay. Find the truth. Let's start huh grams" she murmured. Walking over to the bookshelves she began pulling books off and examining them, creating a discard pile that rapidly grew, her keep pile remaining empty as she moved around the room.

Hours passed and by time she had looked at every book in the room she had grown frustrated and angry, not having found a single thing from her grandmother to help her. Tossing the last book onto the floor she sighed, "Dammit grams! Find the truth my foot!"

Wiping her hand across her brow she frowned and stared in frustration at the room, wondering where she was supposed to look now. Rolling her eyes to the heavens in supplication, she paused and then sighed, "The attic…of course."

Grabbing her phone she ran up the stairs and grabbed the cord to pull the stairs down for the attic. Coughing as dust streamed down into her mouth, eyes and hair, she climbed the stairs, flipping on the light once she was inside.

Looking around she saw numerous boxes, some marked, and others blank. This would take far longer than she had before work. Instead of taking her time, she began to open them all, performing a perfunctory search instead, looking to see which had any books or papers at all.

She quickly found two boxes with books and papers and lugged them downstairs into better light before going back to look for more. She didn't see that any of the other boxes had books or papers, just clothes, knick knacks and her things from college.

As she walked back towards the stairs she paused, her eye catching on a darker patch of wood in the corner of the attic. Pausing, she walked slowly over and crouched down, running her hand slowly over the top of the wood trunk.

It was small, no larger than a foot in length and eight inches in width, and despite having been in the attic for most of a year, the cherry wood still shone, not a speck of dust on it.

Alex's heart beat rapidly as she ran her fingers over the wood, the skin of her arm thrumming and tingling. She grabbed the trunk and carried it down to her room, setting it down on her bed. She would have to look at it after work, right now; she had to get a shower.

After she had showered she dressed quickly in fishnet stockings, electric blue shorts, grey ankle boots and a cream sweater that hung off one shoulder. Keeping her hair tied into a bun low at the nape of her neck, she wore dangling earrings and a long amethyst crystal wrapped in gold wire on a chain around her neck.

She quickly powdered her face and swiped on mascara and shimmering eyeshadow before applying a layer of plum lipstick. Grabbing her purse and jacket she swiped her hood up and strode down the street, jamming out to _Beggin for Thread_ by Banks.

Nodding to Cami when she walked in, she quickly went and hung her jacket, sighing when she saw it was already busy. Rolling up her sleeves she pasted on a smile and went behind the bar, hoping her face wouldn't shatter under the fake smile.

As she buzzed around the room she felt Cami's eyes on her and knew her friend wanted to talk to her about how she had acted last night and this morning. But she couldn't, not yet anyway.

How do you tell your new friend something that crazy?

As the evening wore on the crowds thinned out and she felt her tension grow, worried Cami would ask her a question she didn't have a good answer for.

Cami approached while she was wiping down tables, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, I hate to do this to you on your third night, but I need to bail early. Can you close?" she asked. She looked and sounded desperate.

Alex sighed and looked around, it was practically empty and they still had hours to go. If it was this dead now, it probably wasn't going to pick back up. Nodding, she smiled reassuringly, "Yea, go, it's fine."

Cami sighed in relief, "Oh my god, thank you so much. I owe you. I wouldn't have asked, but a…friend needs help." Her hesitation at the word "friend" made Alex raise her brows and smile.

"Friend? As in Klaus?" she asked.

Cami blushed and nodded, "I- He asked for my help with something. Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "I'm fine. Get going."

Cami nodded and ran to the back to grab her jacket before coming back to hug her briefly before running out the door.

Alex sighed, now it was really going to be a boring night. She may not have been looking forward to Cami asking questions she couldn't answer, but her friend was entertaining nonetheless.

When the bar finally closed, Alex sighed in relief. She and the cooks had taken to playing cards to pass the time and she had lost nearly $30 at poker. Pushing the back door open she hauled the trash bags out into the alley and down the short street to the dumpsters.

Gagging at the scent, she leaned the bags against the dumpster and tossed the lid open before grabbing the bags and throwing them inside. Slamming the lid shut, she turned and went to walk inside.

Alex froze at the sight of a man at the door of the bar. Tall, dark haired and black as the night surrounding him, he held something in his hand, which upon closer inspection looked like a rough imitation of a doll.

Alex took a small half step forward and the man raised the doll, wrapping a thread around its neck, murmuring in Latin and Creole. She gasped as the air in the alley collapsed in around her, pressing her body inexorably inwards, feeling like she was going to implode like a black hole.

Collapsing to her knees she gasped for air and scrabbled for the brick wall, trying to hold herself up. She fought against the sensation, keeping her eyes on the man. Reaching out with one hand she whispered, "S-stop."

The man's incantation grew slower for a moment and then continued.

Alex felt the air grow in her lungs and breathed in before the pressure grew and dark spots appeared in her eyes, making her sway. She grew angry staring at this man trying to kill her and slammed a hand against the brick wall, dragging herself to her feet, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I….said…. _stop!"_ she whispered, her voice carrying more force than a scream.

The man's voice cut off like a broken record and he struggled to speak as though someone had sewn his lips shut.

The air grew in the alley and Alex took deep breaths, chasing the dark spots from her vision. Swaying, her head hung low on her chest for a moment, and when she could lift it, she saw the man was gone.

Gasping for air, she stumbled into the bar and slammed the door behind her, locking it and stumbling to a bar stool. Grabbing a bottle of tequila, she yanked the pour top off and took a large swig, wincing as it burned.

Breathing heavily through her nose, she clenched the bottle and stared blankly at her reflection behind the bar.

Magic. The man had used magic. He had tried to kill her, using magic.

"Fuck. Me."

Looking at her phone she saw it was well past 3am. Her meeting with her advisor was at 10am. If she was going to get any rest- _hah yea right-_ she was going to need to go home and try to sleep.

Walking stiff legged; she gathered her things and locked the front door behind her. Walking down the street she carried her mace in her hand but wondered what good in would do against someone who could kill her from the other end of an alley…or a vampire.

Because clearly, the stories were true.

* * *

The next morning Alex stopped at Starbucks for a double shot latte and drank it in five minutes, grateful for concealer and coffee. She had slept like shit and looked like hell when she woke.

Parking on campus, she walked in the bright sunlight and wondered how anything like last night could happen. Things felt so normal-walking down the street surrounded by people, drinking coffee, talking with her advisor…yet there were clearly people out there who had incredible power.

Shaking it off, she walked down the halls to her advisor's office and knocked before walking in. Dr. Andre Deveraux was a great advisor, and a wonderful source of information for her thesis, always pointing her in the right direction. His family had been in New Orleans since the city had been founded, and as such, he knew all the secret places to look for more information.

Alex grinned and sat down across from Dr. Deveraux, pulling her laptop and notes out. Their sessions often ran over, but neither of them minded. She wanted to speak with him about what she had found out about the Mikaelsons and her grandmother…but she didn't want to appear crazy.

After nearly an hour and a half of them discussing her work, Andre sat back and stared at her, his gaze contemplative. Alex resisted the urge to squirm and smiled at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "You seem off. What's up?"

Alex sighed and rubbed at her forehead, "It's just…I…If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." She smiled wryly at him.

Andre raised a brow and smiled softly, "Oh? Why not try me first and we'll see."

Alex sighed and nodded, slowly putting her notes and laptop away, keeping her grandmother's book out. "You know how I started at Rousseau's?"she asked.

Andre nodded and she continued, "Well, I met someone there the other night that is in my grandmother's book." She opened the book to the pages with pictures on the Mikaelson family. She pointed to Klaus, "This is Klaus Mikaelson. He and his family came to New Orleans in the 1700's and helped build it. This picture is of them in 1919. Odd, huh?"

Andre nodded and raised his brows. Alex nodded, "Even odder? I met him Saturday night. I wasn't sure of it till I came home and looked at the pictures and confirmed that he had introduced himself as Klaus Mikaelson, the same name of the man in this picture."

Andre stared at the pictures and then up at her. His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, shutting it after a moment. Rubbing a hand across his mouth he made a thoughtful noise and nodded.

"You think he's a vampire." It wasn't a question, and Alex nodded, confirming the statement.

"There's more." She saw Andre's raised brows and skeptical look, but plowed ahead. Now that she had started, she couldn't stop. "I think my grandmother was actually a witch and a rival witch or coven killed her and my parents. And someone, a witch, tried to kill me last night."

Andre made a loud noise of surprise and leaned back, "What?! They- I…what happened?" he demanded.

Alex proceeded to tell him exactly what the man had done, in as much detail as she could remember. Andre took notes and when she was done he was pale under his dark skin.

"You need to be careful. That was dark magic someone was using against you. I'm not sure how you fought back, but you did. If your grandmother was a practitioner, then you may have inherited her abilities. But you need to be _very_ careful." Andre's eyes bore into hers and his tone left her more frightened than she had been when she had first walked in.

"Are you saying you believe me?" she whispered.

Andre sighed and set his notepad down, "I'm saying that this town has many more secrets and much more darkness than you thought. It will swallow you if you aren't careful."

Alex swallowed hard and nodded. "What about the Mikaelsons?" she asked quietly.

Andre's lips twisted and he shook his head, "You should leave it alone."

Her heart beat faster, if Andre new something and didn't want her to go, it meant they knew something. Leaning forward, she rested her hand softly on his, pleading with her eyes. "Andre, please. If they know something about what happened to my family, I need to know."

She pulled her grandmother's book out of her lap and showed him the inscription from her grandmother, watching as he read it, sorrow crossing his face. Closing his eyes for a long moment, he took a long breath and then exhaled.

"Fine"

Opening his eyes he nodded at her and sat back, pulling his hand from hers, taking up his notepad to write down something. Ripping the page off, he handed it to her and she saw it was an address in the Quarter.

"This is where they live. I suggest you go during the day. It's safer. And please, please, take someone with you." Andre took her hand and gripped it, pleading with her.

"Some answers aren't worth dying for" he murmured.

Alex stood and smiled sadly down at him, "But some are worth fighting for." She squeezed his shoulder and thanked him softly before turning and leaving quietly, her bag bumping softly against her hip.

It was midafternoon when she stepped outside, and according to the GPS, it would only take 15 minutes to drive to the address that Andre had given her. Her decision was quickly made and she walked rapidly to her car, pulling into traffic just minutes later.

Her heart beat rapidly after her conversation with Andre and her palms were sweaty with nerves. She was so close to the truth.

As she pulled up to the address Andre had given her, she circled the block and found a parking spot. Gathering her bag, she sucked in a nervous breath and walked down the street, wringing her hands together nervously.

She quickly spied the building, and went in through the low archway, marveling at the beauty of the aged building. It must have been one of the original buildings from when New Orleans was built.

_Well, if they're vampires that built the city, that makes sense. Oh my god. They might be vampires. What the hell am I doing?_

She felt her panic growing and almost turned to go, but stamped down on the fear, her need to know what had happened to her family and her curiosity about history and this family getting the better of her.

Walking into a small plaza she looked around in amazement and wondered where the owners were. There was no doorbell in sight, and she didn't think she should climb the stairs and start exploring.

Approaching the fountain at the center of the plaza she reached a hand out and trailed a hand through the water.

A sensation that she was being watched grew, her neck crawling. Looking around, she frowned, not seeing anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out. _Oh good, ask the vampires to come EAT you. Shut up. That's not going to happen._

She stepped further into the plaza and walked under the balcony, admiring the architecture and paintings hung for display. Craning her neck, she called out again, "Hello is anyone there?"

When no one replied she sighed and walked back to the small plaza, sitting on a bench, pulling her notepad out, intending to leave a note. If Klaus did live here, she could leave a note for him. If not, then perhaps the owners could point her in the right direction.

A small breath of air brushed across her neck and she paused in writing, her head coming slowly up. Somehow, she knew there was someone behind her.

"It's rude to read over someone's shoulder" she murmured, her heart pounding.

A breaths time of silence passed and then a low cultured voice responded, "Is it not also rude to intrude on another's home?"

Alex straightened slightly and bobbed her head, "Perhaps, if the front gate was locked. Yours was not. Is this the Mikaelson residence?" she asked.

A longer moment of silence passed this time and when the man responded she could hear wariness in his voice, "Perhaps."

Alex smiled softly; they were private- that made sense. "Well, if it is, I met Klaus Mikaelson on Saturday at Rousseau's where I work. I'm a PhD student, and I've found some interesting bits of information about his family that I was hoping to speak with him or anyone else in his family about."

She finished her note and gathered her things, standing and turning slowly, not sure what to expect. She raised her eyes slowly from the slate tiles, taking in the site of the well tailored pants, suit jacket, crisp white shirt, and above it, a face that was stunningly handsome.

A face that she had seen before.

She swallowed hard and smiled, sticking her hand out, handing the man her note, "If you would give Klaus this? I'd love to meet with him if possible."

The man stared at her for a long moment, his dark eyes appraising her. He finally nodded and reached out, taking the note from her, tucking it into his jacket.

Alex wasn't sure what possessed her, but she stepped closer and stuck her hand out, "Alex Lafitte."

The man stared at her hand for a moment before allowing a small smile to cross his lips, a smile that sent a shiver over her skin and made her knees tremble. Taking her hand he shook it briefly, "Elijah Mikaelson."

Alex nearly fainted.

Instead she nodded, her cheeks flushing, and smiled. "Please let me know if you or your brother would be interested in speaking with me about my note. My number and email are there. Thank you." She waved and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, walking away quickly, feeling Elijah's eyes on her.

Her body felt flushed as she walked back to her car, trying to walk as slowly and calmly as possible. She wasn't sure if she was more excited or terrified.

They were real.

Vampires

The Wicked Ones


	4. Holding on to Hell

_**AN: Here you are my lovelies, a nice long chapter! For the bit on the Mikaelson family history, I think I got the sequence of events right? If not I'll go back and correct it. Anywhoo, please review! Thank you as always for reading! xoxo** _

* * *

Alex drove as calmly as possible back to her house and went inside, tossing her bag on the couch. The trunk from the attic sat on the coffee table, begging to be opened. She had stared at it this morning while eating her bowl of cereal, but had avoided trying to open it, for fear of what was inside.

Now, she sat down and examined the lock. Trying the lid, she found that the trunk was indeed locked, and from appearances, would need a key…a key whose location was entirely unknown.

Sighing, she stood and went upstairs, standing in front of her grandmother's bedroom door. She hadn't gone in yet, and wasn't sure she was ready. But if she wanted answers, she supposed she needed to get ready.

Twisting the handle, she pushed the door open and walked in, smiling at the soft scent of lavender and sage. Looking around, she realized there were books and papers all around her grandmother's room.

Any one of them could help her.

Sighing, she began to go through the drawers and bedside tables, looking for a key. Nearly two hours later she was lifting a box down from the closet and the key dislodged from underneath, falling to her feet with a heavy clank.

Alex set the box on the bed and opened it, her brow furrowing at the pictures within. Black and white photos mostly, but a few color, they depicted her mother with a group of men and women, as children, then teenagers, then young adults.

Alex's heart froze when she saw the color picture of her grandmother and two men. It had clearly only been taken a few years ago. It was the man from the alley. Flipping the picture over she ran her finger over the words, _Me, Antoine and Laurent_

Digging through the pictures she found more pictures of her grandmother and the one man, who, upon checking the back of the pictures was identified as Antoine. Two of the women were named as Celestine and Sophie.

Spreading the photos out on the bed she stared at them hungrily. She finally had evidence that her grandmother had been in a coven. She would bet anything that these people were her grandmother's coven.

Now she needed to hunt them down and find out what had happened to them, and why Laurent had attacked her.

Grabbing the box of pictures and the key, she went down to the living room and sat in front of the trunk, steadying herself before reaching out to stick the key in the lock.

Her phone chirped, drawing her hand away from the key. Picking up the phone she swiped the screen to unlock it and opened her email to see what had caused the alert. Her eyes widened when she saw an email from Elijah Mikaelson.

**_Re: Your Note_ **

**_Good Afternoon Miss Lafitte,_ **

**_I hope this note finds you well. After reading your request I wished to let you know that I would be pleased to speak with you on the history of our family and the history of our fair city. If you would like, please come to our home this evening at 4pm to peruse our archives and join my brother and I for dinner._ **

**_I await your response._ **

**_Yours respectfully,_ **

**_Elijah M._ **

Alex stared at her phone screen and bit back a shriek of excitement. She had just been invited back to a vampire's home. She was going to find out exactly what had happened to her family, how these people had hidden their presence in the city for centuries and oh…so much more!

The academic in her was practically frothing.

Looking at the clock, she yelped when she saw that it was nearly 3pm now. Quickly she typed back a reply;

**_Good Afternoon Elijah,_ **

**_Thank you for the kind invitation. I am looking forward very much to perusing your archives and speaking with you on a number of topics regarding your family and the city's history. Would you mind terribly if I brought my laptop or notebook to take notes?_ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Alex L._ **

She sent the email and ran upstairs to shower, shaving her legs and washing her hair in record time. Slathering on lotion, she danced in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided on a long sleeve dress in eggplant.

Backless, curve hugging and reaching her knees, it was sensual while still appearing professional. Slipping black pumps on, she quickly slid her dangling gold hoops into her ears and her grandmother's crystal pendant wrapped in thin gold wire around her neck.

A light flush on her cheeks looked lovely under her powder and her touch of hunter green and sparkling gold shadow on her brows made her eyes look huge behind her glasses.

Looking at her phone, she saw she only had 15 minutes before she was expected.

"Shit!"

Elijah had replied;

**_Good Afternoon Alex,_ **

**_I would not mind that at all. Do you prefer red or white wine?_ **

**_Yours respectfully,_ **

**_Elijah M._ **

Alex smiled and buttoned her coat, grabbing her laptop and shoving it, along with the photos of her grandmother and her notes into her bag. Running out to her car she tossed her bag aside and quickly replied,

**_Good Afternoon Elijah,_ **

**_Red wine please. Do you prefer Scotch or Whiskey?_ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Alex L._ **

She pulled away quickly and drove to the nearest alcohol store, racing inside and tapped her phone against her hand, praying Elijah would respond. As she walked nervously down the aisles, her phone binged.

**_Good Afternoon Alex,_ **

**_That's not really necessary. You are our guest._ **

**_Yours respectfully,_ **

**_Elijah M._ **

Alex growled in frustration and quickly wrote back;

**_Good Afternoon Elijah,_ **

**_Courtesy dictates that a guest who has been invited into a stranger's home brings something to honor their host. I would never shirk that courtesy._ **

**_Scotch or Whiskey?_ **

**_Yours, annoyed,_ **

**_Alex L._ **

After she had sent it, Alex wondered if she had said the wrong thing. Moments later when her phone binged, she grinned. Clearly not.

**_Good Afternoon Alex,_ **

**_Whiskey._ **

**_One wouldn't want to shirk duty._ **

**_Yours, with anticipation,_ **

**_Elijah M._ **

_With anticipation huh?_ She grinned and grabbed the most expensive bottle of whiskey, running to the register to check out before running back to her car, cursing her heels.

By the time she made it to the Mikaelson compound the humid air had coalesced to create a slight sweat. She parked and grabbed the spare perfume she kept in the car, spritzing it on her neck and across her wrists.

Grabbing her bag and the bottle of whiskey, she locked the car and walked steadily into the compound, her heart beating rapidly.

When she walked through the archway and into the plaza, her breath caught for a moment. Lights had been strung, turning the area into a twinkling garden.

Turning in a circle, she smiled softly and took it all in, walking slowly towards the fountain once more. As she turned, she suddenly found herself face to face with Elijah, mere inches separating them.

Breath whooshed out of her and she stared up at him with wide eyes, eyes that captivated him once more. He had never seen such radiant, jewel toned eyes in a human or vampire before. In her porcelain skin they looked even bigger, and with the lights reflecting, they looked like rare gems.

Her proximity carried the scent of her perfume to him; the scent was decidedly more musky and masculine than most women wore. Combined with the natural scent of her skin, it was heady, tantalizing.

Alex smiled up at Elijah and held out the bottle of whiskey. "Thank you for having me. I hope you enjoy this."

Elijah took the bottle and raised a brow; she had spent at least $100 on the whiskey. It was unnecessary, especially given the fact that Klaus wanted to kill her, and he was inclined to agree. She was asking dangerous questions about their history and had managed to find their home. She was placing Hope and Hayley in danger, something he could not tolerate.

He would show her some of the archives, and depending on what was asked, they would either let her go, perhaps compelled to forget, or she would become dinner.

He smiled softly and extended a hand in front of him, "If you would follow me, I'd be happy to show you the archives."

Alex nodded and smiled brightly, adjusting her bag and her grip on her coat.

Elijah quickly reached out and took her coat and bag, setting her coat and bag on the bench. Alex smiled and held up a hand, trotting over to the bag to grab her notepad and pen.

When she came back to his side she grinned, "Sorry, you can't keep a good academic from taking notes. I'm the worst person to take to a museum or really anywhere."

Elijah smiled and started walking, "I understand. There is far too much history in the world to pass up. It must be seen, learned and felt."

Alex nodded, "Exactly. I want to know not just _what_ happened but _why._ Why is so much more crucial than what. We learn from why. People's motivations are what change history, not historical events themselves."

Elijah looked over at her with interest and gave her an appraising look. It was interesting to find someone who so clearly understood his way of thinking. Few people were analytical and able to look to the past to try to fix the future.

He led her deeper into the compound to the study where he had laid out old maps of the city, books and journals. Stepping aside, he held out a hand and smiled softly, "Please examine everything here at your leisure before dinner."

Alex's eyes widened and she stepped forward, head swiveling to examine the paintings on the walls, the tapestries, and all the other goodies laid out before her. She quietly approached one of the paintings hanging on the wall and sucked in a breath.

It was a family painting of what appeared to be the Mikaelson family. It was stunning. She edged closer and unconsciously raised a hand to touch the gold gilt frame, tilting her chin up to stare into the eyes of the family pictured.

Elijah stepped close behind her, "It was painted circa 1900 of our ancestors."

Alex nodded and smiled softly, "The resemblance is…uncanny."

She felt his breath on her neck as he laughed, "Indeed." She pointed to the blonde woman, "Who is she? I haven't read far enough in my…in the books to know who she is."

There was a pause and then Elijah sighed, "She was their sister, Rebekah. She was by all accounts, strong and willful, and very smart."

Alex turned her head slightly to eye him, "You sound like you admire her."

He smiled faintly, "She was an incredible woman. How could I not?"

Nodding, Alex turned and strolled slowly through the room, examining the other paintings and tapestries, questioning Elijah on them. His trademark polite smile stayed in place as he answered her, staying close by.

Alex made her way to the large desk dominating the room and sat down to peruse the items laid out for her. Setting her notepad beside her, she quickly examined the maps and discarded them as less important to her research.

Interesting, but less helpful.

The books were written by authors she had already read or referenced. Sighing, she glanced up at Elijah who was sitting across from her, reading a book. His eyes flashed up from the book to lock with hers, his brows rising in a questioning glance.

She smiled softly and shook her head before turning back to the books, pausing when she encountered a title by an author she hadn't read before. **_Bones of a City-New Orleans by Antoine Laveau_**

_Antoine Laveau….holy shit! This could be the Antoine from gram's pictures!_

Her heart raced and she started flipping through the pages excitedly. The book seemed to be a history of the city, with an emphasis on witchcraft. Barely able to contain her excitement, she hurriedly began to write in her notebook, her writing barely legible.

Elijah watched Alex over the top of his book as she wrote hastily, excitement plain on her face. Whatever was in this book was clearly what she had been looking for. Tilting his head he tried to read the title of the book….but the angle of the book made it impossible.

Carefully laying his book aside, he stood and went to look over her shoulder. He watched as she wrote furiously, flipping through the book, pausing to read or look at pictures and diagrams and then write more.

He stood close and watched her hand scribble, the words illegible. Her neck tilted at an angle that had to be painful, but she didn't stop or complain. It afforded him an alluring view down the back of her dress, highlighted by the soft light of the room.

Her skin was pale and the bow of her spine pressed up from the angle that she was bent down in concentration. His mouth pursed, it certainly was an alluring sight…..

Alex straightened and sighed, rolling her shoulders and neck. Looking up, she realized Elijah was no longer across from her, but standing behind her. She could feel his eyes on her and turned to stare up at him.

His gaze…no his _eyes_ were darker than before. She swallowed and smiled hesitantly, "Have you read this book before?" she asked softly.

Elijah leaned down and placed a hand on the table, bringing his torso and face within inches of her, his scent surrounding her instantly.

Alex's eyes were locked on his profile as he examined the book. His jaw was so strong, her fingers ached to reach out and touch those delicious cheekbones. He smelled of cedar, musk and spice, and god help her, she wanted to taste him.

Locking her fingers together in her lap she forced her gaze to the book and wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

_Uh maybe it's because you haven't gotten laid in like two years?_ She blushed and focused so hard on the page her eyes blurred. _SHUT UP_. She shouted at herself, flushing harder.

Elijah flipped through the pages of the book and nodded, "I've read this. It's been…awhile, but yes. Why do you ask?" He turned to look at Alex and found her flushed a pleasant pink color.

She brushed a strand of hair back and reached for her notepad, pulling a photo out of a hidden pocket. Handing it to him she asked, "This man, his name is Antoine. Have you seen him before?"

Elijah's brow furrowed. He had indeed seen Antoine before. It had been a very long time, and then more recently, but he had seen Antoine. Nodding slowly, he handed her the photo back, "I've seen him. I knew Antoine."

Alex reached for the photo and then stilled, "Knew? As in he's dead?" she asked. Her gut twisted with fear, but she knew the answer already. A part of her had known the answer all along.

Elijah nodded, "He died nearly a year ago. He was killed. He was the author of the book."

Alex sucked in a harsh breath and went pale, her hand trembling as she set the photo down on the table.

Elijah tapped the photo with his finger, "The woman, you know her?" he asked softly.

She nodded her gaze vacant as she stared at the photo, her thumb gently running over the woman's face. "My grandmother. She died nearly a year ago. So did my parents. Someone came to our house, tortured them, and then using dark magic, ritualistically killed them. I never believed my grandmother when she said she was a witch, but someone did, because they killed her. I don't know why, and the police don't know who, but I think she knew it was going to happen. She was worried after what happened with Father Kieran's nephew. She left me a message in her book, and I think she meant for me to find out who was trying to hurt her. I think what's in her book is the truth."

She looked up from the photo, her eyes glazed with pain and Elijah was struck once again by their beauty, and her stunning qualities. Her next words were so blunt it sent him reeling back.

"Those aren't your ancestors in the painting. That's you. You and your family are vampires, and my grandmother was a witch."

Alex and Elijah stared at each other for a half a second before he grabbed her by throat and slammed her against the wall, baring his fangs.

When he threatened her, his tone remained civil, polite. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because, someone tried to kill me using magic. I don't know how I stopped them…but I have to find out why they want me dead, and why they killed my family. I think your family, the family that founded this city will know why. And because I told my friend I was coming here tonight."

Alex's eyes were wide as she waited for him to make a decision, her heart pounding. She hadn't told Cami about coming here, but hopefully Elijah would be won out by whatever altruistic feelings her plea might have engendered.

A few moments passed and Elijah finally nodded, releasing her throat and stepping back. Alex reached up to rub her throat, her hand shaky. Elijah regarded her with cautious eyes and asked softly, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and dropped her hand from her throat, "I'm fine." She smiled hesitantly, "Does this mean you aren't going to kill me?" she joked.

Elijah smiled wryly, "I won't. My brother however…is another story."

Alex laughed and nodded, "I've met him. He does seem to have a temper." Turning back to the desk she pointed to the journals, her attention not straying from the point for long, "Are these your families?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes, but I can bring you more that would be more helpful. And other books that will be more informative. We can also speak with some of the covens."

Alex stepped closer and grabbed his arm excitedly, "Could we? Oh! That was my plan but I didn't know where to start."

Elijah smiled softly, "We've had dealings with the covens in the past. We know people to speak to."

Alex sighed, "Perfect. Oh, you don't know what this means to me. I thought I would never be able to find information to find out who killed my family. God, it's driven me crazy." She shook her head and smiled sadly.

Elijah frowned, "I'm sorry it's been so difficult." He turned slightly and offered her his arm, "Why don't I show you the rest of the compound? I'm sure you will appreciate the history."

Alex smiled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, "That sounds lovely."

Elijah paused and went to the table where he had set the whiskey she had given him, snatching two glasses from across the room in a blur of motion that left Alex stunned and breathless. It was one thing to think he was a vampire, another to see it in action.

He joined her after a few more blurs of movement with two tumblers of whiskey and a sly smile. Alex laughed and accepted the tumbler, raising hers to tap softly against Elijah's, "Cheers" she murmured.

"Cheers" Elijah murmured, watching as she sipped the whiskey.

He took her arm again and led her through their home, showing off the portraits, paintings, sculptures, and various other works of art, along with more books than a person could read in one lifetime.

When Alex stated so, Elijah grinned and pulled one off the shelf, handing it to her, "I've read that one at least a hundred times. Probably read all of them twice that many times."

Alex raised her brows and handed the book back, "Have you read every book ever printed?" she asked sarcastically.

Elijah gave her an affronted look, "Of course not. I would never waste my time with such terrible drivel that is written today. I'm extremely selective."

Alex burst out laughing and took a healthy sip of her whiskey as Elijah smiled at her. Shaking her head, she walked along the bookshelves, reading the titles. She could feel his eyes on her, and could feel that it wasn't just a modest glance-over.

Setting her glass down, she turned her attention to a row of books that would likely make book collectors the world over green with envy. _Hand written pamphlets and books by Marx, Martin Luther, Orwell?_

"Holy shit" she whispered.

Leaning up on tiptoe, she brushed her fingers across the spines and ached to take them down, read the words written in the author's original hand.

"Would you like to see them?"

Elijah's voice came from right behind her, and his breath skittered across her bare shoulders, making her skin shiver. She nodded and he reached around her to pull down a stack and gently set them down in front of her, his arm practically around her waist as he did.

He was standing so close she could feel the brush of his suit against her back, the smooth-roughness of the silk making her shiver.

Elijah saw the shiver and contemplated a thousand different things…all of them more interesting than the last. A second passed and he stepped back. He was still unused to reaching out…especially after Hayley. Time helped…but it was not easy.

Alex let her breath out in a soft sigh and began to look through the pamphlets and books with a gentle reverence and wide eyes that reminded Elijah of young Marcel. The boy had been so eager to learn and prove himself.

She turned and held a book up by Marx, her expression euphoric, "This…this is incredible. You know scholars only _think_ this book exists?"

Elijah nodded and smiled softly. "He was a friend. He didn't want it shared, so I kept it."

Alex's eyes widened for a moment before she laughed, shaking her head. "Incredible. I could use you as my entire thesis reference, except it's impossible. You have to tell me everything about history over dinner."

Elijah laughed and shook his head, "That would take far longer than dinner." Glancing at his watch he smiled, "Speaking of which, we should go to the dining room."

Alex nodded and grabbed her whiskey, following him down the hall to the large dining hall. The long table had only been set with two places. Elijah frowned and turned to Alex, "Please excuse me, I'll see why Klaus is not joining us."

Alex nodded and stood, sipping her whiskey. _Well, this is going well. He hasn't killed you for knowing he's a vampire._ She strolled over to the balcony and peered out into the dusk, watching as people walked down the street, going into stores, bars and restaurants.

Despite having travelled all over Europe, she had never failed to miss home. Breathing in softly, she smiled at the scent of the city, the warm air of the night, the fried food, spices, and alcohol. Closing her eyes, she breathed softly, relaxing.

Elijah emerged from the kitchens, frustrated. Klaus had run off with Cami, leaving him with Alex for the evening. Not that he wasn't finding her to be interesting company…but the temptation there was something he wasn't looking for.

Not right now.

He told himself this as a reminder when he saw her leaning against the balcony railing, her eyes closed, a content smile on her face. Tucking his hands in his pockets he walked silently over and leaned against the railing beside her, looking out at the city.

"And where is your other half?"

He looked over and saw her smirking softly at him, brushing her hair back from her face as she stood. He smirked back, "Spending time with his favorite bartender."

Alex laughed and nodded, "Good for them." She shook her head and laughed softly, "God at least one of us is getting some."

Elijah choked on his sip of whiskey and raised a brow at Alex who was busy blushing and gulping down a large sip of her own whiskey. She avoided his gaze and stared out at the rooftops, "I-uh, just mean that it's nice that she and Klaus are spending time together when it's so obvious that they like each other."

"Mmhmm" Elijah's brows flashed upwards in disbelief but he wisely chose not to say anything. They stood in awkward silence for a moment until he turned and waved to the table, "Shall we?"

Alex nodded and darted to the table, sitting in the chair that he pulled out for her. As food was brought out, she looked over at Elijah's plate but bit her lip, not wanting to be rude.

As they ate, Elijah noticed her glancing over, watching him eat. Smiling, he sipped on his wine and then leaned towards her, "Yes. I can eat. It's an ability that comes with age. Younger vamps aren't as able."

Alex sighed softly and nodded, "Sorry, I wasn't sure if it was rude to ask."

Elijah shrugged elegantly, "Not really."

She nodded and continued eating sipping on the wine, which really was excellent.

Elijah regarded her for a long moment as she ate. If she had magic, it would be _very_ helpful to have her around. "Can you practice with your powers yet?" he asked softly.

Alex paused with her fork halfway to her mouth and shook her head, setting it down. Looking up at him she frowned, "I'm not even sure I believe I have powers. It might just have been the fact that I fought back at all that weakened what that man was doing."

Elijah frowned and shook his head, "Of what I know of magic, that's usually not the case. But we have an acquaintance that can help."

Alex sighed, "I just want to know who killed my family and why. I don't want to be a witch."

Elijah smiled sadly, "Sometimes we don't get a choice in what we are." His voice was so sad and laden with history that Alex knew he was talking about himself.

She leaned forward and eyed him curiously, "What…what happened to you? I mean…how did you come to be a vampire? I read that you are an Original? What does that mean?"

Elijah stared at her, toying with the stem of his wine glass. They were treading into dangerous territory. Even with her knowing what he was, knowing his history was something else.

Klaus would kill her just for asking.

Some part of him, the violent, ruthless part that committed atrocities and hid them behind the red door whispered for him to do it, to kill her and drain her. But a better part of him, a stronger part, urged him to be rational, and to tell her.

Taking a breath, he started. "My family is over a thousand years old. My mother was a witch, and was barren. She went to her sister to make her have children. She struck a deal, and was able to conceive, but the deal demanded that her firstborn be given to her sister."

Alex hissed softly and Elijah nodded, "By that time my mother had already had a second child, a son, my brother Finn. So, our sister Freya was given to our Aunt Dahlia, and our father Mikael was told she died of plague."

His gaze became shaded with sadness, and he shook his head, "The loss darkened him. Despite having me, and my sister Rebekah, our parents were deeply unhappy. My mother had an affair with a local chief while our father was away raiding. She became pregnant, and our father never knew it wasn't his. The addition of Klaus brought great joy, and our brother Kol completed our family."

Elijah took a long sip from the wine glass and turned his gaze to the table top, "Our father grew to hate Klaus, because he was not the warrior he had hoped for. It turned out that our mother had given him a bespelled pendant to keep him weak so he would kill another human. If he had he would have activated his curse and become like his real father…a werewolf."

Alex gaped at Elijah. Werewolves. Were-freaking-wolves. "Holy shit" she whispered.

He turned his gaze to her and smiled softly, nodding. "Our father found out and killed Klaus' real father. Soon after Klaus killed someone, and activated his curse. Our mother used a powerful spell to turn us all into something more, something awful, and bound Klaus' powers. The rest…is too much to tell tonight."

He looked emotionally spent having told her just that much. Raising the glass of wine to his lips, he drained it and set it aside.

Alex shook her head and ran a finger around the rim of her glass, "So…no offense…but your parents sound like assholes."

Elijah smirked and nodded, "They are definitely not missed."

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry."

He frowned at her, "Why? It wasn't your fault."

She smiled sadly, "Because you grew up with shitty parents who made shitty decisions on your behalf for their own selfish reasons, and you had to live with the consequences. I might not change the fact that you've lived for a thousand years, but I'm sure you would have picked a loving set of parents if you could have."

She shrugged, "If I could get rid of all this fucking weirdness to have my family back, I would in a heartbeat."

Elijah stared at her and then sighed, "You have my condolences. It's unbearable to lose a loved one."

Alex nodded and stared resolutely at her wine glass, determined not to tear up. When she had taken two or three steadying breaths she lifted the glass and drained it, swallowing hard. Clearing her throat, she looked up and smiled, "Well, how about we talk about something happier?" she suggested in a light tone.

Elijah nodded and stood, offering her his hand. Alex raised a brow and stood, taking it. He led her down the hall and back down to the plaza where a record player was now set up. Releasing her hand, he stepped over and fiddled with it for a few moments before the sound of jazz music filled the air.

Turning to her, he smiled and bowed softly, "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Alex grinned and stepped forward, taking the hand he had extended. Squeaking softly when he spun her around and then tugged her close, she blushed as his hand skimmed across her bare back, his fingers cool against her warm skin.

As they danced Elijah found himself holding Alex close, his cheek pressing softly against hers when he wasn't dipping and twirling her. Hearing her soft gasps and sounds of surprise was…interesting…to say the least.

He could hear her pulse throbbing so close to his mouth…and the scent of her skin…her desire…it left him aching with need.

Closing his eyes, he struggled to regain control.

As the song came to an end they drifted to a halt and Alex's hand slipped out of his and trailed up his arm, squeezing his bicep softly, "Elijah, are you alright?" she asked softly.

Alex could see some internal struggle occurring in Elijah, and she thought it had to do with the electric tension she had felt between them as they danced. His hands still rested softly at her waist, his fingers barely brushing the skin on her back.

Lifting her hand from his right bicep, she reached up and touched his cheek softly, "Elijah?" she whispered.

His face changed, dark lines running up it towards his eyes. They snapped open and locked onto her wrist, just inches away, and she saw that his eyes were no longer a dark brown, but tinged with red and black, and something else… _hunger._

He inhaled sharply and stepped back in a flash of movement that took him halfway across the room. "I think it's best if you leave."

Alex stared at him, her heart pounding and nodded. She quickly walked over to her bag and gathered up her things before turning to ask a question, only to find the room empty.

" _Okay_ …" she murmured, frowning as she turned and walked out of the compound. When the cool night air hit her skin she shivered and tugged her jacket on, sighing as she walked down the street to her car.

Elijah watched from the shadows on the balcony, making sure she got to her car safely. _Safer out there than in here-_ he thought. He had nearly lost control and torn into her.

Klaus would approve.

He frowned in distaste. Anything his bloodthirsty brother approved of was something he was sure to avoid. But clearly this woman was dangerous to his tenuous hold on self control.

He would need to be careful to draw clear lines, no more dancing, no alcohol, and no touching.

* * *

Alex climbed into bed and sipped on her cup of tea, pondering the evening with Elijah. Everything he had told her about his family, his demeanor, the way he spoke, it all seemed to her that he was a deeply wounded person that used a mask of civility and propriety to hide his pain and to keep people at arm's length.

If he was going to help her find who had killed her family, he was going to have to let her in, or get used to her being nosy and getting closer than he was used to.

She smirked and recalled the feeling of his hands on her. _I certainly don't mind getting closer…though I wonder if that's just regular attraction or a vampire thing? Huh…._

She shook her head and set her mug aside, settling back against the pillows, turning her lights off.

Either way, attraction or no, she was going to use him and his resources to find out what had happened to her family.


	5. Knock on my Door

Three days later a cold front moved in, blasting the Quarter with freezing air. Alex scowled at the thermostat and zipped her fleece jacket up farther, shuffling to the kitchen for yet another mug of tea.

She set a strainer full of mint tea on the lip of the mug and spooned in honey, her feet curling under her as she waited for the kettle to boil. She had been working on her thesis for the past three days, writing and doing research, and she had a massive headache to show for it.

Her phone chirped, sending her into a frenzy, searching her pockets for it until she saw it lying on the counter a few feet away. Scowling at it, she snatched it up and sighed when she saw that it was a text from Cami.

Not that she didn't want to hear from her friend…but it had been three days and Elijah hadn't emailed or texted her. She was starting to think he was reneging on their deal. And that he had been so overwhelmed by how the evening had ended that he would rather just freeze her out than talk to her.

Sighing, she quickly replied to Cami, letting her know it was fine if she came over to catch up. Alex hadn't gotten much done in the last hour; she had been too cold and frustrated with the way her paper was turning out to concentrate.

When the kettle screeched she jumped and went to pour the water over the tea leaves, sighing softly at the refreshing scent. As the tea brewed she texted with Cami. Apparently her friend was on her way over with whiskey, pizza and snacks.

"Whisky huh? Must have been a hell of time with Klaus" Alex murmured sipping on her tea, her brows raised. Shaking her head she went back to the study and wrapped her blanket around herself, turning her attention back to her paper until Cami arrived.

By the time Cami rang the doorbell she had a pounding headache, a cramp in her shoulder and was frustrated beyond belief. Her paper was not cooperating. She needed to get more of the books and journals that Elijah had promised, and to speak with the covens.

She needed to find out what had happened to her family, and to finish this damn paper. Groaning softly, she saved her work and shut her laptop, wrapping the blanket around her as she walked to the front door.

Cami stood on the other side, a scarf pulled up to her nose, holding a pizza box against one hip, and a bottle of whiskey in the other hand. Balanced on the pizza box was a container of gelato, pretzels, and chocolate syrup.

Alex grinned and waved her in, "Hurry up it's cold as shit out."

Cami nodded and laughed, "Weren't you just in Europe? Isn't it _much_ colder there this time of year?"

Alex nodded and rolled her eyes, "But I was getting used to the warmth. I'll take that back puh-leez."

Cami laughed and they made their way to the kitchen, Alex quickly grabbing the gelato and popping it in the freezer. They opened the pizza box and grabbed slices, pretzels and tumblers of whiskey before making their way to the living room.

Cami grabbed another blanket and snuggled up beneath it before taking a large sip of alcohol and closing her eyes. She sighed and opened them and smiled at Alex, "Ok, first off, I'm sorry I bailed on you the other night. Did everything end up okay at the bar?"

Alex hesitated and wondered if Cami knew about Klaus and his family. She had her suspicions that she did. Cami saw the hesitation and something else pass over Alex's face and reached out to touch her hand softly, "Hey, what is it? Did something happen?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Alex sighed and nodded, she would have to risk telling Cami. She didn't have any other friends really, not after so many years away and after what had happened to her family.

"After you left it was really quiet. Things were fine, until I took the garbage out the back. There was this man standing at the entrance of the alley, and he was this ominous presence. He had this doll-thing with him, and he wrapped something around its neck and started chanting in Latin I think, and all of a sudden the air sort of left the alley. I couldn't breathe, it felt like my whole body was collapsing inwards…I thought I was going to die."

Cami's face was stricken with fear and anguish at her friend's story, but Alex continued. "I managed to tell him to stop, and I think it made him stop. I…fought back against his power. I don't know how."

Alex looked up at Cami's face and Cami could see how scared her friend was when she said, "I-I think I'm a witch Cami. I think he was trying to kill me like whoever killed my family did. And I have to find out why."

Cami was paralyzed with fear. Her friend was tiptoeing along a line that she couldn't uncross. When she knew certain information, she couldn't unlearn it. It could mean the end of her.

Alex cleared her throat and set aside her plate and tumbler, "I'll be right back."

Cami nodded vaguely and watched her friend walk into the other room, panicking. How in the hell was she supposed to protect Alex from the truth? She had already met Klaus. Now a witch had attacked her. If she had any more exposure to the supernatural, she couldn't turn her back on it safely.

When Alex came back in the room, she had a book in her hands and a stack of photos. She sat back down beside Cami and opened her grandmother's book to the section on Vampires. She turned the book so Cami could see and pointed to the pictures, to Klaus and Elijah.

She looked up at Cami and could see panic in her friend's eyes. She touched Cami's hand softly, "Cami. I know what they are. I didn't realize it until after I had met Klaus, and I came back home and re-read her book. I got attacked by that witch, and I went to my advising session and I showed my professor, and Cami, he _knew_. I swear to you, people in this town _know._ Not just about witches, but about vampires too. He gave me the address for the Mikaelson compound and I went there, hoping to speak to Klaus, but you were still gone, both of you. I wrote a note, and I ended up meeting Elijah, his brother."

Cami made a soft strangled noise and Alex raised her brows, "Just breathe. He took the note and said he would pass it on. I went home and I went through my grandmother's things, and I found these photos. I think these people were her coven. See this man?" she handed Cami the photo of her grams, Antoine and Laurent.

Cami stared at the photo and then looked up at Alex. "What the hell Alex."

Alex nodded, "The man, Laurent, he's who attacked me. Grams and the other man, Antoine, are dead. I've been doing some research, and it looks like most of the coven is either dead or vanished. Just like my family."

Cami paled and grabbed Alex's arm, "You need to be careful."

Alex nodded, "I know. But Elijah is going to help me. I went back to the compound for dinner on Sunday because he invited me to look at the archives, and I told him everything, including that I know he's a vampire. It went…surprisingly well."

Cami choked and dropped her face into her hands, "Oh my god. He could have killed you!" she murmured, her voice slightly muffled by her hands.

Alex nodded, "He could have. But I think he's genuinely interested in why the witches are trying to kill me, and why they killed my family. Plus I'm a history nerd, and he's got half the world's recent history in his head-it's a match made in heaven."

Cami lifted her head and snatched her tumbler up, taking a large swig before shaking her head, "Or hell."

Alex frowned, "He was remarkably well mannered. A little old school actually. What's your problem with him?"

Cami sighed, "It's not…it's complicated."

Alex gave her an exasperated look. "Complicated…really." She laughed, humorless. "As opposed to my _entire_ situation."

Cami sighed and nodded, "Okay. Fair point. It's just…it's more his problem to talk about. It's personal." She looked at her friend and took a healthy swig of her drink before revealing, "It's a woman problem."

Alex sighed, "Of course. Someone that handsome probably has 'em lined up around the block."

Cami shook her head, "No…the opposite actually." She sighed, "He's incredibly private. Very high walls and deeper waters once you get past those walls. He's seen more pain than anyone will ever see in a lifetime, and he's been the cause of a lot of it. It haunts him."

Alex sighed softly, understanding. "And a lot of it has to do with women he's loved."

Cami nodded, "Some of it more recently. He's…had issues with control."

Alex nodded and rubbed at her forehead. The alcohol was dulling her headache, but now she would have another for a far different reason. Sighing, she finished her slice of pizza and went to grab another, splashing more whiskey into her tumbler.

Cami rejoined her on the couch and Alex nudged her with her foot. "Enough about me and my vampire. What did you and Klaus get up to?" she asked with a sly smile.

Cami's cheeks burned and she lifted the glass to her lips, wetting them before speaking. "Ahem. Well, he had something he needed my help with, don't ask me about it, it's something that he or Elijah will have to tell you, trust me. We had to go out of state for a few days and the place only had one small bed."

Alex crowed with laughter and nudged her friend's leg, "You slept with him didn't you?!"

Cami flushed hard and slapped Alex's leg, "Shut up! We did sleep in the same bed, but we didn't have sex." She averted her gaze to her lap and toyed with her hair, her voice going soft, "At least not at first."

Alex sensed that this was too important to tease her friend about and so she leaned into the plush of the couch and sipped her drink, "Okay, tell me" she murmured.

Cami grinned softly. "It was the second night, and by then we were on an adrenaline high. We had gotten into a tight situation and Klaus had fought our way out. We came back to the place we were staying, I poured us some drinks, and when we looked at each other…."her voice trailed off for a moment as her eyes softened at the recollection.

Alex raised her brows and smirked, "That good?"

Cami grinned and nodded, "It was like running a marathon, it just went on and on…but instead of wanting it to end and being in pain…I got three orgasms and couldn't walk after."

Alex burst out laughing and slapped her hand over her mouth as she continued to laugh. Cami grinned and laughed with her. Alex wiped at her eyes and nodded, "Well…from what I hear of marathons, you can't really walk after, but you certainly don't get three orgasms during…wow….really? Three?"

Cami nodded and gave her a self satisfied smirk.

Alex sipped on her whiskey before murmuring, "Wonder if Elijah can do better."

Cami choked and turned away, sputtering and laughing. Alex grinned, "We could compare notes. Length, girth, stamina, etc."

Cami rolled onto her side, howling with laughter, shaking her head, "Oh my god no! They would kill us!"

Alex laughed harder, tears rolling down her face, "Kills us with orgasms! What a way to go!"

The two women continued to laugh until they finally calmed and were only occasionally snorting and chuckling. Cami gave Alex an arch look, "Listen, if you want to pursue Elijah, I don't think it's the worst idea in the world. But I just think you should be careful, especially with everything going on. And I don't know if you should come back to work." Her brows furrowed as she finished.

Alex frowned, "Hell no, I'm coming back. I won't let that asshole stop me from working or from hanging out with you. As far as Elijah goes…I'll play it as I see it."

Cami nodded, appraising her friend. "Alright. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

Alex smiled happily, "Good. Then let's get drunk and watch stupid movies, because my thesis is shit right now and I need a break day."

Cami laughed, "Let's do it."

They turned on the tv and flipped through Netflix until they settled on a movie, popping popcorn to go along with their pizza, pretzels and whiskey. As the day passed, they painted their nails, talked and watched movies, thoroughly enjoying doing nothing more stressful than choosing what to watch next.

When Cami went to use the restroom, Alex grabbed her phone, quickly typing up an email to Elijah. She hadn't wanted Cami to see and try to stop her.

**_Elijah,_ **

**_I haven't heard from you in a few days. I hope you aren't upset with me. I had such a lovely time Sunday evening, and I would love to see you and your archives again soon. Would tomorrow be too soon? I can always bring more whiskey as a bribe! I hope you are well._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Alex_ **

She sent the email and tucked her phone by her side as Cami back, smiling at her blandly, hoping she hadn't noticed anything. As they started the movie, she looked out the window at the darkening sky and saw a fog bank rolling in.

Shivering, she frowned and pulled the blanket around her tighter.

Turning back to the movie, she tried to ignore the growing feeling of unease worrying at her. It was just fog.

Her phone chirped softly and she pulled it out, hiding her smile when she saw Elijah had written back.

**_Alex,_ **

**_My sincerest apologies, I am in no way upset with you. Rather, with myself. I placed you in danger, and I cannot do so again. While I had a lovely time with you, I fear it is unwise for us to spend further time in close proximity. If you would like access to our archives, I can arrange it for some of our human staff to escort you. There is no need for a whiskey bribe. I too, hope you are well._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Elijah_ **

Alex swallowed hard and bit her lip, fighting back irrational tears. She quickly typed back a response, anger making her words harsh.

**_Elijah,_ **

**_I came to your home knowing what you are and the possible ramifications of that knowledge. If anyone placed me in danger, it was me. I take responsibility for that. Please don't act as though I'm some damsel in distress that needs saving or a delicate woman that will shatter at a touch. I learned a year ago that simply isn't true. I don't appreciate your attitude and I would very much like to speak with you in person tomorrow._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Alex_ **

She made a soft angry noise and dropped the phone to her lap, turning her attention back to the movie. After a moment she noticed Cami eyeing her and sighed, "What?"

Cami smiled softly, "Elijah?" she asked softly, pointedly.

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded, "He's being a noble idiot."

Cami laughed, "That sums him up perfectly."

Growling softly Alex rolled her eyes again and waved a hand at the tv, "Let's just watch the movie."

Cami nodded and smiled. They turned back to watch the movie, eventually Alex's nerves settling slightly.

The lights in the house flickered for a moment, making the women exchange a startled look before they went out completely, the tv shutting off. Alex looked at Cami in confusion, "It's not even raining anymore, what the heck?"

Cami stood and peered out the windows, frowning, "I don't know, maybe it's this fog? Somebody probably ran off the road and hit a pole and took out the power."

Alex turned and looked out the window, staring at the fog. Once again that uneasy, wary feeling settled over her. She leaned over and grabbed Cami's wrist, tugging on it. "Get back Cami" she whispered.

Cami frowned at her but stepped back, moving to sit on the couch. Alex turned the flashlight on in her phone and went the kitchen to look for candles and matches. She and Cami found a few and lit them, placing them in the living room, sitting back down warily.

Cami gave her a tight smile, "It's just the dark. Humans fear it instinctually. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Alex nodded and stared out the window at the fog, "Maybe." She touched the crystal hanging around her neck, her grams, and worried that Laurent was coming for her again.

Her phone chirped again. Elijah had emailed again.

**_Alex,_ **

**_I apologize. I did you disservice. I would very much like to speak to you again, I simply fear for your safety. I do not wish to see you harmed._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Elijah_ **

Alex sighed and began to type a response when she heard a noise, it sounded like someone was walking on the porch. Her gaze whipped to Cami's, their eyes wide with fear.

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

The front door rattled under the blows and the women stepped back, fear gripping them. Alex turned to look at Cami, "Go into the study and lock the door."

Cami shook her head, "Not without you!"

Alex turned and shoved her, "Go! I held him off last time, I can try again. I'll call the police."

Cami hesitated and Alex pushed her again, harder this time. When the windows in the front of the house rattled in their frames simultaneously, she whimpered and ran to the study, locking the door.

Alex turned to face the front of the house, quickly typing a reply to Elijah.

**_Elijah,_ **

**_If you don't want to see me harmed, then I need you to come to my house NOW. The witch is back and is going to kill me and Cami._ **

**_Please._ **

**_Alex_ **

She sent the email and dialed 911, gripping the phone tightly as the person outside prowled on the front porch. When the call connected, she heard the steps halt.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Someone is trying to break into my home. My friend is hiding in my study. I can hear the intruder on the front porch, please send someone fast."

"What's your address?"

"It's-"

The line went dead and Alex's heartbeat ratcheted up a few more notches. Running to the kitchen, she grabbed a large steak knife out of the knife block and went to stand in the entryway again.

Her heart pounded and her gut writhed with fear.

The front door of the house burst open, revealing Laurent, backlight by the silvery light of the swirling fog. Alex bit back a whimper and took a half step forward, "You aren't welcome here, leave!" she shouted.

Laurent frowned and tried to step forward, but was unable to move past the boundary of the front door.

_I wonder if it's the same for witches as vampires?_ Alex wondered.

Laurent slammed a hand against the barrier and hissed at her, "Your family's magic won't protect you for long." He reached to his waist and drew a wicked looking slim, silvery blade which he quickly drew across his palm.

Holding his bloodied palm to the barrier, he began to chant, and Alex suddenly felt… _unsafe._ She stepped back and shook her head, her hand going unconsciously to the crystal at her neck, "No!" she whispered.

_Grams, what do I do?!_

She could feel whatever he was doing building, and the barrier crumbling. A brush of cool air across her neck touched her, calmed her. She took a breath and stepped forward, "You will not enter" she murmured.

Laurent eyed her as he continued chanting, his gaze dismissive. Alex frowned and spoke louder, more forcefully, "You. Will. Not. Enter!"

This time she felt power behind the words and she saw Laurent pause in his chanting, a silent struggle happening.

When he continued she frowned deeper and reached for that power she had felt, pushing it outwards at him with everything she had, "YOU. WILL. NOT. ENTER!" she shouted.

Laurent fumbled his speech and the spell fell apart. The barrier rebuilt, leaving him panting with anger. He slammed his bloody hand into the barrier, casting sparks into the fog, illuminating his hate crazed eyes.

Alex grinned, "I told you."

Laurent mimicked her grin, "And I told you…" He began to draw in the air, his blood forming runes on the barrier as he chanted.

Alex gasped, feeling as though a knife had just been driven into her gut, and dropped to her knees. His power was far stronger than hers. She couldn't stop this…

"Grams, please, help me" she whispered.

His chanting grew louder and her vision faded…

...she swayed and collapsed to the ground…

...her eyes fluttered open a few moments later at the sudden swell of power to see Laurent stepping through the door.

He crouched next to her, the small knife in his hand and brushed her hair back from her face. His face was lined with anger, hate and pleasure. "Finally, this bloodline is ended." He gripped her hair in his fist and yanked her head back, exposing her neck.

Alex felt a tingling against her breastbone and realized her grams crystal was throbbing with power. Sneaking her fingers around it, she inhaled sharply as power flooded her, her eyes flashing open, locking on Laurent's.

"Not quite" she whispered.

A blaze of white light flashed through the room, knocking both of them apart. Alex flew back to smash against the door frame and hall table, her head thumping with a sick sound. Laurent was blasted back through the open door, every window in the house shattering.

* * *

Elijah heard the boom of power and saw the flash of white light. A moment later he came to halt on Alex's front porch, his gut wrenching at the sight of the shattered glass everywhere and the front door wide open.

He looked in the front door, but could go no further, the barrier preventing him. He growled with frustration, he could _see_ Alex.

She was lying prone on the floor, her body limp.

He could smell the blood from her wounds.

He clenched the doorframe until pieces of it shattered off.

He turned away and pulled his phone out, calling Cami.

"Cami! I need you to come to the door and let me in" he demanded.

"Elijah? Oh my god! Oh my god!" He could hear the panic and the fear in her voice but he didn't have time for them.

"Cami! Come to the door, NOW."

"R-right, I'm coming."

A moment later he heard a door open and he saw her head poke around the corner. When she saw Alex on the floor she let out a cry of distress and ran to her friend, dropping to her knees to gently shake her shoulder.

Elijah growled softly and slammed at the door frame. "Cami! I can help her if you let me in."

Cami looked up, startled, "Okay, right, sorry." She stood and ran over, "Uh please come in."

Elijah stepped over the threshold and sighed in relief. To be honest he hadn't been sure it would work. With the owner of the home incapacitated, he supposed it fell to whomever else was in the house.

He took two large steps and quickly knelt by Alex, ignoring the hunger rippling through him at the scent of her blood. He checked her pulse quickly and gently pulled one of her eyelids up to shine the light from Cami's phone into it, sighing in relief when it responded.

He looked up at Cami, "I'm going to give her my blood."

Cami nodded, "Do what you need to."

He nodded and quickly rolled up his sleeve lifting his wrist to bite down and begin the flow of blood. He tilted Alex's neck and her mouth opened softly, allowing him to rest his wrist against her lips.

After a few moments he pulled it away and tugged his handkerchief out to wipe away any spare blood from his wrist and her mouth. His wound was already healing.

Hers, he wasn't sure of.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs swiftly to her bed, laying her down gently. Cami appeared a few moments later with a damp rag, cleaning away the blood from her face and head.

He nodded to her and went downstairs to close the front door, locking it. He turned and noted all of the broken windows, the wind and spatters of rain whistling in through them.

It wasn't safe here.

Cami looked up at the creak of the floorboards, her heart jumping. She closed her eyes and breathed out hard, "Elijah, you scared me."

He frowned, "I'm sorry. I don't think you or Alex should remain here tonight."

Cami looked down at her friend and nodded, "I agree. I'll pack a bag for her. She can stay with me."

Elijah stepped forward, "No, you will both stay at the compound."

Cami's brows rose at the command but she chose to accept it, especially after what she had just seen. Cami gathered her things quickly and her own purse, turning to find Elijah cradling Alex in his arms.

She smiled softly but said nothing, instead leading him out to her car. They drove quickly to the compound and locked the doors behind them, armed sentries and witches on the alert. Elijah carried Alex to a small bedroom and laid her gently down, his brow furrowed with concern.

She hadn't woken yet.

Had his blood harmed her?

Had the witch done something to her?

He sank down into a chair across from the bed and watched her chest rise and fall softly with each breath. He could already see a bruise rising on her temple, and another across her cheek.

A dark snarling rage simmered in him.

He raised a hand to rub at his temples and his hand froze. A spot of her blood was stained onto his sleeve.

Indelible, like the mark she had made on his life.

He ran a thumb over it and instead of shying away from that darkness, the rage, he welcomed it. Whoever had decided to try and kill Alex after killing her family had moved squarely into his sights.

A move they wouldn't live long enough to regret.

Elijah smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over the blood again, his gaze still on Alex.

"You're safe now Alexandrine. Rest." He murmured. He would keep watch and make sure that she was indeed that, safe.


	6. Fear on Fire

Elijah remained by Alex's bed through the night, his attention and strength never flagging. As the sun began to rise he heard his brother entering the house and discovering the heightened security.

A moment later he felt the brush of air against his neck and then heard Klaus's voice from behind him.

"Why is she here?"

Elijah's eyes never left Alex as he replied, "The witches are attempting to kill her. She may have some power of her own."

Klaus made a noise of surprise, "She could be of use to us."

Elijah frowned and gripped the arms of the chairs, "Not if she can't control her power, and if she's being attacked she can't help us with anything. We need to protect her."

Klaus smirked and clapped a hand down onto his brother's shoulder, "Worry not brother, we'll have Davina train her."

Elijah snorted. Davina barely spoke to either of them. It would have to be a request from Marcel. Elijah waved a hand towards the door, "Cami is down the hall. She was with Alex when the witches attacked. She was unhurt, but was frightened badly. I'm sure she would benefit from seeing you."

Before he had finished speaking Klaus had blurred from the room and down the hall to Cami.

Elijah smiled softly and resumed watching Alex. His brother may have wanted people to think he was bloodthirsty and cold, but when it came to Cami and his family, Klaus burned hotter than the sun trying to protect them.

Elijah was relentless, like the waves upon the beach, crashing and dragging his enemies into the fray, pounding them into submission and drowning their cries for help. Yet there was a beauty in watching such a power, a storm of such magnitude. Like earth's power, his was nearly unstoppable, and nearly as inescapable.

Alex shifted under the covers, her eyes fluttering softly. Elijah moved swiftly to her side and leaned down, worry lining his face. "Alex? Can you hear me?" he murmured.

She made a soft noise and shifted towards him, her eyes fluttering open. She blinked wearily up at him and looked around confused, her left cheek bruised and puffy. She struggled to sit up and gasped in pain, grabbing her ribs, collapsing back against the pillows.

Scrunching her eyes shut she panted and shoved the blankets down, resting a moment. Elijah hovered, worried that his blood hadn't healed her of her bruises and her pain. Sometimes it didn't work…but it was rare.

Alex cracked an eye open and looked up at Elijah. He was standing by her bedside, looking unsure of what to do, incredibly worried, and exhausted. She wondered vaguely if he had been up all night.

Taking calm shallow breaths, she opened her eyes and smiled softly at Elijah, wincing as her cheeks and head ached at the action. He reached out and touched her face, his fingers cool against her skin, the bruises seeming to flush with heat.

"You were knocked unconscious when I found you. I gave you my blood to heal you…but it doesn't appear to have worked. I'm sorry." Elijah's voice was soft, and Alex could see he blamed himself for not getting to her sooner.

She sighed and reached out, grabbing his hand and tugging on it gently. As weak and in pain as she was, she knew she didn't have the strength to move him. When he sat on the bed, she knew it was because he wanted to.

She leaned her head back against the headboard and sighed, "You got there when I needed you to Elijah. I probably would have died without you. You can't beat yourself up about anything. Okay?"

He nodded, but looked unconvinced. Alex looked around the room and her brow furrowed, "This…isn't my house. Where am I?" she demanded.

Elijah sighed, "Your home isn't safe. I brought you to my home."

Alex frowned, "What about Cami?"

Elijah nodded, "She's here too, she's safe."

Alex sighed in relief and relaxed back against the pillows for a moment. Another thought occurred to her and she lurched forward, trying to push the covers off her legs. She gasped in pain and her head swam, the room whirling before her eyes and her stomach tried to crawl out of her mouth.

Elijah caught her when she collapsed against him, her face pale and sweaty, her hands trembling where they grasped the lapels of his jacket. Shaking his head, he forced her to lie back.

"Lie still, you are injured."

Alex shook her head weakly and lifted her hand to catch his jacket, "I have to get my research. All of my notes, the books, the photos, my laptop. They can't get to them." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Elijah could tell how urgent it was to her.

He sighed and nodded, "I will go. I will gather them for you. Will you _please_ rest now?" he asked, frustrated.

Alex nodded, her eyes sliding shut, her head pounding. Elijah gently pried her fingers from the lapel of his jacket and tucked her hand under the covers, drawing them up and arranging them softly around her.

He moved away softly and paused at the door, looking back to see her eyes flutter open and a soft smile cross her lips at him. He couldn't stop the rush of warmth he felt at the look on her face, nor the small smile that crossed his own lips in return.

He moved rapidly away and down the halls to Cami's room, knocking politely on the door. He heard a rustle of sheets, a soft laugh and then Klaus's voice called out, "Go away!"

Elijah sighed and shook his head, "Cami, I need the keys to Alex's house. You had them last."

A moment passed and he heard a soft voice murmuring. Another moment passed and he heard footsteps on the wood before the door opened and Cami appeared in the doorway, a sheet wrapped around her body, a smile on her face as she handed him a set of keys.

Elijah nodded and took them, turning to leave when her hand plucked at his wrist. He turned back, his brow raised in question.

Cami flushed, "Sorry, I just want to know how she is."

Elijah frowned, "Sore. My blood has not healed her, and I don't know why." His frowned deepened, his worry growing at why. He turned his attention back to Cami, "She grew agitated at the thought of her research work being in the hands of the witch who attacked her. I am going to retrieve it so her mind is at rest."

Cami frowned, "Will you be able to enter the house?"

Elijah nodded, "Once entry was gained last night, I may enter anytime."

Cami sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her other hand holding the sheet close to her breasts. "Well, please be safe, for her sake. I know she worries."

Elijah stilled and stared at her, not daring to hope.

"Yes do be careful brother; we wouldn't want you to be killed running errands for some witch who can't even control her powers." Klaus's sarcastic voice cut through their conversation and made Cami's brow furrow with annoyance.

She smiled at Elijah and closed the door softly, though Elijah could still hear her through the door. "That is my friend you are talking about. She deserves your respect, and Elijah deserves your help, especially after the number of time he's put his life on the line for you."

He heard the bed creak and then the sound of another pair of feet hitting the floor. "It's not lying to say she can't control her powers. But if it makes you happy, I'll help Elijah. Will you stay here?" Klaus's voice was softer at the end, affection creeping in to the question.

Elijah moved away silently, feeling like an intruder on the moment. He went to the small plaza and waited, if Klaus was going to join him, he would find him here. He paced, his mind consumed with thoughts of Alex.

Her face was bruised and her body was battered, and his blood had failed to heal her. Perhaps her powers had prevented it from working? It was possible…Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair and turned on his heel, abruptly coming face to face with Klaus.

His brother smirked at him, "Worrying about your little witch?" he taunted.

Elijah sighed and turned, walking out of the compound, not looking to see if Klaus was following. "Yes, you should too. She knew what we were when she first came here. She's a witch who is just getting a handle on her powers, and for an unknown reason other witches want to kill her. She's an unknown, and she's bringing turmoil straight to our door."

Klaus raised his brows; it sounded like his brother wanted her gone more than he wanted to protect her. "Do you want her gone?" he asked, his tone intimating the worst.

Elijah came to an abrupt stop and turned to glare at Klaus. "No. I refuse to let you harm her. I knew her grandmother and the coven she belonged to. You did as well. These witches coming after her…they are of the same coven bloodline, but have been corrupted. She needs our protection if she is to understand and to survive."

Klaus's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Very well. What do you need my help for in retrieving her belongings?"

They continued to her house and moments later arrived to find police walking around, talking to neighbors and going in and out of the house. Elijah sighed, "Because of that. I suspected she called the police, and I will need to get in there and out without causing a disturbance. We may have to compel them all."

Klaus nodded and they walked forward smoothly, spreading out to speak softly with the police one by one until Elijah gained entrance to the house, stepping quickly under the police tape. He went to the study where all of Alex's research was and began gathering them up into her leather satchel.

"Can I help you?" an authoritative voice asked.

Elijah sighed and turned, smiling politely at the woman in the doorway. He stepped closer, pausing when her hand edged towards her gun. Lifting his hands, he smiled, "My apologies, please. My name is Elijah."

The woman nodded, "What are you doing in this house Elijah? This is a crime scene."

Elijah stared at her, pondering his options. He could leave the rest of the research and talk his way out. He could kill her. Or, he could compel her and get away clean.

In a blur of movement he stepped close and pinned her hands to the walls, catching her gaze in his for the compulsion. "I'm here to help. You asked me here. I'm taking these things because I need to. When I leave, you'll forget that I was here, and that there was anything in this room. Do not be afraid."

The woman nodded slowly and Elijah could hear her pulse slowing. He stepped back and quickly gathered up the remaining items of Alex's research and her laptop. A cherry colored trunk at the foot of the desk caught his attention.

The key was in the lock, but it hadn't been opened. When he lifted it, he felt a thrum of power go through his hand. Tucking it under his arm, he nodded to the woman and walked calmly out of the house.

Klaus gave him a questioning look as he rejoined him and Elijah nodded softly, indicating he had gotten out clean. They ran back to the compound, not wanting to be close to the crime scene and attract undue attention; Elijah not wanting to leave Alex alone for long.

Elijah took her belongings to the study where he had laid out items from their archive and set the trunk down, running his fingers over the silky wood. Klaus plucked a photo from within her bag and made a noise of surprise.

Turning to Elijah he pointed to the woman in the photo, "This woman, who is she?"

Elijah looked over and studied the photo for a moment before replying. "That is Alex's grandmother. She is quite young there. Most likely no older than Alex is now."

Klaus nodded, "I remember her face. Her coven was powerful."

Elijah nodded, "But they were good. They helped people, never harming innocents, and condemning witches who did."

Klaus snorted, "Ah yes. The do gooders. I remember them making our lives _difficult._ "

Elijah frowned, "Perhaps. They objected to you and Kol killing. Random, reckless murder and feeding. They protected the weak and the innocent."

Klaus rolled his eyes and waved a hand, "Ah, good riddance." He turned and stalked from the room, heading towards Cami's room.

Elijah sighed and shook his head at his brother's retreating form. He knew Klaus blustered about protecting the innocent, saying it was a waste, but he had gone out of his way to save Marcel, taking him in to their home.

Sighing, he set the photo down and walked from the room, shutting the door behind him. He went to Alex's room and eased the door open softly, his tension easing when he saw her sleeping soundly.

Retreating, he shut the door and made a path to the archives. If Alex needed more information on her family and why this witch was trying to kill her, he would scour their repository of information to try and help her.

* * *

Alex woke slowly, a little of her body at a time. She stretched her legs and winced as bruises there ached. Her head throbbed, waking her fully. She sat slowly and bit her lip, her eyes watering at the pain.

Thankfully this time her stomach didn't try to revolt. Her head still swam for a few moments until the room stopped spinning. When it had she placed her feet on the ground and grabbed onto the headboard spindle, standing slowly.

Her back, ribs and stomach throbbed and her left leg twinged at the pressure she put on it. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the door and swung her hand to the wall, taking small shuffling steps that got her moving, but left her breathless by the time she made it to the actual doorway.

Pulling the door open, she leaned against the doorframe and peered down the hall, wondering where Cami and Elijah were. It had to have been hours since she had seen them. She had no idea what time it was.

Running her hands over her yoga pants pocket, she frowned, her phone was gone…looking over to the bedside table she sighed when she saw it wasn't there either.

Her stomach rumbled and reminded her of the fact that she was starving.

_Right, so where the hell is the kitchen?_

She remembered where the dining room was…looking around the halls; she realized she was across the compound from it. Groaning softly, she stood up away from the door frame and began to walk slowly, painfully in that direction.

Gripping the railings and the walls, she moved slowly, a slight sheen of sweat breaking out on her face. Her body felt like it was somehow both on fire and freezing. Everything ached. Her stomach felt like it was going to crawl out of her mouth, but stubbornness propelled her forward.

As she turned a corner her fatigue grew and her bruised leg trembled. Her head swam and her hand slid from the wall, sending her slumping to the floor. In amongst the other pain, her descent barely registered.

Her eyes slid shut and she rested her head back against the cool stucco wall. "I'll just rest a minute" she whispered.

It seemed like hours passed.

* * *

Elijah heard a noise from within the compound and listened for a moment, ignoring it after realizing it was Klaus and Cami. There was centuries of information for him to go through but he was certain he was in the right decades now as he looked through both his journals and Rebekah's.

The sound of feet shuffling through the hallway caught his attention. He listened, and heard soft noises of pain.

Not Klaus or Cami.

Alex.

He stood and frowned when he heard a soft thudding noise and a gasp. In an instant he flashed out of the archives and up into the main area of the compound. He ran to her room and found it abandoned making his gut wrench with worry.

He turned and took a few steps down the halls, until he spotted her nearly all the way across the compound, towards the dining room. He was at her side in a heartbeat (or lack thereof).

She was so pale and still he felt fear sluice through him- _was she dead?_ Kneeling down, he lifted her chin and brushed hair out of her face, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard her breath and heartbeat.

Bowing his head, he took a steadying breath and tried not to let it shake him. He lifted his head and found her eyes open, those stunning blue-purple orbs watching him, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Her hand rose from her side and reached out to touch his face and he found himself leaning in to her touch.

Elijah sighed and leaned in, his arms wrapping around her waist and under her knees, lifting her with ease. Alex bit her lip and tried not to whimper in pain. When he started to carry her back towards her room, she laid her hand against his shoulder and looked up at him.

Elijah paused and stared down at Alex, "Yes?"

"I was trying to get to the kitchen. I'm hungry."

Elijah sighed, consternation passing over his face. "You should have called out for me. I would have come."

Alex frowned, "I almost made it though."

Elijah shook his head and resumed walking back to her room. He leaned down and deposited her gently on the bed, frowning at her. "What would you like to eat? I'll have it prepared for you."

Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wincing as her ribs protested the movement. Scrubbing at her face tiredly she murmured, "Uh, soup I guess. Maybe some toast to go with it? Some water would be great, I'm really thirsty."

Elijah nodded, "I'll let the kitchen know. Any kind of soup?" he asked.

Alex smiled, "Surprise me."

He smiled softly and nodded, blurring out of the room and returning a few minutes later with a large glass of water and a decanter full to replace what she drank. He set both on the table beside her bed and stepped back, "Can I get you anything else?"

Alex studied him for a moment and noted the careful distance he was putting between them. She sighed and shook her head, "I guess not. Were you able to get my things yet?" she asked tentatively.

Elijah paused and then nodded. "I gathered everything from the study, including the trunk. Was that all that you wanted?"

Alex nodded, "Yes. Would you mind bringing me some of it so I can work?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't refuse her. She would hate to get into a fight. There was no way he was going to keep her from working on her paper or from researching what happened to her family.

Elijah saw the steely look in her eye and sighed softly, there was no way he could keep her from working. Nodding, he blurred down the hall to the study and gathered her things, bringing them to her.

Alex smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Elijah stepped back and nodded, "I leave you to it. I'll be downstairs looking through our archives for more information. If you need me, just call out for me. I'll be listening."

Alex smiled and nodded, and a moment later, he was gone. She sighed and began unpacking her bag, her movements stiff.

Turning on her laptop she began a new search for Antoine Laveau and Laurent Laveau. She had her suspicions from the ages of the men in the picture and the physical similarities that they were father and son.

To her surprise she was able to find an author's page from one of Antoine's books where he discussed his son, Laurent, very briefly. He also went on to speak about his coven, and some of their beliefs.

It was short and mostly unhelpful.

Sighing, she returned to the search page and perused the other items her search had returned. Here was a death notice for Antoine…still nothing about the coven that would help her.

She went through each item and took notes until her head ached and she was forced to set aside the laptop. Rubbing her face, she sighed in frustration.

_Why can't I find anything? Dammit!_

There was a polite cough and she looked up to see a man standing in the doorway, holding a tray. She smiled tiredly at him, "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He nodded and stepped into the room, leaning down to set the tray on her lap before exiting as quietly as he had entered.

"Ookay then" Alex murmured, raising a brow at the oddity. Her confusion was quickly forgotten when the aroma of the soup permeated her nose and her stomach let out a ferocious growl. She quickly set about eating the soup, her spoon clattering down into the empty bowl minutes later.

Sighing in satisfaction, she set the tray aside and leaned back against the pillows, feeling light-years better. Her fingers played idly with her gram's crystal that still hung around her neck as she contemplated how she had survived last night…

_It shouldn't have been possible. That…magical barrier? It wasn't going to hold. Did gram help me somehow?_

The crystal suddenly flared in her hand, startling her.

Alex stared down at the crystal, eyes wide.

"G-grams?" she whispered.

The crystal flared brighter and Alex hissed.

"Is that you grams? Did you help me last night?" she whispered.

The crystal flared brightly and then dimmed.

Alex's eyes blurred and she grinned.

"Holy shit grams. How am I supposed to fight this guy? He nearly killed me last night!"

The crystal dimmed completely and Alex frowned, running her thumb over it.

Suddenly, the crystal blazed brighter than it had the night before, blasting Alex with pure, white power, knocking her back against the pillows, and as she collapsed into unconsciousness, she heard a soft, familiar voice whispering;

_I will protect you, our magic will save you_

* * *

Elijah was flipping through a journal when the blast of light and power flooded through the house, knocking him clean out of his chair and into the wall. His head slammed into the wood with a sickening _crunch_ and the world sank into blackness.


	7. Unsteady

Alex's eyes flew open, staring up at the elaborately decorated ceiling. She was laying spread eagle on the bed, the crystal clenched in her hand. She sat up slowly and she paused, realizing that she didn't feel any pain.

Lifting a hand to her face she gently poked and prodded, eyes widening when she realized the bruises were gone. She quickly got to her feet and went across the room to the mirror on the wall, confirming her suspicions.

Lifting her shirt, she twisted and turned in front of the mirror, amazed and confused to not see any bruises.

_What the hell happened? How am I healed? Was it that flash of power?_

The crystal in her hand pulsed softly with light and a voice whispered, **_Alexandrine. You were healed using our powers. You now carry all of our powers within you. I will guide you._**

Alex's head whipped around the room, looking for the source of the voice, so clearly her gram's voice. Panic and hope gripped her. "G-gram? Where are you?" she whispered.

A soft laugh permeated the room. **_Silly girl. I am dead. But my power, my essence resides within you now. You can hear me, but others will not, unless you choose to let them._**

Others.

Alex's eyes widened as she thought of Elijah and how the blast of power had knocked her out—what if it had harmed him? She tucked the crystal into her pocket and ran from the room, calling out for him.

She had no idea where the actual archives were, and so she threw every door open, ignoring the prone figures of Klaus and Cami for the moment. Running down the stairs into a lower level she spied an open door and a pair of feet sticking out and her heart beat faster with worry.

Hurrying to Elijah's side, she knelt and cupped his face in her hand, whispering, "Elijah? Come on, wake up!"

_Shit! Is he supposed to be breathing? God I don't know!_

She tapped his face with her hand a few times and groaned when he refused to wake. Pulling his head into her lap she tugged the crystal out of her pocket and whispered urgently "Grams, what did I do to him? How do I fix it?"

The crystal glowed softly and she heard a soft sigh, **_The power took time to absorbed by your body. It lashed out, and the people in this house were knocked out. You may raise him if you concentrate._**

Alex frowned, "How do I do that?" she asked, gazing down at Elijah's still form.

**_Reach out to his mind with your own. You will need to draw him back to wakefulness. Be wary my child-he is ancient and powerful-what you see may be frightening._ **

Alex swallowed hard and nodded, "Guide me then?"

**_I can. Place your hands on his temples._ **

Alex did so and felt a sense of approval from her grams.

**_Good. Now, gather your power, and reach into his mind. Take deep breaths to steady yourself first._ **

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Suddenly, she could sense it, the pool of her power, like a coil ready to be drawn forth and used. Taking a deep breath, she drew it forth and reached for Elijah's mind with her power and her mind.

_She was in a dark forest, the night filled with animal noises, and when she looked up the sky was filled with stars she didn't recognize._

_A branch snapped nearby, putting her instincts on high alert. A boy stepped from the trees with a bow and arrows, carrying a lit lamp. Alex eyed him warily and waved cautiously, "Hi, who are you?"_

_He looked at her questioningly before his mouth opened and he spoke something that sounded like the grandfather of German. Alex sighed, shaking her head. She pointed to herself, "Alex."_

_Pointing to him she asked, "You?"_

_He tilted his head and stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Elijah"_

_Alex's eye widened in shock. This boy was Elijah? She took a step closer, startling the boy into retreating into the shadows of a nearby copse of trees._

_"_ _Wait! Please come back!" she called._

_A loud snapping of branches caught her attention. There was a blur of movement and something hot and wet splashed onto her face. Something large emerged from the shadows._

_The moon moved from behind the clouds and she saw it was Elijah, her Elijah, except he was dark eyed and his mouth was covered in blood, staring at her with a lust borne of blood._

_She looked over his shoulder to where the small form lay on the forest floor and shuddered in fear. When she looked back up, he stood mere inches away, his gaze blazing with hunger._

_Seizing her by the neck he drew her close and inhaled, a low growl purring out._

**_Crack!_ **

_Elijah reeled back from the blow of Alex's hand across his face. Raising his own in disbelief to touch his cheek softly, he felt a wave of pride ripple through him. Not many men or women had the nerve to strike him._

_Turning back to her, he smiled faintly, seeing the anger in her eyes. Taking a step towards her, he stopped when her right hand whirled up, a bright ball of power coalescing there._

_"_ _I don't want to use this on you at all, but Elijah, you need to calm the fuck down right now and wake up."_

_He stared at her for a long moment and then chuckled, shaking his head. "This is no dream. This is me. Even if I awake, I am a monster. There is no waking from that nightmare." He made a noise of disgust and turned away._

_Alex sighed and lowered her hand, letting the power she had drawn sink back within her. She walked slowly over to Elijah and rested her hand on his bicep until he turned to look at her. His eyes still held a hunger, but he didn't attempt to attack her._

_She lifted a hand to his face, pausing when he tried to edge away. Giving him a firm look, she set it against his face and spoke softly. "You are no more a monster than I am."_

_Elijah scowled at her. "I've done monstrous things. I've killed, murdered. How am I not?"_

_Alex sighed, "Do you have regret for what you've done?"_

_Elijah's eyes held enough pain for a world of people as he nodded. Alex's thumb stroked his cheek gently, ignorant of the blood. "Then you are no monster. A monster would revel in the things they had done, reliving them and wanting to do more."_

_She took her hand from his face and reached down to take his hand, twining their fingers together. Elijah looked down at their hands and then back up to her face, pain and sorrow filling his own._

_Alex smiled softly, "Are you ready to wake up?"_

_Elijah looked scared but nodded._

_Alex nodded and closed her eyes and moment later a soft glow of power began to emit from their conjoined hands, growing steadily brighter…._

Alex opened her eyes and found Elijah's dark ones staring up at her steadily. She smiled softly and stroked his cheek, "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

He made a soft noise of assent and asked softly, "You learned to control your powers?"

Alex hesitated and then shrugged, "Sort of." She pulled the crystal from her pocket and showed it to him, "It seems that gram's coven hid their power here, and now, I hold all of that power. I asked for her help, and the power flowed out of the crystal, knocking us all out. It's settled inside of me now, and I can…well I can hear my grams now."

Elijah's brows rose in disbelief. He lifted a hand to her cheek, his fingers skimming across her fine bones. "Is that how you came to be healed?" he asked.

Alex nodded and ran her fingers across his brow, "How about you? Do you think you can sit up? Stand?"

Elijah nodded and moved quickly to sit, leaning back against the wall beside her. Alex blinked in surprise and smiled wryly. Elijah ran a hand over his face and readjusted his tie, fighting the feeling of being trapped.

After what Alex had seen in his mind he felt like he needed a shower and a new outfit. He knew he was free of stain, but he felt unclean.

When Alex's hand gently took his own, pulling it away from his tie, he frowned at her. Her smile in return was gentle, but firm. Tugging on it, she pulled him to his feet and to his immense surprise, stepped close, her hands skimming over his chest to push his jacket off and toss it aside carelessly.

Her eyes were on his as she tugged on his tie, a small smile on her lips. Elijah wondered why he wasn't fighting her, pushing her away and stopping her, when he realized that he felt freer without his mask of civility stripped away.

Alex tugged the tie over Elijah's head and tossed it aside with his jacket. She carefully straightened his collar before undoing two buttons and nodded, satisfied. Running her hand down his right arm, she lifted his wrist and unbuttoned his sleeve, rolling it up to his elbow.

She smiled softly at Elijah and repeated her actions with his other shirtsleeve until he finally looked less stiff and relaxed.

"Now, we are going to go for a walk, and I don't want to hear any objections, understand?" she commanded softly.

Elijah raised his brows but nodded a hint of a smirk on his lips. Alex smiled and turned, walking up the stairs to the upper level. She paused and looked at Elijah, "Have you seen my phone?"

He pointed down the hall to Cami's room, "Cami gathered your things. I believe she put it in your bag, in your room."

Alex sighed and nodded, "Give me two minutes to look for it and change quickly?"

Elijah nodded and smiled, "Take as long as you need." He leaned against the railing, crossing his arms, waiting for her. Alex smiled and jogged down the hall, ducking into her room to dig through the bag that Cami had put together.

She quickly stripped off her yoga pants and long sleeve shirt that she had been in for two days and tugged on jeans, swiped on deodorant, sprayed on perfume and tugged on a periwinkle blue tank top with a black cropped sweater over top.

Tugging her hair up into a bun, she shoved her phone into her pocket and searched for her spare set of glasses. The pair she had been wearing during the attack had been shattered…dammit.

With a little noise of triumph she pulled the extra pair out and slid them on, finally able to see again. Tucking her gram's crystal in her pocket, she shut the bedroom door behind her and smiled at Elijah.

He smiled softly and offered her his arm, an umbrella in his other hand. Alex smiled faintly, "Is it raining again?"

He nodded, "Lightly. I thought we could walk along the river."

Alex's smile brightened and she nodded, taking his arm.

They walked out of the compound and down the streets in the grey and hazy day. The rain pattered down lightly, keeping most tourists away, and sent regular citizens on their business quickly.

Alex sighed softly; she didn't mind days and weather like today. It was good for curling up with a good book and a cup of tea. She glanced up at Elijah and pondered his attractive…everything.

_Or for spending the day in bed_

A blush crept over her face and she quickly turned away when he looked over at her, a speculative gleam in his eyes.

Elijah had heard Alex's sigh and felt her gaze. When he looked down at her he could see the blush on her cheeks and knew that the attraction he felt wasn't one sided. That didn't mean acting upon it was a good idea.

It was most likely a terrible idea.

Alex cleared her throat and waved a hand towards the streets surrounding them, "What was the city like when you first got here?" she asked quietly.

Elijah tilted his head and thought about it for a few minutes before responding. "Dirty, depraved, dark, and uncivilized."

Alex laughed softly, "Sounds scary."

Elijah nodded slowly, "It was a bad place to be for a time. Eventually we, along with the witches and the wolves brought the city under control. The humans respected our authority and everyone worked together."

Alex looked around at the people passing on the streets and wondered what they would do if they knew just who really ran this city now. Probably run screaming in terror.

Alex steered them to the shore of the river and leaned against the railing, watching the water swirl.

She didn't know what her powers meant for the rest of her life, but she was sure that she was going to be able to find out what had happened to her family, and stop this witch from killing her.

Whether Elijah was a part of her life once they figured everything out…a soft noise escaped her and she turned her head away, biting her lip. It was stupid that she cared. She barely knew him, and Cami had told her he had issues with commitment.

Adding that sort of bullshit on top of her problems would just be asking for a world of pain.

The stroke of Elijah's thumb against the inside of her wrist and his low voice startled her, making her unsteady. "Do I want to know what's on your mind?"

Alex smiled sadly, "I was just thinking about what my powers mean for the future." She looked up at him, her expression speculative and sad, "And about whether you'll be in my life in the future."

She could hear her heart beating faster as Elijah stared down at her, saying nothing. _Shit_. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grasp, turning to walk away.

Her eyes flew open and her breath flew out in a gasp when Elijah seized onto her hand, his grip like iron. He tugged her around and whirled her towards him, sending her careening into his chest.

His hand loosened on hers as it wound around her waist, his other hand still gripping the umbrella.

His dark eyes bore into hers, fiery with desire before his mouth descended and captured her lips, stealing her breath. Alex's eyes fluttered with desire and she rose on her toes, her hands sliding up his chest, reveling in the feel of firm muscles beneath her fingers before her hands wound around his neck and through his hair.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped her at the blissful sensations, his lips moved with thousands of years of practice, never using more tongue than necessary, sending chills over her skin as he nipped lightly at her bottom lip.

It took her a moment to realize he had stopped kissing her. It was the sensation of the cool air kissing her skin and not Elijah that stirred her to open her eyes.

Elijah had stepped back and was clenching the railing, his eyes closed and brow furrowed. "I…cannot be in your life. Those that I have…cared for, they have died. I won't subject you to that."

Alex stared at him as her emotions boiled until it all came to the surface in a surge of anger and she strode forward to punch him in the arm as hard as she could. Elijah stepped back and looked at her in shock.

Alex glared at him, "How dare you! I told you before I'm not a fucking damsel in distress! You don't get to make decisions like that for me. I have power and can protect myself."

She surged forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down for a bruising kiss that left them both breathless. Pushing him away she glared up at him. "I asked you to help me find out why this witch was trying to kill me, and what happened to my family. I didn't ask you to protect me, save me, or lock me in a tower to keep me safe. Don't expect me to do that. This is _my fight._ "

She spun on her heel and marched away, heedless of the rain coming down around her.

Elijah watched her walk away and swayed back against the railing, feeling unsteady. She reminded him of Hayley. She wasn't going to sit back and be protected, she made that very clear. But his instincts screamed for him to keep her safe.

Perhaps he could compromise and do things on her terms.

* * *

Alex avoided going back to the compound, her anger still too close to the surface. She found herself walking back to her house, needing to see for herself in the daylight what had happened.

When she turned onto the street minutes later, a soft gasp escaped her. The front door was X-ed with police tape and the windows had been boarded up in the whole house. A patrol car sat across the street from the house, watching it.

She paused and wondered what would happen if she approached. Would the police take her in for questioning? Eventually they would start looking for her…which would lead them to Elijah and Klaus.

Sighing, she walked up the street to the house and crossed the street to the patrol car, waving as she approached. The officer within rolled down the window, eyeing her suspiciously.

Alex smiled politely, "Hello officer, I was hoping I could go in the house? I live here. My name is Alexandrine Lafitte."

The officer raised his brows, "Really. Can you give me your date of birth, and social security number?"

Alex nodded and quickly rattled them off, watching as he typed them into the computer. A moment later a picture of her popped up. The officer sighed, "Looks good. I don't have a key ma'am, but if you have one and want to go in, you can."

Alex sighed, "I don't have it with me, I left it at my friend's. Uh, do you have the name of the detective in charge?" she asked hopefully.

The officer nodded and wrote the information down before handing it to her. Alex thanked him and tucked it into her pocket, walking down the street, only pausing to look at her home once before continuing.

By the time she made it back to the compound her hair and sweater was soaked from the rain and she was shivering. Walking up the stairs, she stripped the sweater off and paused, feeling eyes on her.

Elijah stood in the doorway of his room, across the compound and stared at her, a look of apology and yearning there.

She shivered and turned away, tossing her sweater over the back of the chair in her room to dry. Her tank top was damp as well and she stripped it off, slithering out of her jeans. Rooting through her bag, she sighed and frowned, Cami had managed to grab the least practical of her pajamas.

Slipping the soft jersey nightdress on, she shivered and grabbed a chunky cardigan, buttoning it on over the nightdress. She padded down the hall to Cami's room and knocked on the door, hoping her friend was around.

When there was no answer after a moment she knocked again, louder this time. A moment later the door opened and a scowling Klaus stood before her.

"What do you want" he demanded.

Alex sighed, "Cami, is she in there?"

Klaus opened the door wider and revealed the room to be empty. Alex frowned, "Where is she?"

Klaus smirked, "She had some errands to run. She'll be back love, don't worry, I didn't eat her."

Alex rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when Klaus called after, "You do look fetching this evening. Where are you off to?"

Alex shrugged and continued walking down the stairs, "The archives. See what I can fetch."

Klaus laughed softly and she heard the door close behind her. She emerged in the archives moments later and crouched down in front of the fireplace, adding logs to it before striking a match and nodding in satisfaction when it caught.

Sinking down in the large leather chair nearby, she began to peruse the books and journals that Elijah had apparently been looking through earlier. Tucking her feet up under her, she soon was lost in history.

Hours passed until she stood and stretched; setting aside the book she had been studying. Spying a decanter, she went over and sniffed it delicately before pouring out some of the bourbon. She sipped and sat back down, picking up a journal of Elijah's.

Her brow furrowed as she read. It was an account of his lover, Celeste DuBois, a powerful witch from the 1800's that was by all accounts, peaceful. Her cheeks flushed with Elijah's accounts of their exploits, but her interest grew at his descriptions of her workings.

Some didn't seem so innocent.

A shadow fell over the page and she looked up to find Elijah standing over her, his expression troubled and wary. He reached out and touched the page softly. "She was many things. Beautiful, smart, intelligent."

He softly plucked the journal from her hands and studied the pages for a moment before setting it aside. "She was no sweet innocent witch as it turns out. Her spirit leapt into another witch and continued to do so for centuries, until she could take her revenge on my family, nearly killing us all."

Alex raised a brow and sipped her drink for a moment before murmuring, "Hell hath no fury."

Elijah nodded and went to pour himself a drink. He sipped and shook his head, "There have been many people who have tried to harm our family, or those we care about. I only wish to spare you from that."

Alex nodded slowly, "I understand. But I brought my problems to you. I brought my danger to you, and I was aware of it. I'm not asking you to protect me, or put me in a tower and slay the demons. I'm asking you to help."

Elijah sighed, his shoulders slumping. He stared into the fire, unable to say anything. He heard Alex get to her feet and approach, and felt his body tense with anticipation. She touched his arm softly and he felt his defenses weakening.

When he looked at her, light by the fire, her hair loose and wild around her shoulders, her eyes reflecting the flames as though she literally burned for him, he felt himself crumbling.

Lost again.

* * *

_**HA! you didn't think you would get what you guys wanted like that did you?! Nah, I'm too tricksy :P lol anyway, just a quick note, the title of the story and of the chapters are either song titles or lyrics from songs that have inspired my writing and sometimes come from The Originals episodes. Those songs are: Wicked Ones-Dorothy, Smile-Mikky Ekko, Bones-MS MR, Holding on to Hell-Gin Wigmore, Fear on Fire-Ruelle, Unsteady- X Ambassadors. I'll update the list as I write! As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, and following! xoxo** _


	8. House of Cards

_**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please do review! Also the songs that inspired this chapter are-I Found by Amber Run, and House of Cards-Tyler Shaw.** _

* * *

Alex could see the desire burning in Elijah's eyes, and felt it simmering beneath her skin like a thousand points of light. When his hand twisted around her arm, his fingers brushing along her skin, she sighed softly, a shiver running over her skin.

She stepped closer, her breath hitching as his hands drifted from her elbows to her waist, his eyes nearly black with desire. Looking over his shoulder she licked her lips and her gaze flickered back up to him, "Where are Cami and Klaus?" she whispered.

"Out."

Alex nodded and tilted her chin up, her lips parting softly, inviting Elijah to kiss her. She shrugged her shoulders and tugged the cardigan off, dropping it to the floor, her hands coming up to rest on his strong chest.

Elijah made a low noise in his throat and bowed his head to capture her lips with his, his fingers winding through her hair with one hand, the other pining her to him at the waist. He could feel her warm flesh through the thin material and moaned, wanting to strip it off right there.

His mouth slanted against hers, deepening the kiss and whirling to pin her against the wall, his pelvis joined to hers in a most pleasant fashion. Alex gasped and gripped his shoulders, her right leg winding around his as she moved against him, her breath coming in small gasps, her body alight with pleasure.

Elijah growled with pleasure and grabbed her thigh, lifting her easily, his arm winding up her back as her legs wrapped around his waist. Their kisses were like blazes of fire and Elijah wanted her then and there, but some semblance of sanity held him back.

He carried her in a blur to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. Her hands were working on the buttons of his shirt as he continued to kiss her, and when her fingers trailed over his skin, he thought he would lose all control.

Alex broke away from Elijah's kisses and murmured, "Put me down." She saw a moment of hesitation flash on his face and smiled, "I want to touch you." At this request he released her and stared down at her hungrily as she continued unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off and tossing it aside.

Tugging his undershirt off quickly she bit her lip and sighed in satisfaction. Her fingers trailed over his pectorals and down his stomach, smirking as the muscles jumped under her touch. Stepping close, she lifted her gaze to his as she pressed kisses to his chest, her mouth curving in satisfaction when Elijah jumped at the sensation of her tongue swiping across his nipple.

Her hands worked to unbutton his pants as she continued to nibble and kiss his chest. Her hand slipped inside and brushed aside the briefs he wore to grasp the silky hardness of his cock.

Elijah shuddered and hissed softly.

Alex smiled and kissed the strong column of his throat, her teeth skimming along it softly as her hand began to pump along his length. Elijah cursed and whispered, "You are a devil."

Alex laughed huskily and kissed him, her hand still moving. "Maybe…but I hear it's better to be at the devil's right hand…"she increased the pressure and Elijah groaned in pleasure, his knees weakening.

Elijah gritted his teeth as Alex continued to stroke him, his need to touch her in return nearly overwhelming. He wanted to rip her nightdress from her body and run his hands over her body, kissing and touching her until she was a shuddering, writhing mess, calling out his name.

With a groan he grabbed Alex's hand away from his hardened cock and drew her close for a blistering kiss, his hand firm on her round bottom. She moaned into his mouth, her hips grinding into his hardness, making him nearly blind with need.

Pushing her back slightly, he grabbed the hem of the nightdress and tugged it over her head, smirking at the sound of the fabric ripping. Her full pale breasts were bare and taut with arousal, and the only thing covering her bottom was a pair of black lace underwear.

Elijah felt a shudder of hunger tear through him. Hunger for her body, and for her blood. When he looked up to her flushed face, Alex saw the ripples of darkness spread across his eyes and then disappear. She swallowed hard, knowing it meant Elijah was hungry…and potentially unable to control himself.

She held a hand out, waiting for him to take it.

Elijah slid his hand into hers and drew her close, his head lowering to kiss her, this one different than before, softer, sweeter. His fingers trailed up and down her spine, curling in her hair as he guided her back and laid her on the bed.

As he continued to kiss her, barely there fluttering kisses that trailed from her lips to her neck, his hands gently pulled her underwear down and dropped them aside.

Alex's breathing grew faster as Elijah's kisses and teeth moved across her neck and down to her breasts-so soft and urgent. His left hand trailed up her leg, his fingers ghostly soft on her skin, sending ripples of pleasure through her body that settled into her core, making her grow wetter with each kiss and caress.

When his fingers brushed close on her inner thigh she jumped in anticipation and sighed in pleasure as his mouth teased across her breast. His other hand had captured her wrists lightly and pinned them above her head.

His fingers dipped low, sliding across her damp entrance and up, rubbing at her clit, sending a shock of pleasure through her like a bolt of lightning. Alex writhed and gasped, desperate for more.

Elijah smirked and repeated the action, watching as Alex's beautiful eyes flew open, her voice throaty with pleasured cries of his name as she moved her hips against his fingers.

"Oh! Elijah…oh fuck…right there!" Alex whimpered, arching her back as pleasure bolted through her harder than before. _Christ he's a magician with those fingers! I guess a thousand years makes you a professional!_

"Fuck!" she moaned as Elijah began to rub her clit faster, sliding a finger into her at the same time. Her body was aching with need, there were spots in front of her eyes from the buildup of the orgasm, and she hadn't even come yet.

Elijah kissed her swiftly and pulled his hand away before sliding down her body to place his mouth on her, his tongue setting to her clit with a single mindedness that left Alex gasping and clutching at his hair and the sheets, her body being pushed closer to the edge.

Alex gripped Elijah's hair so hard she thought she must be hurting him, but dear Christ, his tongue….As her orgasm came crashing down, her back arched hard and she cried out, shouting Elijah's name.

Her eyes slid shut in pleasure and she felt him draw away, kissing her thigh softly, then her stomach and slowly up her body until he reached her mouth. She wound her arms around his powerful torso and murmured, "You…are very skilled."

Elijah chuckled softly and ran a hand over her hip, drawing her thigh up to his waist, "Mmm, well, we're not done yet."

Alex's eyes drifted open and she smiled, raising a brow at him as she grabbed his still clothed ass, "Well then, don't you think these should be removed?" she asked softly.

Elijah grinned and was abruptly gone from her embrace and standing naked by the bed.

Alex's mouth went dry and she felt, despite her recent orgasm, hungry for more. She met Elijah's gaze and saw her own desire mirrored in his eyes. In a flash he had pinned her to the bed, her hands above her head, his mouth on hers.

He nudged her thighs apart and then grabbed her left thigh with one hand, grabbing it and dragging it up high on his waist. His mouth lingered on hers as he thrust into her, one long slow movement that left them both moaning and gripping each other tightly.

As he withdrew and thrust home, Alex gasped in pleasure. His pace grew quicker, leaving them both gasping in need. Alex pushed against his shoulder and Elijah stilled, rolling over onto his back, allowing her to resettle on top, her moan of satisfaction and pleasure like music to him.

When she began to thrust hard and fast against him, he gripped her waist and met her movements, moans of pleasure and cries of her name escaping him. He watched her beautiful body move atop his and felt not just pleasure fill him, but admiration.

_She's so strong_

Her hair flowed out around her, and her eyes blazed with passion, capturing his. A smile flitted across her lips and she leaned down to kiss him, her mouth demanding and strong. Elijah leaned up and thrust up hard, growling in pleasure at her moan.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he continued to move hard against her, lost in this moment. Alex brushed kisses against his lips and jaw and murmured, "Touch me…make me come again."

Elijah groaned and nodded, watching as she leaned back in his arms slightly, arching her back as she thrust against him. Elijah ran his hand over her breasts, tweaking her nipples, down over her abdomen, and then to circle her clit.

Alex moaned and jerked the pleasure nearly painful it was so full and overwhelming. She thrust harder, if that was possible, her body nearly delirious for release. Her breath came in ragged gasps and she cried out Elijah's name on repeat, begging for release.

Elijah felt his own release coming and pushed Alex harder, reveling in her whimpers and gasps. Where her nails cut into his skin he healed moments later, the pain blurring into the pleasure. As her body tightened around him, her orgasm building to come crashing down, he very nearly blacked out with the desire to bite into her throat and drink from her pounding pulse.

Alex cried out, her eyes slamming shut and her body arching as she came. "Elijah! Oh Elijah!"

Elijah continued to move within her for long moments after, his release mind-numbingly powerful. He too cried out her name, his body aching with the desire to feed on her, to pleasure her further, to protect her…so many overpowering feelings.

Alex collapsed into Elijah's arms, her head dropping onto his strong shoulder, her body feeling like a ton of concrete. Elijah kept his arm wrapped around her waist and rolled them onto their sides, keeping their bodies close.

Elijah smiled and brushed Alex's hair aside, peering at her flushed face. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, "Your heart is pounding."

Alex laughed softly and laid her hand against his chest, "And yours isn't." She smiled, "I'm fine." Reaching up to touch his cheek she searched his eyes and face for a moment before asking, "Are you all right? Are you…hungry?"

Elijah stared at her and blinked slowly, his emotions roiling. He was hungry. He wanted to feed on her. But a larger part of him was repulsed by that idea. He sighed and shook his head, "I am, but I will get something from our blood stores."

Alex tilted her chin up and kissed his cheek softly, "You know, you could have fed from me if you wanted to, I sort of expected it."

Elijah drew back and gave her a stern look, "I wouldn't. I won't. The bottom is all I've found by feeding from those I care about. I've sent too many people to their deaths to even try with you. It's a long and slippery road to hell paved with good intention, blood and dead bodies."

Alex stared at Elijah in wonder. He continued to be a noble idiot, but one who had just admitted to having feelings of one kind or another for her. Feelings that wouldn't let him feed from her. For that reason, she simply smiled at him and murmured, "Okay Elijah."

Alex sat up and stretched, moaning softly at her sore muscles and smirked down at Elijah, "You certainly know how to give a girl a workout." He smirked at her, rolling over onto his back and Alex sighed softly, _good lord he really is tasty. How soon is it acceptable to jump his bones after I've just had sex with him?_

Swinging her legs off the bed, she stood and went to the bar trolley that stood across the room, pouring herself and Elijah a drink. Turning, she found Elijah eyeing her with a gleam of interest in his eye.

Smirking, she sauntered across the room and sank down on the bed, handing him a glass and raised hers for a toast. Elijah smiled and gently tapped her glass with his, "What are we toasting?" he murmured.

Alex smiled and sipped her drink before responding, "To not losing sight of what you want, of moving farther than you thought you would, and finding the unexpected."

Elijah stared at her for a long moment before nodding solemnly and sipping his own drink. He moved in a blur and set his drink aside, snatching hers as well before rolling her under him and kissing her breathless.

Alex's arms wound around him to hold him close, her fingers trailing through his hair. They kissed until they were breathless and had to part for air, their eyes locking in a blazing moment. Elijah captured her lips again, a low noise of satisfaction in his throat.

A knock at the door startled them both into separating, "Elijah, have you seen our intrepid house guest? Cami won't let me have a moment's peace until she's sure Alex is safe."

Alex covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. Elijah sighed and called back, "Now is not a good time Niklaus, but I assure you she is well and safe."

There was a moment of silence and then a low laugh of mirth. "Well done brother." Footsteps receded and Alex burst out laughing, covering her face. Elijah propped himself up above her, smiling, "What is so funny?"

Alex shook her head, "Nothing. Just a conversation Cami and I had…it's nothing." She laughed and leaned up to kiss him, "It's nothing."

Elijah sighed and smiled, "Very well. Are you hungry?" he asked, running a finger down her sternum to her stomach.

Alex nodded, "Definitely."

With a warm smile Elijah flashed off the bed and in a moment was partially dressed in his briefs and undershirt. He flashed out of the room, leaving Alex staring slackjawed after him. She quickly slithered beneath the covers and shivered as her body cooled from their…activities.

Looking over at the fireplace in Elijah's room she contemplated for a moment and then concentrated on her power, drawing it up within herself…and then forced it out to the fireplace. The logs burst into flame in a rush and a moment later the fire settled into a cozy crackle.

When Elijah returned a few moments later with a tray full of food, his gaze flickered to the fire and back to her, his brow raising. Alex grinned and wiggled her fingers at him. He smiled and shook his head, setting the tray down beside her before sliding beneath the covers with her.

Alex gratefully picked up a small sandwich and ate it, munching on the fresh fruit as well. Elijah lifted the lid on a small plate and revealed a small pile of truffles, earning him a smile of delight. Alex bit into one as Elijah sipped his coffee and sighed happily.

Eyeing him she lifted one and offered it to his lips, which curved into a smile before parting and closing around the truffle and her fingers. His eyes were firmly on hers as his mouth sucked on her fingers, biting them ever so gently.

Alex could think of a number of things his mouth did well…clearing her throat she reached out and nabbed his coffee cup, stealing a sip before she returned it with a smile. At his raised brows and mock annoyed expression she leaned forward and kissed him, smiling when she tasted coffee and chocolate.

"You should learn to share" she murmured.

His mouth brushed against hers before he pulled back and eyed her, "Some things perhaps, others…never."

Alex felt warmth steal through her at his words. He wouldn't admit it out loud in so many words, but Elijah was basically laying claim to her, and declaring his affection for her. She pushed him back against the pillows and proceeded to spend hours kissing him and getting to know all the little ways that made his body twitch in the most _interesting_ of ways.

* * *

Elijah lay sleeping beside Alex, the darkest of night having long since arrived. She had awoken in his arms and rolled away to tiptoe to the bathroom and crawled back into bed, having wrapped his button down around her.

Now she lay looking at his sleeping form, still entranced. Features that seemed stern in daylight hours when animated now seemed relaxed and gentle. His brow was less furrowed and lined with worry.

She too felt less burdened by worry over the events of recent days. Knowing that someone as strong and smart as Elijah was on her side lessened the burden, and gave her hope that she might actually survive.

With her grandmother's coven's power residing in her, she should have been more hopeful, she knew, but sometimes hope was hard to come by when you were dealing with new, strange forces, especially when you were just gaining control over them.

Smiling softly, she reached out to run her fingers lightly over Elijah's cheekbones. _I guess we're both learning to control ourselves._

Her eyes grew heavy and she rested her hand on his chest, weariness drawing her under. As she fell asleep, a soft familiar voice whispered into her dreams.

**_Be wary my dear. He is dangerous. He will be the death of you if you are not strong._ **


	9. Window Pain

Alex rolled over in bed and stretched, pausing abruptly when she nudged against Elijah. He remained asleep, his face peaceful, and she sighed softly, reaching up to gently touch his lips. Turning away, she slid from beneath the covers and hunted until she found her underwear, sliding them on and buttoning Elijah's shirt up before she tiptoed to the door.

Stepping softly through the halls, she made her way back to her room in the near silence of the house. When Cami's door swung open her heart nearly stopped and she skittered away, trying to hide.

Cami stepped out and smirked softly at her, raising a brow. "Sneaking back to your room?" she murmured. Alex grimaced and nodded, tugging the hem of the shirt down. Cami laughed softly and pushed her shoulder, "Come on, I want to hear about it."

Alex sighed and walked quickly to her room, shutting the door behind them. Sinking down onto the bed she sighed, "So…is there any chance you and Klaus didn't hear us last night?" she asked wincing.

Cami grinned, "We got back late, so I assume we missed most of it, but Klaus made a point to let me know you were keeping his brother satisfied."

Alex groaned and rolled over, grabbing a pillow and smashing it into her face. "Oh my god I want to die." She paused and then laughed, "Or kill Klaus. Really? He told you what we were doing?" she asked, pulling the pillow from her face.

Cami nodded, laughing. "Not in excruciating detail, but enough to make me threaten to never sleep with him again if he kept it up." She grinned, "Then I told him we could see who lasted longer…and things got interesting."

Alex laughed and shook her head, "You're terrible."

Cami nodded, "Probably." She smiled at Alex, "So why are you creeping back to your room instead of staying in bed for a morning wakeup with Elijah?" she asked curiously.

Alex sighed and frowned softly, "Because I need to go to the police station and talk to them. And I need to get back to my place. I have to figure out how to ward it so no one can break through again. It's my home and I'll be damned if someone is going to chase me away."

Cami nodded slowly and then touched her wrist, "Are you sure going to the police is a smart idea? Wont they have questions you can't answer?"

"Maybe, but if I don't go they'll start looking for me, and that could lead them here. I can't have the police snooping around Elijah and Klaus. That's a bloodbath waiting to happen." Alex sighed and ran a hand over her face, already getting a headache from the thought of the day ahead.

Cami squeezed her hand and smiled softly, "Well I'm coming with you. And as far as learning how to manage a ward for your home, Elijah and Klaus's sister might be able to help you."

Alex frowned, "Rebekah? She's a vampire, how could she help?"

Cami hesitated and then shook her head, "Not Rebekah, at least not right now. They have an older sister Freya, who is an incredibly powerful witch. She might be able to help."

Alex's brows shot up and she nodded slowly, "Okay, well let's talk to her then. But after I shower and we go to the police."

Cami nodded, "Sounds good. We can have her meet us at your house."

Alex smiled and sat up, rolling off the bed and nodded. "Perfect. I'm going to shower now so I'm socially presentable, and then we can go."

Cami grinned and stood, "I'm going to get some breakfast, you want something?"

"Yes please, whatever is around is fine."

Cami nodded and shut the bedroom door behind her, leaving Alex to shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two women were walking into the police station. Alex pulled out the paper with the Detective's information and asked the desk clerk to let him know she was there to speak to him.

Five minutes later a Detective Fortier appeared and ushered them back to a small office. Alex and Cami sat as he shut the door. "Would you ladies like some coffee?" he asked.

Alex shook her head and Cami smiled politely, "No thank you."

Detective Fortier nodded and sat across from them, opening a file and shuffling through the papers within for a few moments. He drew a notepad out from under it and then looked up to Alex.

"Miss Lafitte, I'm very curious, how were all the windows in your home broken?"

Alex stared at him for a moment and then smiled, "I have no idea Detective. After I called 911, the call cut out and the intruder managed to break into the house. I fought him off but was thrown into the wall, and my head was slammed hard enough to knock me out. When I came to, my friend had brought me to her home."

The Detective nodded and took notes for a moment before pausing and asking, "What did he look like?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't know, he had a mask on? One of those-those anonymous masks on?" she gestured to her face and Fortier nodded, scribbling on his notepad.

He barely paused as he asked, "And why is it do you think that this intruder didn't steal anything? You were incapacitated, so why not ransack the house?"

Alex sighed softly in frustration, "As I said, I fought him off. I had a knife from the kitchen and I think he thought twice about getting hurt or worse. I managed to kick and punch him a few times as well after he knocked the knife away, and I also kicked him in the balls. So I don't think he was in any mindset to rob me."

The Detective made a soft thoughtful noise and wrote some more before looking up at Cami. "And you were where while all of this was happening?"

Cami frowned, "I had locked myself in the study. Alex had insisted, she said I should call 911, but I couldn't get my phone to work. When I heard the struggle I came out and yelled at the man and it seemed to frighten him, maybe distracted him enough that Alex could hit him a few times. He ran after that, and I was distracted making sure she was ok."

Cami raised a brow and leaned forward, "Detective, I get the feeling that you think we did something wrong. Why is that?" she asked, her tone icy.

Detective Fortier smiled tightly and tapped his pencil against the desk, "Not at all. I'm just wondering how everything went down that evening. We still don't understand how the windows broke. Or how all the power went out in a ten block radius, including the phone lines, yet you managed to get a 911 call out. It's all a bit odd."

Alex crossed her leg over the other and nodded, "You're right, it's very odd. But none of that is our fault, or has anything to do with us. What I want to know is, may I go home? I would like to repair my home and secure it."

The Detective frowned at her and leaned forward, "Miss Lafitte, your windows have already been repaired. We assumed you had paid to have it done. Are you saying you didn't?"

Alex paused and considered who could have done the repairs. It was a fairly short list. Smiling at Fortier she shook her head, "You know, it escaped me, but my grandmother's lawyer had been assisting me with the handling of her estate and the upkeep of the house. He heard about the house from Cami while I was resting and probably sent someone to repair it. I'm sure I have an email to confirm that somewhere."

She was sure she could manufacture an email train if necessary.

Fortier stared at her for a long time before nodding and writing a few more notes. Finally he looked up and sighed, "Miss Lafitte, you are welcome to go home. We can put a patrol car on your home if it would make you feel better."

Alex shook her head, "No thank you. That's not necessary. I appreciate it." She stood and extended her hand, smiling when Fortier stood and shook it. "I appreciate you taking the time Detective."

He nodded and waved a hand, "Please call me if anything else happens. Or if you think of anything else regarding that night."

Alex nodded, "I will, thank you."

Fortier nodded and walked them out, watching Alex closely as she departed. Alex could feel his eyes on her as she descended the stairs and her shoulders grew tight. When she and Cami emerged outside she sighed in relief, her fingers gripping her purse tightly.

Cami saw the tension on her friend's face and gently led her to the car. When they were seated safely inside she turned to Alex and murmured, "What wrong?"

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head. "I just lied to the police. That's—kind of a big deal for me. Oh, and it definitely wasn't my lawyer who fixed the windows."

Cami nodded, "I figured it was Elijah when he mentioned they had already been fixed." She studied Alex's face and frowned, "Are you mad at him?" she asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, not really. It's just…that's hell of a lot of money, and it's kind of hard to just bring up and thank him for." Sighing she rubbed her eyes and waved a hand, "Whatever. Let's just get over to the house so I can meet this Freya. If I'm going to be going home, I need to make sure it's safe."

Cami nodded, looking doubtfully at Alex for a moment before turning the car over and driving towards her house. A short drive later she parked in the driveway and they got out, finding that the windows indeed had been repaired, and that the police tape was gone from the front door.

A woman with long blonde hair sat on the front steps and stood as they approached her smile easy, approachable, but still guarded. She extended her hand to Alex, "You must be Alexandrine. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Freya."

Alex smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too Freya. Please call me Alex." Freya nodded and Alex pointed to the house, "Cami said you might be able to help me establish stronger wards for the house?"

Freya nodded and half turned towards the house, "I've taken a look at the wards that are in place. They are strong magic to begin with, but with your power linked to them, they will stop further attacks. They were set up with your grandmother's coven's power and her blood, reinforcing it with your parents. It's a very strong spell, but easily broken by someone within the coven."

Alex stiffened and her fingers clenched into a fist, "So if other members of this coven try to attack now, they can get in?"

Freya nodded.

"Which means it's very likely someone from her coven killed her. That makes sense with what Laurent said when he attacked me, about finally destroying my bloodline or some nonsense like that."

Freya frowned sharply, "You're sure that's what he said?"

Alex nodded.

"Then this is a blood feud. We will need to ensure that the wards are unbreakable." She walked up the stairs and Alex followed, producing the house key. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and felt the ward on the door, like a soft tingling sensation on her skin as she stepped through.

Freya stood on the other side and raised a brow, "You'll need to lower them so I can pass safely."

Alex frowned, "How do I do that?" she asked.

Freya waved her forward, "Come place your hands on the doorway. Draw your power out, and think of lowering a drawbridge. It's the simplest way for now."

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, setting her hands on the frame of the door, drawing her power up. After a few deep breaths she imagined a drawbridge lowering, and sent a tendril of power with it, drawing the power of the ward into herself.

With a gasp her eyes opened and she found Freya smiling at her. "Very good. You're a natural." She stepped through the door and gently guided Alex to the living room, Cami following close behind, shutting the front door and locking it.

Alex and Freya settled down onto the floor facing each other across the coffee table. Freya opened her bag and took out a stick of chalk and candles. Drawing carefully on the table, she drew a pentagram to control their power, and inscribed symbols within it before placing the candles at the points of the pentagram.

After lighting them carefully she nodded at Alex, "Okay, take my hands and we'll begin." Alex reached out and took her hands, her stomach vaguely unsettled. Freya gave her a reassuring smile.

"We will need to draw some of your blood to break the current spell binding the barrier. The coven can get through because they helped build it, and it was linked to your family's bloodline. If we remove that binding and create a new one, they will be unable to enter and attack you."

Freya drew a small knife from her bag and took Alex's right hand in hers, giving her a smile of reassurance, "Once your blood touches the pentagram, we will begin."

Alex's heart pounded, but she nodded in agreement. As Freya drew the knife across her palm, there was a moment of white, blinding pain. Alex hissed in pain between gritted teeth and watched as her blood dripped down onto the table.

Freya gripped her hands tightly and they began to chant, initiating the spell. Alex's eyes rolled back in her head as her power flowed up in a wellspring, pushing out as her hand bled, and rolled through the house along with the words they chanted.

The spell continued to build, the barrier growing weaker with each incantation. Cami watched with wide eyes as the candle flames grew higher, feeling the pressure of the spell against her skin. Moments later there was a flash of light as the candles flared high and then burned low.

Alex and Freya sighed deeply, relaxing as the barrier vanished. Freya shifted her shoulders and nodded at Alex, whispering; "Now we begin to build the new barrier. You need to think of a powerful joyful memory, and use that as an anchor for your power. Think of the barrier as a brick wall, and each brick is a happy memory; the cement is your will. Got it?" she asked.

Alex nodded and took a deep breath, steadying herself. Closing her eyes, she pondered what her most joyous memory was and smiled, remembering the day she had been accepted into college. Her grandmother had taken her aside and told her how proud she was, her face glowing with pride.

Her power began to flow again, welling out into the house. Imagining a brick wall, she and Freya began to chant, laying the spell down. Time passed as they built the spell, the barrier growing stronger until Alex felt for her last happy memory, her evening with Elijah, and set the last brick in place.

There was an audible POP of power and the candles on the table snuffed out. Alex and Freya dropped their hands as they wilted, both of them tired from the effort. Alex sighed deeply and winced as she wiggled the fingers on her cut hand.

Freya frowned softly, "Here, let me heal that." She took Alex's hand in hers and breathed gently out onto it. Alex gasped in amazement as a glow of light surrounded her wound, healing it completely.

Freya smiled and released her hand, "There now, all better. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Alex sighed and rubbed her face; feeling like her whole body had been stretched, pounded and then run over. "Pretty tired and shitty actually."

Freya nodded, "You're new to your powers, I'm not surprised. For now you need to eat and rest. I will come by tomorrow to check on you."

Alex smiled tiredly, "Thank you." Freya smiled and stood, gathering the candles into her bag before waving a hand over the table, "You'll need to wash this off. Don't use magic. Use hot water and fresh lemon juice. It will remove everything without disrupting the remains of the spell."

Alex nodded and smiled as Freya leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. "I am pleased to have someone like you in our lives. You make my brother very happy."

Alex blushed and smiled softly, "He makes me very happy too."

Freya smiled and waved to Cami before walking out of the house. Alex looked up at Cami and sighed tiredly, "Care to give a girl a hand up?" Cami nodded and drew her up, her hand going to Alex's elbow, guiding her to the couch.

Alex lay back, her head beginning to ache. Cami crouched down and smiled softly, "Do you have a bucket? I'll clean this up while you rest."

Alex tried to sit up and winced as her head throbbed. Grasping her head she lay back down, squinching her eyes shut. "Yea, there's one under the sink. Thank you so much." Her voice shook slightly with emotion; she was tired and in pain, to have Cami here helping her made her feel like she had family again.

Cami nodded and went to the kitchen, filling the bucket with hot water and fresh lemon juice. As she scrubbed the table clean she glanced up at Alex, checking to make sure her friend was ok. It troubled her to see Alex so weakened.

The water in the bucket steadily turned pink with Alex's blood and Cami inhaled the scent of lemon, wringing out the rag. Taking the bucket to the kitchen, she dumped the water down the drain and washed it thoroughly before drying her hands and going to the fridge.

She heated up a Tupperware container of lasagna and vegetables and brought the plate with a glass of water out to Alex, setting it carefully on the table. Alex stirred at the scent of food and cracked her eyes open, smiling gratefully at Cami.

She sat up slowly, wincing at her pounding head and reached for the water, gulping it down in long draws. Taking a long breath, she snatched up the plate of food and began wolfing down the lasagna.

Cami smirked and shook her head. "Do you want anything else?" she asked.

Alex shook her head as she chewed, "Mmph, no, thank you. You've already done a lot." She heard her phone beep and pulled it out; groaning when she saw it was a text from Elijah. He had to be furious.

Sighing, she opened the text app and saw there were 5 missed texts from Elijah.

_Alex, I awoke and you were gone. The staff say you and Cami have left the house. Where are you?_

_Alex, please, I'm concerned, where are you?_

_Alex I'm giving you another half an hour before I come looking for you._

_Alex this is ridiculous. There is a man trying to kill you._

_Please Alex, say something._

His last plea had come only moments ago and Alex felt her stomach twist at the series of increasingly urgent texts. She quickly responded.

_Elijah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm at home, please come over and I'll explain everything._

Moments later Elijah responded.

_I'm on my way._

Alex sighed and tossed her phone aside. "Elijah is coming over" she muttered.

Cami nodded, standing. "Okay, well let me know if you need anything. I'll be over in a minute."

Alex smiled and stood, hugging Cami tightly. "Thank you, so much." Cami nodded and squeezed her arm softly before leaving. Alex sighed and sank back down on the couch, closing her eyes.

Moments later there was a loud knocking at the door and Alex heard Elijah calling out, "Alex? Are you in there?"

She sighed, exhausted, and rose to her feet, shuffling to the door. Pulling the door open she smiled tiredly at Elijah, "Come in" she murmured.

Elijah stared at her for a long moment, his expression hard, before he stepped through the front door. Alex could feel the anger and tension radiating off of him as she shut the door and followed him into the living room.

"I'm sorry I missed your texts, Cami and I went to the police to sort things out here. And then Freya came and we rebuilt the wards on the house. So it's safe now."

Alex watched as Elijah's shoulders tensed and he whirled towards her in a flash of movement too fast for her to follow. His face was thunderous as he grabbed her arm and murmured, "You think this is about missed texts? There is someone trying to _kill_ you and you left with no notice! I awoke and you were _gone."_

His eyes flashed and Alex felt her heart thump faster. _He's afraid. He's worried and scared for me…holy shit._ Sighing, she lifted her hand to his face and cupped his cheek, "Elijah, I didn't mean to frighten you. I am sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to avoid drawing the police's attention to you."

Elijah inhaled sharply and then sighed, his eyes closing for a brief moment. When they opened again, his expression relaxed and there was warmth to his eyes. His hand on her arm gentled and he pulled her close, his other hand skimming up her back.

"You weren't there when I woke. I thought Laurent had gotten to you somehow." His expression grew dark, "I was going to tear apart the covens to find you."

Alex frowned and ran her fingers through his hair absently, "I'm fine. I'm tired from the spell, but I'll be better after I rest."

Elijah frowned and brushed her hair back, "Then you should rest." He gathered her up in his arms in one smooth motion and a moment later he set her down in her bed. Alex grabbed his hand and tugged, "Lay down with me" she murmured.

Elijah barely smiled but nodded and took his jacket off, rolling his sleeves up and loosening his tie before slipping it off. Kicking his shoes off he laid down next to Alex, sighing when she rolled into his arms, her head snuggling into the crook of his neck.

Elijah reminded himself to keep his hands gentle as he ran his hand up and down Alex's back. His anger had abated, but he still found himself wanting to hold her tighter, not let her go until he knew for sure that she was safe.

As her breathing slowed Elijah tilted his chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Alex made a soft noise and wriggled against him for a moment before sighing and clenching his shirt in her hand.

Elijah smiled and sighed. The feeling in his chest when he had realized Alex was gone had been painful and terrifying. This feeling now…felt uncomfortably like falling in love.

Which for Elijah, had never ended well.


	10. The Scorch

Alex woke hours later, the blankets and Elijah's arms still wrapped around her. Her head and body no longer ached from expending her power, but her stomach rumbled with hunger and she knew Elijah still probably had things he wanted to say to her.

Elijah sensed the moment Alex was awake and shifted her gently in his embrace, watching her stretch and nuzzle into his side. His hand rested gently against her hair and smiled softly, grateful in the knowledge that she was safe and well.

He had been nearly out of his mind when he had woken this morning and found her gone. His chest had tightened with panic and he had found it nearly impossible to stop himself from chasing after her.

When he had found that Cami was also gone, he had calmed, measurably. Being unable to reach Alex had taken away that measure of calm and had nearly pushed him into ripping apart the covens to find out what had happened to her and what Laurent might have done.

With Davina as the head of the covens and their enemy now, he knew taking a fight to them was a suicide mission. When Alex had finally texted him telling him she was well, relief had nearly crippled him.

Now, watching her beautiful eyes flutter open and find his gaze, he felt warmth shoot through him, along with frustration at her stubbornness to not include him in the day. A sheepish look crossed her face and his brows rose in amusement.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, brushing her hair back gently.

Alex sighed softly and smiled, "Fine, a little hungry." Her stomach rumbled loudly and she laughed, "Okay, maybe a lot hungry."

Elijah smiled softly and nodded, "Then let's get you some food." He grabbed Alex's waist and in a flash of movement carried her down to the kitchen, setting her on the counter gently. Alex gasped softly and grasped Elijah's shoulders to steady herself.

Elijah smiled at her gasp and leaned in slowly, watching her pupils dilate with desire. When his mouth was a breath away from hers he hesitated there and whispered, "You cannot do that to me again. _EVER."_

Alex smiled and tilted her chin up slightly brushing her lips across his. "I'm sorry Elijah, really." She ran her hands down his arms, gently squeezing, giving him a wicked smile. "I'll have to make it up to you."

Elijah made a soft noise of pleasure and captured her mouth with his, his fingers twining through her hair, the hand at her waist drawing her up and tightly against him. Alex moaned softly and arched against him, kissing him eagerly.

After long minutes of passionate kissing, Elijah broke away and leaned his forehead against hers, sighing softly. "I'd better get you that food" he murmured.

Alex smiled and kissed him softly, "My hero." She leaned back against the cupboards and watched as he moved smoothly around her kitchen, making her a sandwich and soup. His movements were fast but tidy and organized.

**_You did well today my dear. You are grasping your power so well._** Alex smiled at the sound of her gram's voice in her head. She tucked her chin and closed her eyes, speaking back to her gram using her mental voice.

**_Thank you grams. I'm sorry we had to take down your barrier, but I have to protect myself from Laurent._ **

Her grams sighed softly. ** _I don't blame you my dear Alex. That barrier was breaking down and wouldn't have protected you for much longer. It had already been attacked when I was killed._**

Alex stiffened and her eyes flew open. **_What happened that night grams? Who killed you?_**

Her grams went silent for a long moment and then spoke softly. **_I will tell you after you open the trunk. For now, be safe. This vampire, he is good-hearted, as well as his kind can be. But he still poses a threat to your safety and I will NOT allow that._** There was iron in her gram's voice and Alex felt her spine stiffen involuntarily.

**_What the hell are you talking about grams? Elijah hasn't done anything but try to protect me! All of this shit started because of you and your coven!_ **

Her gram made a soft harrumphing noise. **_It may well have young lady but I will not tolerate that tone. Now, you be cautious and open that trunk, and I will speak with you later._**

Alex shuddered softly and shook her head as the voice cleared away. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, taking her glasses off and rubbing at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked softly. She felt his hand rest softly on her cheek and sighed, leaning into it. Elijah frowned and ran his thumb over her cheek, "Alex, what is it?" he murmured.

Alex sighed and opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just had a small discussion with my grams."

Elijah frowned, looking confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Your grams is dead. How are you speaking with her?" he asked.

Alex wiggled her fingers, "Magic. All the power from the covens and grams came into me and now I can hear her." She sighed, "She's upset with my attitude towards you. She thinks you're dangerous to me and she wants me to be careful."

Elijah raised a brow, "Well she could be right. My family does have a history of bringing harm to those around them. I especially have an issue with the women in my life falling to violence. But she should know that I would never hurt you or let anything happen to you."

Alex shook her head, "I get the feeling that it doesn't matter to her what your intentions are. What she wants is for us to open that trunk from the attic. I can't believe I haven't done it yet."

Elijah smiled softly, "You have been busy recovering from your fight with Laurent and your spell. It's to be expected. Now it's time for you to eat." Gripping her waist, he lifted her off the counter, smiling as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Alex smiled as she kissed him, sliding her legs from around Elijah's waist. His hand at her waist was firm as he guided her to the small kitchen table where her food waited. As she ate Elijah cleaned the kitchen and kept a close eye on her, worried about the toll her magic was taking on her and about how her grams was affecting her.

He worried that the other covens would come to realize a new witch had come into her powers and try to take control of Alex. His lips curled in defiance. He would never let that happen.

Alex stood and gathered her dishes, setting them in the sink before gathering her coat and purse. Smiling at Elijah she held out her hand, "Ready?" she asked.

He walked forward and took her hand readily. "Where are we going?" he asked softly.

Alex sighed, "It's time to open that trunk and find out what happened to grams."

* * *

They sat together in the study, the trunk before them on the large desk. Alex brushed her hair back with a trembling hand and smiled nervously at Elijah, "Well, here goes."

He nodded and watched as she reached out and turned the lock, hearing the mechanisms inside turn and click. There was an audible creak as the lid unlatched, and Elijah could smell the air from within the trunk hissing out.

Alex lifted the lid and stared at the contents in confusion. There was a silver athame, and a stack of letters, tied with a ribbon. Lifting them out she found a small animal skull underneath covered in runes, a delicate silver ring etched with runes, and finally, a set of keys.

Picking up the ring she rolled it between her fingers, feeling the slight hum of power as it touched her skin. Elijah picked up the letters and fingered the ribbon, smelling a soft scent of perfume on them.

"Who do you suppose these are from?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" Alex looked up from the ring and set it aside to take the letters gently from Elijah. Pulling the ribbon off she lifted the first letter off the pile and slid her finger under the edge of the envelope and lifted the letter out.

Unfolding the letter she read slowly, her eyes growing wide with shock. Her hand trembled and the letter fell to the desk as tears rolled down her face.

Elijah was startled to see tears on Alex's face as she placed trembling hands on her face and cried softly. Moving swiftly, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, his strong hands holding her close.

As her tears wet his shirt Elijah felt her fingers wrap around his jacket, her sadness and desperation a visceral thing. "What's wrong?" he murmured. He rubbed her back softly and sighed, hating to see her in pain.

Alex shuddered and sat up, wiping at her eyes, sniffling. Shaking her head she smiled shakily. "It's a letter from grams to my grandfather. I never knew him and she never talked about him. She always said that he had died in World War Two, but it appears that isn't true."

Handing him the letter she smiled sadly. "Antoine was my grandfather. They met before the war, and grams got pregnant. When he left, she met another man and married him, but still wrote to Antoine, telling him about my mom. She was worried that my mother would look like Antoine and her husband would hurt them. So she went to her coven and they did a spell to change her appearance upon birth. No one ever knew."

Alex sighed and touched the ring lying on the table. "Antoine sent her this to give to my mom when she came into her powers. But mom never had any powers. So I guess it's mine now."

Elijah ran his fingers over the words on the page and squeezed her arm softly. "Which means Laurent is your half uncle, according to your research."

Alex inhaled sharply but nodded. Picking up the ring she slid it onto her middle finger on her right hand. A small shudder went through her and she felt her power ripple and settle within her. Looking at Elijah she smiled, "Do I look any different?" she asked wryly.

Shaking his head he raised a hand and stroked her cheek softly. "Still as beautiful as ever." Leaning in he kissed her softly, his mouth soft but urgent. Breaking away, Alex sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't understand why Laurent is trying to kill me. He said he was trying to destroy my bloodline…which means he doesn't know we're family. If he did he wouldn't be doing this."

Elijah frowned and ran a hand up and down her arm absently. "Perhaps we need to speak with your grandmother on why this is happening. Do you think she could shed some light on why Laurent is doing this?" he asked.

Alex sighed and nodded, "Let's wait a bit; I want to read the rest of these letters. I'm not ready to talk to her." Her heart hurt from the revelation that she didn't know her family and her stomach roiled with anger. Turning the ring on her finger, she bit her lip, wondering what her grandmother would have to say for herself.

Standing up from Elijah's lap she moved to the alcohol trolley and poured herself a glass of bourbon before sitting down and opening another letter. Elijah stood and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple, "I'll give you some space, shall I?" he murmured.

Alex looked up from the letter and smiled softly at him. "I would appreciate that. Thank you." Tilting her chin up she kissed him softly and curled her hand into his hair for a moment before pulling away and smiling warmly at him.

Elijah smiled and turned to go, hesitating at the door. Turning back he gave her a hesitant look and asked, "Would you be willing to meet someone when you're done? She's very special to me."

Alex raised a brow but nodded, "I'm intrigued, but okay. I'll come find you." Elijah nodded and smiled at her, still looking uncertain as he turned and left.

Alex shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, turning her attention to the letters.

* * *

As the sun set Alex set aside the last of the letters and sighed deeply, her heart heavy with a mix of emotions.

It was obvious from the letters that Antoine and her grams had loved each other deeply, and despite the fact that grams had changed her mother's appearance to hide the truth, Antoine had never stopped loving her grams.

Despite both of them moving on to other people and Antoine eventually having another child, they had written to each other over the years, and had formed a coven together, dedicated to helping those in need.

The letters revealed no more, which meant she needed to speak with her grams. At the moment however, she really wanted nothing more than food, and to see Elijah.

Gathering up the letters she stuffed them into the trunk and locked it once again. Stuffing the key into her pocket she grabbed her tumbler of bourbon (which was nearly empty for a second time) and stood, swaying slightly, and wandered through the halls until she came to Elijah's room.

Knocking on the door, she pushed it open and sighed when she found it empty. Turning, she pulled it shut and wandered through the house, calling out for Elijah. A moment later he stepped out of a room with a blanket over his shoulder, looking distinctly more relaxed than usual.

Dressed in a sweater and well fitting jeans, he looked positively…yummy.

Raising a brow, Alex stepped close and touched his chest softly, "I like the change of outfit, it's very homey."

Elijah smirked and leaned down to kiss her, enjoying the taste of bourbon on her lips. "Thank you. How are you?" he asked softly.

Alex shrugged and smiled, "Fine for now." Running her fingers over the blanket on his shoulder she frowned softly, "What is this? A baby blanket?" Her eyes flashed up to his face, the question plain on her face.

Elijah smiled and took her hand, "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Leading her into the room he had emerged from, he led her to a nursery. Standing in the crib was a toddler girl. Elijah made a soft noise at her and leaned down to scoop her up into his arms, turning her towards Alex.

"Alex, this is my niece Hope." He smiled and waved Hope's hand at Alex, grinning when Hope squealed in delight. Alex laughed and stepped close, reaching out to tickle her softly.

Smiling at Elijah she gave him a questioning look. "I don't understand. Vampires can't have babies. How is this your niece? Did one of you adopt?"

Elijah sighed, "It's more complicated than that. Klaus is a hybrid, remember?"

"Ahh, yes. So, where's her mom?" Alex asked softly, reaching out to stroke Hope's cheek.

Elijah frowned. "She's cursed at the moment. She's a hybrid as well. She can only be human once a month, on the full moon."

Alex sighed, "Which is tonight."

Elijah nodded. "I…I was hoping you and Freya could come and try to break the spell. If you don't want to, I understand."

Alex stared at him, seeing the pain and the hope in his eyes and suddenly understood. He had loved Hope's mother. Something that felt vaguely like being punched in the stomach hit her and she felt like throwing up.

"Do you still love her mother?" Alex asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Elijah flinched and his grip on Hope tightened. "I…Not anymore. I care for her because she is family, and because she gave us Hope. What has happened to her is cruel and needs to end. If you don't want to aid her, I understand."

Alex nodded and stared at Hope. No child deserved to be deprived of her parent. Looking back to Elijah she smiled tightly, "Of course I'll help you." Running a hand through her hair she sighed and reminded herself to relax, that Elijah was with her now, not this other woman.

It wasn't fair to be upset with him for loving other people. Jealousy was an ugly emotion.

Smiling at Elijah she asked, "Can I hold her?"

His posture relaxed and he nodded, turning to hold Hope out to her. Alex lifted her easily and held her close, immediately rocking her and speaking softly.

"Hello darling, how are you? I bet you miss your mom huh? Well, we'll see her tonight. Yes." Smiling, she brushed a kiss to Hope's head and laughed when the toddler lifted a hand to her face tapping it softly against her cheek.

Elijah watched them, smiling softly. It made his chest hurt, in the general vicinity of his heart, to see something that he yearned for, but knew he could never have.

When Alex turned to him and smiled, holding Hope close, his grip on the crib nearly splintered the wood. Alex walked over to the crib and leaned down, setting Hope back in her crib. Leaning against Elijah she sighed, "I'm sorry."

He frowned, "Why? What for?"

"Because I was jealous and that's not fair. We've both loved people in the past, and it's not fair for us to be upset about that. I trust you." She looked up at him and reached up to touch his cheek softly, "I trust you not to hurt me."

Elijah's eyes flashed and he pulled her against him, "I have a long history of doing just that. But I will fight to protect you, you know that."

Alex nodded and wound her arms around his neck. "Just remember I have the power to kick your ass."

Elijah smirked, "It's a very attractive quality." He leaned down and kissed her, his mouth firm and demanding. When he broke away Alex was breathless and pressed firmly against him. " _Very_ attractive."

Alex chuckled softly and ran her fingers through his hair, raising a brow. "Mmm well why don't you and I go to the kitchen and get some food, and then you can show me how attractive you find me?"

Elijah smirked, "Food? That's what you're thinking about right now?"

Alex laughed, "Yes, unlike you I need to eat. So…" pulling away from him slightly, she smiled, "Let's eat."

Elijah sighed and nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. Alex looked over at Hope and frowned, "Will she be alright by herself?" she asked, worried.

Elijah nodded, "Klaus is coming for her now." A moment later the door opened and Klaus strode in. He paused at the sight of Alex and his brow furrowed.

"Brother, may I speak with you?" he growled, stepping towards them.

Elijah glanced down at Alex and pushed her gently, "I'll meet you in the kitchen." Alex stared at him for a moment and then nodded, walking quickly out of the room. As much as she wanted to stay and hear what was said, she really didn't want to be caught between the two brothers during a fight.

Klaus glared at Elijah. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? That woman is a liability and you just showed her our biggest secret!"

Elijah sighed and shook his head, "Niklaus, I assure you she is reliable. She is a powerful witch who may be able to reverse the curse on Hayley. She can also help Hope with her powers as she gets older. She is of no threat to you. Do you understand me?" His tone was firm.

Klaus glowered and shook his head, "She is a threat and should be dealt with as such."

In a flash Elijah was across the room and had Klaus's shirt in his fist, his face inches from his brothers. "You will not harm her. Do. You. Understand. Me."

Klaus smirked and nodded, "Very well brother. But if any harm comes to my daughter because of the witch I will kill her."

Elijah snarled and shook Klaus, "Over my dead body."

Klaus chuckled as Elijah released him and walked away. "That can be arranged" he murmured.

* * *

Alex looked up with wide eyes as the kitchen door banged open and Elijah stormed in. Walking to the counter where she sat he reached for the tumbler of bourbon beside her and threw it back in one gulp.

With a violent crash he threw the glass against the wall and whirled to grip the countertop, the tile cracking under his fingers.

"Umm I was planning on drinking that. What the hell?" Alex murmured.

"My brother has threatened to kill you if any harm should come to Hope because of you."

Alex raised a brow. "Well. That's just stupid. I would never harm a child or allow anything to happen to a child. What do I need to do to convince your brother of that?"

Elijah breathed out sharply in a harsh laugh, "You won't ever be able to convince him of your reliability. He doesn't even trust family."

Alex's brow furrowed and she shook her head, "Wow, that's seriously messed up." Sliding off the counter she placed her dishes in the sink and went to Elijah's side, placing her hand on his arm softly, drawing his gaze up from the countertop.

"Why don't we take the trunk and my things back to my house? We can come back for Hope later." She saw the grateful look in his eyes and smiled softly, squeezing his bicep.

Elijah nodded, "I'll gather the trunk while you get your things. Meet me in the plaza."

Alex smiled and nodded, moving to her tiptoes to brush a kiss on his cheek. His hand at her waist was firm before releasing her. He disappeared in a flash, leaving her to sigh and shake her head at the fucked-upness of the Mikaelson family.

Walking to the room she had been staying in she quickly gathered her things and shoved them into her bag, double checking to make sure she had everything before pulling her jacket on and shrugging the bag over her shoulder.

As she pulled the door shut behind her she came face to face with Klaus. Her heart thumped hard for a moment before settling. "What can I do for you Klaus?" she asked politely, her smile sharp.

"You can stay the hell away from my family. It might be unhealthy for you otherwise." Klaus gave her a wicked smile and leaned in, "I would hate to see anything happen to you or Elijah."

Alex saw red.

Her hand moved without thought, whipping out to slap Klaus, rocking him back. Her power lashed out to pin him against the wall and she stepped close, her eyes flinty with rage.

"Don't you dare threaten Elijah. You can suspect me all you like of being a threat to your daughter, that's fine. You don't know me, I understand your suspicion. I will do anything in my power to protect her, whether you believe that or not." She leaned in, her face inches from his, "But don't you _dare_ threaten Elijah. I do not handle that well."

Twisting her hand she watched as Klaus's face contorted in pain, knowing he was feeling like a thousand knives were tearing at him from the inside. She sharpened the pain for a moment and then released it, watching as Klaus fell to the ground.

"Don't test me" she muttered, turning and walking away.

Klaus watched her go through eyes half dazed with pain and felt an irrational sense of pride. His brother had found someone with backbone and strength enough to stand up to him and protect his daughter.

* * *

Alex strode up to Elijah and grabbed his arm, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Elijah cast a glance upwards and sighed; he could hear his brother's groan of pain as he got to his feet. He had just entered the plaza moments before Alex had come and grabbed his arm, and he suspected she had run into Klaus and it had not ended well.

As they drove to her house he asked softly, "What did you do to Klaus?"

Alex smirked and shook her head, looking out the window. "I proved that he's not as strong as he thinks. And that I won't tolerate him threatening you."

Elijah raised a brow, "He threatened me? How unusual." His tone was sarcastic and light but Alex could see it troubled him.

"Yea well, I made it abundantly clear that it wouldn't end well for him if he came after you. He should still be feeling the knives in his stomach."

As Elijah parked he sighed and looked over at Alex. "You realize that you probably just made him angrier and placed a target on your back?"

Alex grabbed her bag and got out of the car, slamming the door shut. When Elijah came around the car to take the bag from her she held onto the strap and stared up at him, her jaw firm. "I don't care if there's a target on my back. He doesn't get to threaten you."

Elijah stared down at her and struggled for words. Reached out, his hand circled her throat and then travelled up to cup her face. "You are monumentally crazy" he murmured, a soft smile on his face.

Alex laughed and turned her head to kiss his palm, "Perhaps. But I'm your crazy."

Elijah nodded and tugged the bag out of her grip, slinging it over his shoulder. He followed her into the house and set the bag down in the entryway, carrying the trunk to the study and set it down.

Looking around the room he frowned at the disarray. The police had moved things in their investigation and it appeared Alex hadn't had time to move them back. He heard her moving around the house and decided to tidy up the room, knowing it would please her.

A few minutes later when she came downstairs from folding her clothes and putting others in the laundry, she found Elijah finishing up stacking books on the shelves. Leaning against the doorframe she smiled and watched his powerful shoulders as he reached up and shelved the last book.

Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers sneaking beneath his shirt to skim across his stomach. "Thank you for doing that."

"Well, I do hate a mess."

Alex ran her hands up his chest, her fingernails scraping pleasantly against his skin, making him shudder. "You're really going to hate what I have planned then" she murmured.

Elijah spun around and grabbed her hips, pushing her against the bookshelves, his own hands pushing her shirt up, his fingers cool on her warm skin. "I doubt that" he whispered.

His head swooped down to meet hers, his mouth capturing hers in a searing kiss. Alex moaned softly and wound her arms around his neck, her fingers gripping his neck and scraping through his hair.

Elijah groaned as her hips writhed against his, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Grasping her thigh, he dragged it up to his hip and pressed himself harder against her, leaving her gasping in pleasure.

Alex fumbled with the waist of his shirt and tugged on it until Elijah broke away and helped her, yanking it off and tossed it aside. She made a soft noise of pleasure and leaned in to kiss his chest, her fingers running softly down his sides.

Elijah's muscles rippled under her touch and his eyes darkened with desire. Elijah grabbed her button down shirt and yanked it out of her pants, tugging it open, sending buttons scattering to the floor. With a tug he sent the satiny fabric to the floor and grasped her around the waist, his hands gripping her firmly as he carried her to the desk.

Alex leaned back as Elijah scattered kisses down her torso, his fingers busy with the button on her jeans. His hands pulled them down as his mouth focused on her breasts, somehow freeing them from her bra.

_He must have magic…how did he do that with no hands? Oh Christ that feels amazing!_

When his mouth focused on her nipples her eyes closed in ecstasy and her head dropped back, her breathing quickening.

Elijah drew Alex's legs open and slid between them, drawing her torso up as her groin swiveled against his. His long fingers grazed up her legs, strength against silk, reveling in her shudders of pleasure.

Alex reached behind her and unlatched her bra, dropping it on the floor. Reaching out she ran her fingers down Elijah's chest and tucked her fingers into his waistband, tugging him close to wrap an arm around his neck and draw him down for a firm kiss.

Elijah kissed down her body slowly, delightfully, leaving her dizzy with desire as his fingers twisted in her underwear and tugged them off, dropping them idly to the ground. He gave her a wicked smile before kneeling and kissing her knee, drawing her to the edge of the table and leaning in to lick her.

Alex gasped and closed her eyes, gripping the table as pleasure raced through her. As Elijah's tongue darted over her clit, her breath grew quicker and her pulse raced.

"Oh…yes…oh Elijah!" she cried out.

Her hips moved of their own accord, her body seeking release, and when Elijah slid two fingers into her, thrusting and flicking them within her, she moaned loudly.

Elijah could feel his own arousal growing at the sounds Alex was making, but he wanted to watch her come first. It was a sight that made him harder than any woman had before, and he wanted it indelibly in his mind.

As he drove her closer to her orgasm Alex writhed and cried out Elijah's name until finally she came, her back arching and sunspots in her eyes, dazzling her. As she lay trembling Elijah stood and grabbed her, carrying her up the stairs in a flash to her bedroom.

Stripping off his pants in a blur of motion he stood by her bedside and stared down at her hungrily. His thirst had returned and he had to close his eyes for a moment, reminding himself that she was not….NOT to be bitten.

Alex stared up at Elijah and saw the hunger in his face, but didn't feel the fear that she knew she was supposed to. Rising to her knees she held out a hand and smiled when he took it, coming to his knees on the bed with her.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he drew her close and kissed her fiercely, groaning when her hips swirled softly against his, brushing against his hardened arousal. Alex smiled against his lips and ran her fingers through his hair, her hand at his shoulder pushing him back against the pillows.

Pressing kisses to his torso she smiled up at him as she worked her way down and then paused as she came to his cock. Leaning back up she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and whispered, "Good thing you've got vampire stamina, hmm?"

Elijah raised a brow and smirked.

His smirk vanished as Alex leaned down and licked his cock, her tongue running along the underside from bottom to tip in one swipe. Gritting his teeth, he watched as she swirled the tip with her tongue before taking him into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down slowly.

Alex slowly increased her pace, sucking harder, and had the pleasure of hearing Elijah curse and moan her name. She felt him wind his fingers through her long hair and looked up to meet his gaze.

His eyes were nearly black with desire, sending a pulse of pleasure through her that made her grow wetter. Elijah's hips thrust up gently against her and she sped up to encourage him towards his climax.

Elijah panted with desire and could feel that he was close to coming. Within a few moments he could feel the pressure growing and cried out Alex's name as he came, white light blinding him. As the light cleared from his eyes he saw Alex crawling towards him, a grin on her face.

Grabbing her by the hip, he flipped her until she lay on her stomach and drew her up, her ass nestled firmly against him. His still damp cock slid against her dampness as he leaned down to whisper, "How's your human stamina?"

Alex turned to smirk at him, "We have until tonight…why don't you find out?"

Elijah growled in pleasure and gripped her hip tightly, lifting her slightly so he could slide into her, both of them moaning softly in pleasure. Alex grabbed the sheets and gasped as Elijah pulled out, sliding back into her slowly.

With each slow thrust she felt small sparks of pleasure build within her, each adding to the forest fire that would rage. She tilted her hips back against his thrusts, moaning his name softly. She shifted one arm and began to fondle her breasts, tugging on her nipples, sending little shots of pleasure through her body.

Gasps of pleasure filled the room, their voices entwining, calling out each other's names in pleasure and desperation.

"Elijah…faster…please!" Alex gasped, giving him a pleading look over her shoulder. His gaze was dark and lustful as he nodded, his long fingers grasping her waist hard. He would probably bruise her, but he didn't care at the moment, he only wanted to hear her moan his name.

As he obeyed her command and thrust faster, he watched as she tucked her hand down and began to touch herself, her eyes still on his as she gasped in pleasure. Her body trembled and she thrust harder, moaning his name, gasping out prayers and curses.

Alex could barely stay upright as Elijah thrust into her and she rubbed furiously against her clit. She almost regretted taunting him…..almost. Fuck if she had ever had sex this good…. "Oh! Elijah!" she moaned.

She was close again…she could feel it. Elijah leaned down and continued to plunge into her as he whispered, "Come on Alex, come for me." He kissed her shoulder softly and then bit her softly, never daring to draw blood, but the sensuality of the act, paired with the overload of pleasure, pushed Alex over the edge.

Her body shook with pleasure as she came and she cried out his name loudly.

Elijah slid from within her and grabbed her waist, turning her so she faced him, drawing her legs around his waist until he slid back into her slowly. When he rested easily within her he placed his thumb on her clit and began rubbing it softly, drawing a gasp from her.

Alex shook her head, "I-I can't…not again."

Elijah grinned, "You can."

He withdrew slowly and then thrust in just as slowly, still rubbing her clit softly. Alex moaned, the pleasure was almost painful. Elijah continued to move slowly, building the pleasure for them both.

He tilted Alex's chin up and kissed her softly, enjoying the hitch in her breath as her body grew tighter with another climax. His own was approaching and he knew he had little left after. Kissing down her jaw he nipped at her skin, smelling her blood, and aching to taste it.

Alex swirled her hips against Elijah's and moaned, she was close, again…damn him. The pressure for release was building and she needed it like…hell, probably like he needed blood. She burned for it. For him.

Elijah buried his face in her shoulder and thrust harder, his thumb rubbing harder on her clit. He wanted to drink from her badly.

"Alex…."

"Elijah"

Alex thrust harder and gasped, her back arching her against Elijah as she came, her heart pounding. "Oh Elijah….oh yes…yes!" Her cries drove him to thrust harder and soon he too was crying out her name and following her into passionate oblivion, his world exploding into brilliant colors.

When long moments had passed, Alex was clinging to Elijah, and his arms were wound around her, his mouth resting against the pulse in her throat. Alex pulled back slightly and ran her fingers over his face gently.

"You look hungry" she whispered.

He turned his face aside and shook his head. "I'm fine."

Alex sighed and turned his face towards her with a finger at his jaw. Her eyes were firm when they met his. "You need to eat."

His jaw ticked. "I will not from you."

Alex tilted his jaw up and kissed him gently, "Then you should probably go get something to eat."

Elijah smirked and rolled them down onto the pillows, lying on top of her, "Why don't I just stay here. I don't feel like moving much."

Alex grinned, "Don't feel like it, or you can't?" She ran a hand down his back and laughed, "Are we that good, that you can't walk?"

Elijah smiled, "You're that good." He leaned in and kissed her softly, "It's never been like this for me" he said seriously.

"That makes two of us" Alex whispered. They stared at each other for a long moment before Alex smiled and nudged him, "Go get blood. You look hungry."

"Are you trying to get me out of your bed for a reason?" Elijah asked, looking mock suspicious.

"Yes, I have another guy coming over in ten minutes and he won't like it if you're here."

Alex shrieked as Elijah grabbed her and began tickling her, kissing her neck in the process.

"Stop! No!" She struggled to push him away until he finally ceased and lay beside her, smiling contently. Shaking his head, he leaned in and kissed her softly before rising off the bed and grabbing his pants.

"Would you like anything to eat?" he offered as he pulled them on.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Nodding, he stared at her for a moment, a soft smile on his face before he leaned down to kiss her again, disappearing a moment later.

Alex smirked and stretched, groaning softly. She hadn't had sex like that…well ever really. After a few minutes she rose to shower.

When she had finished showering, she dressed for the evening in black skinny jeans, a black sweater and black combat boots. There was something about going out into the bayou and meeting a group of hybrid wolves that spoke to the sneaky side of her wardrobe, making her want to blend in with the night.

Braiding her hair, she walked downstairs and gathered up her clothing from the study and straightened things, smiling softly.

**_You've got nothing to smile about young lady. I told you to be cautious about that creature, not have sex with it!_ **

Alex flinched at her gram's voice and nearly dropped her pile of clothes. Recovering, she carried them upstairs and spoke out loud, since she was alone.

"Well grams, I'm sorry you don't approve, but you don't get much say, considering you lied to our entire family about who we are, and what you did to mom."

**_That was for her safety and mine, and Antoine's! It was a different time and you know it._ **

"That may well be, but when mom was old enough to understand, it was a _very_ different time and she deserved to know. You lied to her, and to me."

**_I will not apologize._ **

"Then you should know I have a half uncle. Antoine had a son, Laurent. He's the one trying to kill me."

There was a moment of silence.

**_I know. I trained him._ **

"What. The. Fuck." Alex paced her room and nearly punched a wall at her gram's revelation.

**_Do not use language like that with me!_ **

"I will use whatever language I want! That man is trying to kill me and you just told me you trained him!"

**_He was a boy in our coven, amongst others, and Antoine and I trained them. Our coven opposed the others in their quest to complete the Harvest. Laurent has great power, and the witches wanted him to be a part of it, not as a sacrifice, but as a caster. We refused, and they tried to banish us from the Quarter. There was a vampire, Marcel who would kill witches for using magic. We had only ever used our power in small ways-creating teas and balms, medicines for others. We had his blessing. Laurent however chaffed under these restrictions and began doing real workings of power. He drew Marcel's attention and the witch that worked for him, Davina. She tried to stop him and couldn't, to her surprise. His ego grew, and his anger at us grew too._ **

Alex's sense of unease grew and she sat down on her bed, clutching her pillow to her stomach.

**_Laurent and his father argued, and Laurent left the coven. He disappeared for months. We thought we were rid of him. Then he reappeared and began killing members of our coven. He taunted us, leaving messages at the scenes. Finally, it was just Antoine and I left. We had reclaimed the power of the coven and made plans for if we were to die._ **

Alex touched the crystal necklace around her neck and felt her gram's sense of affirmation.

**_Yes. Antoine died before me, and when Laurent came for me…your parents were there as well._ **

Alex shook her head. "So what now grams."

**_Now you must stop him. He is mad and thinks that killing our bloodline will deliver him the power he craves. It will never happen. If you were to die, the power would return to the earth, to our ancestors._ **

Alex frowned, "How? Wouldn't my body have to be consecrated by another witch?"

**_Normally. But when you were a child we performed a spell that made it possible for your power to pass back to the earth._ **

"You thought of everything then." Alex's voice was bitter and sarcastic as she rose to her feet, hearing Elijah enter the house.

**_Alexandrine, please…set aside your anger. I did what was necessary._ **

"You did what served you grams."

**_No…_ **

Alex walked down the stairs and smiled tightly at Elijah. She went to him and laid her hand lightly on his arm, focusing slightly until she was sure and then spoke out loud.

"Grams, I'd like for you to meet Elijah Mikaelson."

There was a beat of silence and then a wearied sigh filled both of their minds. **_Hello Elijah Mikaelson, it is good to see you again. You look ever the same._**

Alex raised a brow at Elijah who smiled softly at her. "Miss Lafitte, it is a pleasure to speak with you again. I was truly saddened to hear of your passing."

There was a scoffing noise; **_I'm sure vampire. Now listen to me both of you. Laurent should not be underestimated. He will strike when you are least expecting it, and will come after those you care about. Guard yourselves._**

Alex traded a look with Elijah and whispered, "Hope."

He nodded and pulled a phone out, turning away to call Freya. A few moments later he turned back and smiled tightly, "The barriers at the house have been reinforced and Freya has a special barrier around Hope's room. She'll be safe. She will accompany us tonight of course."

Alex nodded and looked out the window, their time was running out.

* * *

As the moon rose in the sky Elijah, Alex and Freya walked through the woods, the sounds of bugs and small animals surrounding them. In the distance Alex heard wolves howling and a shudder of primal fear ran over her skin.

Stepping closer to Elijah, she smiled nervously at him and reached out to touch Hope's small back as she slept contentedly against his chest. He smiled at her and reached out to take her hand, drawing her close to his side.

"All will be well. Just through those trees. Hayley will meet us and Freya can raise a barrier to protect us. Do not worry."

Alex nodded, but a growing sense of unease worried at her gut.

As they stepped into the clearing she saw a group of men and women gathered all rough and rangy looking. But it was the woman that stepped forward, her eyes on Hope that captured Alex's attention.

Her face was finely boned, angular and beautiful. Her mouth split into and easy and warm smile at the sight of her daughter and Elijah, and Alex could see the affection in her eyes when she looked at Elijah.

Alex swallowed the bitter taste of jealousy and watched as Elijah handed Hope over. Freya circled the group and raised a barrier, her magic warding and protecting them. Hayley raised her brows and pointed to Freya, "What's that about?"

Elijah cleared his throat, "Ahem, well, there is a situation."

Hayley narrowed her eyes and held Hope close, "Klaus?"

Elijah shook his head, "No." He took his hand from Alex's and wrapped it around her shoulder, drawing her forward, the action drawing Hayley's sharp gaze. "This is Alexandrine Lafitte. There is a witch named Laurent after her, trying to kill her."

Hayley reared back and snarled, "And you brought her with you, near my daughter, WHY?"

Elijah lifted a hand, "Hayley please. She's also a witch, a very powerful witch. We think she might be able to help Freya lift the curse on you."

Hayley frowned and stared at Alex for a long moment before shaking her head, "You shouldn't have brought her. It's not safe."

Alex sighed, "Hayley, I know you're upset, but we had no choice. This is the only time I can see you human, and the only time you can see your child. Would you have preferred we didn't bring Hope?"

Hayley bared her teeth and took a step back, holding Hope closer. Alex nodded, "I thought so. I would never let anything happen to you or Hope. I care very much for Elijah, and he loves Hope. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Hayley stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly, "Okay, what do you need?"

Alex smiled and shook her head, "Nothing really. If I can have your hand?"

Hayley nodded and extended her hand cautiously until Alex took it, closing her eyes and extending her power. She could feel the spell in Hayley, and it was powerful. Frowning, she opened her mind to her grams and silently asked if she knew how to break it.

Long moments passed as her grams inspected it, until finally she received a response.

**_I may be able to help with this. But the other witch, she will need to help. And it will take time. She will not be freed for another month._ **

Alex sighed and opened her eyes. "I can help, but it's going to take time. You won't be free for another month. I'm sorry."

Hayley sighed deeply and kissed Hope, "I can wait. As long as she's safe."

Alex nodded and stepped back, "Why don't I give you space."

Hayley smiled tightly and nodded.

Alex turned and walked back to one of the picnic tables, sitting on top, watching as the wolves gathered to eat and drink. Hayley passed Hope to a handsome man, both of them smiling and sitting close together.

Elijah moved to lean against the table near her and murmured, "You can truly break the spell?"

Alex nodded. "It'll take time, but yes." She looked over at Freya and smiled, "I'll need your help."

Freya bobbed her head, "Of course."

Alex leaned her head against Elijah and watched as the group reveled in their temporary humanity. The hot air from the fire blew up at her, warming her.

A sudden roll of thunder made her sit up and look to the sky.

There wasn't a cloud in sight.

Looking around she saw a cloud of smoke rolling down the hills toward them, sparks flashing within it.

"Oh shit" she whispered.

Freya stood and raised her hands, "My barrier will hold" she said, her voice firm.

As the smoke rushed down the hill the group assembled around Hayley and Hope, protecting them. The smoke smashed into the barrier and sparks flashed violently, flaring red and orange, dropping to the ground and igniting in places.

Real smoke began to waft into the barrier, causing coughing fits and eyes to burn. The magical smoke attacked the barrier and Freya bared her teeth, fighting back. Her gaze flickered to Hayley and Hope and then to Alex, "I can't hold it. I don't know how he's this strong. They will need to run."

Elijah snarled and moved to stand in front of Hayley and Hope. Alex ran to them and grabbed Hayley's arm, "Listen to me, this barrier is meant to keep things out, not in. You need to run. Take Hope and run. She's only going to be in danger near me."

Hayley shook her head, "I won't be human for much longer, I won't be able to protect her."

Alex growled softly and shook Hayley's arm, "And if she stays here, I could be the death of her."

Hayley stared at her, her gaze fierce. "No you won't." She turned and pressed a kiss to Hope's head and then thrust Hope into her arms before grabbing the man at her side's hand. Turning to the group she nodded, "We run."

They all nodded and as a group, turned and ran through the barrier and away, through the growing smoke and flames.

Alex coughed and watched them for a moment before looking at Hope. This was no place for a child. Looking around, she spotted a small, rundown shack. Running to it, she lay hope down on the bed and prayed that she would be safe.

Muttering a quick barrier spell that would only allow herself, Freya or Elijah in the hovel, she retreated and found the flames and smoke billowing larger than before. A figure emerged from the shadows, and she could tell it was Laurent.

He raised his arms and she saw his mouth moving. The flames roared higher and leapt against the magical barrier Freya was struggling to maintain. Alex stepped forward and pointed one hand towards the bayou behind them, drawing her power forth.

Whirling, she pointed to the flames and lashed out with her power. Water exploded out at the flames, turning into steam as they met. Alex panted with exertion but continued to pour water until the flames were extinguished.

When they had gone Laurent laughed and stepped forward, waving a hand and then making a sharp slicing motion towards Freya. Alex watched in horror as the other woman collapsed, unconscious.

Elijah darted forward, a blur. There was a sharp cracking noise and his limp body fell to the ground.

Alex could hear the howling of wolves in the distance.

"I wanted to see what you were made of. I have to say I'm not impressed." Laurent's voice was smooth and dark, but hollow of true emotion, mocking.

Alex glared at him, "I don't care about impressing you, you piece of murderous shit." She opened her mind to her grams and felt the rage of the coven fill her. Her hands raised and a glowing white light filled them.

Spears of power flung from her hands, one after another after another, until she realized that Laurent was laughing. His shield had deflected her attack.

Screaming in rage she threw more bolts and then shifted, gathering her power and began to try to undermine his barrier, his mind. It was like trying to take a spoon to a steel wall.

"Fine…"she whispered. Steel could be melted. She could feel herself growing weaker, but she would be damned if she would let him harm her friends, Hope or anyone else. She poured her power out and threw fire at his barrier, grinning when she felt it warping.

Laurent frowned and shifted, lifting his hand to make a flicking motion.

Alex was sent head over ass, tumbling through the air, her head smashing into the ground. The wind was knocked from her lungs and her vision was dazed. Dragging herself to all fours she heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Laurent standing before her.

He smiled in satisfaction and crouched down, reaching out to cup her cheek. "It's time now."

Alex tried to clear her head, but could barely keep her eyes open. She dropped to the ground and watched through slitted eyes as he walked away. Walking towards Elijah, he paused and she lifted a hand, weakly gathering her power and throwing fire at him.

He batted it aside as though it was a particularly annoying mosquito. A moment later he walked past Elijah and down to the shack. Alex groaned and tried to rise to her feet, swaying. Laurent came out of the shack with Hope and gave her a look of surprise, "Are you still standing? Goodness."

He walked over and pushed her roughly to the ground, standing over her. Bouncing Hope on his hip he smiled down at her. "It's time Alexandrine."

Alex didn't want him to touch Hope….she reached out and whispered, "Time for what?"

"Time to end your bloodline." He waved a hand and Alex's world went black.

* * *

**_AN: I hope you all enjoyed this super long chapter! It's probably my favorite so far! Last chapter's title is from the song "window Pain-Xenia" this chapter is "The Scorch- Shelby Merry". Please review!_ **


	11. The Reckoning

A steady pounding pain that twisted its way from within Alex's head, down her neck and wound down her spine was what woke her from the deep level of blackness her mind had retreated to under the weight of the magic she had expended and the beating her body had taken.

She shifted slightly and heard the subtle sound of clanking metal against tile. Her eyes fluttered and struggled to open. When she was able to open her eyes partially she found herself on a grimy tile floor, spare light shimmering from a dull, dusty bulb in the ceiling showing her the chains restraining her to the floor.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as her head ached and the light pierced her eyes. A strong coppery scent invaded her nose and she hesitated…something deep inside her knew that smell….

Her lids opened again and this time she looked around the room until her gaze landed on the horrifying source of the smell. She let out a whimper and sat up, crawling forward until her chains restrained her.

Elijah was hanging from the ceiling of the room, his wrists hanging limply in the manacles, blood streaming from the wounds at his wrists and another on his neck slowly oozed. His face was grey and his eyes were shut and Alex was terrified he was truly dead.

"Elijah" she whispered, stretching her hand until the manacle cut into her skin painfully. Gritting her teeth she called his name louder, "Elijah! Please, wake up!"

There was a scraping noise and she turned quickly, relief shooting through her when she saw Freya across the room. Her relief died when she saw that she too was chained.

"Freya! Oh god, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Shit, what do we do about Elijah? Oh fuck! Where's Hope?! Oh my god!" she rambled, once she started speaking unable to stop, thinking of everything that had gone wrong.

Freya crawled forward and made a sharp hand motion, "Alex! Calm yourself. We cannot escape from here if we do not work together. That man has Hope, is hurting my brother, and has trapped me and you and uses dark magic to prevent us from doing magic. If we plan on stopping him, we need to think!"

Alex nodded and wiped the few tears that had run down her cheeks away, sniffling. "Okay." Taking a deep breath she murmured, "What do you mean he's using dark magic to stop us from using our magic?"

Freya frowned, "The chains, they stop our power. Can't you feel it?"

Alex looked down at the chains and shook her head, "No, but I'm new to my powers, and I have to concentrate to use them. Maybe that's why."

Freya nodded slowly, "Perhaps." Her gaze turned to Elijah and darkened. "Do you see the pentagram painted behind him? Laurent is going to use Elijah's blood for a very powerful dark working. If he doesn't drain him first."

Alex shook her head, "We can't let him. I won't let Elijah die. I won't let any of us die or get hurt." She sat up more and her jaw tightened. "Tell me what to do."

Freya smiled faintly, approvingly. "These chains, can you break free? I have done it before, I may be able to again, but it will weaken me."

Alex looked uncertain but nodded, "I'll try." She looked up at Elijah and frowned, there was no way she would give up. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths and opened her mind, reaching out to her grams.

**_Grams? Are you there?_ **

Almost instantly her grams replied.

**_Of course. No matter how strong that fool thinks he is, he can't get rid of me._ **

Alex smirked softly.

**_Good, because I need you. We all do, or an innocent child will die._ **

**_Over my dead body will that monster kill another innocent Alexandrine. Now, you must wait to free yourselves until he has come into the room. I will help you fight him. Last night you were foolish expending your powers as you did. Today, I will help you defeat him by guiding your power._ **

Alex sighed, even in death her grams was schooling her.

**_Okay grams. But we don't know when he's going to come into the room. It could take hours._ **

**_Nonsense. That vampire won't last much longer. He'll be back. For now, conserve your energy. Rest._ **

Alex felt her grams' reassuring presence recede slightly and sighed, opening her eyes. Looking across the room she found Freya watching her, eyes hopeful. Alex nodded, "Rest for now. He'll be back."

Freya raised a brow and leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms on her knees. Was it anyone else, she would think they were leaving her brother to bleed to death. Watching Alex however, she knew from the pain on her face that she was devastated and terrified for Elijah.

Alex curled against the wall and stared at Elijah, his form still, like a statue. His pallor was statue like as well, grey like granite, and she had a sick feeling in her stomach that he would never wake.

Hours passed in silent agony.

Freya slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Elijah remained still, his wounds bleeding steadily, the slow drip, drip, drip the only sound in the room other than the low buzz from the light bulb.

Alex stared at him with agonized eyes, her body aching from the beating she had taken, and the discomfort of being chained and unable to move more than a few feet. Her limbs trembled occasionally as she shifted, and she bit her lip to keep from groaning and waking Freya.

Her head was resting against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, contemplating how the fuck her life had ended up at this point, when the door at the other end of the room opened.

In an instant both Freya and Alex were alert, moving to crouch down, waiting for Laurent to enter the room.

When he did he grinned at them, bouncing Hope on his hip. "I'm so glad to see you all doing well. I thought it was time we had a chat." He drug a chair into the room and sat down, still holding Hope and smiled at her, bouncing her on his knee.

He looked over at Alex and his smile grew frosty. "You've been hard to track down. Apparently your family encouraged your travels abroad. I tracked you all around Europe, but was always a few steps behind. It seems your grandmother was protecting you from me, even from such a great distance."

Alex's heart leapt. Of course her grams had done such a wonderful thing.

Laurent smiled, "But eventually you came home! And your grandmother was dead. It should have been so easy to kill you." He scowled at her. "But behold! The little know it all has magic!" He laughed, "But barely able to use it. What a waste."

Alex couldn't contain her rage any longer. "Perhaps if you hadn't killed my grandparents I would have learned."

Laurent regarded her for a moment and then frowned. "I only killed your grandmother."

Alex laughed bitterly. "You idiot. Antoine was my grandfather. They had an affair, and my grandmother got pregnant. She used the coven to hide my mother's true parentage because it was the 1940's and people were assholes. Antoine knew, but they each went on to marry other people. Namely, your mom. Which makes you my half-uncle."

Laurent looked deeply troubled and then scoffed. "You're a liar. You and I look nothing alike."

Alex laughed at that. "Whatever helps you sleep at night psycho." She pushed her hair back from her face and Laurent's gaze fixed on the ring from her grandmother's trunk. His eyes narrowed and he stood, setting Hope on the chair before striding over to crouch down in front of her.

"That ring, let me see it" he demanded.

Alex frowned and tucked her hand into her lap. "Fuck you."

Laurent smiled grimly and made a fist, twisting it. Abruptly, Alex felt shooting pain in her skull, blinding her. She collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain. She felt Laurent twisting her hand out from beneath her and bending her fingers out to pull the ring off.

"Thank you" he murmured mockingly.

She heard him striding away and a moment later the pain began to recede, leaving her panting on the floor, sweat covering her face, a sick feeling in her stomach.

Wiping a hand across her face she leaned up on one arm and glared at him, "I will kill you."

Laurent smirked, "I doubt that."

He fingered the ring and held it up to the light, examining the markings on it for a long time until he turned back to her. "This ring was made by my father, why do you have it?" he demanded.

Alex shook her head, "You still don't understand. He made that for my mother, his daughter, because he expected her to have power. But whatever they did to hide her appearance must also have stripped her of her powers, or she just never had any, so my grams saved it. They were going to give it to you I expect, but you were like a mad dog, always wanting more power, not caring if you hurt people. So they kept it from you. It's mine now."

Laurent glared at her and strode over to slap her across the face hard enough to leave her with the taste of blood in her mouth and stars in her eyes. "Shut your mouth. My father loved me."

Alex laughed harshly, "Then why the hell did you kill him?!"

Laurent's face was dark, "Because he betrayed me. We were meant to rule the Quarter and he kowtowed to the vampires, and to the humans, making us weak."

Alex shook her head, "You're a goddamn fool. There's a truce now with the vampires, wolves and humans. They work together to keep the Quarter safe and at peace. No thanks to you."

Laurent lifted a hand again as though to strike her and hesitated, taking a breath. After a moment he smiled, shaking his head. "I think it's time to complete this spell."

Turning away he walked over to Elijah and ran his fingers through the blood on his chest, wetting them before beginning to draw on the ground at his feet. Alex couldn't see what he was doing, but she could feel it, and it was ugly, dark, and powerful.

Casting a worried look to Freya, she received a nod in return; Freya too could feel the magic.

**_Grams! We need to attack now!_ **

**_Not yet my dear. If we cut off that spell now, the vampire will die for sure. That is not something you wish to see._ **

Alex groaned softly as Laurent continued the spell, her nerves taut with worry. _Come on Elijah, wake up and rip his goddamn head off. Come on…please!_

Apparently her message didn't go unheard because Elijah began to rouse, his limbs twitching, his head lolling, eyes twitching open slowly.

Alex gasped and lunged forward, "Elijah! Oh god, Elijah, please, can you hear me?" she called out.

**_Alex, forget the vampire, you need to attack now. The spell is complete. Attack now!_ **

**_Grams I'm not free, these chains block my powers!_ **

**_Oh, do they? Are you sure?_ **

Her tone made Alex hesitate for just a moment before she raised her hands towards Laurent and opened her mind fully to her grams. **_Okay grams, let's kick some ass._**

**_You got it kiddo._ **

Her grams began to chant in Latin and Alex watched in amazement as Laurent was seized by an invisible force and slammed against the wall, pinning him. Her chains fell to ashes and she stood.

The pain of the last day, of battle, of captivity, of weariness, all faded into the background as she stepped forward, her heart raging with the anger of a murdered coven and family. When she opened her mouth to speak, it was with the voices of those who had their justice stolen.

Power rang through the room with her words. "Laurent Laveau. You have profaned with magic. You have murdered and befouled our city. There is blood on your hands, on your family name, and a reckoning will be had."

Alex raised her hands and found that they burned with a blinding white light, "The ancestors condemn you to burn. You are cursed. Your body will not be consecrated. Your name shall be stricken from memory and record."

Laurent's face was a mask of terror as he tried to fight free of the magic binding him. Alex could feel his magic fighting hers, but knew this time, there would be no escape.

"Goodbye Laurent." She threw both balls of fire towards him and watched, stone faced, as the fire consumed him.

Laurent let out one high shriek and a moment later the fire burned brighter, and his body crumpled to the floor, burning.

Alex turned and looked to Freya, waving her hand and nodded in satisfaction as the chains dissolved. Freya got to her feet and ran to Hope, who was still sitting in the chair, watching Laurent burn.

Freya looked over Alex's shoulder with wide eyes. Alex turned and saw Elijah collapsed onto the tile floor in a pool of his own blood, his eyes black with hunger, fixated on her and Hope.

Alex reached back and touched Freya's arm gently, "Go. Take Hope and go."

Freya shook her head, "He'll kill you."

Alex shook her head and stepped forward, "No, he won't. We won't let him."

Freya stared at her. "Alex, what does that mean?"

"It means I'm strong enough to stop him. He won't kill me and I won't hurt him." Alex glanced over her shoulder, "Go Freya. Get Hope back to Klaus."

Freya looked at her and Elijah in fear and then nodded, holding Hope close. She turned and ran, pulling the door shut behind her. Alex sighed as the door shut.

Stepping forward she smiled softly at Elijah, "I'm glad to see you're not dead." Elijah stared at her, his eyes red and black with hunger, a low growl emanating from his chest.

Alex summoned a ball of fire into her hand and pointed to Laurent, who was still burning, though not as brightly. "Elijah, if you try to kill me, I will do the same thing to you. Do you understand me?"

He snarled at her.

Alex stepped closer; she was nearly a foot away now. _God he looks so broken. Please, please Elijah, don't make me hurt you._

"Elijah, please, don't make me hurt you. Okay?" she murmured. She watched him stare up at her, his gaze locked on her throat and she reached a hand out slowly until it rested on his cheek. He didn't flinch, didn't move, just breathed.

She saw his jaw tick and a breath passed. His eyes closed and he ground out in a whisper, "I…will try."

Alex sank to her knees in relief and nodded, "I knew you were still there. Now, Elijah, drink."

His eyes flew open and stared at her for a moment. She saw a look of self-disgust pass over his face before the bloodlust reclaimed him and he moved in a blur, his jaw opening wide as he grasped her neck and dragged her towards him.

It was like no other pain she had ever felt before. _Death by a thousand cuts…Christ that's just a start._

Alex groaned and felt herself growing weaker as Elijah fed, but held on, her arm around his shoulders, not sure if she was holding him up or holding onto him for support. Her eyelids fluttered as her body grew weaker, but she pushed back and forced herself to fight.

_What's that pounding sound?...is that my heart?...Shit that's not good…._

**_VAMPIRE. CEASE FEADING NOW._ **

Elijah pulled back abruptly at the shout from Alex's grandmother. He held Alex's limp body in his arms and stared at her in horror. He could hear her heartbeat, but it was weak.

"No, no, NO! Alex!" he shouted.

**_Vampire, if you don't want her to die, I suggest you get her out of here immediately and get her somewhere she can rest. She will need food, water, and sleep. And none of your blood._ **

Elijah nodded and gathered Alex in his arms, wiping his mouth off, flinching at the sight of her blood on his skin. He had sworn to never drink from her, and he had broken that and nearly killed her.

Shame tore at him.

* * *

Elijah carried Alex into the compound and was met by chaos. He could hear Klaus shouting at Freya, Hope crying and Rebekah in the fray. He moved quietly and carried Alex to his bedroom, setting her down gently in the tub, removing her clothes piece by piece, wincing at the sight of her blood, blood he had drawn.

He threw them violently at the trash can, sending it spinning across the room with a clatter. He sank down onto the toilet and scrubbed his face with his hands, agonizing heartbreak ripping him apart.

With a deep sigh he reached up and took a washcloth and wet it, kneeling down and wiping the blood from Alex's skin softly until she was clean. He lifted her easily from the tub and carried her to his bed, wrapped in one of his robes, and tucked her beneath the covers.

Sinking into a chair beside the bed he rested his face in his hands and contemplated how deeply fucked up his life was. Everything he treasured became sullied or broken by his touch.

His dark thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door.

A dark curly head appeared around the door, Rebekah. "May I enter?" she asked softly.

Elijah nodded and waved a hand.

Rebekah quickly entered and shut the door behind her before walking over to her brother, resting her hand on his bare shoulder. "What the hell happened?" she asked quietly.

Elijah sighed, "We took Hope out to Hayley and Laurent attacked. I expected it honestly. But what I didn't expect was that he would over power a group of hybrids, me, Freya and Alex. He took us captive. He bled me until I was mad with hunger Rebekah. Then he put me into a sleep, and when I woke, he had Hope in the room."

Rebekah hissed in anger and Elijah nodded, "Alex attacked him, and it was incredible. Her grandmother and the coven cursed him, refusing to consecrate him. They burned him alive. But I was freed, and in a room full of prey."

He shook his head and stood abruptly, staring down at Alex. "She made Freya take Hope and stayed with me. Told me she would burn me too if I tried to kill her. I promised to try." He turned to look at Rebekah and her heart broke at the haunted look on his face.

"I swore I would never drink of her sister, and I nearly killed her, were it not for her grandmother forcing me to stop."

Rebekah stepped close and lay her hand on his arm, "Elijah, we have all harmed those we love. It is the true curse of being what we are. She knew what she was offering, and she will not be angry with you."

Elijah shook her hand off and shook his head violently, "No. I won't hurt her again."

Rebekah opened her mouth to speak again but Elijah cut her off, "Please go Rebekah."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding sadly and exiting quietly, leaving him to stand, staring down at Alex, still covered in a swirling mess of her blood and his. He stood there for hours, still as a statue, the sun streaming through the window casting his shadow to the floor, moving slowly until night fell.

Finally he moved and went to shower, watching as the water streamed red down the drain. Raising his hands he stared at the blood that washed away. _If only it was truly that easy._

He remembered Alex's words, that there would be a reckoning for the blood on Laurent's hands, and shivered. His held vastly more blood, and now had hers. What would his reckoning be?

* * *

Across town the body of a young man who had died in a hit and run laid on the table of the morgue. His skin was pale in death, his lips purple, eyelids tinged blue.

Hours passed.

His fingers twitched.

His body jumped.

His eyes rolled and his chest heaved with breath.

He sat upright and looked around wildly holding his hands up inspecting himself.

Standing up from the table, he walked to the glass of the window and inspected his face, touching his cheekbones and brow softly. A smile spread across his full lips.

"Excellent."

Dark twisted fantasy, turned to reality.

* * *

_**AN: I loved, loved loved writing this chapter. I know it wasn't as long as the other one, but, just know, I've got good twisty plans for this story. MWAHAHA. Ahem...anyway! Songs that inspired this chapter are; "Blood On My Name-Brothers Bright" "Bones-MSMR" "Breath Me-SIA" "Heal-Tom Odell" So, listen to all of them while reading, they're all pretty bomb. Please review!** _


	12. The Worst is Yet to Come

Alex slept for a whole day before she woke her body achy and her eyes gritty with sleep. The sun was low in the sky when she sat up in bed and looked around the room, confused on where she was until she saw Cami sitting in the chair beside her.

Cami smiled softly and leaned forward, "I was starting to wonder if you were going to sleep forever, if your grams had put you into a sleep spell."

Alex grinned and shook her head, "Mmm, no. Though she did use my powers to heal myself…which is weird…but it healed most of the damage. I could use some food."She shifted under the covers and frowned, "And a shower…how long has it been since I was taken?" she asked.

Cami hesitated and frowned softly, "Nearly two days."

Alex nodded and then sat up, her expression worried, "Where's Hope? Is she okay? Is Klaus furious? Oh god."

Cami winced and held up a hand, "Hope is fine but Klaus is still angry with you. He wanted to kill you, but Elijah stopped him." Cami's face tightened and she looked away, "Elijah….he's in trouble."

Alex's gut wrenched at that and she was out of the bed before she realized what she was doing. Grabbing Cami's shoulder she shook her softly, "Cami! What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Cami flinched and looked guilty, but whispered, "I tried to stop Klaus, but he daggered Elijah."

Alex reeled back, her stomach roiling. "W-what? What does that mean?" she whispered.

Cami stood and reached out, her expression growing sadder when Alex pulled away. "I'm sorry Alex. He's not gone; it just means…he's in a stasis of sorts."

Alex glared at her, "But it's sure as shit not comfortable."

Cami shook her head, "No. Klaus said it's agony."

A soft gasp of horror escaped Alex and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling like she was going to be sick. Wiping her damp forehead she shook her head and pointed to the door, "Get out."

Cami's face was pained as she whispered, "Alex, please don't."

Alex glared at her and shouted, "Get out!"

Cami nodded sadly and retreated, pulling the door closed softly behind her.

When the door had shut Alex sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her waist, desperately trying to hold herself together. It was all just too much. She covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed, her body aching.

After long minutes passed, her breathing calmed and she sat up, wiping the tears from her face. "That's enough of that" she murmured. Standing, she walked into Elijah's large closet and pulled down a soft sweater, inhaling the soft scent of him.

She turned on his shower and stripped off the robe she had been dressed in, quickly washing. When she stepped out she stared into the mirror at the numerous bruises covering her sides, legs and face. Most were fading, but the ones on her back and across her right eye were dark purple.

Sighing, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and dressed quickly again, tugging Elijah's sweater on, leaving aside her bloody and stained shirt. Her hand rested on the handle to the door and she paused; the moment she exited this room, her sanctuary ended.

Klaus hadn't confronted her, and had clearly spent his rage on Elijah. If she stayed in this room, it was very likely nothing would happen to her.

But staying meant Elijah would be in agony, and it would be her fault.

It would make her a coward.

Her lip curled in anger and she turned the door handle, pulling the door open and stepping out into the hallway.

The halls were quiet and deserted.

She had no idea where Klaus would keep Elijah…but she knew where the one person who was most dear to him was.

Walking absolutely silently through the house was easy. Using her magic to be undetected was simple, and if anyone encountered her, they simply…forgot. One second they saw her, the next, they saw a blank piece of hallway.

Alex turned the corner and ducked into Hope's quarters. To her surprise Klaus wasn't within, and no one was guarding the child. Hope played within her crib and looked up at her, babbling in happiness at the sight of Alex.

Alex smiled and then realized the child had seen through her magic. Her brows rose in amazement. "Aren't you a surprise" she murmured, reaching down to lift the little girl into her arms.

Hope gurgled and smiled.

Alex sat down in the rocking chair and played with her, letting the baby grow accustomed to her before standing and carrying her through the house until she found Klaus' quarters. She pushed the door open and felt her fury grow when she found him painting.

His back was to her and he called out, "I call this one _Brother in Repose,_ what do you think?"

Alex shifted Hope who made a soft noise and Klaus stiffened. "Hmm, I think you should call it _I'm a Psychotic Monster,_ but I guess that just doesn't have the same ring, now does it?" she sniped, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Klaus whirled and glared at her, seeing his daughter in her arms. He took a large step and Alex grinned, lifting a hand to form a fiery ball.

"Now Klaus, I'm sure Elijah told you what I did to Laurent before you so kindly daggered him. Would you like me to demonstrate?" she threatened.

He paused and then smiled, "I don't think that's necessary. What do you want?"

Alex laughed dryly, "Really. I thought you were supposed to be smart. I want you to free Elijah."

Klaus laughed loudly, "Oh dear, that's just not going to happen! He put my daughter in danger. He almost got her killed. He has a lesson to be learned."

Alex flicked her wrist and sent the fireball across the room, setting the half-finished painting on fire. Klaus raised a brow, but didn't move.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear. Tell me where he is, or I will burn everything you hold dear to the ground. I will take Hope and you won't see her again."

Klaus snarled and stepped closer, "You wouldn't dare."

Alex bared her teeth, "From what I've learned you're a pretty shitty dad and yea, I would. I'll break Hayley's curse and take her to her mom. You won't see her again because I'll hide her. You won't ever find me. I'll destroy you."

She glared at him, raising another ball of fire. "Now. Tell. Me. Where. Elijah. Is."

Klaus snapped the paintbrush in his grip and glared at her. After a long moment he pointed down, "Basement."

Alex nodded and in one smooth motion extinguished the fire, but used her power to snap his neck, dropping him to the floor. Clutching Hope close she ran from the room and through the complex, down flights of stairs until she came to a large wooden door.

Shoving it open, she coughed, breathing in ancient musty air. Candles and lanterns lined the long room within and she peered around, trying to find Elijah. Summoning a ball of light, she walked deeper into the room until her light hit upon the wood of a casket.

Her heart pounded and her mouth went dry.

Stepping close, she saw that the front half was open, revealing the grey-black lined face of Elijah. The dagger stuck between his ribs, into his heart.

"Oh Elijah…no."Her whisper echoed in the empty room.

Hope whimpered softly and Alex hushed her, bouncing her softly. She leaned down and grasped the dagger, pulling it forcefully from his chest until it was freed. She took the blade and sliced across her wrist, hissing at the pain and held her wrist to his mouth, waiting as her blood made its way into his system.

After just a few moments Elijah's eyes flashed open and his skin regained its normal pallor. He sat upright in the coffin and shoved her wrist away, grimacing. Catching sight of Hope he frowned deeply at her and flashed out of the coffin, snatching Hope away from her.

Alex leaned in and used the blade to cut away pieces of the fabric from within the coffin to staunch her wrist until she could perform a healing spell…and get to a first aid kit.

"Why did you bring her down here?" Elijah demanded.

"Uhh to save your ass" Alex snapped, her eyes narrowing at his tone.

"What did you do to Klaus to achieve this Alex? If you've angered him…there will be no turning back."

Alex glared at him for a long moment and then threw her hands up. "Of course. No-"gee thanks Alex for undaggering me!" Instead, it's all about "What did you do to my psycho brother?"

Elijah frowned and raised a hand, "Alex, Klaus is extremely powerful and not sound of mind. If you angered him, there is no place for you to hide."

Alex stepped forward, her expression incredulous, "Are you kidding me? Of course I angered him! I threw fireballs at him. I threatened him, his daughter and everything he loves to get where he was keeping you out of him."

She shoved his shoulder, "Do you get it? I did that for _you."_

Elijah stared down at her and frowned deeply. "I didn't ask you to do that. You've placed yourself back into danger for me. You were free. Laurent is gone."

Alex exhaled sharply through her nose and rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses, "You're a goddamn idiot sometimes Elijah, for being so smart." She leaned in and stood on her toes, winding her hand around his neck to pull his mouth down to hers and kiss him fiercely.

As she broke away she shook her head and whispered, "I want to be with you, but I think I might have pissed off your brother." She smiled and looked at Hope, leaning in to kiss the baby's head softly. Her eyes filled as she looked back up at him and Elijah felt his heart breaking.

"You deserve to be happy and safe Elijah. You won't be if I'm around." She felt her breath coming faster and tried not to cry.

**_Grams…this is bigger than I know how to do. Can you help me?_ **

A moment passed in which Elijah stared down at her, his expression distraught. His hand reached out to cup her cheek, and Alex's breath hitched in a soft gasp of pain.

**_I can my dear…though it will cause more heartbreak for you. Are you sure?_ **

**_Yes grams…please._ **

**_Very well. Open your mind to me as before._ **

Alex closed her eyes and relaxed all barriers between her and her grams, until the magic filled her as it had during her fight with Laurent.

As the magic flowed out of her and through the house, and even out into the city, she felt tears streaming down her face.

"Alex? Don't go. Stay"

Elijah's voice was warm and so close.

Her breath hitched and the tears rolled harder, but she didn't stop, if anything the magic flowed faster.

"Alex? Where are you going?"

His voice was confused now.

Alex opened her eyes and stared up at Elijah, barely able to contain her sobs. She leaned up and kissed him, desperately. He held her close and kissed her back just as passionately until he broke away suddenly, his expression puzzled.

"Who are you?" he murmured before his eyes slid shut and he grasped Hope close, sliding to the ground, unconscious.

Alex let out a soft cry and crouched to make sure Hope was safe, the tears blurring her vision. She wiped them away and smiled at the small girl who was still awake.

"Guess you're still too young to remember me" she whispered. She picked Hope up and stood, staring at Elijah's fallen form, her heart breaking, and forced herself to turn away, feeling like every step shattered her a little more.

She carefully carried Hope back to her crib and set her down gently, kissing her softly on the head before turning away, tears still streaming down her face, and walked away.

Wiping her cheeks off she took a steadying breath before walking out into the twilight and into the carousing streets. A handsome young man bumped into her and looked into her solemn face.

"Smile darling! The worst is yet to come!" he shouted, smiling broadly at her before stumbling away.

"I'm sure" Alex whispered.

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys, I know this is pretty short, but it's what I had in mind, and I really like it...so I hope you do too! I have quite a bit more planned, so hang in there, I know this will cause some FEELS, so you know review and let me know how you're doing with that! Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following- it means so much! The song that inspired the title/most of the content for this chapter is "Smile-Mikky Ekko", it's just so tragic to me. Enjoy!** _


	13. God's Gonna Cut you Down

**Two Weeks Later**

Alex sighed and pressed send on the email, brushing her hair out of her face. Her latest draft of her thesis was on its way to her advisor. His memory had been altered by her magic so he no longer recalled their friendship, or her confession of what she had found out about the Mikaelsons.

In the end she had altered the minds of everyone in her life except Hope and Freya. Freya was simply too powerful for her to manipulate, and in the end, she wanted to leave Hayley someone to help her with breaking her spell.

"Speaking of which…" she murmured, grabbing a sheet of paper and began to write. After a few minutes the page was full of instructions on how to break the spell on Hayley. Crumpling up the paper she closed her eyes and murmured a spell.

The paper caught fire and crumbled into ashes, blowing away in a soft breeze.

Opening her eyes Alex sighed in satisfaction. Freya would get the spell and be able to complete it before the spell became permanent on Samhain. That was a particularly nasty bit that Klaus had added, and she hadn't wanted to mention it to Hayley until she was sure she could break the spell.

Once Laurent had destroyed her life and driven her from her home, she hadn't been able to help anyone.

Shaking her head she stood from her small desk and shut her laptop, she had to be to work shortly and needed to get dressed.

She quickly stripped off her sweats and tshirt and slid on her standard black bodycon dress, piling her hair up in a high bun, pierced by stunning silver chopsticks. Smokey eyeshadow and dark lipstick were accompanied by long dangling earrings, a chain necklace that wrapped around her neck and hung in two loose ends between her breasts, and a snake pendant that wrapped around her bicep.

Slipping her heels into her purse, she slid her flats on and grabbed her keys before locking her apartment door behind her. The streets of Oslo were bustling at this time of night with partygoers, and her journey was filled with the scent of alcohol and drugs.

When she stepped into the back room of the club she was once again amused that she was working in a nightclub run by a coven of witches. During her first days in Oslo she had been looking for a distraction and had wandered in, pulled in by some force.

What she had found inside was a bevy of witches, werewolves, and vampires mixed with humans. The coven running the club had instantly recognized her as a practitioner and had welcomed her.

When she had expressed an interest in working for the club, they had welcomed her with open arms. Her nights consisted of pouring drinks and keeping the peace, and her days were spent writing her thesis and studying, pouring over the local university's resources.

It was a quiet life.

If she had found her way to the country of Elijah's family and their origins, she tried not to think about it too hard. She tried not to think about him.

As she slipped her heels on and checked her lipstick in the mirror she paused. She barely looked at herself in the mirror. She looked haunted.

**_No one said this would be easy my dear. I told you it would cause you more pain._ **

Alex stood abruptly and shook her head. **_I don't want to talk grams. Go away._**

She heard a soft sigh and felt her gram's presence recede as she walked out to the bar, the pounding music overwhelming her senses. She smiled softly to the other men and women on shift and began taking orders, using her magic to enhance her hearing so people didn't have to shout their orders.

As the night wore on her feet grew tired and her shoulders built a knot between them, but it was nothing new.

A handsome Latino man in her section of the bar waved her down and smiled, his eyes sharp on her. Alex smiled softly in return, but felt her skin crawl at the look in his eyes. It was something predatory and dark.

"What can I get you?" she shouted.

"Whiskey, neat" he called back.

Alex nodded and turned to get his drink, pouring out a tumbler of mid priced whiskey. She set the glass in front of him and quoted him the price, "You want to open a tab?" she asked.

He shook his head and slid money across the bar, leaning forward to smile at her, "You have incredible eyes."

Alex smiled tightly, "Mmm thank you." She quickly made change and handed it to him, her eyes widening when he grabbed her hand, his smile oily.

"I knew someone with eyes like that once."

Alex's lips pressed together in a tight smile, "Really. And was it an ex?."

The man smirked and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist, gripping her tighter, "No, my father actually. Antoine Laveau."

Alex hissed in astonishment and tried to rip her wrist out of his grasp, but his fingers were like iron. "That's impossible. I killed Laurent Laveau. You're just some sick fuck" she hissed.

His eyes glinted with hate as he leaned forward and breathed into her ear, "Wrong oh niece of mine. You thought you killed me when you burned my body, but unfortunately for you, I jumped into this body."

Alex felt fear slither through her stomach, a sick, dark feeling. If what he said was true, she was in serious trouble.

Pulling back from him she glared and tugged at her wrist, "Get the hell out of this club and don't come back, whoever you are."

He laughed and shook his head, "That's no way to speak to your uncle Alex. Besides, aren't you concerned about your little group of vampires back in New Orleans? Or do you not care what I've done?"

His grin was twisted with sick delight.

Alex felt the earth drop out from under her as rage filled her.

Laurent never saw her hand move.

A moment later her razor sharp stiletto holding her hair up was jammed into his forearm and blood was welling out of the wound out onto the bar.

The loud thumping bass of the music drowned out his high scream, and the drunken and high patrons never noticed his agonized writhing.

Alex grabbed his hair and yanked his head up to her mouth. "You listen to me. I should kill you right here. With my luck you'll just jump into another body. So what I will do is tell you that if you _ever_ try to harm me, my friends or anyone I care about, I will find a way to end you. Permanently and painfully."

She slammed his head into the bar and earned a look from the male witch a few feet away. She glared until he raised a brow but turned away. Lifting Laurent's head she smiled sharply, "Do you understand me?"

He laughed bitterly and nodded in her grasp.

She let his head smack down onto the bar and in a swift movement pulled the stiletto from his arm, eliciting another shout from him. As he stumbled back she watched him warily. He glared and slunk away, trailing blood on the floor.

When she was sure he was gone she grabbed a towel and mopped up his blood, striding away from the bar to the back room. Sitting down at the small dressing table she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

_He's alive. He didn't die, and he's here. He threatened them. But I can't go back. They'll be even more unsafe. I can't._

Her emotions warred until she finally opened her eyes and grabbed a piece of paper, writing a short note to Freya. A moment later it was on fire and disappearing. She tapped her fingers on the wood of the desk, waiting impatiently for a reply.

Long minutes passed.

She gasped when a fireball appeared and coalesced into a piece of paper. Freya had replied.

_Alex,_

_I'm sorry I haven't let you know sooner, but we're all well. I didn't think you would want to know, that perhaps it would be painful. I can believe Laurent survived, he was devious to the last, and I should have been better prepared to fight him with you. We have not seen any signs of him, but I will take your warning to heart. In other news, I have been able to put the spell to cure Hayley together and intend to use it tomorrow on the night before Samhain. Klaus is somewhat changed by your spell, he has grown softer toward the idea of having Hayley back in Hope's life. I suspect Cami has a hand in this. Elijah is well enough, though he is not the person he was with you. He is darker and participates in the training of new vampires with Marcel. He fights with an eagerness I did not know him capable of. Alex, please, come back to us. We all need you._

_Your dear friend,_

_Freya_

The last lines of the letter blurred and Alex wiped at her eyes hastily, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Shit" she whispered her voice thick with emotion. Shaking her head, she carefully lifted the sheet of paper and set it ablaze before standing and straightening her dress and walking back out to the bar.

"You alright Alex?" August asked her.

Alex smiled tightly at the male witch and nodded, stepping up to the bar to begin serving drinks again.

Of course she was alright. Why wouldn't she be? It wasn't like the man who was responsible for the destruction of her entire life and everything she loved had just strolled back into her life and threatened it all once again.

Her hands shook as she poured drinks, fury raging inside her gut.

* * *

Dawn was just beginning to creep into the horizon as Alex walked home, her feet sore and stiff. She peered over her shoulder every other block and had taken a different route home than normal, but she still felt like Laurent was right behind her.

When she walked into her apartment she locked the door behind her gratefully. Tossing her bag onto her bed she walked into her bathroom and stripped off her clothing, turning on the shower until the room began to fill with steam.

The hot water felt like it would blister her skin, but she needed to scrub the sensation of her encounter with Laurent from her body. When she finally felt clean she stepped from the shower and went to her closet, pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she pulled a small kit from the shelf.

Walking to her small living space she pushed the coffee table back and began to clean the floor until it was cleared of dust and was ready. With smooth motions she drew her pentagram and her magical spelling symbols within.

When she had finished she went to her bag on her bed and lifted the towel she had used to mop of Laurent's blood with and set it down in the pentagram next to her crystal. Stepping back, she took a deep breath and opened her mind to her grams and the pool of power within her.

**_Time to work grams. Laurent isn't dead and it's time for us to do something about it._ **

Her grams made a noise and she could feel her anger. **_That little shit. Very well. Let's bind him to his body. He won't like it, and he'll fight you. Be prepared._**

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, reaching for the power. They worked together on the spell, using Laurent's blood as a guide and the crystal as a focus. Alex felt sweat run down her brow as she pushed her power out through the city, searching for Laurent.

When she found him the power snapped and solidified into a tether. She could see him in her mind's eye, and watched as he drew his own powers to fight her. A cry escaped her as his power lashed at her, searching for an entrance, trying to burn, break and destroy.

**_Stand steady my dear! We only need a few more moments to complete the spell._ **

Alex nodded and lashed back with her power as she and her grams fought to bind him into his body.

There was a burst of light and Alex was knocked back into her bookshelf, slamming her head.

Dazed, she looked around in confusion, her gaze blurry. She could taste blood in her mouth and thought maybe she had bit her tongue.

**_Grams? Did we do it?_ **

**_Run child! Run!_ **

Alex struggled to open her eyes further and felt a piercing pain in her head. She heard footsteps and looked up.

A man stood in front of her.

He was tall, blonde, handsome, and smiling cruelly.

Crouching down in front of her he reached out and grasped her face tightly.

"You honestly thought you could bind me? You're pathetic. I had a spare body the moment I stepped into this city, before I ever came to see you. I knew you would attack me." He smiled and shook his head.

"You foolish little bitch."

Alex glared and struggled against his grip. "Fuck you" she managed to grind out.

Laurent smirked and stood, "Oh my dear, I'm truly going to enjoy this."

He extended his hand and twitched his fingers, splaying them out.

Alex gasped, feeling her body slump to the ground.

Laurent twirled his forefinger in a circle, moving her body in a circle until her head was at his feet. He smiled and clenched his fist, his other hand reaching out to making a slamming motion.

Alex screamed as her body slammed into the ground, a thousand points of pain all over her body opening.

Laurent laughed and began making slicing motions with his hands, watching gleefully as long cuts began to open all across her body, weeping blood.

Alex screamed and begged for it to stop, but her cries only seemed to goad him into further torture.

_God make it stop…_

She tried to reach for her power to fight back but was bound and slammed back each time. Each blow, each slice left her weaker and Laurent seemed to take great pleasure in watching her struggle.

After what seemed like hours Laurent ceased the endless torture and crouched down, tracing his finger through the blood that ran freely down her face and smiled. "Not so pretty now, hmm?" he whispered.

Alex's breathe wheezed and her body felt like it was on fire, one large open wound. Somehow she found the energy to whisper back, "At…least…I'm…not…a…unwanted…psycho."

She had the brief satisfaction of watching the hate and annoyance flicker over his face before he stood and kicked her viciously in the ribs, knocking what little air she had out of her lungs. Her vision went black and she barely hung on to consciousness.

She heard him murmur, "I want you to know that what happens next is your fault. The child, the vampires, everyone you've cared about, they'll all die because of you. Know that."

She heard his footsteps recede and though she tried, she sank into blissful blackness where there was no pain.

* * *

**_Laurent Laveau, you can run for a long time, but eventually God's gonna cut you down. It will be my hand, my granddaughter's hand, our coven's hand that ends your blackness._ **

**_So run on._ **

**_God will cut you down._ **

* * *

**_AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope no one was too put off by the violence. I'm trying to update like once a week, but work is kind of overwhelming right now, so I might not keep that pace. Anyway, songs that inspire this chapter: "God's Gonna Cut You Down-Johnny Cash", seriously, listen to this song, even if you're not a country fan-it's phenomenal! "Lunatics and Slaves-Sin Shake Sin"._ **


	14. Paper Hearts

The evening light streamed in through the windows and illuminated Alex's fallen body and the pool of blood that had grown under her. Her chest rose and fell unsteadily, her breath wheezing, and her body made small unconscious twitching movements, her nerve endings transmitting pain messages from all points of her body to her brain.

A moment later she woke with a gasp and sat up, moaning in pain instantly. Her head swam and she screwed her eyes shut against the light, her stomach roiling.

**_Be still my dear girl. Be still._ **

Alex slumped to the ground. **_Easy enough._** She barely had the strength to sarcastically mind speak to her grams.

A few moments later she felt the pain and nausea recede and the throbbing in her head lessened.

**_Now my dear Alex, open your eyes and stand._ **

Alex took an unsteady breath and opened her eyes, wincing slightly, but rolled onto her knees and then moved slowly to her feet. Swaying, she lifted a hand and brushed her hair back from her face and frowned when her hand came away sticky.

Her stomach churned when she saw the dark blood on her hand and she recalled exactly how it had gotten there.

**_Breath Alex, and go clean yourself. You will feel better after._ **

Alex tore her eyes from her hand and nodded numbly, walking into the bathroom, leaving a trail of bloody footprints. As she stripped off her torn and bloody clothing the shower turned on, her grams using her powers to manipulate the water until it was nearly scalding.

Alex stepped beneath the water and shuddered; her gram was holding off the worst of the pain, but the heat of the water still stung her wounds. Alex's gaze was stuck on the red water swirling off her body and down the drain, unable to look away.

Her skin tingled and she looked down, surprised to see her wounds sealing. **_Grams?_**

**_Yes dear. You need to be strong if we're going to stop this murderer. Do not worry._ **

Alex nodded numbly and lifted her washrag to wipe her body clean. She hesitated, inches from her skin. She knew it wouldn't hurt, but she didn't want to relive what _he_ had done…

Taking a shuddering breath she began scrubbing her skin and watched as the blood washed away. Her many wounds ached and pulled, and when she bent down to scrub her feet- _how had blood gotten in between her toes?-_ her stomach churned in pain.

She scrubbed her hair and eventually the water ran clear over her body. The shower steamed and the air smelled of lavender and eucalyptus, refreshing and soothing. When she shut the water off and stepped out into the cool air, her skin prickled until her robe enveloped her body and a towel was wrapped around her hair.

Alex stepped up to the mirror and wiped away the condensation. A soft gasp escaped her.

Both of her eyes were blackened and a fresh angry looking red welt ran down her face from her hairline, down through her right eyebrow, across her eye and down her cheek, and ending by puckering her upper lip into a soft snarl.

Slowly she slid her robe from her body and dropped it to the floor, tears filling her eyes as she took in the sight of her body. Newly formed scars covered her from head to toe, and bruises had faded to an ugly yellow-green.

Her stomach turned and she lurched to the toilet, throwing up until there was nothing left in her. She cried painfully, wrenching sobs that left her breathless until she had no energy left and lay curled on the cold bathroom tile, staring at nothing.

She felt a soft sigh and then a gentle, ghostly hand on her face. **_Oh my dearest granddaughter. I wish I could have spared you from this. Antoine and I should have done something about Laurent long ago. Right now though, I need to ask you to be strong. I need you to stand up, dress, and contact the vampire's witch. They need to be warned. Then we need to leave._**

Alex blinked and closed her eyes. She was so broken and tired…getting up sounded…painful. _What about Elijah? And Hope? Will you just leave them to die?_ The small treacherous voice inside her whispered their names over and over again until she moaned softly and opened her eyes.

Rising to her knees, she bit back a wave of nausea and stumbled to her feet. After a moment her head cleared and the nausea dissipated. **_You have a minor concussion…or had I should say. For now, you know what you need to do._**

Alex nodded faintly and moved slowly to her closet, stiffly pulling on clothes. She stuffed all of her clothing into her suitcase and packed her laptop and books into a carryon, stuffing her backpack full of extra clothing and necessities before turning to write a note to Freya.

_Freya,_

_He's coming for you all. You need to break Hayley's spell and protect Hope at all costs. I'm coming. I don't know if I'll be in time. Ask the covens for help. If I do not make it, run._

_Alex_

She sent the letter in a ball of fire and gathered her bags, running down the stairs of the apartment to climb into the taxi that was taking her to the airport.

Ignoring the looks people gave her bruises and scars; she negotiated a ticket back to New Orleans with only one layover in Baltimore. It was going to be an 8 hour flight, and by the time she arrived it would be just hours from Samhain.

She didn't have much time.

If Freya didn't break Hayley's curse, it would be permanent, and Hope would be without a mother.

If she didn't get back in time and stop Laurent, he would kill Hope, Freya, Elijah and everyone she cared about, including Cami.

Pacing in front of her luggage in the terminal, she earned curious stares from other passengers, but ignored them. As she turned back towards her luggage she let out a soft gasp. Sitting on top of her bags was a folded note, the edges smoking softly.

Snatching it up, she opened it and read it, choking back a whimper of joy.

_Alex,_

_I have broken Hayley's spell and reunited her with Hope. We have taken your warning to heart, and I have added more barriers to the house. The covens refuse to help, Klaus has hurt them too many times. We are on our own. Luckily, my sister is in the body of a witch and has some talent. She came up with a clever spell to protect us and we have utilized it. The hybrids are here to protect Hope too, along with Marcel's people. Laurent will not find an easy fight._

_Be safe Alex._

Alex sighed deeply and clutched the letter to her chest before tucking it into her backpack. The plane was boarding, and she would be facing Laurent soon enough.

* * *

Alex slid into the taxi and handed the man a fifty dollar bill. "Get me to the address I gave you in the next ten minutes and it's all yours" she told him. He raised a brow but nodded, pulling away from the airport curb and accelerating quickly.

Ten minutes later the taxi screeched to a halt in front of the Mikaelson compound. Alex thanked the man and dragged her bags into the entryway, stopping when she felt the strength of the magical barrier ahead.

"Freya?" she called out.

She knew someone would hear her.

Moments passed and there was a blur of movement ahead. A large figure stepped into the light and her stomach dropped.

_Elijah_

He stared at her, his gaze calculating. "What do you want with my sister?" he asked his tone not altogether friendly.

Alex swallowed hard and fought back the urge to cry. "I-uh, I'm a witch. She asked me to help with your defenses. For Hope."

He stared at her for another long moment and then nodded, "Follow me please." He turned and then paused, turning back to her to pluck her heaviest bag from her grasp and carry it easily. Alex stared after him as he continued walking.

Once again she fought back tears and wanted to kick herself for it. She couldn't be breaking down every time he did anything kind. Scurrying after him, she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

She followed him upstairs to the nursery, where Klaus, Hayley and Freya were gathered. Hayley smiled warmly at her and Alex was grateful that the curse binding her to a wolf's body had prevented her from having her memories screwed with.

Klaus gave her a dismissive look and waved a hand to Freya, "This half beaten woman is supposed to help us?" he asked mockingly.

Freya gave Klaus a quelling look, "You don't need to talk about her like that Klaus. She's already gone up against this man twice. He's scared of her. Now, can you leave us?"

Alex was impressed with the way she made it seem less like a question and more of a command. When Klaus sighed and nodded, she was even more impressed. Klaus ushered Hayley and Hope from the room, barking Elijah's name to drag him from the room, casting a look over his shoulder at the two women.

When the door closed behind them Freya stepped close to Alex and frowned, "You need to restore their memories. They need to understand exactly why they're fighting. This threat comes out of the blue and they don't know why."

Alex shook her head vehemently, "No Freya. If I do, Klaus will remember my threat to Hope and he'll just attack when Laurent does, and you'll all end up dead, along with me."

Freya grabbed her arm and shook her, "Alex. We could all die if you don't. They need to understand why this is happening!"

Alex pulled away and glared at her. "What should I tell them Freya? Huh? That it's all my fault? That if I had been better and smarter this wouldn't have happened? Because that's the truth." She shook her head and turned away. Her shoulders were tight with tension

"Freya…tell them that Laurent knew your Aunt Dahlia. They'll accept that he wants to harm Hope if it's about Dahlia."

Freya stared at Alex for long moments until the silence grew between them. Finally she sighed and nodded, "Okay. It'll be midnight soon. Samhain will begin. Do you think he'll attack then?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "I have no idea what he'll do."

She stared out the window and looked up at the waning moon, her stomach tight with fear.

"But I hope it happens quickly" she whispered.

Freya stared at her for a long time before sighing and leaving quietly.

Alex turned away from the window and went to sit in the rocking chair beside Hope's crib, gently picking up one of the girl's stuffed animals. Stroking the silky fur, she stared absently at it, rocking.

The sound of the door opening broke her reverie, making her look up to see Hayley standing before her with a tray of food. Hayley lifted the tray gently, a bare smile on her lips, "I thought you might be hungry after your flight."

Alex nodded softly, "I suppose I should be."

Hayley stared at her and then sighed, sitting down on the footstool in front of Alex, setting the tray on Alex's lap. "Why didn't you take my memories too?" Hayley asked.

Alex looked at her in surprise and then sighed, "I couldn't, magically speaking. Your curse protected you. But I wouldn't do that to Hope. She needed someone other than Freya who was strong enough physically to protect her. I needed you to remember."

Hayley nodded and then smiled hesitantly, "I never thought you liked me much."

Alex coughed softly, choking on her bite of sandwich. Smiling, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shook her head. "Hayley…I like you a lot. I was just jealous of your relationship with Elijah."

Hayley's brows rose and a look of surprise darted across her face before resolving into a wry smile, "Well, you shouldn't be. What he and I had was over before it ever began. And he loves you more than he ever loved me."

Alex flushed but shook her head, "Not anymore. He doesn't even remember me anymore."

Hayley frowned softly, "Maybe not, but he knows something is missing in his life, and that emptiness is where his love for you is supposed to be. You should give him his memory back."

Alex sighed, "He'll hate me for what I put you all through."

Hayley smiled softly, "I don't, why should he?" she said quietly.

Alex frowned and looked troubled.

Hayley stood and tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling softly. "Do what you need to Alex. But trust Elijah. Trust all of us."

Alex nodded and smiled faintly at her.

Hayley closed the door behind her and Alex sighed, running a hand over her face, feeling faintly sick. She took small bites of the sandwich and soup until she couldn't eat any more, draining the water glass.

She stood and carried the tray to the door, cracking it open and listening. When she heard nothing but silence she walked quickly through the halls to the kitchen. The large kitchen was dark, but her steps were sure, familiar.

Setting the tray on the counter, she began to wash the dishes and set them in the drying rack, the menial task distracting her mind from the looming confrontation.

"Do you always do the dishes in the dark in other people's homes?"

Elijah's voice looming out of the dark startled her so badly she dropped the water glass.

The blur of motion that was Elijah catching the glass shouldn't have startled her more, but for some reason, it did. She stepped back, her heart hammering. Eyes wide, she stared up at him.

Elijah smiled softly and set the glass into the sink. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you. How do you know your way around the house so well?" he asked, suspicion furrowing his brow.

Alex's mouth dropped open, searching for an answer. "I…uh. I asked Freya." She smiled awkwardly at him and prayed he bought her lame answer.

He raised a brow but was cut off from saying anything else by the sound of a shout from the lower level.

They exchanged a look and a moment later he had fled from the room, a blur of motion. Alex ran after him, fear knotting her stomach.

She ran down into the plaza and came to a halt when she saw Laurent standing casually in the entryway, smiling as though nothing had ever happened.

Hybrids and vampires spread out through the room, a show of strength meant to intimidate.

Alex looked around for Freya and found her in the center of the room and crossed over to her quickly. Freya gave her a small smile and took her hand.

"Where is Hope?" Alex whispered.

"Safe, with her aunt and two guards. Hybrid and vampire" Freya whispered back.

Alex sighed in relief, but quickly turned her attention back to Laurent. She stepped forward away from Freya and glared at him, "You shouldn't have come here Laurent."

He smiled and shook his head, "Oh my dear Alexandrine, it's you who never should have come to this town. Then this lovely little family of originals wouldn't have to die and all the vampires with them!" He laughed, and Alex shuddered at how cold a sound it was, devoid of actual pleasure.

He lifted his hands and Alex flinched, preparing for attack. Casting his hands towards the group, Alex frowned softly when nothing appeared to happen.

A moment later the vampires began to frown, then groaned, clutching their stomachs as their eyes darkened with hunger. The hybrids shuffled back a step or two and watched them warily.

Marcel stepped forward to command his young changelings. "Stay calm! If you want to eat something, eat the witch!"

The vampires turned hungry eyes on Laurent who simply smiled and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Alex shook her head, "Don't!" she called, far too late, as young vampires began to launch themselves at Laurent. The moment they got close they seemed to hit a barrier, one that sent them reeling back in pain, their faces half charred, flames eating at their clothing.

Freya quickly used her magic to extinguish the flames, but not before two young vampires were killed. Laurent laughed and clenched his hands. The vampires in the room bent double, the hunger growing stronger.

Klaus and Elijah helped Marcel keep the younger ones from attacking the hybrids while Alex stepped forward, her jaw set. "That's enough of that" she murmured. She stood next to Freya and straightened her shoulders, looking up at the taller woman.

"Let's take down that barrier of his, shall we?" she said with a small grin.

Freya nodded, "You seem to enrage him the most, would you mind distracting him while I take apart the spell?" she asked softly.

Alex shook her head, "Not at all." She gave Freya a shaky smile and stepped forward, between the growling hybrids and the bloodthirsty vampires to stand just feet from Laurent.

He tilted his head to smile at her. "Finally coming to face me on your own?" he taunted.

Alex shrugged a shoulder, "Do you have my ring? I know it burned with you, but I never found it with your ashes. Did you go back for it? I figured you must have, little daddy's boy that you are."

Laurent's face twisted in rage and his voice was high and angry when he shouted at her. "How dare you! I hated that man. That ring is _my_ birthright and you won't ever get it back!"

Alex sighed and shook her head, "I can see why he didn't want you to have it. Angry, hateful, spiteful. He probably never thought of you as his real child. That was my mother."

Laurent screamed in anger and threw a fireball at her. Alex calmly raised a hand and watched as it swirled around her, creating a column of fire that rose above her head and created a fiery cage around her.

After a few moments it burned away.

Alex had stripped off her button down shirt and stood in a tank top, revealing her scars, and her enchanted jewelry.

"Now Alex!" called Freya.

Alex ripped off her snake cuff from her bicep and tossed it at Laurent with a shout of a word. As the cuff twirled through the air the jeweled eyes sparkled and came to life, the metal twisting into skin, growing until it was nearly ten feet in length.

The hooded cobra slithered until it was at Laurent's feet and hissed loudly, rising to his face, its hood expanding in a threat of attack.

Laurent remained still but spoke. "What a delightful trick Alexandrine. Did your grandmother teach you that?" he asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, there were some lovely witches in Oslo who were eager enough to teach me tricks when they learned of what you did to my family and friends. Witches stick together."

Laurent chuckled softly, "Except here in New Orleans it would seem."

Klaus smiled across the room, the hunger and pain evident in his face. "That would be my fault."

Alex shot him a look, "Shut up." The last thing she needed was Klaus adding to this mess. To her surprise, he kept his mouth shut, but the look he gave her could have killed.

Turning her attention back to Laurent, she smiled softly. "I wouldn't try to use magic against it, or run. It's a dark magic creation. You will die."

Laurent sighed, "You seem to have forgotten I'll just jump bodies."

Alex raised a brow, "Oh, will you?" she said lightly.

He looked at her curiously and then stared at the snake, his expression wary. He stared at the cobra for a long time until he seemed to reach a decision. In a sudden movement he lunged backwards and to the side, escaping its reach when it attacked.

He pulled a knife and lunged forward, hacking at the body until it fell into two pieces. He stepped back, triumphant, covered in gore.

Alex clapped softly and smiled wryly. "Very good Laurent. I would step a little farther back though."

He looked at her warily and then down at the cobra's body. A second later both pieces of the body began to twitch. The headless piece grew a head, and the other piece sealed with a tail. They flopped for a moment and then hissed, turning their attention to Laurent.

His face grew pale and he stepped back, tripping over his own feet. Summoning fire balls, he threw them in rapid succession at the cobras, swearing when they did nothing more than agitate the snakes.

Glaring up at Alex he gave her a wicked grimace and made a vicious hand motion towards the vampires. There was a loud snarl, and a moment later all of them, including Elijah and Klaus launched themselves at the Hybrids.

Alex shouted in alarm.

Freya began to undo the spell, but not quickly enough. Blood fell to the ground. Screams filled the air.

The cobras struck Laurent, their fangs sinking deep into his flesh. He let out an agonized groan as they drug him to the ground, their powerful bodies winding around his limbs. The wounds blackened and welled with poison, necrotizing.

Behind her Alex could hear the sounds of battle. She stepped close to Laurent as the cobra's bodies slipped away and fell to ashes, the spell keeping them together ending.

Laurent glared at her, blood in his teeth as he hissed, "This isn't the end. I'll be back."

Alex smiled and crouched down, "I'm afraid this is the end for you Laurent. The moment you stepped through those doors, you were bound into your body."

He laughed, choking on the blood in his throat and spat at her. The globule of spit and blood landed on her cheek. Alex sighed and calmly wiped it away, shaking her head.

"You lie. Your family was liars and you are too" Laurent snarled.

Alex's hand moved and slapped him across the face before either of them could register the motion. His head rocked back and he stared at her in surprise. His laughter grated at her and she didn't restrain herself from slapping him again.

This time he saw it coming and snatched her wrist out of the air, gripping it tightly, painfully, despite the deadly venom coursing through his veins. His eyes glittered dangerously as he drug her down, pulling a knife out to bring against her throat.

"Still so stupid and innocent" he growled.

Alex grinned and kneed him in the groin, hard. His grip on her released instantly. She rolled away and stood adjacent to him, glaring. "And you still have balls. Shame I don't have my stilettos, give you a reminder of Oslo."

If it was possible, his face went paler.

Alex heard the growling and shouts of pain behind her increase and looked swiftly over her shoulder. She saw Klaus fighting three hybrids, Marcel against two, and Elijah against three more.

They were all bloodied and snarling with rage.

Freya looked desperate, her efforts to stop the spell not working.

Alex turned to glare at Laurent and found him trying to stand, barely on his knees, but making his way to his feet. She growled in anger and reached for her necklace, unwinding it from her neck.

At nearly five feet in length, silver and gold, it was a precious magical working. Wrapping it around her wrist and her hand, she whipped it through the air, snapping it onto the ground with a dangerous metallic hissing sound in front of Laurent.

He stilled and stumbled, falling to his knees.

Alex whipped the chain through the air and felt a sick satisfaction as it coiled around Laurent's torso, tightening instantly.

She had always considered herself to be a peaceful, calm person. Someone who liked to spend her time studying arcane knowledge and reading dusty books, spending long hours drinking tea and writing papers.

But now, as she used her powers to take the evil out of her world, this particular evil that had destroyed everything that had been good, she felt a thrill like never before.

With a whispered word fire raced down the chain and began to lick at Laurent's body. His screams drowned out the battle behind her.

A flick of her wrist loosed the chain from his torso.

His hand moved too quickly for her to see and something blazed through the air, burying itself in her stomach. She looked down to see his blade buried there. With a low groan she pulled it from her body and cast it aside.

Hate poured through her.

Another flick of her wrist sent the chain coiling around his neck, tightening until the life was chased from his body.

His body collapsed to the ground, the flames rising up, burning brightly as they ate his power.

The spell captivating the vampires and hybrids ceased.

The snarls and shouts ceased, leaving only the sound of the crackling flames.

* * *

Alex stood watching the remains of Laurent burn, her arms wrapped around her waist, lost in thought. A gentle hand on her arm made her flinch.

Freya stepped close and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Alex shook her head and smiled faintly. "It's fine, I was just a million miles away."

Freya sighed and nodded, "I understand. What are you going to do now?" she asked gently.

Alex knew what she was really asking. Was she going to give everyone their memories back? She smiled sadly and crouched down; groaning softly as her wound ached, waving a hand towards the embers of Laurent's remains. She reached into them and pulled out her gram's ring, blowing off the ash and dusting it off gently on her shirt.

Showing it to Freya she murmured, "This is all I have left of my family. I had to kill the last piece of my family. Both of my parents were only children, and their parents were dead. I'm all that's left."

She slid the ring on her finger and sighed deeply, an aching sadness in her chest. Freya took her hand softly and Alex smiled faintly. "I already gave them their memories back, about ten minutes after the spell ended."

She looked over to where Elijah and Klaus were talking to Rebekah, comforting a fussing Hope and Hayley. Her eyes were sad when she looked back at Freya, "He hasn't come back over, and I don't think he's going to."

Freya frowned, "He's going to. He loves you."

Alex shrugged and groaned, her stomach wound aching painfully, and bleeding freshly. Freya looked at her, startled. Alex lifted her button down and her tank top to reveal the wound and Freya hissed, angered.

"You need to sit down! Let me heal you!"

Alex shook her head, "I'm fine standing, but I'll take you up on that healing." _Her head was pounding; couldn't Freya just get on with it?_

Freya frowned and shook her head, "Sit!"

Alex shook her head, "Just heal me!" Her head swam and black spots were forming in her vision…but was Elijah looking her way? She was pretty sure he was…

Freya sighed in exasperation and leaned in to heal her, a small ball of blue light forming in her hand.

Alex abruptly collapsed, her eyes rolling back in her head.

In a blur of motion Elijah was there, catching her before she hit the ground. He looked up to Freya, his face stern, "Heal her" he commanded.

Freya nodded and leaned in, concentrating until the wound on Alex's abdomen closed and the bleeding had ceased. A moment later Alex's eyes fluttered and she gasped softly, awakening to find herself in Elijah's arms.

He stood her up carefully and backed away, his face like stone.

Alex felt her stomach drop.

Reaching out tentatively she whispered, "Elijah…can we…can we talk?"

His gaze lifted from the ashes on the floor to meet hers, and she could see the anger burning there. Her gaze flinched from his.

"What would you like to talk about Alexandrine? How about we talk about you betraying my trust and removing my memories without my consent? Or putting Hope in unconscionable danger after you swore _never_ to do so? Or for once again, bringing your fight to my family and nearly getting our friends killed?"

His voice was cold and angry, cutting her deeper than Laurent ever could have.

The truth was, she had done all of it.

She had just had hope that he would be on her side. That he would see she had no control over a madman attacking her and that the actions she had taken had been in their best interest to keep them safe.

She had hope.

And now, she felt it crushed inside her.

Freya laid a hand on Elijah's arm, "Brother, she did everything to protect us, it was the only thing she could have done, as she saw it." Elijah glared at Freya who glared back, "Elijah, look at her. See what that monster did to her."

Alex felt her stomach turn to hear Freya defending her. She shook her head and whispered, "No Freya, don't. Please. I'll go." She turned away and ignored Freya calling her name. It took her only a few minutes to gather her bags from the upper level, body numb the entire time.

When she came back down to the plaza the sight of the carnage struck her and she swallowed hard, fighting back the need to be sick at the scent of blood. It reminded her so strongly of what had just happened between her and Laurent.

Freya and Hayley walked her to the entry of the house, both of them with mirror looks of unhappiness on their faces. Freya took her hand and pressed a bundle of cash into it, ignoring Alex's shaking head.

"You will use this to go where you need to. Our family owes you."

Hayley nodded and handed her a slip of paper, "She's right. This is my phone number. If you need anything, you let me know. Let me know where you end up and I'll reach out to the packs, they'll keep you safe. Even some loners are loyal."

Alex bit her lip as her eyes welled up and nodded, "Thank you" she whispered. Both women nodded and gave her gentle hugs.

Alex grabbed Freya's hand and pulled an envelope from her pocket, handing it to her. "Give this to Elijah when he's ready, will you?" she asked softly.

Freya glanced over her shoulder at Elijah and frowned; "Why not now?"

Alex shook her head. "He has too much anger now. I hurt him too badly. When he's ready, give it to him. Maybe someday he'll understand and not hate me. I'd like for him to understand at least."

Freya looked at her sadly and nodded. Alex hugged her one last time and whispered, "Thank you."

She turned away and disappeared into the night, leaving behind everything and everyone she had ever loved, once again.

With every step she felt something inside her break.

* * *

_**AN: Hello my loves! I hope you enjoyed the long chapter! Unfortunately for our dear Alex and Elijah, things are not going to work out for awhile. So hang in there! Songs for this chapter; "Suitcase-Matthew Koma" "Paper Hearts-Canyon City" and "Battle Cry-Imagine Dragons". Please review, I would love love love to hear what you guys think of this chapter and the story!** _


	15. I Still Love You

**Three months later**

Snow fell softly outside, blanketing the world in white. Elijah watched as Klaus and Hope played in the snow, Hope's laughter tinkling up through the quiet. The little girl had grown so fast in the past months it stunned him. He often forgot how quickly humans aged.

A soft hand on his arm caught his attention. Freya smiled softly at him, "She's getting so big."

Elijah nodded and smiled faintly, looking out the window at the little girl who stole his heart.

"Alex is doing well; she's living in Spain right now, enjoying the warmth. Her thesis is almost complete. It's really quite excellent. You would love it." Freya watched Elijah's face as she spoke and sighed softly as his jaw tightened.

"You can't continue to be angry with her Elijah. She did the only thing she knew how to, and it still nearly killed her. She did everything for us, for you." Elijah flinched slightly at her words but said nothing.

Freya sighed and shook her head, "Elijah…you will only continue to be unhappy if you do not learn to forgive." She hesitated and then pulled a white envelope out of her pocket, lifting his hand from the windowsill and placing it in his palm.

She gripped his wrist and stared firmly into Elijah's eyes, not allowing him to look away. "Read it. Think about what it is you want. Do you want to be alone, staring out windows at other people's happiness, or do you want your own happiness?"

Elijah stared down at his sister and frowned, his stomach aching with emotion. As Freya walked away he stared down at the envelope, feeling as though the words inside were burning through the paper and into his skin.

Hope and Klaus's laughter caught his attention, making him smile softly.

_Will you look out at other people's happiness?_

Freya's words haunted him.

* * *

_Dear Elijah,_

_There are so many things I need to tell you, but the most important of them is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made promises to protect Hope and failed. I'm sorry that I promised not to put her in danger and nearly got her killed. I'm sorry that I took your memories of us, and broke your trust. I only ever tried to keep you all safe, and that I failed breaks my heart. The year after my family died was hell. This month that I have had with you has been the closest thing to heaven I think a person could ever know._

_Even now, sitting on this plane, knowing you don't remember me, I can feel your hand on my face, hear your laugh, and see your beautiful smile. I nearly died because of Laurent, and the only thing I could think of was you._

_I can't imagine a day of my life without you in it, and I'm so sorry for what I did, for how it hurt all of you. I would do things differently if I could go back, but I can't. I can only hope that someday you can learn to forgive me. Maybe someday you will come and see me, wherever I am._

_I love you Elijah. Against all better judgment, all sense, and reason. With every inch of my heart, I love you. I ran away and tried not to, but I still loved you. I want to live and die by your side. I know that's never going to happen, so please, just be happy, for Hope._

_Alex_

* * *

**Six months later**

Elijah walked down the streets of Sevilla, trailing behind Alex. He had re-read her letter for months, growing angrier with her, then himself, until finally, his anger burned out. As time wore on, he had felt the urge go and see her, speak with her, to hear her laugh.

He felt a low buzz of excitement in his chest as he walked behind her and was faintly amused to realize he was nervous. He hadn't been nervous about a woman in hundreds of years.

She was walking quickly, her dress flowing in the soft breeze, her hair pulled up in a bun, small pieces curling around her face. She turned a corner and entered a small plaza, her steps speeding.

He slowed and stopped, leaning against a statue, watching as she smiled brightly, running up to a tall, handsome man. The man smiled brightly and reached out, grabbing her around the waist, spinning her as he buried his face in her neck.

Alex's laugh rang through the plaza and Elijah turned away. His dead heart hurt so badly he thought he might prefer being staked by Klaus.

Walking away, he didn't stop and look back.

* * *

_**AN: OK- So, I know it's SUPER short, but I originally had in mind to just post the letter and I ended up writing this instead. So, I hope you like it? lol Man, these two just can't catch a break! eventually! So, song for this chapter is; "I still love you-Josh Jenkins" it's just so sad! Give it a listen, and review! xoxo hang in there!** _


	16. Alive

**_Six months ago_ **

Alex walked down the street, pulling her scarf up tighter against her chin. Despite being in the south of Spain it was still rainy and cold. Her breath steamed up her glasses as she shut the door to her apartment behind her, sighing gratefully as the warm air surrounded her.

Climbing up three flights of stairs, she panted softly and shook her head. She had only been in the building for two weeks, but it was proving to be good therapy for her recovering wounds, and good exercise.

Setting her grocery bags down on the small kitchen counter, she smiled when she saw a letter from Freya. It had been hard to leave everything behind, harder than anything she had done before, but Freya had continued to write to her and let her know how Hope and Hayley were doing.

She had even included letters from Cami, who had been appalled to hear everything that had happened, and had been extremely upset that Alex hadn't included her in the fight, that she hadn't come to see her before leaving, and numerous other things. Really, she was upset that her friend had been hurt again and there wasn't anything she could do to make it better for her, Alex knew, could read between the lines of her letters.

After she had unpacked her groceries she sat down at her small kitchen table and unfolded the letter, sipping her tea as she read the letter from Freya.

_Alex,_

_I hope you are well. I miss you dearly, as do Hope and Cami. Hayley wishes you well, and sends the regards of the pack. Rebekah is on Elijah's side of course, but understands why you acted as you did. She listens to me and is working with me to soften his heart. Oh Alex, I wish he wasn't so angry. He trains the new vampires that Marcel turns, sparring with them until he can barely stand._

_I'm sorry to trouble you with these thoughts, I know Elijah is probably the last person you wish to think of, but he loves you so much, and his anger is eating away at him. I don't know how to help him. The only time I see him truly happy is when he is with Hope. He even fights with Hayley; the one person I had hoped would be able to make him see reason. Instead they are at odds._

_Enough._

_How is your new apartment? Do you enjoy the view? I've spoken with your lawyer and advisor as you asked and they've both agreed to remain quiet about what you allowed them to remember and be aware of. Your advisor is eager to receive more of your thesis, as am I. Your lawyer will be contacting you to work out the details of the estate sometime this week._

_Oh my dear friend, I miss you so. I wish you would come home._

_Yours truly,_

_Freya_

Alex sighed and set the paper down on the small stack that had accumulated from Freya and Cami. Cami was going to visit, according to her most recent letter, in another week. She had told Klaus that if he didn't let her go, he could kiss their relationship goodbye.

Apparently she had threatened to consume vervaine, and Klaus had been impressed by her willfulness enough to realize that he wouldn't win the fight. Alex smiled and shook her head. She was excited to see her best friend, but incredibly nervous.

The last time they had spoken, they had fought. It seemed like she had pushed everyone in her life to the breaking point. It had caused her and Elijah to shatter and she had thought she and Cami might not ever be friends again, but it seemed she was wrong.

For that she was grateful.

She pulled out her laptop and began working on her thesis, the hours slipping by in a blur of writing and editing, cups of tea, snacks and the passing of the sun. Finally she sighed and saved her work, closing the laptop.

She stood and stretched before walking to the bathroom to shower. Her body was still covered in scars, but they were fading. She and her grams were working on healing the magical wounds Laurent had inflicted, and smoothing away the evidence from her body.

It would most likely take years, but eventually her body would only hold the deepest of scars….which would most likely mean her face would always remain marred.

She had never thought of herself as particularly vain, but most days she avoided a mirror. It was painful to see the damage wrought to her appearance and to know she had wrought the same damage on Elijah's heart.

Crawling into bed she pulled the covers up and turned over, staring over at the mirror propped on the floor.

_I really shouldn't…show some self control…maybe just a minute…_

She cringed and waved a hand toward the mirror, watching as the surface rippled for a minute and then cleared. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of Elijah, his stern face filling the surface of the mirror.

Like a camera on a tv the image moved back and showed her where he was. She sighed deeply, worried. He was at the training ring with Marcel and the new vampires again. Two new vampires were in the ring with him and they were advancing slowly.

She watched- her muscles tense and her hands grasping the sheets unconsciously, as he attacked them viciously. Two more new vampires jumped into the ring, evening out the fight. Elijah fought with a single mindedness, not caring that he was being struck, even when blood poured down his face and from wounds on his body.

When he had disabled two of the young vamps, the other two continued to work together until Elijah could barely stand, but continued to attack. Marcel entered the ring in a blur and put him in a chokehold until he fell to the ground, barely struggling.

The young vamps dispersed, apparently used to this display. Alex leaned forward to hear the soft words Marcel spoke to Elijah.

"Elijah, you need to get over her or be with her man. You're going to kill them or yourself."

Elijah shook his head and stood slowly, ignoring Marcel's hand. "Thank you, but I don't need your advice."

Marcel shook his head softly, "Man, you're allowed to love her. You're allowed to be angry with her too. But you should talk to her. You can't keep on this way."

Elijah wiped his face off and spoke softly, "I can't. Love her. It's too hard."

Alex waved a hand and ended the spell, rolling over in bed, sobbing. She had been checking in on Hope, Hayley, Freya, Cami and Elijah for the past two weeks. It had provided her some peace of mind that they were safe, while also being heartbreaking.

This though….

This was worse than a thousand cuts from Laurent. She felt like Elijah had broken her wide open with his words. She cried until she was exhausted and fell asleep.

* * *

A week later she was standing awkwardly, impatiently, nervously in the airport waiting for Cami. She bounced in place, scanning the incoming crowd until she saw a tall, bright head coming her way.

Pushing forward she called out, "Cami!"

The head turned her way and she grinned. Waving a hand she pushed forward further and broke into an enormous smile when Cami saw her through the crowd.

Her nerves disappeared and she found herself running towards her best friend, embracing her in a bone crushing hug, both of them laughing, tears running down their cheeks. Alex gasped for breath as she cried and held onto Cami, her heart feeling like it would burst with joy.

"Oh god Cami, I thought I wouldn't see you again. I thought…Oh god I thought I would die." She whispered.

Cami nodded and held her tighter if that was possible, "I know. I know. I'm so sorry for what I said."

Alex laughed and pulled back to smile at her, wiping her cheeks dry, "You know I don't even care right? You weren't involved with the worst of it and I'm so happy about that."

Cami's eyes widened as they took in the sight of her face and she reached out to touch the scar softly. "But you were involved with the worst of it" she whispered.

Alex sighed and lowered her gaze, nodding. "Let's get to my place and I'll tell you about it."

Cami nodded and followed her out to the taxi stand where they quickly hailed a cab back to Alex's apartment. When they were in her apartment Alex poured them cups of tea and sat down at the small kitchen table and proceeded to tell Cami everything.

Two hours later both women had switched to wine, had cried at least twice and Cami had threatened to call Klaus and break up with him.

Alex shook her head and sighed, "Why don't you relax while I make dinner and later you can come to the club I work at? I have to go in tonight for awhile."

Cami perked up, "What's the nightlife like here?" she asked.

Alex smiled softly, "Well, it's different."

* * *

Alex and Cami walked into the club at midnight, long past when they would have gone out in New Orleans. The evening for most people was just beginning here in Spain however. Cami grabbed Alex's arm and pointed to a group of men and women who were drinking blood out of fluted glasses.

"There are vampires here, out in the open?" she asked, shocked.

Alex smiled and nodded, "There are a network of clubs, bars, restaurants and hotels all across the world that cater to the supernatural. You just need to know how to find them."

Cami frowned, "And how is that?"

Alex shrugged, "Usually by reaching out to the local pack, coven or den of vampires. They'll point you to where you want to go."That was how she had found her way in Oslo and here in Sevilla.

She tugged on Cami's arm and led her to the bar, introducing her to the staff who greeted her warmly.

A lithe young man with dreadlocks highlighted purple and blue handed Cami her drink and smiled, "You're in for a treat. Alex brings in a crowd when she performs."

Cami raised a brow and turned to smile at Alex, " _Performs?_ You dance?" she asked incredulously.

Alex shook her head and smiled blandly, "No. Why don't you finish your drink first and then I'll show you." Cami sighed and nodded, sipping on her drink. A few minutes later when she had finished it, Alex led her out to the middle of the dance floor.

Alex looked up to the DJ booth and smiled. The song abruptly changed, switching to "Faded" by Alan Walker. As the music started, the lights switched off, leaving the club in total darkness.

Alex lifted her hands to the ceiling, globes of red and gold cupped in them. Tossing them to the ceiling, she, and everyone in the club watched as they began to spin around each other in time to the beat.

As the song built the lights spun faster until they exploded, creating a flash of light, and then a soft golden dust rained down on the club goers, settling softly on their skin. A collective sigh rose from the crowd and their faces slid into ecstasy.

The slower music faded and the DJ switched to "Sugar" by Robin Schulz and Francesco Yates. The club goers began to sway, grind and shimmy, all of them consumed with passion.

Alex turned and smiled at Cami. "What do you think?" she asked.

Cami's pupils were huge and she had to concentrate to speak but she nodded, "That was incredible. What's the gold stuff?"

Alex shrugged, "Just something to make everyone happy and get along. They had problems with fights before I came."

Cami nodded, feeling like her head was fuzzy. Alex frowned and reached a hand out, making a wiping motion and the dust lifted from her skin, leaving her clean. She turned and repeated the action on some of the people near them and when she had collected enough of the gold dust, she sent it out into the air, dancing and shimmering between people, moving to the beat of the music.

People laughed and shouted, enjoying the display. Overhead the shimmering universe of stars glowed, small planets and stars winked in and out of existence. When the sun rose the spell would end, and the dust on people's skin would melt away, leaving them with a good feeling, but nothing more.

* * *

A week later Cami went home, carrying with her presents for Hope, Hayley and Freya. When Hope was presented with a small stuffed Andalucian horse, she promptly hugged it and wouldn't let it go. Hayley smiled softly at the letter from the Spanish pack, and the Moorish dishes in green, her favorite color. Freya was delighted with her new hand knitted scarf and blue drop earrings.

Elijah watched the proceedings from afar and said nothing when Klaus murmured, "I've heard she works in a club. We could find her and kill her for what she's done." His hands on the railings tightened until the metal groaned and twisted, snapping apart.

Despite his anger with Alex, the idea of harming her still made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

**Three Months later**

Alex hit send on her thesis draft and stood, stretching. She had been working for hours and needed a break. Slipping her coat on, she tugged her rainboots on and locked her door behind her. A walk was just what she needed.

She strolled down the streets, ignoring the soft drizzle that was falling and walked through the Plaza de España. Few tourists were walking through, given the winter season and poor weather, but frankly, Alex preferred it.

She went and stood in one of the many doorways and looked out across the plaza, smiling faintly at the beauty. She had always adored Europe for its deep, rich history. America had no reverence for the past, always surging forward and never taking the time to look back and learn, appreciate.

It was one of the things she loved about Elijah, his vast body of knowledge, his love of learning.

"Excuse me…uh are you uh Alexandrine Lafitte?"

A woman's soft voice broke through Alex's train of thought. She looked up to see a young woman around her age standing in front of her, wringing her hands nervously. There was something in her face that was familiar.

Alex stood up straight away from the wall and frowned at her, "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

The woman flinched and lifted a hand, "I'm not here to hurt you, I swear. I'm…family."

Alex stood in stunned silence and then shook her head. "I don't have any family left. Now who the hell are you?" she demanded, her voice getting louder.

The woman swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm Laurent Laveau's daughter. Your cousin." She opened her eyes and stared at Alex, her face tight with emotion.

"How?" Alex asked.

"He knew a woman from when he was in our family's coven. They were friends until he started to try and get more power and started hurting people. He eventually hurt her, and broke her mind after he raped her." Her mouth twisted and she looked away for a moment.

When she met Alex's eyes again Alex could see a deep well of pain and disgust there. "Nine months later the coven helped her give birth to my brother and I. They hid us from Laurent until we were old enough to understand, and then he began attacking members of the remaining coven, killing them to find us. We ran, hiding with covens all over the world. He killed your family for what they had done, and came after you because you hold the collective power of the covens, and he hoped to learn our location. He failed to kill you, but he figured out where we were and he came and found us in Thailand. He tried to convince us to fight with him against you…"

She trailed off, looking sick to her stomach.

Alex stepped close and touched her hand softly, "Did he hurt you?" she asked quietly.

She smiled faintly, "All wounds heal eventually. My brother was worse. He is still house bound." She smiled brighter, "Christophe is so eager to meet you. And I am so silly, not telling you my name!" She extended her hand with a shy smile, "I'm Rosaline."

Alex smiled and shook her hand, "I'm so happy to meet you Rosaline. And Christophe too when he's able. I…I thought I didn't have family any more. To suddenly have so much is amazing."

Rosaline smiled brightly, "We are blessed, _non_?"

Alex laughed, "I suppose so."

"Would you like to come to our place and have dinner with Christophe and I?" Rosaline offered.

Alex nodded eagerly and followed Rosaline out into the drizzle, chatting easily with her about their lives.

"How is it that you found me?" Alex asked.

Rosaline blushed. "Ah. I spread word through the covens in Europe that I was looking for my family. I realized you might be using a fake name, and I had only a general description of you, no picture, but they spread the word and kept us updated on your movements. When you started working at the club here in Spain, it wasn't hard to find you. Not many people use magic like you."

Alex flushed this time, "I guess I should keep a lower profile huh."

Rosaline shook her head, "There are bad people out there, but not all of them are coming for us. And you killed Laurent. For which Christophe and I are extremely grateful."

Alex looked at her sharply and then relaxed. Well, at least now she knew where they stood on that.

They walked up the stairs to the apartment and Rosaline shut the door behind them, calling out, "Bonjour Christophe! I have a visitor for you!" She winked at Alex and led her into the living area where a tall handsome man was stretched on the couch, his leg and arm wrapped in casts.

He looked up at her and his face blanched. He looked over to Rosaline, "Rosa, is this her?" he demanded. She smiled softly and nodded.

Alex smiled and sat down gently on the couch, her hip against his leg. "It's wonderful to meet you Christophe" she murmured, taking his hand. Her eyes filled and she squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry for what happened with your father, and for what I had to do."

Christophe shook his head vigorously, " _Non!_ I am sorry for what he did to you and your family. We are sorry he ever existed."

Alex laughed and wiped her cheeks, "This could go on all night. Let's just say he was a rotten bastard and be done with it!"

Christophe and Rosaline laughed and nodded. Christophe reached up to touch her scar on her face and shook his head mournfully, "I wish I could do something for you" he murmured.

Alex took his hand and squeezed it, "You can be happy." She smiled up at Rosaline, "Both of you. All of us. We can be happy. We have each other now, and that's something he can't take from us anymore."

They nodded and smiled and soon they were lost in discussion of dinner, family history, and magic. The evening passed with raucous laughter, bottles of wine and the occasional tear. When Alex stood to leave Rosaline hugged her and whispered, "You are our sister now."

Alex fought back tears and nodded, holding her tightly. She had family again. She had someone to love her.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

It was June and Alex was sweltering in the Spanish heat. She walked quickly down the street, occasionally glancing over her shoulder, feeling as though someone's eyes were on her. She didn't see anyone pursuing her, and Laurent was long dead…but the feeling persisted.

Trying to shake it off she walked faster as she approached the Plaza de España where she was meeting Christophe. He had texted her with "good news". Hopefully it would be that the infection in his leg was cleared up and he could walk without a cane. It had pained him for so long to be immobilized and then weakened with an infection from the cast.

When she walked into the plaza she spotted him immediately, tall dark and handsome, catching many stares from women and men alike, leaning against one of the statues. He had no cane.

She ran over, smiling and laughed when he caught her about the waist and twirled her around, hugging her tightly. "I'm free!" he shouted.

Alex laughed in delight as he set her back down and smiled when Rosaline stepped forward to hug her. "This is so wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Christophe smiled, "What is more wonderful, I have a job! The local library has hired me."

Alex smiled, "Oh Christophe, that's awesome!"

He nodded and slung an arm around both women's shoulders, "Come! Let's celebrate! Gelato on me!" They all laughed and walked down the cobblestone streets, smiling and talking.

Miles away, Elijah furiously crumpled up Alex's letter and tossed it aside, the wind carrying it away.

* * *

_**AN: Hello my darlings! Left you hanging there for a little bit, sorry about that! This chapter took some planning. So, to be clear, in case anyone is confused, we start right after Alex has left and then move forward three months, then another six. Same timeline as last chapter when we were focused on Elijah. Songs for this chapter "Faded" Alan Walker, "Sugar" Robin Schulz and Francisco Yates, and finally, "Lost" Kris Allen-this one I think is more for Elijah. Anyway, please review, and thank you for reading, as always!** _


	17. Worthy

**Three months later**

Alex stepped off the plane onto the walkway, hauling her bag higher onto her shoulder. Her stomach churned with nerves. Her decision to return to New Orleans had not been an easy one. With her thesis completed she had to deliver her final presentation to the committee in order to receive her allocation of a PhD.

If she could have done the presentation from Spain she would have, but the committee wouldn't allow for it. She had texted Cami to see if she could stay with her while she was in town, and had received an enthusiastic yes.

Rosaline and Christophe were less happy with her decision to go back, worried that her proximity to the Mikaelsons would place her in danger. She assured them that everything would be fine, but deep down she worried that being in the same city as Elijah would break the little happiness she had built.

As she walked out into the airport she scanned the crowds until she saw Cami, waving enthusiastically at her. Smiling, she jogged over and hugged her best friend tightly, laughing as Cami jiggled her and yelled, "You're back! My best friend is back!"

Alex shook her head and laughed as she stepped back. "I can't wait to have a drink at Rousseau's."

Cami grinned and grabbed her bag, "Then let's go get a drink."

Twenty minutes later they were seated at the bar, sipping on beers, sharing a large plate of fries. Alex was telling Cami all about how she had met Rosaline and Christophe and what their lives were like now when the door burst open.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing back here?"

Alex looked up, startled, and saw Klaus standing before her, glaring. Her stomach dropped and she looked away, her hands clenching together nervously. "I'm here for my PhD presentation. It's tomorrow; I'll be gone the day after."

Klaus scoffed, "I should just kill you and save them the trouble."

Cami was out of her seat in a shot and shoving him hard. Her eyes glowered with anger as she shouted, "Get the hell out Klaus! Don't you dare talk to her like that."

He looked genuinely surprised at her outburst and caught her hand, tugging her close, "Cami love, you know what she did to our family…"

Cami wrenched her arm away and glared at him. "Klaus, I may love you, but she's my best friend. We've talked about this. Now get the hell out and leave us alone while she's here."

He stared at her for a long moment and then huffed, blurring away.

Alex sighed deeply and shook her head. "God it's been a year, I thought things would be better now."

Cami sighed and sat down slowly, running a hand over her face. "They did…but Elijah came to see you and he saw you with some man."

Alex felt like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. She reached up absently to touch the scar on her face, a nervous habit she had developed. "A man?" she whispered.

Cami nodded, "He described him as tall, dark skinned, and handsome."

Alex's eyes slid shut, a sick feeling sliding through her. She shook her head, "That would be Christophe, my cousin."

Cami groaned softly, "Oh god." She ran a hand over her face and shook her head. She sighed deeply and reached out to take Alex's hand, "Alex…He's not the man you love. He's grown hard and angry. Violent."

Alex bit back tears and nodded, "I don't know what to do."

Cami sighed, "None of us do sweetie." She smiled at Alex softly and squeezed her hand gently. Alex shook her head and drained her beer.

"I think we're going to need more" she joked. Cami laughed and nodded, grabbing up their empty glasses and refilling them.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Alex smoothed the front of her emerald green blouse and adjusted her slacks, trying to calm her nerves. "Do I look ok?" she murmured to Cami.

Cami nodded and smiled brightly, "You look wonderful. Just take a breath and you'll be fine."

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, her fingers unclenching from her side. The door to the conference room opened and her eyes flew open. Her advisor and friend Andre smiled at her and waved, "We're ready for you Alex."

Alex nodded and walked forward her fingers clenching her folder tightly. Andre smiled at Cami, "Would you like to join us?" he offered softly.

Cami hesitated and then nodded, walking in quietly after them. For the next hour she watched as the panel quizzed Alex on her thesis, marveling at her friend's brilliance. Alex spoke with poise and clarity, her occasional joke making the panel laugh. As the questions petered off, Alex looked nervous, knowing the final decision was approaching.

When the room went silent she tucked her folder under her arm and took a deep breath, waiting. The panel conferred quietly for at least ten minutes until finally Andre stood and smiled. "Miss Lafitte, it's my pleasure to bestow upon you the title of Doctor." A round of polite applause rose from the table and more enthusiastic applause and a cheer rose from Cami.

Alex flushed and lifted a hand to her cheek, "Thank you" she whispered. Andre laughed softly and came forward and hugged her gently, speaking softly to her, eliciting a soft laugh from her and a smile.

Cami smiled, incredibly proud of her friend for everything she had accomplished. As the panel handed her the diploma Cami sighed, wishing Elijah was here to see Alex. She knew how incredibly proud he would be of her, of all the hard work and research she had done, knowing how she had fought to survive and get this far.

As Cami was walking down the stairs of the auditorium seating, she heard a noise behind her and turned. A flash of movement near the darkened exit in the rear caught her attention. The door opened and her brows rose in surprise.

Elijah…he had come.

She watched him leave and then turned back to see if Alex had noticed him, but apparently she had been too deep in conversation with Andre and the panel to notice. Cami sighed and shook her head. If they could just get in a room and talk things might get better.

* * *

Rousseau's was alive with humanity, a band playing loud music, and drinks flowing freely. Cami and Alex drank and danced, enjoying their time away from the bar, celebrating her graduation. Cami let out a whoop of excitement when Freya entered the bar, making her way over to them quickly.

Freya smiled warmly and embraced Alex tightly, "I'm so proud of you Alex. We all are."

Alex raised a brow, "You all are?" she quipped softly.

"Hayley sends her best, as does Rebekah." Freya smiled softly. Alex's smile faded a touch and she nodded, the smallest flicker of hope dying within her. Of course Elijah didn't care. She needed to learn to do the same.

Alex sighed and then smiled brighter, "How are Hayley and Hope?" she asked. Freya smiled and pulled her phone out, showing her pictures and video of Hope running through the house and yard.

Alex paused on a photo of Hope snuggled with Elijah, both of them seemingly napping. The sight of it nearly ripped her heart out of her chest.

At the look on her friends face Freya took the phone gently out of her hand and gave Cami a significant look. Cami nodded and went to the bar for a round of shots. She came back a moment later and forced the shot into Alex's unfeeling hand.

Cami nudged her, "Drink. We're here to have fun."

Alex nodded and flung the alcohol back, hissing softly at the burn. She smiled hesitantly at Freya and Cami and sighed, "Come on ladies, let's dance."

The two women grinned and joined her in dancing, all of them drinking more as the evening wore on.

Alex's head began to spin and she had a sour taste in her mouth. She sucked down a glass of water, clearing her mouth, but not her head. She pointed to the door and shouted to Cami, "I'm stepping out for air."

Cami frowned softly, "You want us to come with you?" she shouted back.

Alex shook her head and smiled at Freya and Cami before walking unsteadily to the doorway, walking outside and around the side of the building to lean against the wall in the alley, away from the crowds making their way to and from the bars.

She peered hazily at her phone and frowned when she saw it was 1:30am. Sighing she shook her head. She had a flight at noon the next day…she needed to get to bed soon. Being hungover was inevitable, but how bad it was would be determined by when she went to bed, how much Advil she took, and how much Gatorade she drank.

Sliding her phone back into her pocket she moved away from the wall and turned to go back inside. Her heart thumped when she saw the figure of the man blocking her way. Her hands clenched into fists, burning softly with contained magic.

_It's not Laurent…he's dead. But it could be a run of the mill human asshole…or a vampire._

The thought was not reassuring.

She took a step forward and called out, "Hey man get out of my way."

The man stayed standing still, unnaturally so it seemed to her.

_A vampire then._

She lifted a hand and created a ball of fire, tossing it gently. "If you don't move, I'm going to set your daylight fearing ass on fire."

A moment later the man had disappeared and was standing directly in front of her. Her breath whooshed out in a gasp, her fireball guttering out.

Elijah.

He stared down at her, his gaze curious and probing. "I've never seen you drunk" he murmured.

Alex gaped at him. "I-I…We're celebrating my graduation. I got my PhD" she whispered.

Elijah inclined his head, "Congratulations."

Alex stared up at him, confused. "Why are you here?" she asked softly.

He frowned softly, "I…I suppose I wanted to wish you well before your departure." His features smoothed over into polite civility.

Alex felt her heart fall. _Didn't he know Christophe was like a brother to her? Hadn't anyone told him? What would he do if she did? Would he even believe her?_

Her breath hitched and she looked away, trying to hide the tears that had abruptly come to her eyes. She struggled to stabilize her breathing and when Elijah's fingers cupped her chin and turned her face to his she couldn't hold her tears back.

Confusion was plain on his face. "Why are you crying?" he murmured.

Alex struggled for words. Taking a breath she whispered, "Didn't you read my letter?"

Elijah stiffened and released her face, stepping back. "I did. I came to see you, but you were with another man. You moved on quickly for someone who claimed to love me forever." His words were bitter and sharp.

Alex nodded, "If you could believe that about me, then maybe you need to take a look at how you think of me. That man is Christophe Laveau. He is Laurent's son, and like a brother to me. There is no one in my life that I love like you Elijah, and there never will be."

She pushed past him and went back into the bar, finding Cami and Freya. They left quickly under the pretense of her needing rest for her flight, neither of the other two women the wiser to Elijah's presence.

Elijah watched them leave, his emotions in turmoil. Everything he thought he knew had been turned upside down. He needed to decide if he was worthy of the kind of love that Alex was offering.

* * *

Alex stood with Cami and Freya at security, exchanging goodbyes. Both women had already promised to come visit, eagerly. Freya had performed a quick spell in the car on Alex's glasses to, as she put it, "Alex proof" them.

Alex had laughed and asked, "So that means that short of a nuclear explosion these babies are indestructible?"

Freya nodded, "And waterproof!"

Now Alex looked around surreptitiously, wondering if Elijah would show up. Cami touched her arm softly, drawing her attention back. "You looking for someone in particular?" she asked softly, raising a brow.

Alex sighed sadly and shook her head, "No. I guess not." She smiled softly and hugged her friends again. She turned to Freya and hesitated before asking, "Tell Elijah…he's free. I still love him, but I don't think he loves me anymore. So he's free of any obligation or feelings, or whatever. He shouldn't come see me."

Freya frowned deeply and shook her head, "No Alex, he loves you."

Alex smiled and shrugged. "Just tell him. If you think he does, maybe he'll change. I…I don't know anymore, and I can't keep holding on, hurting for someone who doesn't feel the same." She wiped away the tears that had brimmed and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

She waved and walked to the security gate, walking through the quick check. She boarded the plane and settled in, falling asleep as it rose into the air.

When the plane landed and she had gathered her bags she walked out into the terminal.

Her heart lifted.

Christophe and Rosaline stood with a large sign- _Welcome Home Alex!_ They were smiling and waving, and when Alex ran over they embraced her tightly.

_This is my family. This is my love, my joy. This is home._

* * *

**_AN: Well...about that ending...sorry! I hope it didn't upset you all too badly! Fear not, Alex and Elijah shall reunite eventually. There are probably going to be three more chapters to this story...unless I suddenly decide to write more. You never know. LOL. Songs for this chapter; "Worthy" Jacob Banks, "I Still Love you" Josh Jenkins. Please review and thank you all for the follows/favorites! You all are awesome!_ **


	18. The Monster Within

Alex knelt, shivering in the dark, the sky cloudless above her. Her hands worked quickly to set down the candles and the lines of the pentagram, feeling the power curl within her, readying for the spell.

"Grams, are we almost ready? I haven't forgotten anything, have I?" she murmured softly.

A moment passed and a soft breeze blew against her face. She looked up and smiled softly at the sight of her grandmother's ghostly form. Her grandmother's smile was gentle as she walked slowly around the circle inspecting each element.

She paused, frowning. "This skull needs to be turned to the North." She pointed to a human skull and Alex nodded, reaching out to twist it gently until it was in place. Her grams walked around to stand at her shoulder and nodded, "You've done well Alexandrine."

Alex smiled, "Thanks grams" she whispered. She stripped off her sweater and shivered as the cold October wind nipped at her skin. Lifting the paintbrush from the jar she bit back her revulsion and began to paint the runes necessary for the spell on her skin in the blood she had drained from herself just a short time earlier.

When she had finished her arms, chest, and face were covered in runes, the cold breeze drying her skin almost instantly. Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes, releasing the bonds on her power, sending it out to fill up the lines of power, the white sand glowing against the black of the night, burning against her eyelids.

The wind around her picked up, plucking at the loose strands of her hair, sending leaves swirling through the air to smash against the barrier of her spell. Chanting softly Alex opened her eyes and watched as the candles flared, feeling the heat against her skin, a thin barrier against the chill Samhain air.

The wind grew stronger, howling as Alex chanted louder. Her grams stood behind her and watched as their shared power flowed out into the complex spell, the crystals glowing with power, the flames guttering brightly, and the bloody runes on Alex's skin flaring.

As Alex's voice grew to a near scream the spell reached its climax. The wind suddenly ceased, leaving the small clearing in silence and Alex panting softly. She lifted her head slowly and stared at the trio of figures before her, her heart pounding.

_I really did it. Holy shit…it worked._

The tall blonde woman raised a brow at her and turned in place slowly, examining the spell containing them. Her smirk was mocking as she murmured, "My my, I didn't think anyone had the skills to conduct a spell like this."

Alex shrugged, "Well Esther, I know you think you're the greatest witch who ever lived, but you're not. You're one of the cruelest, that's for damn sure. But you and your sister Dahlia here together? Now that's a dream team." Her words were laced with sarcasm and bitterness.

Dahlia's eyes flashed with anger and she tried to step forward, hissing when the spell prevented her from moving. "You dare trap us here? You are a lowly coven witch, a trickle of weak power compared to my sister and I. We will tear you apart."

Alex raised a brow, "Really? I think not. This spell only allows for your eternal spirit to visit the earthly plane until the moon is at its fullest point on Samhain. I have your ashes, here on your home soil. You really won't be getting free."

She really hoped that stayed true because Dahlia and Esther together would wreak untold havoc on the modern world and upon their children. But no more than the man standing next to them, glaring at her with hate in his eyes.

She turned her gaze upon all three of them and frowned deeply. "You all win the prize of being terrible parents. You ruined wonderful, happy children who loved you and turned them into the monsters that humanity whispers about in the dark. You did it for your own selfish reasons and then blamed them for how they chose to use that power. Now, you're going to undo it."

She looked at Esther and raised her brows, "You love your children, yes?" she asked.

Esther stared at her for a long moment and then nodded, "Of course."

Alex smiled faintly, "Then tell me how to undo your spell making them vampires."

Esther stared at her in shock. Shaking her head she tried to take a step forward and was yanked back by the spell. Glaring in frustration she raised her voice, "Blast you and this spell!"

Alex nodded, "I understand you're frustrated, but just think, they've lived for thousands of years, and now they could live as humans, having children, being happy. If any of them didn't want to, they could remain vampires."

Esther frowned and then sighed. "It's not that simple. To undo a powerful working such as that requires an equally powerful working." Alex nodded and Esther continued, "To end the vampire's curse you will need to not just destroy their vampirism, but resurrect their humanity."

Mikael broke in and growled in a low voice, "Free me from this plane and I will end all of them."

Alex laughed despite the situation and shook her head, "Thanks for the offer there psycho, but no. You all get to go back to the other plane when we're done. Think about what you did to your family."

She looked back to Esther and frowned, "What exactly do you mean by destroy their vampirism?"

* * *

As the sun began to rise slowly painting the sky pink and red, Alex drove steadily back to the hotel she had been staying in. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white.

When she stood under the waterfall of the shower her limbs trembled from long exposure to the cold and fear. She had worried that the terrible Mikaelson trio would break free during the spell and begin another reign of horror over their family.

Luckily for her, she had a coven and her grams fighting on her side. When the mood had begun to wane, allowing for a brief time when the spirits could escape, the coven and her grams had fought back against their escape attempt and sent them back to the spirit plane.

Shutting the water off she toweled her hair off and slipped on sweats and a tshirt, sinking down onto the bed with her laptop. She quickly began typing up everything that Esther had told her, her stomach clenching at the thought of actually trying the spell.

Not only was it complex, it was deadly.

When she had finished she attached the document to and email to Freya and sent it to her for review. If anyone could verify the work of Dahlia and Esther, it would be her.

Shutting down her computer, she set it aside and slid beneath the covers, still trembling. The lights in the room flipped off and Alex smiled faintly, knowing her grams had taken care of it for her.

Her eyes grew heavy, her breathing softer, and soon she was asleep, the toll of the spell taxing her.

* * *

Freya read the email from Alex with a pit of worry in her stomach. That she had attempted such a thing…

She clearly still loved Elijah if she was willing to do this.

Freya sighed, remembering a month ago when she had spoken with Elijah, telling him Alex's words.

_Freya walked back into the compound, her heart heavy. Saying goodbye to Alex had been painful. She was a dear friend and knowing her feelings for Elijah remained, and his for her, only served to add hurt to the situation._

_Walking up to the study, she poured a tumbler of whiskey and sipped it, leaning on the balcony, watching the people walk on the streets below._

_"_ _You look deep in thought."_

_Elijah's voice startled her and made her gut clench. She didn't want to do this._

_He leaned against the railing next to her, his posture casual, but the lines of his body tense. He stared out at the city. "Did she leave?" he asked softly._

_Freya sighed and sipped the whiskey. "You're a damn fool Elijah" she muttered._

_He turned to stare at her, his expression one of surprise and annoyance. "And why, pray tell is that?" he asked softly._

_"_ _Because if you felt anything for her, you would have shown up today and told her. She was looking for you. She hoped you might come say goodbye." Freya shook her head and drained the glass before telling him the worst of it._

_"_ _She wanted me to tell you, you're free. Love someone else. She can't be hurt by you or anyone else in our family anymore. She doesn't expect anything or want anything from you if you don't love her. So leave her alone."_

_Freya watched as Elijah's face went studiously blank. His grip on the railing tightened until it creaked and he stepped back abruptly. Walking across the room he poured a glass of whiskey and then paused, the decanter in his hand._

_In a blur of movement, he threw the decanter against the wall, smashing it into millions of tiny pieces, sending whisky pouring down the wall and across the floor. Elijah drained his glass with one large sip and then tossed the glass onto the floor, blurring away._

_Freya stood in shocked silence. "Oh what have we done to each other?" she whispered._

Looking out that same window now, she wondered what to do with this information. Elijah had remained distant, locking himself in his rooms and travelling all across the world in an effort to rid himself of the feelings he held for Alex, to forget her.

Piercing her hand with a small knife she let her blood drip down onto a large map and began murmuring a spell, searching for Elijah. The blood streamed over the page until it rested on one spot, circling it.

He was in Russia now.

Freya sighed.

Elijah had travelled all over the world, trying to forget Alex, but she was certain he only thought of her more.

* * *

Elijah sat in a dark corner of the club, watching as men and women writhed against each other, the smoke swirling and the alcohol flowing freely. Dancers twirled on platforms in tiny costumes, entrancing to the eye.

A dark haired woman with long legs and a sultry smile sauntered over, her clingy red dress shimmering softly in the low lights. She sat next to Elijah, her hip nestling against his, resting her hand on his knee.

She spoke softly in Russian, "What are you doing here?"

Elijah smiled faintly and sipped on his drink before replying softly in Russian. "Looking for something to entertain me."

The woman smirked and ran her hand up his thigh, eliciting a raised brow and a smile from Elijah. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, "I can entertain you."

Elijah grabbed her jaw and spoke softly, compelling her. "Come with me."

The woman nodded and stood when he took her hand, lifting her gently. They walked out of the club and into blustery Russian winter night. The woman shivered in her thin dress but Elijah barely felt a thing.

Elijah led the woman through the streets and to the lavish hotel room overlooking St. Petersburg. When the door closed Elijah pushed her gently to the bed and stood back, staring at her for a moment.

"You won't scream. Do not be afraid" he murmured.

The woman nodded and stared up at him with wide eyes.

In a blur of movement he grabbed her and bit into her neck, her blood welling and running down her neck.

As he drank from her he once again remembered his promise to Alex, to never drink from her, to never hurt her.

He growled and tossed the woman aside, leaving her barely conscious.

No matter how much he drank, how often he tried, he couldn't forget her.

He really was a monster.

* * *

_**AN: Hello my lovelies! This chapter took some planning, so I apologize for it taking awhile to get out! I hope you like it! Please review! Song for this chapter; "Bones" MSMR.** _


	19. See You Again

Elijah ran his fingers down the spine of the sleeping woman next to him, contemplating rousing her. Her long black hair was strewn across his pillows and her light breaths made her chest rise and fall in her sleep. He had met her during one of his bouts of training with Marcel's vampire recruits.

She had been an Air Force pilot during the Iraq/Afghanistan wars and had been honorably discharged after multiple tours and injuries left her unable to serve. Her anger issues had spilled over in the bars into a confrontation with Marcel's people during her vacation, and her ability to hold her own against a vampire had caught the king of the city's eye.

Marcel had restrained his people from killing her and instead had brought her to the church, showing her everything they had to offer. He had told her that they could heal her physical wounds and teach her to overcome her mental ones, make her even stronger. The woman, Yalena, had readily agreed and had begun training with the new recruits.

It had been three months since then and she had shown such improvement that Marcel had given the okay for her to be turned. It was the beginning of rebuilding the sire lines after they had been shattered.

Elijah's brow furrowed at the thought. He, Klaus and Rebekah had lost their bonds to all the vampires they had ever sired in one fell swoop. He and Marcel worked to find new recruits to turn, no longer simply turning men and women at will when it was convenient.

Yalena would be his to turn, if he chose.

He sighed and rose from the bed, dressing silently. Walking down the halls to the bedroom occupied by Hayley and Hope, he ghosted to the small bed and stared down at Hope's sleeping form. She had grown by leaps and bounds and was nearly three years old now.

Her soft breathing reminded him of how frail human life was, how easily extinguished it was. Her father had died protecting her and their family, a violent and bloody reminder of this fact.

Elijah shook his head and blurred away, out into the streets of the city. He came to a stop in front of a familiar building, one that he had continued to visit for months, torturing himself.

Alex's house.

He had come here shortly after she had left for the second time and discovered it was still in her name, and that he could still enter the house. As now, then he had stood outside for what felt like an eternity before walking in, breathing in the scent of her, everywhere.

It had kicked something in his gut so hard that he needed to rest a hand against the wall and pause, closing his eyes and recalling everything that had ever happened between them here. He could still smell her skin, her blood, the taste of her overwhelmed his mouth and left him aching with desire and the pain of loss.

Now he stood and stared at her barren bedroom, barely able to smell her. He ran a hand over the empty wall where one of her favorite paintings had hung, feeling a pang of loss.

Freya had told him that she didn't want to see him anymore, that loving him caused her pain because he couldn't love her back. Alex wanted him to be happy and love someone else.

He had been enraged when she had told him, and had cut a bloody swath across the world, trying to put Alex behind the red door. The only thing he had accomplished was to drench himself in more blood, and realize that he was angry with himself for not going after her.

He had nearly lost his whole family when the sire lines were broken, and Hayley had lost Jackson. When he had seen the devastation on Hayley's face and sat with her, he had come to realize his own pain; his love hadn't been murdered, but had been driven away by his anger, unwillingness to accept and change, and the pain that he had caused her.

If he wanted her back he would have to prove he was worthy of her love, and that he loved her.

Elijah ran back to the compound and woke his sister unceremoniously, shaking her shoulder and calling her name until she awoke with a grumpy mutter, "What the fuck?"

Freya glared at him through sleep hazed eyes as she wrapped her sweater around her. "What is so important it couldn't wait until morning Elijah?" she demanded.

He frowned softly, "My apologies sister. But you've kept in contact with Alex, correct?" He watched as she paused and then nodded her expression hesitant. He lifted a hand in question, "And would you know where she is right now?"

Freya sighed and sat on the edge of her bed and nodded, "I do. Why do you want to know Elijah? She doesn't want to see you."

Elijah took a step closer and smiled faintly. "But I want to see her. I have some very important things that must be said to her in person. Now would you tell me how to find her?" he asked softly.

Freya regarded him for a moment and then shook her head no. Standing up she went to her desk and lifted up sheaves of paper, carrying them over to Elijah. Holding them out she murmured, "You need to read these first."

He gave her a questioning look but took them with a nod. He began to pace as he read, his brow furrowing. As he came to the end his feet stilled and he looked up at Freya in shock. She nodded.

"She raised our parents and got this spell?" he asked.

Freya nodded, "She has much more power than before. But you understand what that spell does?" she asked.

Elijah frowned and nodded. "It doesn't matter though, it won't work."

Freya shrugged, "She says she has what it takes to make it happen, if you, Klaus or Rebecca want it. Or any vampire for that matter."

Elijah stared down at the papers, perplexed. To be human again…it was a proposition worth considering for himself, but one that Klaus would never consider.

Glancing back up at Freya he smiled. "Well, I suppose it's time for a family meeting."

* * *

"Absolutely not! I will not be turned into some weak human that can be killed with the snap of a neck or a bullet!" Klaus shouted and paced. He threw up his hands and glared at Elijah. "I frankly cannot believe you are considering this brother. All over some witch who betrayed us and by all rights you should have killed."

Elijah sighed and waved a hand, "Niklaus if you wish to remain a vampire then you may do so. This spell is for each individual. I don't even know if Alex will speak with me, let alone consent to conduct the spell. I am going to see her and find out if things can be repaired between us."

Rebekah laid a hand on his arm and smiled softly, "I'll come with you."

Elijah nodded and covered her hand with his. He had known his sister would be interested in something that would return her humanity.

Klaus shook his head and scowled. "You are a pair of fools. You will be the end of our family and will end up dead."

Rebekah frowned softly, "Perhaps Niklaus, but that is _our_ decision to make."

Klaus rounded on Freya and made a sharp hand motion, "And I suppose you'll be accompanying them on this fool's errand?" he demanded.

Freya smiled softly, "I will. Alex is my friend and may need help with the spell if she chooses to conduct it."

Klaus shook his head and swore, storming from the room.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Ever the dramatist our brother."

Freya laughed and nodded, "I half expected him to forbid us to go."

Elijah smirked, "He may still."

* * *

The private plane carrying the Mikaelson trio landed at dusk on a lonely airstrip in a small town outside of Sevilla, Spain. Rebekah slid her sunglasses down and smiled in appreciation at the limo that was waiting for them.

"Well, this is certainly much better than I was hoping for brother dearest."

Elijah nodded and followed her down the walkway to the car, his stomach in knots. In less than an hour they would be meeting Alex. A torrent of emotions ran through him; fear, worry, excitement.

What if she was still angry with him? What if she refused to help? What if the spell didn't work?

There were so many unknowns; least of all was what he would say when he saw her.

As the car pulled away and into the dusky evening, Elijah watched the countryside fly by, pondering the future and the past. His past had been bloody, destructive; by measures unhappy and violent, and occasional he and his family had found stretches of peace.

Those who had loved him or had been loved by him had fallen to the darkness and destruction, and he had never felt truly happy with the anger, hunger and violence that consumed everything. He recalled their lives before the spell their mother had wrought, and wished dearly to have it back.

Looking over at Rebekah he smiled faintly, knowing how long she had yearned to be a mother. This was her chance to have her freedom and happiness.

Outside the window the scenery changed from countryside to the city as they approached Alex's home. Elijah's nerves grew stronger and his fingers danced on the seat, his urge to get out and flee growing.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop in front an old house in the center of the city. The trio exited the car and Elijah gave the driver directions to take their belongings to the hotel. As he turned away from the departing car he heard exclamations of happiness and found Alex being hugged by Freya.

He stood by Rebekah and smiled softly. Just the mere sight of her was enough to lift his spirits and quell his nerves. When Alex's eyes found his over Freya's shoulder he felt a thrill ripple through him.

Her lips tightened and she quickly looked away and over to Rebekah, confusion clouding her face. Pulling away from Freya she murmured softly, "Why are they here Freya?"

Elijah raised a brow, clearly his sister had failed to inform her why they were here.

Freya smiled softly and turned to face Elijah and Rebekah. "They're here to hear what you have to say about the spell to make them human."

Alex's jaw tightened and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Well then. You should probably come in." She waved a hand and walked in the house, holding the door open for them.

Elijah paused at the front door and smiled faintly at her. "You'll need to be more explicit than that" he murmured.

Alex stared at him for a moment and he could see the lines of her throat working. After a moment she nodded and then whispered, "Elijah, Rebekah, please come in."

Elijah nodded and stepped in murmuring his thanks. Rebekah followed him and smiled at her, "Thank you Alex" she murmured.

Alex nodded and shut the door behind them. She stepped forward and waved a hand, "Why don't you follow me to the kitchen. I can feed those of you who want food, and I have blood for those who want it."

Rebekah and Elijah shared a look and followed her and Freya to the kitchen. Once they were seated at the table with their respective meals Rebekah lifted her glass and asked, "Where do you get the blood? I mean not that I'm not grateful, but I'm just curious."

Alex smiled tightly. "I have a number of vampire friends in the city and I keep a small stock in case they come over. Some is mine, others comes from willing donors."

Elijah paused in sipping and stared down at the blood and then up at her. Alex caught his look and shook her head softly, understanding his look. She smiled faintly at him, "I would have thought you know the taste of my blood" she murmured.

He flinched and set the glass aside, losing his appetite. "I remember all too well" he muttered.

Rebekah raised a brow, "Well, not that this isn't awkward or anything, but why don't you tell us about that spell, hmm love?"

Alex cleared her throat as she poured a glass of wine and nodded, "Right. Well, I assume Freya told you the basics?" she asked.

Freya nodded, "I've shown them the spell, and explained what needs to happen, but they don't believe it's possible."

Alex nodded, sipping her wine. "Well, I didn't either until I spoke to your father. He told me where there was a stash of white oak hidden." She turned and went to a cupboard, opening it and pulling out a stake, and a bundle of wood.

Setting it on the table she pointed with her wine glass before sipping.

Elijah and Rebekah stared in shock.

Alex sighed. "So. If you're ready to die a true death, have your body burned and your ashes collected, then we can do this. Otherwise, you should probably stick with being a vampire."

Silence reigned the room as she continued to sip her wine and the siblings contemplated the continued existence of the white oak.

Elijah looked up and frowned faintly, "You're sure this spell will work?" he asked softly.

Alex's shoulder's tensed and Elijah could see he had asked the wrong thing. "Well if I want you all to live I had better be sure it will, hmm? I've been wrong before and it's cost me." She reached up and touched the scar that had faded but still puckered her face lightly.

Freya stood and touched Alex's arm softly, "How much time do you need to prepare?" she asked quietly.

Alex sighed and ran a hand over her face, smiling softly at her friend. "A few days. You guys can explore the city and meet my family if you want."

Freya smiled and nodded, "We'd love that. For now, why don't we get out of your hair and let you rest."

Alex nodded and smiled faintly, "It's been a long day. I taught all day at the University and then tutored." She walked the trio to the door and hugged Freya tightly, her eyes bright with tears.

Rebekah stepped forward and smiled, "I'd like to thank you for everything you're offering us, despite all that has happened between us. I'm sorry I haven't been kinder." She leaned in and hugged Alex gently, surprising the younger woman.

Alex smiled and hugged her back before pulling away. "You didn't have reason to like me Rebekah, and that's okay. I just hope we can be friends moving forward."

Rebekah nodded and waved, taking Freya's arm and leading her away down the street, leaving Elijah and Alex in the light of the streetlamps alone together.

Alex wrapped her cardigan tighter around her, staring down at the cobblestones, her stomach in knots. They had done nothing but say the wrong things to each other since he had appeared at her door…what could she possibly say now to right it?

She had discovered after she had come back to Spain and then begun investigating the spell of humanity that she still had anger towards Elijah for not coming after her. She felt like her energy spent on the spell and her emotions were wasted, even as she continued to put together the information for Freya to give to the family.

Many a night had been spent drinking glass after glass of wine trying to figure out why the hell she was still helping the family that had so thoroughly rejected and vilified her. She had told herself that she didn't love Elijah anymore.

When she had realized that she was impossibly, still in love, she had grown angry with not just herself, but Elijah. Why couldn't he let her go? The ghost of him held onto her, making her pause when she saw a well dressed man on the street, or when she saw a vampire in the night, she hoped it was him.

"I'm sorry. We surprised you and I didn't mean for that." Elijah peered down at Alex, seeing how tense she was. She nodded and continued to stare at the ground.

He sighed and stepped away, "If you need anything, let Freya know. I'll be here to help."

Alex sighed softly and looked up, "I'll let her know, thanks." Her expression was guarded, hurt. Elijah couldn't think of what to say to repair what had been broken.

He waved to her home, "Your home is lovely, thank you for inviting us in."

Alex shrugged, "You're welcome." Her hair fell forward, framing her face like it had a thousand times before, and Elijah's hand flashed out to brush it back, gently brushing against her cheek.

Alex stiffened and stared up at him, her eyes wide. Elijah's hand was still touching her face softly, until she took a step back, breaking contact with him.

"Good night Elijah" she whispered, turning the door handle behind her.

"Good night Alex" he murmured as she slipped into the house, leaving him standing alone in the streetlight.

He stared at the front door for long minutes before turning away and walking through the darkened city slowly. They were back to going their separate ways, and he would have to wait until she was ready to be able to try and convince her of his feelings.

He had just three days to tell her of his feelings before the spell was completed and he died. And if the spell didn't work, he would be gone forever.

It was a hell of a risk. But to live without her would be a pain he could no longer live with. Either way, he would get what he needed, an end to the suffering that being a vampire had caused him.

* * *

_**AN: Okay! So, I thought the next chapter would be the last, but its not! So, I hope you've enjoyed this one and the story so far! Songs for this chapter; "See you Again" Elle King, "I still Love you" Josh Jenkins and "Wasted Love" Matt McAndrew. Please review! Thank you all for following/liking/reviewing! Y'all are awesome!** _


	20. Made For You

The next morning Elijah woke early, tying on running sneakers as the sun rose. As he jogged down the cobblestone streets he pondered the evening before with Alex. When he had reached out impulsively and touched her she had frozen and he feared now that any goodwill that had been brokered by Freya or Rebekah had been shattered.

As the sun rose and the morning grew heated and muggy, sweat ran down his face. He slowed in the main drag of a plaza and sat in the shadow of a fountain, enjoying the cool breeze and spray of the water. He watched as people walked past; women carrying sacks of groceries from the farmers markets, men in suits striding purposefully to work, children playing joyfully in the sun.

They were all so human in their pursuits. Chasing this fleeting desire and the next, their lives over in the blink of an eye. Was it really what he wanted? To die and spend only a short while longer on this earth in what could be pain, sickness and then death?

A young couple walked past hand in hand before pausing, the young man pulling the woman against him for a kiss. A moment later they continued on, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist.

It was so simple but it reminded Elijah painfully of Alex. He wanted to walk down the streets with her without a daylight ring, without worrying about someone trying to kill him for political machinations, and simply live.

Even if it meant dying.

He stood up from the fountain and walked over to a flower stand he had passed and bartered with the man until he had a bundle of sunflowers. He walked quickly to Alex's house and set them, along with the card on her front step, knocking on the door, and then whirled away.

* * *

Alex had just finished eating breakfast when she heard the knock at her front door. Setting aside her tea she stood and padded barefoot to the door, opening it after peering through the peephole. She stared in confusion out at the empty stoop for a moment before glancing around and finally noticing the bundle of flowers.

_Sunflowers. My favorite. Who brought me sunflowers?_

She sighed as suspicion hit her. Crouching down she scooped them up, catching the card as it slipped out. Opening the card she read it while standing in the warm sunlight.

_Alex,_

_I apologize for showing up unannounced yesterday at your home without your permission and startling you. I know you had told Freya you didn't want to see me because of the pain I cause you. I am truly sorry that I ever caused you pain, and I wish to reconcile, and apologize in person. If you would find it agreeable, I would like to invite you to have lunch with me. There is a beautiful park in this city, you may know it. Meet me at Maria Louisa Park at 1pm for a picnic if you would feel comfortable. If you do not, then I will leave you alone and we need never speak again after the spell is complete. That is not something I want._

_Yours forever,_

_Elijah_

Alex looked up and scanned the streets, feeling his eyes on her. She didn't see Elijah anywhere, but she knew he had to have stayed close. Gathering the flowers close, she turned and closed the door softly.

Walking to the kitchen she set the flowers on the counter and began to trim the ends thoughtfully. If she went, it would be an opportunity to speak with Elijah and clear the air once and for all. She could say everything in her heart.

Settling the flowers in a vase she carried them to her table and stood staring at them for a moment. After a minute she sighed and shook her head. She had class this morning and needed to get dressed.

Walking to her room she stripped off her pajamas and pulled on a loose dress and a blazer, slipping her favorite pair of wedges on. As she applied her makeup she realized she barely needed concealer on her scar anymore. It had faded and with the amount of sun she got, it blended into the background.

Grabbing her work tote she slung it across her shoulder and slipped her sunglasses on as she stepped out into the sun, locking her door behind her. The walk to the university was a short one, but with the heat she was still sweating by the time she reached her classroom.

At 29 years old, she wasn't much older than some of her students, but she found she connected well with them and was able to speak with them on not just the class work, but their lives. She found such pleasure and pride in her work she really didn't know how she could ever want her life to be different.

Her stomach twisted. Except for Elijah. She wanted him in her life.

"Profesora, estás bien?"

Alex smiled and looked up at her class. She nodded and smiled at the young man who had spoken. "Sí Santiago. I'm fine, thank you for asking. Please remember to use your English. We can all stand to use the practice, hmm?" she chided softly.

Santiago smiled softly and nodded.

Alex turned down the lights in the room and a screen lowered. The students leaned forward eagerly, pens at the ready. They had been studying werewolf myth for half the semester and were now going to discuss hybrids; vampire-werewolf crossbreeds. From there they would transition to vampires, and the interactions of the two breeds.

Alex smiled and began.

* * *

Alex walked down the streets, carrying her blazer in one hand and her tote on her shoulder, a bead of sweat running down her back. Thankfully the park wasn't far from the university. As she walked through the entrance she smiled faintly.

Elijah had secured the best shady spot under an enormous tree and had laid down a checked blanket. It was covered in food, drink and another smaller bouquet of flowers.

To her surprise Elijah wore not his typical suit, but a pair of chinos, rolled at the ankle, with a pair of boat shoes and a short sleeved navy polo shirt. He looked positively preppy.

She smirked softly and stepped closer, smiling up at him as he held the flowers out to her. They were peonies, another of her favorites. Inhaling their soft scent she closed her eyes and tried to steady her nerves.

"You look beautiful."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Elijah solemnly. Running her fingers over the petals of the flowers she lifted them, "Thank you for these, and the others."

He nodded and smiled faintly, "I realized I never bought you flowers. There was a lot I never did."

Alex lifted a shoulder and then pointed to the picnic and smiled faintly, "This looks delicious. Did you make all of this?" she asked quietly.

Elijah smiled and held out his hand, bowing slightly, "At your service."

Alex smiled and laughed softly, stepping forward to sit down, adjusting her dress around her. Elijah sat across from her and poured her a glass of sparkling water, slipping a slice of lime into it, handing her the glass when she had set the flowers aside.

He lifted his own and held it out for a toast. Alex hesitated and then tapped her glass against his gently.

Elijah smiled, "To new beginnings."

Alex sighed softly and nodded, "New beginnings."

She sipped the water and set it aside, filling her plate with jamon and cheese, fresh fruit and vegetables, and a panini that was somehow still warm. As she bit into the sandwich her mouth exploded with flavor.

Covering her mouth she smiled and spoke, "Mmmph, this is delicious Elijah."

He smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to have your favorites."

Alex wolfed down the sandwich with little decorum; she hadn't had time to eat between classes. As she picked over the fruit and vegetables she peeked at Elijah. He was sipping on the water but not eating the food.

"Not hungry?" she ventured.

He glanced at her and smiled faintly, shaking his head.

"I'd rather enjoy my time with you. How have you been since you left New Orleans?" he asked softly, his gaze drifting away from her face to wander over the crowds walking through the park.

Alex shrugged, "Good actually. I discovered I have family." Elijah glanced over at her in surprise and she nodded, "Laurent impregnated a woman with twins. Christophe and Rosaline. They live a few blocks from me. They're like my brother and sister. I couldn't have survived this year without them."

Her voice faltered and she grew quiet, staring down at her bare legs, where the faint remnants of scars remained from Laurent's attack. Christophe's leg still gave him trouble and they all still had nightmares about the monster.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you. I was angry that my family had been put in danger again, and I blamed you instead of trying to help you. I acted in a manner that was most unjust, and I fear I've damaged our relationship beyond repair."

Alex looked up and found Elijah's intense gaze upon her. Her hands trembled with fear, hope, anxiety.

Settling them in her lap she gripped the hem of her dress and whispered, "It's not just how you acted then Elijah, it was how you treated me in every moment after. You chose to ignore me. I could have lived with you coming after me and yelling, fighting with me until we both didn't have words anymore, but you acted as though I didn't exist. How could you do that if you loved me?" her voice cracked and she bit her lip, trying not to cry.

Elijah faltered. He needed to tell her the truth.

Sighing, he leaned in and touched her chin softly, lifting it until she looked him in the eye. He spoke softly, his voice sorrowful. "You're right. I did choose to ignore you because I hoped that if I did I would stop feeling anything for you. But I didn't. I was wrong. I became obsessed with finding you in other women, and then trying to erase you. I would fight, drink, and do anything to force you from my mind."

His eyes darkened and his jaw grew tight. "It didn't work Alex because there is no one like you, and I want no one else. I've spilled more blood than most of humanity. I don't have hopes of being a good person like you, but I do want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Alex's breath caught in her chest and she felt tears welling in her eyes. As they rolled down her cheek Elijah wiped them away and stared at her solemnly. "I love you Alex. I've loved maybe three other women in my life, and I've seen them all destroyed by my family. I won't do the same to you. If you never want to see me again, truly, I will leave here today and never see you again. But that choice is yours."

Alex's breath hitched and wavered as she cried her chest painful from the torrent of emotions. Elijah's thumb gently stroked her cheek, the sole point of contact between them. His dark eyes pierced her, begging for an answer.

She took a deep breath and then lifted her hand to take his away from her cheek, holding it in hers softly. "I don't trust you" she whispered, flinching at the look of hurt that crossed his face. It didn't compare to the hurt that still lingered within her.

Elijah nodded and curled his fingers around hers, "I want to earn that trust back, if you'll let me."

Alex stared down at their hands, thinking. When she looked back up at him Elijah saw something different in her gaze, curiosity. "Why do you want to be human?" she asked.

Elijah smiled and squeezed her hand, "Because I've lived too long already. I've killed too much, hurt too many, and I couldn't bear to do more. I found you, and I don't want to be without you."

Alex nodded slowly and then frowned. "Why not turn me?" she asked frankly.

Elijah flinched and recoiled. Disgust was plain on his face. Shaking his head he reached up and touched her cheek softly, "Because who you are is human, and perfect. I would never destroy that."

His words seemed to settle something in Alex and she sighed, leaning into his touch slightly. She smiled faintly, "I don't want to lose you Elijah. But I need to learn to trust you."

He nodded and stroked her cheek softly, brushing back her hair softly. "I will do whatever you ask." His gaze was earnest and his hands were gentle where they caressed her skin. Alex relaxed slowly and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

She breathed in his scent, so familiar, sending an echo of memory through her. It brought tears to her eyes once more and she sniffed softly, fighting them back.

Time passed slowly until Alex sat up with a regretful smile and pushed her hair back, "I'm sorry, I uh, have to go. I have one more class tonight and it's a long one."

Elijah nodded, "Of course. May I see you after?" he asked softly.

Alex hesitated and then nodded, smiling faintly. "I'll have dinner for us both" she quipped lightly. Elijah smiled and stood, offering her his hand. Alex took it and found herself standing very close to him, staring up into his dark eyes.

Elijah smiled and stepped back, lifting her hand to his lips to brush a kiss across the back. "Until tonight" he murmured.

Alex smiled and nodded, gathering her things as she walked away, her stomach aflutter.

* * *

Elijah knocked on Alex's door, holding a bottle of red wine that he knew she would like, thanks to a short (but painful) conversation with Freya. His sister had been all too eager to help him woo Alex. He smiled softly, truthfully, he was grateful for his sister's input. She had been in contact with Alex for the better part of a year and understood her moods and thoughts now far better than he did.

The door opened, cutting off his train of thought. Alex was dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a loose grey tank top. Her bare feet drew his attention, her toenails painted bright aqua blue. Her masses of hair were piled on her head in a messy bun and her glasses were perched on her nose, but he noted that her face was stripped of makeup, unlike earlier.

He had seen her every way, but he thought he liked her this way the best- tanned, strong muscles and hints of femininity in the lace of her shorts and the flower clipped into her hair. She was, as she always had been, uniquely Alex.

A smile crept onto his lips, fond and happy. Alex flushed and glanced away for a moment before looking back up. Elijah held out the wine, "I brought this for you" he murmured.

Alex smiled and accepted the bottle, waving a hand, "Thanks, come in."

He nodded and followed her inside. She led him to the back patio where a small table was laid with food for her and a decanter of blood for him. Alex uncorked the wine and poured herself a glass, offering Elijah one, pouring one upon his acceptance.

A warm breeze blew as they ate, sending the tantalizing scent of Alex's skin across the table to Elijah. He recalled all too easily what it was like to fill his hands with her soft body. He cleared his throat and smiled, "So, what have you been teaching?" he asked.

Alex hesitated and then smiled, "Well, the myths about vampires and werewolves. Where you all come from, how the curses work, hybrids, etc." She watched Elijah's brows rise as he smiled stiffly.

"Do you really think that's a wise idea?" he asked tensely.

Alex shrugged, "I don't use your names when I talk about the origins of vampires. I just say that there was one family that legend says magic brought about the creation of vampires through them. Their name has been lost or changed."

Elijah stared at her and then shook his head softly, "You lie to them."

Alex smiled, "I skim over the truth. I do it for their protection and yours. I don't think they would actually like to meet the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson." She laughed softly and shook her head, sipping her wine.

Elijah sighed and shook his head, "No, they would not." He smiled and pulled his phone out, sliding it across the table to her. Alex grinned and flipped through the pictures and video of Hope eagerly, her heart clenching at the sight of the beautiful little girl.

When she passed the phone back Elijah's fingers brushed against hers, his gaze holding hers for a long moment. "We could have a child of our own, if it's something you want" he murmured.

Alex flushed and looked away, her heart racing. Truth be told she had pictured that future more than once, but had given up on it knowing that it was all but impossible for them. Now that it was back within their grasp, it was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Taking a shaky breath she smiled faintly at Elijah. "One step at a time. You need to survive the spell and be human for us to consider that. We're a long way from that yet."

Elijah leaned forward and took her hand in his and stroked his thumb across her wrist. "I understand. I also wish you to know that I want us to be happy. Whatever you want, I'll do."

Alex smiled and found herself leaning in, her fingertips reaching out to brush against the strong lines of his jaw. Elijah's eyes drifted shut at her touch, a content smile on his lips.

"I missed your touch" he whispered.

His words pierced her heart, leaving her aching.

"I missed you" she whispered back.

Elijah's eyes opened and he smiled sadly at her, knowing those three words held so much more. He turned his head and kissed her palm softly. Alex sighed and smiled, leaving her hand at his cheek for a moment before pulling it gently away.

Elijah regarded her for a moment before standing and smiling, "I should go. You've had a long day and will need your rest to prepare for the spell."

Alex felt a pang of loss, but nodded. She stood and walked with him to the door, wishing he would stay the whole time.

She leaned against the door frame and smiled up at Elijah, "Thank you for the wine, and the lunch. I had a wonderful time." She reached out and touched his polo shirt and smiled playfully, "I like this look. It's different; you should wear it more often."

Elijah smirked, "Really? I was sure it was terribly hipster."

Alex laughed and shook her head, "Not at all. More preppy. You look very nice."

He grinned and stepped close, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek, murmuring, "For you, I'll do anything." As he stepped back he brushed her hair back and caressed her cheek, "Good night Alex."

Alex smiled softly and mimicked his action, turning to press a kiss to his palm. "Good night Elijah."

She stood in the fading evening light and watched him walk down the street and around the corner until he was out of sight before walking back inside. Shutting the door, she sighed happily.

If everything went well with the spell, in just a few days Elijah would be human and they could spend the rest of their days together, have a family, a future.

Alex sighed and went to her study. If she wanted the spell to go off without a hitch, she needed to study it and make sure she had all the ingredients.

She wasn't going to screw this up and be the reason that Elijah died, for good. If that happened, she would…she would go to the ancestors.

She wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

_**AN: I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story so much. I love writing it and I'm sad to see it end! But, you never know, I could always be inspired to write more if you all want it! Lemme know! Anyway, songs for this chapter; "See Through Heart" SEBELL, "Made for You" Alexander Cardinale, and "It's that Simple" Act as If.** _


	21. End of Everything

Two days later Alex had gathered everything she needed for the spell, with help from Freya and the local covens. She was going to meet the Mikaelson trio outside the city in an abandoned factory to complete the spell.

With all the potential complications that could arise from the spell, there was no way she was conducting it within the city limits.

As she stood beneath the icy stream of water in the shower, washing away the sweat and grime of the day's preparations, she shivered not from the cold, but from anticipation and worry. Today would be the last time she ever saw Elijah and Rebekah as their vampire selves.

They had vowed to her they were prepared for the spell and wanted to be human, but she was terrified that something would go wrong and they would be lost forever. If that happened, Klaus's wrath would know no bounds, and there was likely no place in the world she could hide from him.

When she was thoroughly frozen and clean Alex stepped from the shower and toweled off, dressing quickly. Her grams had told her that ceremony was a large part of this spell so she took care with her appearance, making sure all of her makeup was removed, her skin was clean, and she dressed entirely in white.

She was not only ending the vampire lives, but would be raising them from the dead. For that, she needed purity. She lifted her bag to her shoulder, grunting softly at its heft. It was filled with stakes, crystals, chalk, candles, and other accoutrements for the spell.

Walking out her front door she turned and locked it before staring out at the street in front of her. In the growing twilight the city looked enchanting. People flowed down the streets chattering happily, smiling and laughing.

"Alex"

The sound of her name being called broke through her reverie and she turned in surprise to see Elijah standing before her. A faint smile played at his lips and she sighed softly, walking over to stare up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

He rested his hand on the open car door and she sighed, understanding. He hadn't wanted her to be alone on the drive over. He knew she would get lost in her thoughts and worries, and he didn't want that.

Alex felt her chest tighten with a warm, familiar feeling. She smiled faintly and lifted a hand to where his rested on the car door, squeezing it gently. "Thank you" she murmured. He nodded and stepped aside so she could slide into the car, sitting next to her a moment later, the door swinging shut.

Alex set her bag on the floor and reached over, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it. Elijah met her eyes as the car sped off, and lifted his other hand to gently stroke her cheek, his fingers running over her fading scar.

Alex sighed and leaned into his hand, her eyes closing. Elijah brushed a kiss gently against her hair and pulled her into his arms. His eyes closed as her fingers wrapped into the lapels of his jacket, her breath soft against his neck.

They said nothing as the car sped into the sunset, carrying them closer to destiny.

As the car slowed and turned, Alex tensed.

"Are you scared?" she whispered.

Elijah ran a hand down her back and sighed. His eyes opened and he peered out the window at the dusty road; they were close.

"Only of not being with you" he murmured.

Alex's fingers tightened on his chest and she leaned away slightly to peer at him, her face creased with worry. "I-I'm terrified. What if something goes wrong?" she whispered.

Elijah shook his head and tucked a lock of her hair that had escaped from her braid behind her ear. "Nothing will go wrong. You and Freya have been preparing for days. I trust you."

Alex frowned and shook her head, "It's not about trust, it's about how dangerous this spell is! It could go wrong, even if I do everything right."

Elijah sighed, "It's not going to. I have faith in you and your powers."

The car slowed further and came to a stop in front of the factory, idling as the driver waited for them to exit.

Alex swallowed hard and gathered her bag into her lap, staring out into the dark at the foreboding building. Elijah rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled faintly at her when she turned to look at him.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped out, the warm summer air raising goosebumps on her flesh after the cold air conditioning of the car. She heard Elijah step out after her and the car door close a moment later.

His hand rested at her lower back and they walked together into the factory.

Alex heard Freya and Rebekah talking softly and followed their voices through the murky light. She knew Elijah could see perfectly well, but the absence of a good light was unnerving her, making her stomach sour.

The large open area of the factory floor had been cleared and cleaned the day earlier by all four of them. Alex and Freya had explained that a spell this delicate needed to have a clean working space, and so they had set to the task of clearing all detritus from the area and scrubbing the floor.

Alex sniffed and smelled fresh lemon. Freya must have gotten here early with Rebekah and given the place another scrubbing in anticipation of the wind blowing in dirt through the broken windows.

She smiled her thanks at her friend as she knelt to unpack her bag and Elijah stepped over to hug his sisters. Freya knelt by her a moment later and quickly took up the chalk, helping her draw the enormous pentagram that would hold all four of them.

It was slow going, preparing for the spell, but Alex and Freya wanted no corners cut. When the pentagram had been drawn they set about laying out the crystals and candles, then the ceremonial skulls.

Alex lifted out the stakes and athames from the bag last. She set them within the pentagram and looked over to Elijah and Rebekah who despite their reassurances looked nervous. She took a deep breath and waved them over.

"If you've said your goodbyes to everyone, we should get started."

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged a look and then nodded, stepping forward. They quickly lay down within the pentagram, looking uncomfortable. Alex and Freya stepped into the pentagram and took up their athames, chanting softly.

The candles burst to life.

Alex opened her eyes and knelt over a small bowl. Running the blade over her palm she dripped her blood into it before turning and taking Elijah's hand and repeating the action. Her stomach flipped as she felt the spell beginning.

Turning, she offered the bowl to Freya who sliced her own palm and let her blood flow into the bowl before doing the same with Rebekah.

Alex gasped softly as the spell roiled to life, the crystals glowing brightly around them.

The witches' power was tied to the vampire's lives. Without the witches, they could not be resurrected.

Alex and Freya exchanged a look, both of them worried and sickened by what came next.

They set aside their athames and took up the white oak stakes.

Alex's hand shook as she moved to kneel over Elijah. He stared up at her with wide trusting eyes and nodded.

She knew she couldn't say anything. It could disrupt the spell.

Her lips parted.

_I love you_

She mouthed the words slowly, making sure he saw them and understood. His eyes warmed and he smiled.

Her hand plunged down sharply at the same time Freya's did, piercing Elijah's heart straight through.

His cry was sharp, guttural, and pained. His face contorted in agony as his skin turned grey.

Moments later the flames began to consume his body.

Alex sidled back, watching in horror.

* * *

When the flames had died, both Elijah and Rebekah's remains were nothing more than ash. Alex and Freya moved quickly, murmuring the words of the spell that would gather every spec of their essence into the bowl of blood.

When they had all been gathered the two women sat side by side for a moment, silence ruling the room.

Freya took her hand and swallowed. "They're really gone" she whispered.

Alex nodded, unable to speak. Next came the hardest part of the spell. Elijah and Rebekah wandered the spirit world, and were in danger of remaining permanently there unless the spell was completed soon.

She squeezed Freya's hand and stood. Freya stood with her and squared her shoulders. The women exchanged a look and then began chanting, not wasting another moment.

Alex felt it when the spell began to breach the spirit world. What they had to do now was virtually impossible. Instead of bringing Elijah and Rebekah back in their vampire forms, they would use magic to bring back their human spirits, with all of their memories from their long centuries attached.

Had Freya not been with her, Alex didn't believe she would have been able to attempt the spell.

The air in front of the women rippled.

Elijah and Rebekah appeared.

Alex felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of them. _It was working!_

The air rippled again.

Mikael appeared behind his children.

Alex and Freya shared a shocked look and continued to chant, not wanting to break the spell.

The air rippled again.

Esther appeared behind her children.

Alex faltered, staring at the foursome. Freya continued to chant, glaring at her parents. Alex swallowed and continued to chant, praying that Dahlia wouldn't appear.

She could feel that the spell was almost complete, that the barrier between the spirit world and this world was almost thin enough to bring Elijah and Rebekah back. But it could also bring Esther and Mikael if they weren't careful.

Fear rippled through her at the loathing in Mikael's eyes. Esther eyed her with interest. Neither were good expressions.

Alex murmured the last words of the spell and watched in horror as Esther and Mikael reached out, grabbing onto Elijah and Rebekah's shoulders. Esther began to chant and Alex felt an alien power grow, pulling the siblings away from her.

"No! No!" she cried, stepping forward as they sank to their knees, crying out in agony. Esther and Mikael shared a smile and joined hands before the barrier to the spirit world began to close, shimmering, and disappeared.

Alex gasped and stared in shock at where Elijah and Rebekah had stood just moments before. Turning to Freya she pointed to the spot and demanded, "What happened?"

Freya's face was white and drawn. She shook her head, "I-I don't know. Esther shouldn't have power like that anymore…oh god…"

Alex walked over to Freya and grabbed her by the arms, shaking her softly until her friend looked her in the eyes. "Hey! I'm not about to let Klaus kill me for this, or let them die. Now what do we do?" she demanded.

Freya stared at her for a long moment and then took a shuddering breath, nodding. "We-we need to go to the spirit world. One of us has to go; the other will stay here and protect her body."

Alex stared at her for a moment and then frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You have to be close to death to go to the spirit world."

Alex stared at Freya and then nodded, "I've done that. I'll do it. You watch over me." Without a second thought she lay down on the ground and lifted the athame from the ground, holding it out to Freya.

Freya stared at her for a moment, her eyes wide. Alex made a noise of frustration and held the athame out farther, "Take it. We don't have time."

Freya jolted and nodded, kneeling next to her as she took the athame. "I'll complete the spell, and then slit your wrist. It's going to hurt."

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, "I've felt worse."

Freya murmured the spell rapidly and then gritted her teeth, swiping the blade across Alex's wrist. Her friend flinched, and then went limp. Freya shoved the athame into her hand, knowing she could take weapons with her was a small solace.

Alex's heartbeat slowed further and further, her breathing softening until it was almost imperceptible. Freya held her hand, heedless of the blood flowing out, fear making her grip tight.

_Alex sat up in the factory, looking around warily. She was stunned to see herself, bleeding on the ground, with Freya. Her hand tightened and she looked down in surprise to see the athame in her grip._

_A smile spread across her lips._

_"_ _Good job Freya" she murmured._

_Turning, she jogged from the large open room and into a smaller room, through a hallway and a set of smaller rooms before bursting out into the dusty Spanish countryside._

_Now she just had to find where Esther and Mikael had taken Elijah and Rebekah._

_"_ _And how are you going to do that?" she murmured to herself._

_A thought occurred to her and she lifted the athame, inspecting it for a moment. It was covered in blood; hers, Elijah's, and Rebekah's. Freya's was there as well, but for her purposes, she was going to have to hope that the spell would lead her to Elijah and Rebekah._

_Holding the athame in her palm, she began to chant and held the image of Elijah and Rebekah in her head. A moment later when she opened her eyes she grinned. All of Elijah's and Rebekah's blood had moved to the tip of the athame and it was now pointing north, leading her to them._

_Alex began to jog, following the athame. The last thing she would do was leave Elijah and Rebekah here._

_Her heart pounded, leading her back to the one thing she couldn't stand to lose._

* * *

**_AN: Thank you all for being so patient, I know it's been a little bit since I updated. I was contemplating on how to write this chapter, and whether or not I wanted to break it into two parts...and I chose to break it up! The good news is that you get more to read now! I'd love to get some reviews so please, let's hear what you all think! More chapters to follow-Alex is going to fight to get Elijah and Rebekah back, she'll have close encounters of the Mikael kind, and we'll find out if everyone makes it home! Thank you all for reading and following! Songs for this chapter are; "The End of Everything" Jill Andrews, "Way Down we Go" Kaleo._ **


	22. Phoenix

_Alex ran through the dusty countryside, following the athame as it pointed her to Elijah and Rebekah._

_Normally when she ran, she got short of breath and a stitch in her side after a quarter of a mile. Here, it seemed she could run endlessly._

_She could see a line of buildings ahead. They looked like sheds…work sheds maybe?_

_As she ran she marveled at the fact that there was no breeze, no sweat, no pain in her lungs. It was surreal._

_The sheds grew closer and she slowed, crouching down as the athame pointed to a particular shed at the end of the row. She moved slowly, listening for any sound that she had been spotted._

_She heard no shout of recognition and felt no magical traps. Moving forward slowly she approached the last shed and lifted her jaw, peering into the window._

_Elijah and Rebekah were kneeling on the floor, in a pentagram drawn with powerful containing measures. Alex shifted and looked around the room, frowning when she only saw Esther._

_Where the hell was Mikael?_

_There was a soft noise in the sandy dirt behind her and she whirled around, coming face to face with the fearsome Mikael. He lifted a blade, bringing it to bear at her face and she flinched, ducking away._

_By some miracle she managed to escape a beheading, the blade hacking a notch out of the wood behind her. Alex lifted her athame in defense and gritted her teeth when Mikael laughed at her, shaking his head._

_"_ _Pathetic."_

_She bared her teeth at him, snarling. "Fuck you."_

_Her bravery only seemed to incense Mikael into hacking at her harder, his breath coming in loud grunts. She ducked and backpedaled, desperately trying to avoid his blade. Her foot caught on something and she went sprawling, the air in her lungs whooshing out in a rush._

_Mikael grinned viciously and lifted his blade to deal a deadly blow. Alex lifted her hand holding the athame and screamed a word, power barreling out of her so fast it left her breathless._

_Mikael's eyes widened as the power caught him in the chest, lifting him into the air and tossing him backwards fifty feet. Alex watched in awe for a moment before scrambling to her feet, still clenching the athame._

_Esther ran out of the shed and stared at Mikael for a moment before turning to Alex. Her expression darkened, her brow furrowing and Alex could see something she hadn't before; the woman before her was crazy._

_Whether she had always been that way, or it was a result of her time in the spirit world—it no longer mattered. What mattered now was surviving and getting Elijah and Rebekah home._

_Alex lifted the athame and spoke softly, evenly. "Esther, I suggest you back the hell up. I only want Elijah and Rebekah. They want to go home, safely."_

_Esther glared at her and stepped forward, "How dare you! You murdered my children and now you want to take them away from me? I'll kill you!"_

_Alex lifted her hands and summoned her power, willing a circle of fire into existence around Esther. The flames leapt and crackled, preventing the older witch from moving. Movement behind the flames caught Alex's attention and she watched as Mikael struggled to rise._

_She stepped to the side and began chanting, pointing at him. The wind picked up, blowing the sand into a cutting storm that attacked him viciously. Alex smirked in satisfaction at his screams and turned her attention back to Esther._

_The older witch glared at her and lifted her hands above her head for a moment before bringing them down in a sharp movement, extinguishing the flames. Alex felt a sharp wave of fear crash through her._

_Esther stalked forward and made a sharp hand motion. Alex's body flew sideways as though she had been hit by something large and she felt her cheek split open, hot blood running down her face._

_"_ _How dare you assault my family like this! You talentless little nothing!"Esther screamed at her._

_Alex crawled through the dirt, her body aching. She could still hear the windstorm she had called up attacking Mikael. Thank god for small mercies._

_Esther made a twirling hand motion and Alex flipped over, forced to face her. Esther knelt over Alex, her gaze wild and furious. She reached out and wrapped her hand around Alex's throat, her long fingers tightening until Alex's vision began to swim._

_Alex's heart pounded loudly in her ears, her lungs begging for air._

_"_ _Get your hands off my granddaughter you piece of trash"_

_Esther startled and turned to look over her shoulder, releasing Alex. Air flowed back into her lungs and she breathed gratefully. When her vision cleared of spots, she stared in amazement at her grandmother, Antoine, and what she could only assume was their coven._

_They stood gathered behind Esther, all of them looking firmly ready for battle._

_Esther stood and faced Alex's grandmother and the coven, "I do not fear you. Leave."_

_Antoine stood firmly next to Alex's grams and raised his hand, "Esther, stand down. You have brought this heartache on yourself. Alexandrine only looks to bring joy to your children, joy you took from them when you took their lives from them."_

_Esther recoiled as though she had been struck. Her gaze narrowed and she pointed to Alex's grams, "What of your children Antoine? You took their choices away."_

_Antoine nodded, "For my daughter's safety we did. For my son's, I should have done much more." He shook his head, "Esther, if you truly love your children, stop this now."_

_Esther raised her chin and glared defiantly, "It is for love of them I will not."_

_Antoine sighed. "So be it." The coven split into two groups, one facing Mikael, the other Esther._

_As one voice they began to chant, cutting off Alex's spell, and beginning their own. Both Esther and Mikael were soon on the ground, writhing in pain._

_Antoine stepped forward and crouched down, offering Alex his hand. Alex stared at her grandfather with large eyes, unable to comprehend his appearance. He smiled softly and cupped her elbow, lifting her from the ground._

_"_ _I am sorry I never met you my dear. I am incredibly proud of you." He smiled and brushed a thumb across her wounded cheek and Alex could feel the gentle sting of power as it healed. Alex lifted a hand and touched his at her cheek, gasping softly when their skin connected._

_Antoine smiled sadly and leaned in to kiss her forehead, "Go now, and take your friends. We will deal with their parents."_

_Alex nodded and turned, running to the shed. She found Elijah and Rebekah tied up inside and quickly loosed their bonds, ignoring their questions for the moment. Leading them outside she hesitated at the sight of Antoine and her grams._

_Antoine saw her and turned away from the battle, giving her a faint smile. "You need to go Alexandrine."_

_Alex nodded, "I know, I-I just wanted to thank you. And introduce you to Elijah and Rebekah. They're family now."_

_Antoine looked over her shoulder at the Mikaelson siblings and then nodded, stepping forward to shake hands with them both. His voice pitched low and Alex couldn't hear what he said to them over the sound of the battle._

_She heard a scream and looked back, seeing Esther had somehow made her way to her feet again. Mikael lay motionless on the ground._

_Antoine lay a hand on her shoulder, forcing her attention back to him. "You need to go, and quickly. Use your power to take you back to the factory. From there, you can get back to your body and complete the spell."_

_Alex nodded and in a move that surprised them both, hugged him fiercely. "Stay safe" she whispered._

_He laughed and patted her back, "I'm already dead darling."_

_Alex grinned as she stepped back towards Elijah and Rebekah "Doesn't mean you can't get hurt." Antoine nodded and waved to them, watching as Alex joined hands with the siblings. A moment later there was a flash of white light, blinding him momentarily._

_The light cleared and his granddaughter was gone._

* * *

_Alex looked around the factory and saw her form on the floor with Freya. The blood coming from her wrist had grown. She was dying._

_Elijah stepped forward and frowned, taking in the scene. He turned and glared at her, "What did you do?" he demanded._

_Alex sighed, "What was necessary." She walked back to her body and sank back down to the floor, staring up at them, feeling her eyes growing heavy. "See you on the other side" she murmured._

* * *

"What did you say?" Freya asked, shaking Alex.

Alex winced and rolled onto her side, feeling her stomach retch. Apparently inter-spiritual-world travel made her ill. When she had finished throwing up outside the pentagram she took a deep breath and wiped her mouth off.

"Are you okay?" Freya asked softly.

Alex shook her head, "Been better." She looked down at the pentagram and herself and grimaced, both were covered in her blood. Freya noticed her expression and quickly ripped her shirt to bandage her wrist.

Alex murmured her thanks and stood, her limbs unsteady from blood loss and the spirit world travel. "We need to complete the spell now. Elijah and Rebekah are just on the other side. It's not safe to wait any longer."

Freya frowned, "What about our parents?" she asked.

Alex shook her head, "Being handled by my grams and granddad and their coven."

Freya's brows shot up and she nodded, "Okay then." She reached out and took Alex's good hand, clearing her throat before beginning to chant.

Alex joined her and felt the spell grow strong this time with no disruptions. The blood and ashes in the bowl at their feet began to boil.

The air rippled in front of them, revealing Elijah and Rebekah.

Alex felt relieved to see it was just them this time. As she and Freya chanted to complete the spell, she knelt and poured the blood and ashes from the bowl out onto the runes of the pentagram.

Elijah and Rebekah disappeared from in front of her, the air crackling and popping. A moment later they reappeared, curled on the ground in front of her, naked and shivering.

Alex crouched immediately in front of Elijah and ran her hand over his cheek, a soft gasp escaping her at the heat in his face. _He was human!_

Freya had knelt beside Rebekah and had discovered the same, quickly flashing a smile at Alex before turning her attention back to her sister. Alex leaned down and slung Elijah's arm around her shoulder, heaving him to his feet.

His eyes fluttered open for a moment before sliding shut again. No doubt he would remain unconscious for quite some time. His spirit had to settle into his body and both needed rest.

She waved a hand and the illusion of clothing appeared on his body. Freya did the same for Rebekah and they stumbled slowly out to the waiting cars, each of them pushing and pulling their respective loads into the cool interiors until they were both out of breath and sweaty.

Alex stepped back and grinned. Elijah was slumped against the far window, naked as the day he was born, but he was human. She turned and found Freya with a similar smile on her face and went to hug her friend.

"I'll take Elijah back to my house. You watch over Rebekah and let me know if anything happens."

Freya nodded and waved to her as they parted.

Alex slid into the car and instructed the compelled man to take them back to her house. When the car finally rolled to a stop in front of her house she asked the man to help her bring Elijah inside, explaining that he had passed out from drinking too much.

The man barely acknowledged her and lifted Elijah easily, carrying him to her bedroom as instructed and dropped him down. When her front door had closed she locked all the windows and doors, pacing through the house nervously.

Her steps finally carried her back to her bedroom where Elijah had spread across her bed, his chest rising and falling in deep sleep. She watched him from the doorway for what felt like ages, fascinated.

The sound of her phone buzzing from the other room startled her. Turning she went to the kitchen and checked, smiling when she saw it was Freya, texting her to let her know she had made it back safely and that Rebekah was also sleeping heavily.

Alex texted back quickly; **Glad to hear it. Taking a shower and then going to bed. If Rebekah is awake tomorrow, you both should come over for brunch.**

A moment later Freya responded; **Brunch? Planning on sleeping late? ;)**

Alex grinned, she had plans…sleeping wasn't one of them. **Depends on if Elijah wakes up anytime soon. Goodniiiight :P**

She quickly turned her phone to silent and set it aside. Stripping her clothes off she walked through her bedroom past the still slumbering Elijah and into her shower. She took her time, scrubbing off the blood from her body and healed her wrist.

When she was clean she stepped from the shower and pulled on underwear and a tank top, brushing her hair out quickly and toweling it off. She walked to her bed, her step light and tugged the covers back, sliding beneath them with a sigh of satisfaction.

Elijah snored softly and rolled over, his arm falling across her waist. His face nuzzled into her neck and Alex smiled. His breath was soft against her skin and for the first time, his skin was warm against hers.

She could feel his heart beating against her body.

The simple feel of it brought tears to her eyes.

He was alive and he was safe.

Her eyes slowly drifted shut, her fingers playing over Elijah's arm, a content smile on her lips.

* * *

Alex rolled over and abruptly ran into Elijah's very solid chest. Her eyes flew open, racing up to his face. His warm dark eyes met hers in a soft smile.

_It hadn't been a dream._

His arms wrapped around her waist and drew her closer, every inch of her pressed delightfully against him.

_Definitely not a dream._

Elijah smiled softly and ran his fingers under the hem of her shirt, finding her soft warm skin underneath. His hand trailed up her spine slowly, sending shivers over her skin and making her breath speed up in anticipation.

Alex's lips parted, her gaze falling to Elijah's lips. _How long has it been since he kissed me?_

Elijah watched Alex's eyes rest on his mouth and felt heat curl through his body. Splaying his fingers out across her back, he tugged her up as his mouth descended, capturing hers. Alex sighed in pleasure, her fingers digging into his bicep, pulling him closer.

Elijah kissed her slowly, breaking away for breath he had never needed before. Alex could feel his heart pounding and smiled softly as he kissed her again, more urgently this time. His hand moved slowly from her hip, brushing under her shirt until his knuckles grazed her breast.

He shifted and slid his hips against hers, his growing arousal pressing into her as his hand cupped her breast softly, his thumb swiping over her nipple. Alex's breath stuttered against his lips as he continued to kiss her.

He rolled her stiffening nipple between his thumb and forefinger and made a low noise of satisfaction at the soft keening noise that came from Alex. Her hips rolled against his and her mouth desperately sought his, her fingers digging into his shoulder, silently begging him for more.

Elijah sat back and pulled her shirt off, tossing it aside, leaving her in just her underwear. Alex stared up at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly from desire, her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed.

He had so many things to say to her…but none of them were for right now.

Bending down he kissed her again, firmly, before trailing kisses down her neck, biting her softly, enjoying her throaty gasps and moans. His lips found her breasts and captured her attention, his tongue swiping across her nipple.

Alex gasped and arched beneath him, pleasure rocketing through her. Her fingers wound through his hair, desperate to make sure he was real. Too often she had woken from a dream just like this to find herself aroused and alone.

Elijah drug her nipple through his teeth gently and Alex bucked her hips, whining loudly. She gasped his name on repeat, begging him for more. Elijah slowly kissed down her stomach, placing butterfly soft kisses to her hips that only aroused her more.

His lips pressed against the inside of her thigh, his teeth nipping her skin gently, making her arch in pleasure. Elijah could barely hold himself back from simply burying himself inside her…it had been so long since they had been together.

Instead he slid his fingers inside the waistband of her underwear and slid them off, tossing them aside. Alex shuddered as the cool air hit her hot skin, her body aching for release. Elijah kissed her hip softly, his fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh slowly, teasing her.

He slid his fingers up her damp slit, swirling quickly around her clit as he bit down on her hip bone, bruising her. Alex gasped and cried out, her hips moving thoughtlessly, aching for more.

Elijah smiled against her body and repeated the action, pressing harder on her throbbing clit. Alex gasped for air, spots in her eyes. She clawed at the sheets as Elijah moved his mouth from her hip to her wet center, his tongue swiping slowly up her, swirling on her tender bundle of nerves.

His fingers entered her, finding that tender spot, flicking against it relentlessly as his tongue and lips worked her clit. Alex arched off the bed, crying out loudly, the pressure of pleasure building rapidly in her body.

She could barely keep her eyes open as Elijah held her hip still, her chest heaving with pleasure. Her cries grew louder and more insistent as she grew closer to coming.

Elijah personally thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He could tell she was close, and was desperate to feel her surround him as she came, but he wanted to do this first.

Alex begged and cried out to Elijah, her fingers digging into his hair. He flicked his fingers faster and worked her clit harder and moments later Alex came, her back and hips arching as she shouted Elijah's name.

Alex felt her legs trembling as her heartbeat slowed, and twitched when Elijah swirled his tongue over her clit again, sending another pulse of pleasure through her still sensitive body. When he continued for another few moments she moaned, feeling her body tense, another wave of pleasure building.

Before it could come crashing down Elijah pulled away, kissing her hip, nipping her skin softly between his teeth. Alex moaned softly at the loss of sensation and tugged at his shoulder, dragging him up for a kiss that left them both breathless.

Elijah grasped her hips and rolled them until she was sitting on top, her wet core brushing against him. Alex wasted no time and lifted herself, guiding him to her and sank down slowly—unnecessarily slowly it seemed to Elijah.

Each inch was a new sensation, leaving them both breathless and gasping in desire. Alex sank down fully and closed her eyes. She was home.

She settled her hands on his strong chest and opened her eyes, meeting Elijah's as her hips lifted, sinking down back slowly. Elijah gasped and gripped her hips, his own rising up to meet her. Alex moaned and began to move faster, her eyes never leaving Elijah's.

Soon they were locked in a rhythm that was shaking Alex's bed and her world. It had never been like this before.

Elijah couldn't help himself, he cried out Alex's name repeatedly as he thrust up into her. His body felt like it was on fire, every inch of him burning for her. His breath ached in his chest, but he didn't care, he couldn't take his eyes of Alex, couldn't stop loving her.

Alex scraped her fingers down Elijah's chest, gasping when he thrust harder into her in response. Elijah wrapped a hand around her waist and sat up, pulling her closer. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist in response, her fingers trailing up and down his back as she moved slower.

Elijah thrust hard and wound his arm up Alex's back, holding her in place as he drove into her, her cries filling the room. Her body arched back from where they were connected as he drove her higher, harder.

Alex dug her hands into Elijah's shoulders and hung on as he pleasured her, his thrusts leaving her aching with pleasure. A moment later his fingers found her oversensitive clit and began teasing it until she was a writhing, crying mess, begging him for release.

Elijah pressed breathless kisses to her neck and down her chest, his lips capturing her nipple, tugging on it.

It was too much. Alex stiffened as ecstasy took her, her voice gone, barely able to breathe. Elijah continued to move within her, his breath coming in ragged gasps, her name a prayer on his lips.

His lips found hers and Alex wound her arms around him, their heartbeats as close as two could be. Elijah felt the heat in his belly roil and a moment later it burst forth, spots of light dancing in his eyes as he gasped out Alex's name.

Alex closed her eyes and ran her fingers up and down Elijah's damp back, enjoying the feeling of his taut muscles. She could feel his heart thundering next to hers, an entirely new sensation. His hands on her waist were tight, as though he was afraid to let her go.

She turned her head slightly and kissed his temple softly.

Elijah made a soft noise of pleasure and pulled away, his gaze dazed as he looked at her. He brushed her hair back and smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Alex smiled and leaned in, kissing him. "I'm overjoyed" she whispered against his lips.

Elijah nodded and wrapped his arms around her, rolling them down against the pillows. For a long time they lay together, not speaking, just staring at each other and smiling.

Elijah touched her cheek and frowned softly, "I barely remember what happened last night…but Antoine was there, was he not?"

Alex nodded, "The whole coven was."

Elijah sighed, "I'm sorry my family tried to ruin things."

"Well my family started that little tradition between us, so let's just hope that it's ended now."

Elijah smiled faintly and nodded.

Alex's stomach growled and she flushed. Elijah smirked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Alex poked him gently in the stomach, which responded by growling. She grinned, "Would you?"

He looked surprised and then smiled, "I would."

Alex rolled and looked at her phone, "I told Freya and Rebekah to come for brunch, but if you're hungry, I have some fruit we can snack on until then."

Elijah nodded and was out of bed a moment later. Alex quickly texted Freya to let her know that brunch was on, but in a few hours. The bed shifted and Alex rolled over to see Elijah carrying a tray of fresh cut fruit.

She raised a brow, "Are you sure you're human? That was pretty speedy."

Elijah smiled, "You had already chopped the fruit, I just had to put it in a bowl." He set the tray in her lap and sat next to her, taking her hand and resting it over his beating heart, "Besides I didn't have this when I was a vampire."

Alex smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "True." They quickly ate the fruit; both of them hungry from the magical energy expended the night before and their more recent vigorous activities.

Alex took the tray back to the kitchen and rejoined Elijah in bed, smiling when he curled around her, his arm around her waist. He kissed her neck softly.

"Do you want to keep living here?" he asked quietly.

Alex hesitated, playing with his fingers at her waist. "Where do you want to live?" she countered.

Elijah smiled against her skin. "Wherever you are."

"What about Klaus? And Hope?"

"We can visit."

Alex turned her head slightly, catching Elijah's eye. "Are you sure?" she asked firmly. She didn't want to be the reason he left his family, only to have him resent her for it.

Elijah rose up on one elbow and looked down at her, his expression serious. "I'll go anywhere you want. Don't worry about Niklaus."

Alex smiled brightly up at him and Elijah felt his heart skip. He leaned down and kissed her softly, amazed at how everything felt different now that he was human.

Alex snuggled back against him and closed her eyes, her breathing growing softer as she fell asleep. Elijah watched her for a time, fascinated. He could see her pulse in her throat and the slow rise and fall of her chest, her eyes darting behind delicate lids as she dreamed.

Soon his own eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

The beeping of an alarm woke both Alex and Elijah. Alex reached out and shut off the alarm on her phone. Sighing, she smiled at Elijah, "Freya and Rebekah will be here in an hour."

He frowned softly and shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist, drawing her close. "What if we cancel? We could say that we need more rest."

Alex could feel something against her ass, and it did not indicate she was going to rest. Turning her head slightly she smirked at him and pushed her ass against him, "Rest? Really?"

Elijah breathed out harshly and then grinned. She had caught him. His hand on her stomach began trailing lazy designs on her skin softly.

Alex's eyes drifted shut at the pleasant sensation.

Elijah watched her face as his fingers drifted lower, gently parting her folds to slip inside her for a moment before coming back to rest on her clit. He began to swirl it softly, gently.

Alex sighed and pushed her hips back against him.

Elijah took a steadying breath at the sensation and continued, his pace slow and lazy. He watched as Alex's breathing sped up, her nipples hardening. A flush spread across her cheeks, her lips parting.

Elijah sped his pace up, pressing firmly on her and Alex gasped, bucking her hips in shocked pleasure. Elijah hissed softly at the feel of her soft skin against his. He continued to play with her, increasing his speed and pressure until Alex was writhing against him, moaning his name softly.

He stopped abruptly and nudged her upper leg aside slightly, giving him better access. He positioned his hardened length at her entrance and slid in slowly, eliciting moans from them both.

Elijah withdrew and drove back in, groaning at how tight she was at this angle. Alex shuddered as his fingers began stroking her again. At this rate she wouldn't last long.

Elijah drove into her with long hard thrusts, his fingers stroking Alex to new heights of pleasure. Her hand grasped his where he stroked her, desperate for more. Elijah kissed her shoulder, biting her skin, leaving a bruise.

As Elijah drove into her he could feel his climax building, hot and fast. His breathing was harsh against her skin and he chanted her name. Alex gasped and moaned with each stroke, her limbs shaking with need.

Elijah moved faster, driving her harder until she stiffened around him, her hips moving desperately against his fingers as she came. Alex keened loudly, crying out Elijah's name.

Elijah made a guttural noise and thrust into her roughly, his teeth dragging over her shoulder as he came, his vision white.

They lay entwined for long minutes as their breathing regulated, hearts pounding. Alex chuckled softly when she looked at the clock.

"Well, we have twenty minutes to get ready now."

Elijah grinned at her, "We should probably shower together."

Alex rolled out of bed on unsteady legs, "Only if you behave yourself."

Elijah followed her, his hands on her waist, "No promises" he murmured.

Alex laughed, delighted.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later they emerged, showered and dressed. Alex checked her phone and frowned. Freya hadn't responded to her text this morning.

She sent another asking if everything was ok and walked to the kitchen where Elijah was busy making coffee.

When another ten minutes had passed she shook her head, "Elijah, I'm worried. She wouldn't ignore me. We need to go check on them."

Elijah nodded and called for the car. His own instincts told him something wasn't right. He had no idea what it could be, but they were going to find out.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the hall of the hotel to the room that Elijah and his siblings had booked. He quickly unlocked it and pushed the door open, coming to a halt seconds later.

Alex gasped.

The room was in ruins.

Freya and Rebekah were gone.

Alex looked up at him, "Who could have done this?" she whispered.

Elijah paced around the room, looking for clues. He stopped at the desk by the window. His body stiffened.

Alex felt sick to her stomach. Someone had taken her friends. They could be hurt. Or dead. "Shit" she whispered. She saw Elijah staring down at something on the desk and walked over cautiously, fear making her heart pound and her stomach churn.

Peering down at the table she saw a card, much like a business card, with an owl on it. She rested her hand on Elijah's arm and felt how tense he was. Peering up at him in worry she murmured, "What is it?"

"Not what—who. They are the Strix."

Alex stared at him in confusion. Elijah shook his head, "We need to go back to New Orleans."

* * *

_**AN:** **Please review everyone! I love reviews, they inspire me! Right-songs for this chapter; "Fighting" Saints of Valory, "I Want to Love You" Lenachka.** _

_**Hey guys! I also have a profile on Wattpad as adoctoraday with this story and a few others-I'm working on moving my stories over there, so if you have a profile on there, would you pretty please give the story a read/review/follow? I'm trying to expand my following and get some chatter going so people know that others like the story! I really appreciate all your awesome reviews and follows/likes so any help is appreciated! Thank you so so much!** _


	23. Lay by Me

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that with the sire line broken and the last two of the three originals now human, that we need some leverage over Klaus."

A derisive laugh filled the room. "You have no idea what you've just started."

"Marcel, you're the leader of the Strix now. You need to lead. We brought them to you so we can take control of this city like you promised us we would."

Marcel made a noise of disgust, "This isn't the way. Now get the hell out of my face before I rip it off."

There was a moment of silence and then the sound of footsteps receding.

Marcel strode into another room and ripped the blindfolds from Freya and Rebekah's eyes, crouching in front of them, his expression cautious.

Rebekah glared at him, her eyes glittering with rage. Marcel slipped the gag from her mouth and she lunged forward, hissing, "How dare you have us kidnapped! I will kill you for this Marcel!"

Marcel sighed and shook his head, "Rebekah, do you really think I had anything to do with this?" He shook his head again and stood, offering her his hand. Rebekah glared at him and slapped it away, standing on her own.

Marcel rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Freya who took it, wincing as she stood. She brushed her pants off and rolled her neck, sighing softly.

As Marcel and Rebekah bickered, she wandered over to the large windows and stared out at the city, lit up against the night sky.

She wondered if Alex and Elijah were worried about them.

A soft smile crossed her lips.

Knowing her brother and the woman he loved, they probably hadn't gotten out of bed yet.

"Marcel, you cannot keep us here! Klaus will find out and he will rip you apart!" Rebekah's voice grew louder, breaking Freya's train of thought.

"How will he find out? He thinks you're still across the ocean!"

"Because I'm sure your little minions have informed him that _you_ took us!"

Freya sighed and rolled her eyes. Turning she found Marcel and Rebekah inches from each other, shouting.

Waving a hand, she sent a blast of power to force them apart. "Now, we have a serious problem, and we need to figure out how to deal with it." They stared at her, both of them silent, arms crossed and trying to ignore each other.

Freya shook her head, "Listen to me. We need to make contact with Alex and Elijah and let them know we're okay. Otherwise Elijah is going to go to Klaus and they're going to come after you, and everyone involved with the Strix, and they're going to kill them."

Rebekah spun on her heel and strode away from Marcel, snatching up his liquor decanter, pouring out a large splash into a glass before swallowing it down. She poured a second glass and held it out to Marcel.

He took it from her and drank deeply, setting down the empty glass a moment later.

Freya shook her head, "Now, I need to contact my brother and Alex. They need to know we're okay."

Marcel poured more alcohol into the glass and stared at her for a moment before sipping it. A slow smile spread across his face and Freya swallowed, feeling nervous at the look on his face.

"I think I have an idea" he murmured.

_Shit—_ She thought to herself. There was no way that was good.

* * *

Alex leaned against Elijah, her chest rising and falling softly. The private jet would be landing in New Orleans in just under an hour, but Elijah didn't want to wake her. If he did, he wouldn't be able to watch the gentle flare of her nostrils, or the flutter of her eyelids, or the way her mouth would curve into a smile.

Her fingers curled into his suit, holding him close, and his nose was buried in her hair, breathing her in. His fingers ran gently down her back, holding her close. It had been a long time since he had felt tired, but he felt the aching sensation behind his eyes and the tightening in his lower back that told him that he was going to need sleep when they landed.

As the plane began its descent, Elijah's eyes grew heavy and he pulled Alex closer. His body slackened, drifting into sleep, enjoying the feeling of her warm body against his.

A violent jerking motion and shouting startled him awake.

It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't turbulence that was jerking him, but Alex. She was thrashing and groaning, her eyes rolled back in her head. Fear shot through him and he grabbed her arms, trying to hold her still.

The only thing he could think of was that she would harm herself, and as she went stiff in his arms, her eyes closing with a deep sigh, his stomach clenched.

"Alex? Alex!" he called frantically.

A flight attendant hovered nearby, eyes wide. "Sir, should we do something?" she asked.

"Just land the damn plane" Elijah ordered. He laid Alex down carefully, his hands gentle on her neck. His fingers brushed her hair back from her face and adjusted her glasses, praying she would wake up and be okay.

As the plane touched down on the tarmac Alex's eyes fluttered. She breathed out softly and winced. Elijah felt the knot in his stomach loosen and cupped her cheek softly.

"Alex?" he murmured quietly.

A faint smile appeared on her lips as they parted, a sigh escaping her. "Ohh man…that sucked" she whispered. Elijah's eyes slid closed and he nodded, unable to speak. She had frightened what he figured were years off his life.

Alex's eyes opened wider and she frowned softly, lifting a hand to Elijah's cheek. "I had a vision with your sister, we were…talking. It was very interesting." His eyes opened and they were warm with concern and love, his fingers gentle on her skin.

"Are you hurt?" he murmured.

She shook her head, smiling at him, "I'm fine. But Freya and Rebekah are being held by the Strix and Marcel. They have a plan, and we need to take it to Klaus."

Elijah sighed, the last thing he needed was his brother getting involved in this problem. "What is their brilliant plan then?" he asked, sighing.

Alex smiled, "It's pretty simple actually. We're going to pit the Strix against Klaus, and when they come for him, there will be a very large, very nasty magical trap set by Freya and I that will kill them all."

Elijah raised a brow, "Remind me not to piss you off" he murmured.

Alex laughed and sat up slowly, "I thought I proved that already a few times" she remarked sarcastically.

Elijah inclined his head, "Point well made."

The stewardess returned with a bottle of sparkling water and two painkillers, handing them to Alex with a soft smile. "I thought you might need these miss" she murmured.

Alex took them with a grateful smile and gulped down the water. Peering out the window at the night sky, she frowned, "What time is it?" she asked.

Elijah glanced at his watch as they taxied down the runway, "Just after midnight."

Alex sighed, "We should go see your brother first. The only way this plan works is with his cooperation, and we both know it's going to take some time to calm him down."

Elijah smirked softly, "Whatever could he have to be upset about?" he murmured.

Alex grinned softly and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, still amazed to feel the warmth there, the life in his body. If they could get through this new confrontation with the Strix and Klaus, then maybe, just maybe, she and Elijah could have a happy beginning.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, sneaking a kiss onto his neck. She smiled when she felt a low laugh rumble through his body.

"Are we staying with your brother?" she murmured, sneaking a hand inside his jacket to rest against his heart.

Elijah smiled, clasping her hand with his. "We don't have to if you'd prefer to stay elsewhere."

"I'm just not sure how he'd react to seeing you as human… and knowing that I'm responsible, I'm just concerned he'd try to hurt us."

Elijah frowned, "Klaus wouldn't do anything to hurt me now that I'm human. He'll protect me more, if anything."

"You sound pretty sure about that."

Elijah sighed and tilted his chin down and stared at her. "Family is everything to Niklaus. You're my family, and I won't let anything happen to you. If Niklaus tries to hurt you or let anything happen to you…" his expression went dark, furious.

Alex sighed and shook her head.

The plane came to a halt and Elijah stood, taking her hand as they descended the walkway. The cool night air was like a refreshing wave, washing over them.

"Well brother, it certainly looks like that Spanish sun did you some good."

Elijah looked up from gathering their bags and found Klaus standing 15 feet away, watching them, a smirk on his face.

Elijah lowered the bags slowly, "Niklaus, it's good to see you. How are Hayley and Hope?" he asked softly.

Klaus shrugged, his expression remaining neutral, "Fine. I'm not sure I can say the same for you and our sister. You've changed Elijah. And not for the better I might add."

Elijah sighed, "We've discussed this Niklaus. This was my choice, and I made it, the same way Rebekah did. You may be displeased with it, but you cannot change it."

Klaus frowned and stepped forward, "You think I can't just bite you and change you? I could."

Elijah sighed, "Would you really condemn me to that, knowing it's not my will?" he asked softly.

Alex stepped forward next to him, her shoulder brushing his. "And what makes you think you'd even get close enough to try?" she commented softly.

Klaus glared at her and then suddenly grinned. "Well look at you. You must think you're tough after what you pulled off." He bared his teeth at her, "Let's see how tough."

In a flash he was coming towards them.

Alex sighed and brushed her hair back, waiting.

Klaus slammed into a wall of power so strong it knocked him to his knees. He struggled to rise and the power knocked him back down, pressing him into the ground. Alex walked forward and crouched down beside him, smiling softly.

"Now, that pain you're feeling? Every time you move—it's only going to get worse, so I suggest you stop trying to get up."

She hear Elijah's patient sigh behind her and smothered a laugh. Klaus glared at her but stilled, his face pained. She nodded, "Okay good. Now, Elijah and I have been through hell to be together, to protect each other, and your family. I won't have you fucking up everything because you have trust issues…daddy issues…mommy issues…just issues."

She waved her hands and shook her head, "If you want the Strix gone from the city and you want Elijah and Rebekah to still be in this city and be your family, then you need to do what I say."

The power holding Klaus down dissipated and Alex held her hand out, "Now get up and let's get these Strix assholes out of our city."

Klaus eyed her for a moment before taking her hand and letting her help him up. He smiled at Elijah over her shoulder. "I think I like her" he quipped.

Elijah smiled and shook his head at his brother's mercurial nature. Klaus pulled his phone out and dialed, speaking softly into it. A few moments later a town car pulled up, the trunk popping open in anticipation of their luggage.

They quickly loaded their bags into the trunk and climbed in. The car sped away into the night and Elijah looked out the window, frowning softly. "We're going to the house?" he asked.

Klaus nodded, "Where else would we go?" he asked curiously.

Elijah shared a look with Alex and then shook his head, "No where I suppose."

Klaus smirked, "Good. Besides, Hope will want to see her favorite uncle."

Elijah smiled softly and said nothing, simply reaching out to take Alex's hand.

"Have you heard from Freya and Rebekah? I thought they were with you. When are they arriving?" Klaus asked.

Alex squeezed Elijah's hand and smiled faintly. "Well Klaus, that's the problem. The Strix have taken Rebekah and Freya and are holding them at Marcel's. We have a plan to get them back, but you need to trust us."

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then shook his head, "And what exactly is your plan?" he asked sarcastically.

Alex smiled sardonically, "Oh I rather think you'll enjoy it."

As they drove through the city, she told him.

Klaus's face split into a wide, terrifying smile.

* * *

The moment they stepped through the gates of the compound a small bundle of dark hair and laughter ran into Elijah's legs, causing him to stumble. Elijah knelt and lifted Hope into his arms, nuzzling her neck, eliciting a high, delighted laugh from her.

Klaus and Hayley watched with warm smiles and Alex stood to the side, her heart lifting at the sight. She knew how much Elijah loved his niece, and how much he secretly craved children of his own.

Vampires created other vampires as a substitute for the children they would never have. Some who had lived long enough to have had children even said that the sire bond was stronger than that between a parent and a child, but Alex had seen Klaus fight for Hope, and she didn't believe it.

"Eli, who is she?"

Hope's soft voice was still loud enough for Alex to hear, and she smiled softly at Hope's name for Elijah.

Elijah turned with Hope in his arms and walked over to Alex, smiling at her. Alex smiled back and lifted a hand, waving at Hope. Hope regarded her solemnly and held onto Elijah's shoulder firmly.

"This Hope is your Aunt Alexandrine. But you should call her Alex."

Hope stared at her for a long moment and then tapped Elijah's shoulder. This was apparently the sign for him to put her down because he knelt and Hope slid from his arms. She walked over to Alex, who quickly knelt.

Hope stared at her for a moment before reaching out and touching her cheek softly. Alex smiled and glanced at Elijah who was looking at them with something akin to wonderment. "You saved my mom" Hope pronounced solemnly.

Alex raised a brow, "I did. But Uncle Eli helped, and Aunt Freya too."

Hope nodded, "I know." She tilted her head to the side and then narrowed her eyes, "Do you love Eli?" she asked suspiciously.

Alex smothered a laugh, biting her lip. She smiled and nodded, "I do, very much. I love your Aunt Freya too; she's one of my best friends. And I care about your mom and dad, they're very important to me."

Hope crossed her arms and jutted her hip out, "Well are you going to marry him?" she demanded.

Elijah made a soft choking noise and swooped in, kneeling down. He smiled softly at Hope and took her hand, "Hope, I haven't asked Alex that yet." He paused and looked over at Alex, his lips curling into something warmer, "But I think if I do, you should probably help me, don't you Hope?"

Hope smiled softly and nodded. Elijah smiled, "Good. Now, do you think you could help Alex and I upstairs?" Hope nodded and took his hand, happily guiding him up the stairs. Alex followed them, smiling as they chattered away.

Elijah pushed his bedroom door open and set their suitcases down smiling as Hope clambered up on the bed. Her feet kicked over the edge, watching as Alex and Elijah unpacked. Alex paused and turned to Hope, smiling cautiously, "Hey Hope, do you still have a stuffed horse?" she asked.

Hope's eyes lit up and she nodded, "You mean Lucy? She's my favorite!" She dropped down from the bed and ran out, reappearing minutes later with the stuffed horse. She held it out to Alex who smiled and crouched down, reaching out to touch the fur softly.

"I can see you love her very much. I'm so glad."

Hope sighed and touched a rip on Lucy's neck, "She's broken, and mom can't sew."

Alex hesitated and looked up at Elijah, wondering if Hope understood who and what her family was. He gave her a curious look and came over, crouching down by them. Alex turned back to Hope and smiled, "Would you like me to fix it?" she offered.

Hope hesitated and then nodded, handing her the stuffed horse. Alex took it gently and glanced over her shoulder at Elijah. She lifted her fingers and wiggled them, indicating she was going to use magic, and he nodded.

She smiled and turned back to Lucy and Hope, focusing her attention on the rip. A soft golden glow surrounded her fingers, and a moment later it receded, leaving a perfectly stitched horse. Hope gasped softly reaching out for the stuffed horse.

Alex smiled and handed it back, watching in pleasure as the little girl hugged it tightly. Hope's eyes glowed with pleasure when she smiled at Alex, "Thank you Aunt Alex."

Alex felt her heart stutter and she nodded, unable to speak.

"Come on baby, it's time for bed."

Alex looked up and found Hayley in the doorway, smiling at them. Hope nodded and turned to go, but before she made it to the doorway she ran back and threw herself into Elijah's arms, hugging him tightly. When she pulled away she smiled shyly at Alex before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Alex closed her eyes and hugged her back, her heart clenching painfully with joy. When Hope stepped back she smiled at her niece, and watched her walk out with her mother.

Elijah's hand on her shoulder lifted her to her feet and then his arms were around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed happily, "I'm so glad that everything has gone well so far."

Elijah nodded, "It could have been a lot worse."

Alex pulled away and gave him a serious look, "It still could be."

He sighed and nodded. A jaw cracking yawn startled him, reminding him of his humanity, his exhaustion. Alex smiled and ran a hand over his cheek, up into his hair, mussing it softly, ignoring his put upon look.

She used a soft push of power and the bedroom door closed. Her fingers worked on his tie until it was loose and then pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. She shoved his jacket off, making quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

Elijah watched her with interest. She smiled faintly at him and shrugged her sweater off, pushing him down on the bed, the lights flipping off and a fire leaping into the hearth with a simple working of power.

She ran her fingers over his chest, sighing happily.

Elijah twined his fingers through her hair, his eyes drifting closed at the pleasant sensation of her skin on his and the warmth of the fire in the room.

"Do you really want to marry me?" Alex whispered softly.

Elijah smiled and twined his fingers through her hair deeper, tugging her head up to kiss her. "Of course I do" he murmured when his lips parted from hers. "I just want us to get through this first, and I want it to be perfect, like you."

Alex smirked and shook her head, "Elijah, you realize when we get through this, there is going to be another _this_ …and I don't need perfect, because I'm certainly not perfect." She paused and smiled, "All I need is you" she kissed him, "and me."

Elijah smiled and kissed her. He rolled away and stood, going to his bag to root through it for a moment before coming back to the bed, his fist closed around something. He knelt beside Alex and held his hand out to her, smiling softly.

His fingers uncurled and she gasped, in his palm lay her mother's engagement ring. It had been her grandmother's before that, and she hadn't thought she would ever wear it.

Elijah lifted it with two fingers, "Would you marry me Alex?" he asked softly.

Alex nodded, her eyes tearing. Elijah smiled brilliantly and took her hand, moving to slide the ring on her finger. Alex curled her fingers closed and then smiled at Elijah, "Not yet. You need to get Hope to help you. Like you promised."

Elijah nodded and took her fingers, lifting them to kiss softly. "Will you wear it tonight?" he asked quietly.

Alex nodded and he smiled, sliding the ring onto her finger. She laughed softly, tears running down her face. Elijah wrapped her in his arms and pulled her down into the pillows, murmuring sweet words about their future.

They fell asleep together, fingers intertwined, as the sun began to rise.

Elsewhere in the house, Klaus schemed, preparing for the battle to come.

* * *

_**AN: Hey my darling readers! I am so sorry it's taken so long to get a new chapter out! Every time I tried to get this chapter written, it just...got stuck! So, I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed. The song for this chapter are; "Lay By Me" firekid, "Don't Wanna Wake Up" The Score.** _


	24. Knife in My Heart

The next morning Elijah gently took the engagement ring from Alex's finger, slipping it into his pocket while she slept. Shutting their bedroom door behind him softly he turned and inhaled sharply, finding himself face to face with Klaus.

Klaus smirked, "Sneaking up on you is infinitely easier now brother."

Elijah smiled faintly, "I expect there will be a number of things that are different now." He pushed past Klaus and made his way to the kitchen, intent on preparing a breakfast in bed for him and Alex.

Klaus followed him, frowning. "Why is it that you seem happier now than before?" he demanded.

Elijah cast a wry look over his shoulder as he pushed the kitchen door open. "Really now Niklaus. You truly have to ask?" He laughed softly as he began preparing bacon and eggs, putting toast under the broiler and coffee on to brew.

Klaus shook his head, "Elijah, you are weak now, easily killed. How is it that you are pleased with this?" he questioned.

Elijah turned the bacon and lowered the heat on the eggs, turning to smile faintly at Klaus. "Because Niklaus. I know now that I will have a life with Alex. Not a fleeting love that will end with her passing, leaving me hollow and darkened, but a love that will fill both of us with joy. Do you remember joy brother?" he asked softly, turning away.

Klaus scoffed softly but part of him quavered. He had never truly felt joy. What he felt with Cami came close he suspected, but he worried constantly that he would lose her.

"Is Hope awake?" Elijah asked softly.

Klaus looked up and nodded, "She and Hayley are playing in their rooms. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Elijah began gathering the breakfast he had made and lifted a shoulder carelessly. "I was going to see if she could help me deliver breakfast in bed to Alex. There's something special I want to do."

Klaus laughed softly, "Popping the question are we?" he taunted.

Elijah turned and regarded Klaus for a moment before nodding. "She already agreed last night, but insisted we include Hope like I told her we would. She doesn't want Hope feeling left out. So I'm going to request Hope's assistance this morning." Elijah sighed and lifted the tray of food, stepping around Klaus, "It will also aid in our plans. We can throw our grand engagement party in three day's time. Just like we planned."

Klaus watched Elijah stride smoothly from the room and shook his head, wondering when his brother had gained such confidence to speak to him thusly. He stepped out of the kitchen and watched as Elijah went to Hope and Hayley's rooms, emerging a few minutes later with Hope in tow.

His daughter carried a small tray of fresh fruit and a covered plate that Klaus assumed contained the ring. A devious part of him contemplated darting over and taking the ring, smashing all of Elijah's plans. But he knew that not only would it anger Alex, it would upset his daughter, and ultimately Hayley.

He watched as Elijah pushed the bedroom door open and led Hope into the room, laughing at something she said. Klaus turned away, jealousy writhing in his stomach. His brother was about to have everything; a wife, children, happiness.

* * *

Alex had woken a short time after Elijah had left their bed, her body seeking his out only to encounter the cold sheets. She had risen and wrapped her robe around her, lighting a fire in the hearth as she braided her hair and slid her glasses on.

Glancing at her left hand she frowned softly, her ring was gone. She searched through the sheets and pillows until it occurred to her that Elijah had taken it, perhaps in preparation for his proposal with Hope.

Sighing, she grabbed one of the many books from Elijah's bookshelf and slid back into bed, tugging the sheets up around her, the scent of Elijah wafting up around her. She had only gotten about fifteen pages in when the door opened.

Elijah entered first, carrying a tray of food, followed closely by Hope who was carrying a smaller tray of fruit and a covered plate. Alex glanced up from her smiling face to Elijah's and he nodded softly.

Alex's heart beat faster, this was it. Even though they had already done this last night, it was still stupidly exciting. Especially knowing that Hope was excited—and Alex could tell the little girl was—she was practically vibrating.

Elijah set the tray of food on the bed beside Alex and helped Hope lift the tray onto Alex's lap before she crawled up onto the bed to sit in Elijah's lap. Hope looked up at Elijah who nodded at her, and then looked at Alex.

"Aunt Alex, you should start with the fruit, it's very tasty." Hope gave her a bright smile and Alex laughed softly, nodding.

"Okay, sounds good kiddo." Alex took a few bites of strawberries, blueberry, and pineapple, nodding, "Mmm, delicious!"

Hope grinned and leaned forward, whispering, "Aunt Alex, Eli has something to ask you." Her eyes were wide as she revealed her secret, "There's something for you under the lid!"

Alex bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh and nodded solemnly. Reaching out she lifted the lid covering the plate and a small gasp escaped her, even knowing what was there. She reached out and touched the ring softly, tears filling her eyes again at the sight of it.

Elijah smiled and reached out, taking the ring and her hand. "Alex, I've loved you for almost as long as I've known you. You drive me crazy, you make me stronger, and I don't want to live a day without you. Will you marry me?" he asked his voice rough with emotion.

Alex nodded, her eyes misty. Elijah slid the ring on her finger and leaned around Hope to kiss her quickly. As he pulled away Hope clapped and laughed, "Yay! Are you getting married today?" she demanded.

Alex laughed, wiping under her eyes, and shook her head. "No sweetie, it takes some time to plan a wedding. But Eli and I will throw a big party to announce our engagement in a few days."

Hope bounced on the bed, excited. Elijah lifted her from the bed and patted her on the back, "Go tell everyone, okay?" he asked. She nodded and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Elijah grinned at Alex, "Well, now that we've done that…" He leaned in and kissed her softly. Alex laughed softly against his lips and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away after a moment and grabbed a slice of bacon, munching on it happily.

Elijah chuckled, "I'll always come second to food, won't I?" he teased.

Alex gave him a thoughtful look and ate another piece of bacon. "It's a close one. Food it pretty awesome…but you…you give me multiple orgasms." She grinned wickedly at him.

Elijah smirked and leaned in, brushing his lips across hers, "Not even close then."

Alex laughed softly and shook her head, "Not even close."

Elijah pulled away and lay beside her, reaching over her for bites of food, dropping kisses on her lips in between.

* * *

Alex turned in front of the mirror frowning, "It's a little…poofy." She glanced into the reflection at Cami and Hayley who were both sipping mimosas and sighed. She had been trying on wedding dresses for over an hour, and still hadn't found the right one.

The engagement party was that evening and all the details for the party had been handled by the two women behind her with such attention and force that she had been taken aback. With no other siblings in her life, she was unused to having women to consider sisters.

Cami nodded and stood, circling her. "I think you need something that matches you…who you are. You need something funky."

Hayley tilted her head to the side, "Have you considered a dress in silver?" she suggested.

Alex shook her head and sighed, "It's only been three days ladies. I've barely started to get used to wearing the ring."

Cami stood and went to speak with the associate, the two of them murmuring and nodding at length. After a few minutes she returned and sat back on the couch, smiling. "Go take that cupcake of a dress off Alex. You look so unhappy."

Alex laughed and nodded, count on Cami to keep it real. She stepped off the pedestal and walked back into the dressing room, finding two associates gathering the dresses that had been hanging there up and taking them out.

She raised a brow and stepped out of the dress, hanging it up, watching as it was quickly snatched away. The associate turned and smiled at her, "We're bringing you three dresses to try. It'll be a few minutes if you don't mind waiting."

Alex shook her head, "That's fine. I'll go hang with my friends." She walked quickly out to the sofa, tying the robe she had been given tighter around her. Cami quickly handed her a glass of mimosa, smiling at her.

"How you doing?" she asked softly.

Alex sighed, "A little overwhelmed" she murmured. She shook her head, "I don't think I realized it would be this much work."

Cami grinned, "Well you've got us to help, so don't feel like you have to do it alone."

Alex nodded and smiled, "I know. That's what's making me feel like I've got my head above water."

Before Cami could respond the associate returned, three dresses carried over her shoulder. Alex stood and grinned tiredly at her friends, "That's me!" she joked. They cheered softly, encouraging her.

She went to the dressing room and stared in awe at the dresses. Each was unique and exciting, but only one caught her eye. Her fingers trailed over the material and when she flipped over the tag the price made her eyes widen and she sucked in a harsh breath.

She whirled to stare at the associate, "Holy hell! Why does it cost so much? Is it sewn with gold?" she exclaimed.

The woman laughed, "No, it's from our designer line. It's Zuhair Murad. It's actually discounted because it's from fall of 2013."

Alex laughed weakly, "Discounted…right." She turned back to stare at the dress, her heart aching. She knew this was the dress…but the price made her teeth ache.

The associate stepped closer and smiled at her, "Why don't you try it" she urged gently.

Alex sighed and shrugged, "Might as well." She shrugged out of her robe and gently pulled the zipper down on the side of the dress, stepping into it and easing her arms into the sleeves. After a quick adjustment she slipped her heels on and stepped out to show her friends.

She stepped onto the platform and stared into the mirror, her heart pounding as her friends stayed quiet. She stared at her reflection, absolutely certain that this was the dress. It was somewhere between icy blue and lavender, with silver accents and sheer sleeves that reached her fingertips.

The back was completely open, all the way to the top of her bottom, and the front plunged to her navel, revealing generous curves. Designed to look like the spidery branches of a tree, it was both haunting and sexy.

Cami stood and came to her side, staring at Alex's reflection before shaking her head, "You have to get this dress or I will."

Alex laughed and shook her head, lifting the price tag for her to see. Cami raised a brow, "So? You think that matters? Elijah and Klaus have been alive for so long that I doubt money matters anymore."

Alex shifted uncomfortably and flushed, "I-I'm not used to thinking like that" she admitted.

Cami smiled softly, laying a hand on her arm, "That's what family is for." Alex smiled at her and smoothed a hand over the dress, looking over to Hayley.

"You like it?" she asked hesitantly.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "You know it's the dress, why are you even asking?" she demanded.

Cami nodded, "Elijah won't know what to do when he sees you."

Alex grinned and ran a hand over the dress again, feeling unsteady. It was starting to come together. Her wedding. Her marriage to Elijah. Their life. Tears came to her eyes and she lifted a hand to her mouth, stifling them.

Cami shook her head, rolling her eyes, but smiled. "Silly." She reached up and wrapped her arms around Alex, hugging her gently. Alex laughed tearfully and hugged her back.

"Sorry guys! It just kinda hit me that I'm marrying Elijah and we're going to have a life together and it was a little much" she admitted.

Hayley smiled sadly and Alex felt a twinge in her chest. They both loved Elijah, in very different ways, and Hayley had recently lost her husband. Sighing, she stepped down from the pedestal and went to remove her dress.

Her dress…for marrying Elijah.

She smiled as the associate took the dress to the front of the store where Hayley was waiting with a black credit card to pay for it. After dressing she joined her friends and discussed with the seamstress the measurements they had taken and when the dress would be ready.

"Umm well we haven't set a date yet, so take your time."

The woman raised a brow. "We won't begin adjustments until you give us a date."

Alex nodded; it was another thing to add to her growing list of things for the wedding. The seamstress gave her swatches of fabric from the dress so she could plan for the wedding, sending her head spinning again.

The women pulled Alex out of the store, eager to go find lunch. They laughed and continued down the streets, chatting about wedding planning. The engagement party wasn't for hours, and each of them had new dresses to buy.

After lunch and another round of trying on dresses and purchases for the party, the women made their way home. The Mikaelson complex was being transformed for the party; lights were being strung, tables being assembled, caterers scurrying, and directing it all were Klaus and Elijah.

Alex carried her dress bag for that evening up the stairs to where Elijah was speaking with a decorator, directing him to use peonies instead of roses. She smiled softly and took his arm, leading him away a step.

He brushed a kiss to her cheek, smiling softly at her. "How did it go?" he asked softly.

Alex smiled wearily, "Well I found it. But I think we're bankrupt now." She gave him a sheepish smile.

Elijah laughed softly, "I think we'll be alright. As long as you found what you like."

Alex smiled happily, "I did. I think I decided on our colors too." Elijah raised a questioning brow and she pulled out swatches of fabric that the dress shop had given her, showing him the icy blue, lavender, and silver.

Elijah smiled, "It's perfect. Your eyes are going to look amazing."

Alex flushed, "That wasn't my intention. I just fell in love with the dress." She lifted the dress bag for that evening, "I think you'll like this one too." Elijah reached for the zipper and she smirked, pulling it out of his reach.

"You'll just have to wait till tonight" she teased.

Elijah glanced at his watch, "We have four hours, how would you like to spend the time?" he asked, smirking at her suggestively.

Alex smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I'd love to spend some time alone, but I need to work on the spell work for tonight. I'll see you a little later" she murmured, pressing another kiss to his lips before backing away, smiling regretfully at him.

Elijah nodded and watched her walk away before turning and going after the decorator. They had a lot of work to be done before that evening.

BREAK

Alex sat in her and Elijah's room, muttering in multiple languages, her power flowing out. The spell for that evening had to be perfect. It was extremely powerful, but also had to be delicate enough to be nearly undetectable.

She had been laying the spell for over two hours and was nearly done. When the last words fell from her lips she felt the spell settle into place and then fade. It would take the strongest of witched to detect it, and unless a vampire had a bespelled object with them that could sense this specific spell, they would be oblivious.

Sighing in satisfaction, Alex stood her legs shaky from sitting so long in one position. She stretched and sighed when her neck cracked. The hairstylist and makeup people would be here soon, she should shower…

Glancing over at the bed she sighed…a nap sounded fantastic. Maybe just five minutes. Flopping down onto the bed she groaned, closing her eyes in relief. Drowsiness quickly gripped her and tugged her under, her limbs becoming heavy.

Elijah opened the door to his bedroom and smiled softly at the sight of Alex passed out on their bed. Her hair was pulled down and strewn across her face, her tshirt riding up to expose her lower back, her firm bottom hugged by her leggings.

He shut the door gently and kicked off his shoes, tossing his jacket on the chair, loosening his tie before throwing it aside as well. He should really let her rest…but he couldn't just walk away. He rolled up his sleeves and undid two of his shirt buttons, lying down on the bed beside her, brushing her hair back from her face.

At the soft touch she stirred faintly, making soft noises. Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open. He smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips against hers faintly. Alex's eyes fluttered open slightly and she smiled faintly.

"I was sleeping" she whispered.

Elijah nodded, "I know. But you looked so beautiful I had to kiss you."

Her lips quirked and she tilted her chin up, meeting his lips with hers. Elijah sighed softly, winding his fingers through her unruly curls. He loved her hair; it was just as wild and gorgeous as she was—it was uniquely Alex.

His fingers trailed down her back and brushed against her exposed skin, sending a shiver over her body. They trailed higher, up under her shirt, and Elijah made a soft noise of pleasure when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra.

Alex smirked against his lips, "Are you trying to start something here?" she murmured as he trailed his fingers across her back, then down, grabbing her ass firmly. She was starting to not mind being woken up.

Elijah smiled and grabbed her hip, rolling her over onto her back. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, leaving her exposed. He pressed kisses to her throat and murmured, "Dear god I hope so."

Alex laughed softly and trailed her fingers through his hair, tugging on it softly when his teeth skimmed over her collarbones, making her ache with pleasure. His lips trailed lower, encircling one of her nipples, tugging on it gently, his tongue brushing across it quickly.

Alex moaned and tugged on his hair again, her nails scraping down his neck and against his shoulders as he moved onto the other breast. Her hips pushed up against his, aching for him to fill her. She could feel his erection brush against her and moaned softly, gyrating her hips against his, a smile on her lips as he moaned against her breast at the contact.

Elijah rubbed a thumb across her nipple, rolling it between his fingers as he trailed kisses and soft bites down her abdomen and hips. Alex whimpered and writhed under him, "Oh yea Elijah…oh please baby."

Elijah tugged on her pants until they were on the ground, leaving her in just her underwear. Alex ran a hand over his shirt covered chest, smirking. "You're wearing far too many clothes" she murmured.

Elijah smiled and stood, quickly undoing the buttons and removing his shirt, tossing it aside. His pants followed, leaving him clad only in a tight pair of briefs that revealed a large erection that made Alex moan and reach out for him.

She sat up and went to the edge of the bed, drawing him close, her hand reaching into his briefs to grasp him tightly. Elijah's eyes fluttered for a moment and he swayed, his breath hissing out as Alex began to stroke him hard.

"Fuck Alex…just like that" he muttered.

Alex leaned up and trailed kisses on his neck, biting him softly, growing wetter as Elijah moaned and thrust against her hand. She nipped his ear and whispered, "I'm so wet for you, I love touching you."

Elijah growled and grabbed her waist, pushing her back against the bed roughly, grabbing her underwear and yanking on them until they ripped off. Alex gasped and tilted her hips up, eager for him.

Elijah spread her knees with his hand, leaning down to kiss her inner thigh before he moved quickly to her clit. His tongue swirled on it, hard and fast, leaving her throbbing with pleasure as she cried out, her hips thrusting against him.

Elijah clamped a hand down on her hip, holding her down and Alex thought she might die from pleasure as he ran his tongue along her, darting quickly inside her. Her thighs shook from the pleasure and she gasped for air, her hands fisted into the sheets and Elijah's hair.

"Oh god, oh Elijah…shit…fuck!" she cried out loudly. Her vision began to blur as Elijah thrust two fingers into her, his mouth still working on her clit as he flicked his fingers inside her. Her breath came in whimpering gasps, Elijah's name on every other gasp.

The pressure within her grew until she felt it settle like a rocket in her core. It exploded moments later, and she cried out loudly, her back arching off the bed, her hips moving with abandon against Elijah.

Elijah moved from her and tugged his briefs off, painfully hard. He lifted Alex's leg and wrapped it around his waist, sliding into her with a groan, his head thrown back in ecstasy, Alex's hands scraping down his chest leaving red marks.

Her other leg wrapped around him, locking her legs around his waist and Elijah began to thrust, hitting deeply within her. His gaze trailed up from where he sank in and out of her, up to her perfect breast-heaving with passion, all the way to her flushed face where her eyes were locked on him and her mouth hung open, whimpering and crying out in pleasure.

He never tired of hearing her. Every little cry, every gasp of his name, it made him thrust harder, touch her longer, make him wish it could last longer. He didn't know how long he could last now that he was human, but he wanted to see her come again…it was just so beautiful.

Alex thrust against Elijah, gasping. "Yes…yes…yes Elijah." She moaned when his fingers found her breasts again, somehow eliciting more pleasure from her. "Yes Elijah!"

She could feel the pleasure and that familiar pressure building again and gripped Elijah's arms tighter. "Harder Elijah. Harder!" she gasped.

Elijah nodded and slowed for a moment, leaning down so they were just inches apart, kissing her, his forearms by her face. Alex adjusted her legs around him and Elijah began to thrust harder into her, wrenching a loud cry from her.

Alex turned her head and whispered in his ear, "I'm so close Elijah…make me come." Elijah groaned and thrust harder for a few moments before stilling and pulling out. Alex gasped and groaned at the loss.

Elijah whispered in her ear, "Turn over."

Alex moaned softly and turned over, her ass brushing against him, making Elijah clench his jaw. He wasn't going to be far behind her when she came. Elijah sank back onto his haunches and grabbed Alex's waist, pulling her up.

He guided her up to his lap, spreading her thighs wide over him until she sank down on him, her legs shaking with exertion and pleasure. As she sank down slowly Elijah thrust up hard, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh fuck Elijah!" Alex cried, her hips bucking against his. When she thrust down against him he repeated the action, hitting her hard and deep, making her moan and writhe. Alex gasped as they began to set a rhythm that she knew wouldn't last long.

If her first orgasm had been intense, she could tell this one would be better. Elijah was biting her neck and shoulder, cursing and crying out her name, his arm tight around her waist as he drove into her.

When his fingers found her clit, Alex nearly blacked out from the pleasure. She moved wildly against Elijah, begging him for release. "Please Elijah…please please please" she whimpered, feeling the pressure growing rapidly.

Elijah rubbed her furiously, "Come on…yea…yea" He couldn't hold on much longer. He rubbed her clit between two fingers and Alex stiffened against him, her entire body trembling. Her chest heaved as she came, her body flooding Elijah with wetness.

Elijah groaned as her body tightened around him, flooding him with wet hot heat. He thrust a few more times and came hard, his eyes slamming shut as he held her close, groaning her name.

Elijah held onto Alex's waist as he collapsed, rolling them to the side. She groaned softly and turned towards him, running a hand through her hair, pushing it back. Her face was flushed and she smiled, "That…was incredible."

Elijah nodded, still unable to speak.

Alex's arm was thrown over her face as she took deep breaths, Elijah's arm resting on her stomach as she breathed. After a few minutes she sighed and rolled away, grabbing her phone and checking the time.

"Oh shit" she murmured, sliding off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Elijah leaned up on one elbow and smiled, watching her walk away. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have Alex in his life.

He heard the shower turn on and rolled off the bed, walking into the bathroom and sneaking into the shower behind Alex, wrapping his arms around her waist. She laughed softly and turned her head to kiss him gently.

"We don't have time for you to distract me" she murmured.

Elijah grinned and kissed her shoulder. "I wasn't planning on it. I'm a little tired." He grabbed the soap and ran it over her shoulders, lathering her body, rubbing the knot between her shoulders until it was gone.

Alex sighed and stepped away after a moment, smirking at him. "Stop distracting me" she scolded softly. Elijah smiled and reached for the shampoo, lathering his own hair. Alex lathered hers and rinsed it quickly before stepping out of the shower and wrapping her robe around her, draping a towel around her hair.

Elijah peered around the shower glass and reached out, snagging her robe, drawing her in for a kiss. Alex giggled and pushed him away, "I have to go! Stop." Elijah smirked and tightened his grip, kissing her again before releasing her.

Alex shook her head and went to the bedroom, quickly pulling on underwear, shorts and a button down shirt. She toweled off her hair and draped the towel around her shoulders before walking down the hall to Hayley's room where the hair and makeup artists were already set up.

A woman with bright blue hair came up to her and took her by the arm, "There's the bride to be! Come with me, I'm Clara, and I'm going to be doing your hair and makeup. Okay?"

Alex nodded and followed her to the empty chair, sitting down between Hayley and Cami. Both women were already being worked on, and Hayley gave her a pained smile. Alex grinned at her, "Thank you" she whispered.

Hayley nodded and lifted a glass of wine, handing it to her. Cami lifted her own glass and the three women toasted before sipping. Cami raised a brow at Alex, grinning, "So, do you think you and Elijah could have been a little louder?" she asked.

Alex choked on her wine, coughing as her eyes watered. Hayley laughed and patted her on the back, "I mean, I was really proud of you actually. I think everyone in the house heard you."

Alex flushed and chugged her wine, "Can we not talk about this?" she muttered.

Her two friends laughed and nodded. Clara rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. "How would you like your hair?" she asked.

Alex smiled faintly, "I was hoping for a 1920's up-do? Something vintage. My dress for tonight is very vintage." Clara nodded, running her fingers through Alex's hair. She grabbed the hair dryer and some style mousse and rubbed it into Alex's hair before turning the dryer on.

After a few minutes Clara turned the dryer off and began applying curlers, pinning her hair up. She walked to face Alex and regarded her for a moment, frowning faintly. "You have lovely eyes; I think I know just how to play with them."

Alex smiled, "I trust you, please do whatever you like."

Clara nodded and laid out her makeup tray, testing shades of lipstick and eyeshadow on the back of her hand. She turned and twirled Alex's chair away from the mirror, smiling at her. "Alright, close your eyes" she ordered.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed, settling in. Hayley and Cami chattered on while Clara applied her makeup and worked on her hair, the time passing quicker than she expected it to. Finally Clara murmured, "Okay, open your eyes."

Alex opened her eyes and sighed, she wasn't facing the mirror, she had no idea what she looked like. A smile spread across her face; Hayley and Cami stood before her in their dresses, their hair and makeup completed.

"You guys look stunning!" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. Clara quickly handed her a tissue and she dabbed her eyes, making sure her makeup didn't run.

Cami grinned, "Well, you better get your dress on; you can't attend your own party like that." Alex nodded and stood, reaching for her dress where Hayley had hung it. She quickly stripped and slid into the dress, turning so Hayley could zip it for her.

She turned to the mirror and gasped softly, she looked like she was stepping from a photo of the 1920's. She grinned at Clara, "You are a magician." Clara curtsied and grinned.

"I do my best."

Alex turned to her friends and smiled nervously, "Well, we should probably go…huh?" Cami and Hayley nodded and joined her in walking out the door, abruptly coming to a halt at the sight of Elijah and Klaus standing outside the door.

Klaus stepped forward and smiled at Hayley and Cami, holding out his arms, "Ladies, shall we?" Both women smiled and stepped forward, looping their arms through his.

Alex's heart thrummed at the sight of Elijah in a tux. He smiled softly at her and stepped forward, holding out his arm. She stepped forward and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow.

Elijah had been stunned at the sight of Alex. Her dress was blush pink and silk, bejeweled at the waist and shoulders, the front plunging deeply to reveal luscious curves. Her hair was curled up with soft pieces framing her face, and her lips were stained a dark purple.

She turned to him and smiled, lifting her hand to rest on his chest, "Shall we go greet our guests?" she murmured.

Elijah smiled back softly, "It would be terribly rude to keep them waiting."

He laced his fingers through hers and they walked down the hallway to the stairs; upon their appearance the string quartet began playing. Alex smiled at the enormous crowd of people gathered in the compound.

Every hybrid, vampire and even some witches had gathered. As they walked out onto the floor the song changed smoothly and Elijah spun her, moving into a waltz. Alex laughed softly and leaned into him, "I forgot what a good dancer you are" she murmured.

He smiled and tightened his grip on her waist, "We should dance more often."

Alex nodded, "After all this is over."

Elijah made a soft noise of agreement and continued to twirl her around the room, nodding to people as they moved. Alex spied Marcel in the crowd and saw a large group of vampires behind him.

**_Marcel is here, along with the Strix._** She used her power to open her mind to Elijah's to speak wordlessly. He raised a brow gently.

**_When will the spell work?_** He replied to her the same way; her magic and their contact allowing him to speak to her mind.

**_It already is. They cannot leave. If they try, they will die. We can use the hybrids to go and release Rebekah and Freya. I'm sure they have people keeping them under guard._ **

Elijah squeezed her waist and smiled as the song ended, drawing her in for a kiss. The gathered people cheered and clapped until they parted, a flush on Alex's cheeks.

After speeches by Klaus, Cami and Hayley, both Elijah and Alex stood at the foot of the stairs to speak.

Elijah lifted a glass of champagne and smiled down at Alex who stood by his side. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am beyond pleased to introduce to you my fiancé, Alexandrine Lafitte. Her family has been a part of this city for a very long time. Her grandmother was a member of a powerful coven that helped to bring peace to this city, and Alex has held to that tradition. She stole my heart with her wit, charm, and her ability to see what no one else did…"

He glanced away from the crowd and down at her, smiling softly, "The truth of our existence. She saw each of our kinds as unique, and amazingly, didn't fear us." He grasped her fingers tighter and smiled, "Alex saved me and my family countless times. She offers us something that no witch has before…" He glanced at Alex who nodded encouragingly at him.

"She can offer us our humanity back. For any who wish it."

A low murmur ran through the room at Elijah's words. He held onto Alex's hand until the whispering ceased and when it had, she stepped forward slightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am thrilled to meet you, most of you for the first time. I know that many of you were sired to the men in this room. Others of you are pack with Hayley. Know this. You are all our family. No sire line, no pack bond is stronger than what binds us here today, and that is love."

A low chuckle ran through the room and Alex grinned. "I understand you probably don't agree. Vampires, hybrids and witches have a long and violent history. But more recently we have a history of working together, of creating a family, of using love to try and heal wounds. It is my hope that those of you who have longed for family and love will take up my offer of humanity. I begrudge no one their lives as vampires or hybrids; I only wish to offer you a new option."

Alex smiled up at Elijah, squeezing his hand, "If there's one thing that being with this family has taught me, it's that we all need a second chance occasionally. I'm blessed that I was given one, and that I found the love of my life with Elijah."

She smiled out at the crowd and lifted her glass, "Thank you all for coming. Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" the crowd exclaimed.

Elijah and Alex made their way through the crowd to where Marcel was lingering in the shadows. Three of the Strix stepped forward, glowering at them. Alex stepped forward and smiled brightly at them, "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I've heard a lot about you all. Strix, I believe you call yourself?" she asked lightly.

The trio of vampires glanced back at Marcel, giving him a questioning look, asking for direction. Marcel smiled and stepped forward, pushing two of the vampires aside. "Alex, I've heard so much about you, it's a delight to finally meet you" he murmured, extending his hand to her.

Alex took his hand, shaking it gently. "I've heard quite a bit about you as well Marcel. Perhaps you and your people could stay and chat with me? I've heard quite a bit about your witches, I'd like to learn more."

Marcel nodded, "We would be pleased to."

Alex smiled brightly, "Excellent! In the meantime, please enjoy the food and alcohol."

Elijah smiled faintly at Marcel and nodded to the Strix before leading her away to speak with other partygoers.

**_That went well. We should be able to keep them here long enough to retrieve Rebekah and Freya._** Alex smiled at a group of witches and made her way over to speak with them.

**_You will need to speak with the hybrids as we are and have them leave without raising suspicion._ **

Alex squeezed Elijah's hand and began speaking with the witches, soon getting lost in the minutia of spell work and the history of magic. Elijah left her side to speak with other vampires and hybrids, never straying too far.

As the evening wore down, more people left, giving Alex the perfect opportunity to mind speak to a few of the hybrids, asking them to go and retrieve Rebekah and Freya. Alex snatched a plate of appetizers from a waiter and smiled politely at him; she couldn't help being hungry, she hadn't had time to eat between working on the spell, having her brains fucked out, and getting ready.

She watched as the hybrids left, joining a group of witches. She smiled up at Elijah, joining him on the dance floor, along with Klaus and Cami and Marcel and Hayley. It seemed like they danced for hours or at least until Alex's feet hurt too badly to move.

She sank down at a table, resting her feet in Elijah's lap, groaning softly when he began to rub them gently. Marcel and his Strix moved to sit with them and Alex raised a hand, "Tell me, how many of you are there left?" she asked.

One of the Strix stepped forward and stood proudly, "We are vast in number."

Alex smirked, "Cryptic. Well, I thank you for coming. You're welcome to leave."

The man glared at her, "What about our witches, do you not want to learn more about them?" he demanded.

Alex sighed, "Not really. I'm more interested in getting my family back." She raised her brow and glanced significantly towards the doorway where the Hybrids were escorting Rebekah and Freya into the compound.

The Strix members looked momentarily shocked before turning to glare at Alex. They flashed towards her but were brought to a grinding halt by the spell that she had laid earlier. Alex stood and lifted a hand, clenching her fist.

The spell began to desiccate the Strix, crumpling them to the ground. Alex crouched over the dying vampires and whispered, "I'm going to find every single one of you bastards and destroy you."

There was a crash at the doorway and Alex looked up to see a blur racing through the room. The blur coalesced into the form of a man as he grabbed Cami by the arm, snatching her away from Klaus and wrapping a hand around her throat.

Marcel stepped forward, recognizing one of his Strix. "Let her go" he commanded.

The man shook his head, "You've worked with the Mikaelsons to destroy us when you should have been leading us. We're coming for you. All of you."

With that he bit Cami's neck viciously, tearing her throat. Cami screamed in pain before he tossed her aside.

Alex lashed out with her power, using the spell to attack the man, desiccating him in seconds, turning the Strix on the ground to dust. She ran to Cami's side, kneeling by her, shuddering at the sight of her friend's blood.

Cami gasped for breath, the sound wet and tortured. Alex looked up at Klaus, tears in her eyes, "You have to give her your blood! Save her!" she demanded.

Cami shook her head weakly, "No…I'm dying. I'll…turn."

Alex groaned softly and shook her head, "Cami, please" she plead.

Klaus rolled up his sleeve and bit his wrist, holding it out to Cami's mouth. She turned her head away and weakly met Alex's eyes, "No…"

Cami's hand rose from her stomach and sought out Alex's, gripping it weakly. Alex cried softly, and Cami took weaker and weaker breaths. "Bring…me…back" Cami gasped.

Alex shook her head, "No Cami! Let us save you" she begged.

Cami smiled and turned her head towards Klaus, smiling faintly. He shook his head and leaned down, cradling her head, tears in his eyes. "I love you Cami. I love you." He whispered.

Alex felt Elijah's arms wrap around her and she collapsed against him, sobbing. She felt it when Cami died, she heard the last pained breath her friend took and it nearly destroyed her.

The anguished howl that tore from Klaus's lips broke her heart. Alex sobbed uncontrollably in Elijah's arms, her hands stained with her best friend's blood.

* * *

_**AN: Well, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to do that to Cami, but hey, the show went and did it first! If any of you would like to see the dress for the party and Alex's wedding dress, PM me and I'll give you the links so you can check them out! The song for this chapter is "Gun in my Hand" Dorothy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review! Thank you all for reading!** _


	25. Shadows of Fear

Alex stared dry eyed down at the body of her best friend. Numbness had set in and she had begun to feel cold, small shivers flowing over her skin like ripples on a pond. Klaus cradled Cami's head in his lap, his eyes vacant.

Marcel sat at a table nearby, his face lined with shock. Freya and Rebekah sat closely together, their hands intertwined, tears streaking their faces. The room was so silent it was painful.

Alex tore her gaze from Cami and took a deep shuddering breath, her eyes closing for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. Cami had begged her to bring her spirit back, much as she had done for Elijah and Rebekah. It would be an easier spell on a spirit that was already human; as long as she could convince Klaus she could do it.

She opened her eyes and crawled to her knees, moving out of Elijah's arms, standing slowly. Glancing down at herself she winced, her dress was soaked with Cami's blood. Her forearms were streaked with her friend's blood, and her stomach lurched.

Alex struggled against the sensation and gripped Elijah's hand tightly when he wrapped his fingers around hers. His other hand curled around her jaw, turning her face up to his and she nearly burst back into tears at the look of sorrow on his face.

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, and breathing softly with her. Alex shuddered and held tighter onto his hand, matching her breathing to his. After a few moments she felt marginally calmer and pulled away gently, smiling ever so faintly at him.

"I can bring her back" she whispered.

Elijah's brow furrowed, giving her a look of concern. "Are you sure?" he murmured.

She nodded, "It's much easier than what I did for you and Rebekah. But I'm not sure how Klaus will react" she whispered. She glanced over to his brother a worried look on her face. If he had disliked her before, he was sure to hate her now. She couldn't fail in this spell.

She took hesitant steps to Klaus and knelt beside him, placing her hand softly on his forearm. He never looked up at her, but his voice was as harsh as a whip when he spoke. "You killed her. It's your fault she's dead."

Alex flinched at his words, feeling them cut deep. She swallowed hard and then nodded, "It is. But Klaus, I can bring her back. If you don't trust me, Freya can perform the spell. It's relatively easy and can be quickly completed. We can have Cami back before dawn."

Klaus looked up at that, his eyes burning into her. "Don't lie to me" he hissed.

Alex shook her head, "I would never do that" she whispered.

Freya stood and came to them, kneeling with the pair. "She's right Klaus. We can complete the spell together if you would like."

Klaus turned his gaze back to Cami and after a moment he nodded. He turned his head slightly towards Alex and spoke softly, "If this fails, I will kill you."

Alex swallowed hard but nodded, "I understand." She couldn't even be angry at him for threatening her. She blamed herself for what had happened to Cami, so she certainly wouldn't blame Klaus for hurting her.

Alex rose from Klaus's side, giving Freya a significant look. The pair walked a few feet away and stood huddled together, whispering.

"Do you have what we need here?" Alex whispered.

Freya nodded her face grim. "We should get started now."

Alex sighed and nodded, reaching up to run a hand over her face, pausing when she caught sight of the blood still streaked there. She quickly tucked her hand into the crook of her other elbow and frowned down at the floor, her stomach tightening.

Freya laid a hand gently on her arm, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?" she murmured.

Alex shook her head, her throat tightening. "No. This is all my fault. If I had never come into your lives no one would have gotten hurt, and Cami would still be alive."

Freya frowned at her, shaking her head, "That's nonsense Alex. There always have been and always will be people coming after my family. It's not your fault, no matter what Klaus says."

Alex shook her head, her heart as heavy as a stone. "Let's just get started" she murmured, turning from Freya and walking away, heading up the stairs to take off her blood soaked dress. Her feet moved slowly, her body still numb from shock.

She pushed open the bedroom door to her and Elijah's room and kicked off her shoes, wincing as the first bites of pain nipped at her. Flipping the hot water on she slid her dress from her shoulders and stepped out and into the shower, shuddering as the scalding hot water hit her skin.

Running her fingers through her hair she began yanking bobby pins out, tossing them onto the floor, wincing as they tugged at her scalp. When her hair lay lank against her back she leaned against the cool tiling, her eyes drifting shut.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and a set of lips pressed against her shoulder. Alex shuddered at Elijah's touch, her chest tightening with emotion, tears welling in her eyes. "I killed her, I killed my best friend" Alex whispered, her chest heaving as she struggled against the tears.

"Hush, shhh, no" Elijah murmured, holding her close, running a hand up and down her arm, trying to soothe her. Alex shook her head, shaking in his arms, her breathing ragged. Elijah hushed her and whispered softly to her, reassuring her of her innocence in her friends' death.

As Alex's breathing slowed she relaxed in Elijah's grip and turned to face him, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. His hand trailed slowly up and down her spine, sending small chills over her skin.

Alex sighed and squeezed him, "I can't stand this Elijah. I can't stand this violence and hate anymore. We need to get out of here."

Elijah shut off the water and wrapped a towel around Alex as they stepped out, nodding. "We'll go wherever you like." He stroked her cheek softly; his eyes warm with concern and love, his hand gentle on her skin.

Alex sighed and leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. "I want to be with you" she whispered. Elijah smiled faintly and leaned in, kissing her softly, his lips warm against hers, his hands curling around her waist.

"I'll never leave you again" he murmured. Alex smiled faintly up at him, her smile fading as she pulled out of his embrace and went to dress, her heart growing heavier at the thought of the spell work to come.

When she had dressed she braided her hair and slipped from the room, leaving Elijah to rest. She went back down to the now ruined party and found Freya setting up for the spell, her damp hair pulled back in a clip.

Alex quickly knelt and helped Freya draw the lines on the floor for the spell, surrounding Cami's body with the foundation of the spell. Alex flinched at the sight of Cami's pale face and the ragged wound just inches lower on her throat.

She kept her hands busy preparing the spell, her eyes occasionally darting between Cami's face and her wound. When she had finished rubbing essential oil on Cami's eyes and over her heart, she stood, brushing her hands off on her pants.

Freya stood next to her, reaching out and taking her hand. The women exchanged a look before stepping back into the outer circle and sinking down, laying flat on their backs. Alex lifted the small bottle of hemlock to her lips and tossed it back, wincing at the burn.

Only one of them needed to be mostly-dead for the spell, and Alex had insisted on being the one to take the poison, her guilt nearly eating her alive. Moments later the spell took hold and both women slipped into the spirit world.

_Alex and Freya stood, glancing down at their still bodies before looking about the darkened room for Cami. Her body lay on the floor near theirs, but her spirit was nowhere in sight. Alex glanced over at Freya, raising a brow, "We should split up and look for her."_

_Freya nodded and turned towards the back of the house, heading towards the backyard. Alex walked slowly up the stairs, listening intently for her friend._

_The floor above her creaked and she paused on the stairs, craning her neck to see what had made the noise. Blonde hair flashed above her and her heart raced…Cami!_

_She ran up the stairs in time to see her friend rounding the corner and disappearing into the library. She ran after her, calling out her name, her heart contracting with anxiety. As she burst into the library she came to a halt, Cami had disappeared._

_"_ _What the hell?" she murmured, perplexed._

_Movement behind her caught her attention and she spun, seeing her friend's blonde head walking away from her once again. Alex let out a sigh of frustration and took off after her, this time catching up to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around._

_Cami gasped and shrunk back for a moment before recognition crept into her eyes. She let out a soft cry and reached for Alex, hugging her tightly. Alex stifled a sob and squeezed her back as tightly as possible, unable to believe she was holding her friend._

_"_ _Oh Cami, I'm so sorry."_

_Cami shook her head, "No, shh, it wasn't your fault Alex."_

_Alex cried softly and stepped back, wiping her cheeks. "It was. But Freya and I can bring you back. Come with me downstairs and you can go back."_

_Cami nodded and followed her down the stairs to where the spell had been set up and where her body was lying. At the sight of her body Cami reached up nervously, wrapping a hand around her throat, swallowing hard._

_Alex reached out and touched her arm softly, smiling faintly at her, "Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise."_

_Cami nodded and smiled faintly at her, glancing around the room for Freya. The other woman came in from the back yard and let out a cry of joy, running across the room at the sight of her friend. Cami and Freya embraced for a moment before Freya pulled away to nod at Alex, "Let's complete this and return Cami to her body."_

_Alex nodded and took Cami's arm, guiding her over to her body. "Lie down next to your body and take your hand. We'll complete the spell and before you know it you'll be awake and in your body."_

_Cami nodded and then gave her a hesitant look, "Will…will my body be injured still?" she asked softly._

_Freya shook her head, "No, you will be healed." She smiled at Cami reassuringly and waved a hand towards the floor, "Go ahead, it'll be okay, I promise."_

_Cami nodded sharply and lay down next to her body, wiggling in place for a moment before reaching out to grab her own hand. Freya and Alex stepped forward and joined hands, murmuring softly._

_The light in the room grew brighter until it was unbearable and both women were unable to keep their eyes open. A moment later the light died and when they opened their eyes, Cami was gone entirely._

_The women shared a smile before lying down, sinking into their bodies._

Alex opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling of the compound. She heard a commotion and rolled over, a grin spreading across her face when she saw Cami sitting up, arms wrapped tightly around Klaus.

Alex stood and brushed her jeans off, smiling over at Freya. Her heart ached less seeing the flush in Cami's cheeks, her joy at being in Klaus's arms, and even her occasional laugh. Cami's joy barely assuaged her guilt at having caused her friend's death, but it brought her some small relief to know that Cami didn't blame her.

Klaus gathered Cami into his arms and sped away with her, leaving Freya and Alex to clean up the floor from their spell. As they scrubbed the floor Elijah descended the stairs and reached down to wrap a hand around Alex's arm, lifting her up from the floor.

He smiled faintly at her, "Leave it, I've called in a cleaning crew. You need to rest." He looked over at Freya and waved a hand at her, "Come Freya, leave that."

His sister nodded and stood, dropping her rag. Elijah led Alex up to their room and made her get into bed before bringing her a tray of food, reclining on the pillows next to her.

As Alex sipped on her tea and ate the sandwich Elijah had made her she wondered what would be next for them. Setting the tray aside a few minutes later, she turned on her side to face Elijah, snuggling into his side.

"What comes next?" she whispered.

He shook his head, "The Strix may come for us now. We need to make sure that everyone remains safe before we leave." He sighed and pushed her hair back from her face, "I know that isn't what you want my dear, but I cannot leave Hayley and Hope to be in danger."

Alex shook her head, "I would never want that. Freya and I can work on spells to fortify the house." She closed her eyes and sighed, she was so tired. "For now though, I just want to sleep" she murmured.

Elijah nodded and ran a hand gently over her back, "I know. Get some rest." His own eyes closed as he held her, relief rushing through him that they had been able to divert disaster, at least for the moment.

* * *

Alex woke the next day, squinting her eyes against a headache. The spell and the residual hemlock in her system left her feeling particularly shitty and in need of a greasy fried breakfast, hopefully with a bucket of coffee to go with it.

She sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes, groaning faintly.

"Are you alright?" Elijah murmured, snaking an arm around her waist. Alex shook her head, her brow furrowing as her head pounded.

"The spell took a lot out of me. Last night also wasn't a blast emotionally…" Alex sighed, shaking her head, "I could use a plate of hash browns, eggs, and a huge mug of coffee." She ran a hand over her face and rubbed her temples, trying to ease her headache away.

Elijah sat up and wrapped his arms around her, planting a soft kiss to her neck, "I can make that happen. You rest and I'll get it."

Alex nodded and turned her head to kiss him, smiling against his lips. When he walked to the door, shrugging his jacket on, he turned back to smile at her, his eyes warm. "I love you" he murmured.

Alex pressed a kiss to her fingers and blew it over to him, smiling softly at him. "I love you too" she whispered, watching as he shut the door behind him. She sank back into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, closing her eyes and trying to sleep again.

Slowly her limbs softened, inch by inch, the pounding in her head receding until it was a dull throb that faded as she slipped back to sleep.

* * *

Alex rolled over and stretched, her fingers brushing across Elijah's empty pillow. Her fingers stopped, digging into the fabric, her brow furrowing. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, frowning as she looked around the room.

She slipped out of the bed and grabbed her phone, her brows rising when she saw the time. It was now well after noon, and Elijah hadn't returned. A pit of worry grew in her stomach. Elijah was no longer a vampire and was therefore less able to defend himself.

If something had happened….

She bit her lip and quickly dressed, stepping out of the room and strode down the hall to Klaus's room. Knocking loudly on the door she ignored the command from Klaus to go away and knocked again, harder this time.

A moment later the door flew open to reveal a shirtless Klaus and behind him in the bed a blushing Cami. Alex smiled at her friend briefly before turning her attention back to Klaus, her smile slipping into a frown.

"Have you seen Elijah today?" she demanded.

Klaus raised a brow, a look of disbelief on his face, "You lost him?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

Alex sighed deeply and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at him, "I didn't lose him, he went out for some breakfast two hours ago and hasn't come back. I'm worried." She ran a hand through her hair, giving Klaus a serious look, her eyes filled with concern.

"He's not like you anymore Klaus, something horrible could have happened."

Klaus regarded her for a moment and then nodded, "I'll call Marcel, we'll go look for him. Stay here."

Alex nodded and gave him a grateful look which was met with the door slamming in her face. She sighed deeply, annoyed, worried, angry…a rush of emotions running through her. She walked back to their room and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling hopeless.

A knock at the door made her look up, smiling faintly at Freya. Her friend crossed the room and sat next to her, taking her hand. "We'll find him, I promise."

Alex nodded numbly, staring down at the carpet. The silence in the room grew until Alex looked up sharply, her eyes wide. "I have an idea" she murmured. She stood and went to the bathroom, grabbing Elijah's comb and handing it over to Freya.

"We can use his hair to track him right?" she demanded.

Freya inspected the comb carefully before nodding slowly, "I think we can" she murmured. "It won't work as well as blood, but if we both do the spell we should be able to find him."

Alex nodded eagerly, "Let's do it."

They went to the study and unrolled a map, sprinkling Elijah's hair onto it before joining hands over the map. The witches began chanting and a moment later the hair caught fire, filling the room with its distinctive stench.

Moments later the fire burned out abruptly and both women's eyes flew open. Freya looked down at the map and frowned deeply, "That's not possible" she murmured.

"What isn't?" Alex asked, sounding concerned, looking down at the map, trying to see what the problem was.

"He didn't show up on the map" Freya murmured, leaning forward to inspect it.

Alex frowned, "How could that happen?" she asked, worry filling her.

Freya shook her head, pulling away from the map, "It could only be if a powerful witch was using dark powers to conceal his location."

Alex swallowed hard, her stomach contracting painfully. "None of the covens here are that powerful, are they?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Freya shook her head again and gave her a scared look, "No…I think…."she hesitated and frowned at Alex, her look growing more concerned.

Alex grabbed her arm, her fingers tight, "What Freya? Who is it?" she demanded.

Freya sighed, "It has to be the Strix. Their coven of witches was incredibly powerful the last time we went up against them. They must have recruited new members."

Alex felt her veins go icy and stared down at the map. The Strix had Elijah. He was as good as dead.

* * *

The steady drip of dank water onto his face was the first thing that woke Elijah, followed by the sensation of chains on his body. When he attempted to move, the chains bit into his skin, leaving deep aches all over his body.

The darkness of the room only served to enhance the grimness of the situation, and for the first time in his life, Elijah was truly scared.

* * *

_**AN: Hey my lovelies! Sorry this took a little longer to update, but I needed to plan this a bit. I hope you all didn't expect a happy ending right away! You should know me well enough by now to know that won't happen for awhile! Please review, and thank you for reading!** _


	26. Echoes of Love

_**AN: Pre reading note-this chapter contains mild violence towards Elijah...so pre-warned is prepared, right? Okay, happy reading! See you at the end.** _

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Klaus shouted, glaring at Freya and Alex. Cami laid a hand on his arm, but he shook her off, striding forward to point an angry finger in both women's faces.

"You are two of the most powerful witches in the Quarter—there's no excuse for not being able to find him!"

Alex's fingers curled into fists and she had to restrain herself from lashing out at Klaus, knowing it would only make things worse. "Klaus, the Strix have Elijah. Their coven is extremely powerful; they've gathered their witches from all over the world, not just here in New Orleans. Freya and I need help if we're going to stop them."

Klaus frowned deeply, shaking his head, "None of the Quarter witches will help us."

Freya lifted a hand, speaking softly, "Davina might. She is a friend and understands that Alex only wants peace."

Klaus made a scoffing noise but appeared to be listening as he paced. After a moment he stilled, peering out the windows at the busy streets below, filled with tourists and locals alike.

Too many times his family had been taken from him.

Too many of them had died.

He nodded and turned away from the window, "Do what you need to do, get the little witches' help. Get my brother back."

Freya nodded and Alex breathed a soft sigh of relief, though her body was still wound as tight as the grandfather clock in the corner. She wanted Elijah back, and she was ready to rip someone apart to get him back.

Klaus stormed from the room, leaving them in a silence that was fraught with turbulent emotions. Alex calmly lifted the tumbler of whiskey she held in her numb hand and sipped from it, not caring at all that it was only noon.

"I'll go see Davina" Freya murmured.

Alex promptly shook her head, "No. None of us are safe outside this house. Hell, we probably aren't safe inside this house, come to think of it. We need to move somewhere else now that the Strix have gotten in."

She tossed back the rest of the whiskey, hissing at the burn before continuing, "We'll send Davina a message…she's a fellow witch, it's not that hard. As for a safe place to stay…" she glanced out the window and shrugged, "There's no place like home."

Freya frowned at her, "Your family home?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "It's still mine and the Strix have never been inside. We'd be safe there." She couldn't help but think how empty it would be without Elijah there…and promptly shoved that thought aside.

Cami nodded, "It's a safe bet. I'll tell Klaus, he'll take it best from me." She raised a brow and her lips quirked into a small smile before she walked away, quiet and restrained—as they all were.

None of them could have predicted this, and none of them were prepared.

Freya reached out and took Alex's hand, squeezing it sharply. There were tears in her eyes when she looked at her soon to be sister in law, and it made Alex simultaneously angry and heartbroken.

She couldn't stand that look on Freya's face, it broke her heart.

At the same time she wanted to rip her hand away and tell Freya not to give her puppy dog eyes—Elijah would be fine…because he had to be. She couldn't live in a world without him, and she refused to be a widow before she ever even got to be his wife.

She squeezed Freya's hand back before slipping free and giving her a weak smile.

"I'm going to call a few people who might be able to help us" she murmured.

Freya nodded, "I'll contact Davina."

Alex squeezed her hand one last time before turning and walking back to the room she had shared with Elijah, ignoring the needle pricks of tears when she smelled him as she entered, grabbing her cellphone off the nightstand and running back out.

She went to the study but couldn't walk farther than the door, her stomach tightening at the sight of the fireplace where they had kissed after walking in the rain. Stumbling away she ran out to the back yard, gulping in the fresh air, a hand plastered over her mouth to hold in her sobs.

She had to hold on…she couldn't let Elijah become just a faded memory.

* * *

He thought he had known pain.

He had lived with it for decades after all….hundreds of them.

Killing, torturing, pillaging….he and his family had inflicted untold pain on the world.

He had his own red door to hide all the pain he had caused….and yet now…there was no hiding from this pain.

Elijah wept with no shame as his body was subjected to yet more pain.

It seemed that if you took the most intelligent, curious and brutal of the vampires and turn them into a cult, you would get the most inventive torturers. Elijah had created the Strix…and he had to acknowledge that he had created this too.

As they brought the lash down on his back, Elijah's consciousness wavered.

The lash fell again, this time landing across his shoulders and falling partly onto his pectoral, ripping at his skin. Elijah cried out and finally, the pain was too much.

He collapsed against his restraints and blackness enveloped his mind.

* * *

After much persuasion on the part of Cami, the women were taken in an armored car by a private driver to Alex's house. Klaus had threatened to hire private security as well, but Alex had deftly pointed out that doing so was like rolling out the welcome mat to the Strix and basically asking to be attacked.

They were going for subtlety, not "come and get me", which, despite being Klaus's main tactic, usually didn't end well.

Alex locked the front door behind them and watched as her two friends moved into the foyer uncertainly. She gave them a weak smile, "Why don't you guys each take a room? There's my grams' room and my parent's room. Or you can bunk together. It's up to you. Whoever takes grams' room shares a bathroom with me." She said with a small smile.

Cami stepped close and wrapped a hand around her forearm, squeezing it gently, "Are you sure you want to be alone?" she asked softly.

Alex nodded, "I won't be alone for long. Christophe and Rosaline are on their way here. Christophe will sleep on the couch and Rosaline will sleep with me."

Freya frowned, "Why are they coming?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because they're witches and family. They'll help us fight the Strix. I'm not of the "less is more" mindset in this fight" she said wryly.

After a moment Freya nodded, smiling tiredly, "I'm sorry Alex, I trust you of course, it's just that we've never met them."

Alex shrugged, "I understand."

She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and made her way up the stairs, ignoring how empty the house was. Her things were still in transit back from Spain, which meant that the house looked ghostly.

Tossing her bag onto the floor in her room, she sank down on the bare mattress, curling up into a ball.

Running her fingers over the mattress she swore she could still feel Elijah's arms around her, see him beside her in the bed as the sun touched his sleeping face…She thought if she concentrated hard enough she might hear his voice again, telling her he loved her.

Tears ran down her face…all this house held now were echoes of love and ghosts.

She listened to the sounds of Freya and Cami unpacking, their low voices and the sounds of the shower combining into white noise that eventually sent her to sleep.

* * *

Alex woke to the smell of something cooking…a sweet delicious scent that had her up off the mattress in moments. She struggled with her hair for a moment before tugging it up into a bun and then stumbled into the bathroom to scrub at her face before sliding her glasses back on.

Staring at herself in the mirror she could only shake her head.

She had lines between her eyes and circles beneath her eyes that hadn't been there two years ago.

Closing her eyes she leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the cool glass, sighing. "Loving you is killing me" she whispered, speaking to her absent lover. _Are you going to break? What's it going to take?_

She had no good answer for herself; she only knew that she had to get Elijah back.

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, she clattered down the stairs and heard a pause in the voices before they resumed. She rolled her eyes, _talking about me, were we?_

When she turned into the kitchen she broke out into a grin at the sight of Christophe in her mother's apron, making crepes at the stove. Rosaline was pouring mimosas and chopping fruit while telling a story to Freya and Cami who were laughing.

Christophe whirled away from the stove to wrap Alex in a tight embrace, his dark cheek dusted with flour from the crepes. Alex smiled and hugged him back tightly, tears biting at her eyes. She laughed when she felt a smaller pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Alex sandwich!" Rosaline declared, laughing loudly.

Alex laughed and couldn't hold back a few tears, whether they were happy or sad, she couldn't have said. Rosaline and Christophe pulled away, each of them smiling at her.

"You need to eat" Christophe chided her gently. He pointed to a pile of crepes and nudged her forward, giving Rosaline a significant look. His sister nodded and moved to fill Alex's plate before she could even touch it.

Alex shook her head, a hint of a smile still on her lips as she waited for her plate. When it was full she took it gratefully and began eating, surprised to find she had an appetite.

Rosaline leaned against the counter beside her, her head resting gently against Alex's shoulder. "Do not worry, we will get Elijah back. These Strix will be stopped." Her French accent made the words seem light, but her tone was serious, and when she looked up at Alex, her eyes were hard with anger.

Anyone who harmed her family in turn harmed Rosaline, which meant they were asking for trouble.

A knock at the front door startled the group until Freya shook her head, "That's Davina." She hurried off and answered it, reappearing a moment later with the younger woman in tow.

While introductions were made Rosaline piled a plate with crepes and fruit and before she knew it Davina found herself with it in her hands. Alex sighed and after a moment set her half eaten plate aside, refusing a mimosa from Rosaline.

"Guys, what are we going to do? What's our plan?" she demanded softly.

Freya sighed and exchanged a look with Davina who nodded at her. Alex frowned, she didn't like that look.

"We're going to invite the Strix to trade. My mother's grimoire for Elijah. It's a deal we think they'll be interested in." Freya looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Alex stared at her dumbfounded. "That's a terrible idea" she murmured. She winced as her grams shouted in her head. "Grams has some choice words on this idea too. Bad, very bad, no good."

Freya sighed and crossed her arms, "We're not actually giving it to them, we're using it to trap them."

Alex threw her hands up, "You mean like we tried to do before and failed at?! They're going to see that coming a mile away!" She felt her voice growing louder but couldn't stop it.

Freya leaned forward on the island, frowning harder, "Alex, we don't have any other options if you want to get Elijah back!"

Alex scoffed and paced around the small room, feeling trapped. She stopped so suddenly she ran into the edge of the island, the corner slamming into her hip. The pain of it took her breath away, but not more so than the idea that had come to her.

She spun on Freya, a light in her eyes.

"Yes we do" she whispered.

* * *

"The witches have sent us a message—they want to meet at midnight. Apparently they have something we want."

A second voice scoffed before responding, "What could they possibly have that is big enough to let us walk into a trap like that?"

"Klaus Mikaelson"

Elijah groaned weakly, trying to roll over and see who was speaking, but his restraints prevented him from moving.

A moment later a foot connected with his jaw, snapping his head back and sending him spiraling back into darkness.

* * *

_**AN: Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't as long as some of the previous ones, but man it just flowed right out! I also have a really good idea of what's going to happen in the next few chapters, so I'll be able to prep them and try to write them ASAP(i'm still writing four stories at once, so you know, patience my lovelies!). Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews and for following/liking!** _


	27. Shadows Burning in the Dark

"Get up"

Elijah felt the toe of a shoe nudging him in the ribs, sending a flare of pain through his entire body. He gasped and doubled in on himself, tears leaking from his eyes.

The toe nudged him harder, "Get. Up!"

Elijah groaned and struggled to his knees, tasting blood. He gagged and spat, struggling to breathe normally as he attempted to stand. A firm hand gripped his arm and yanked him to his feet, sending his head spinning.

"Time to go Elijah."

Elijah could barely keep his eyes open, every inch of his body ached, his head pounded, and he felt like vomiting. He was pretty sure he had a concussion.

"Where…"he broke out into a coughing fit and covered his mouth with a hand, allowing himself to be towed along. When his coughs finally subsided and he pulled his hand away he groaned, it was covered in blood.

"Where are we going?" he panted, the words painful, his chest constricting around each syllable.

The man beside him laughed nastily, dragging him down the dark corridor. "To see your girlfriend."

* * *

Alex had been awake all night, her nerves taut with anxiety at the prospect of the upcoming meeting. Freya, Christophe, Rosaline and she had completed their spell work hours ago, and the others had gone to bed, exhausted, but Alex hadn't been able to rest.

She had paced around the house, talking with her grams until every contingency they could both think of was covered.

Now she was sitting in her room looking out the window, staring at the stars, wondering what her life would be like after this. She yearned for normalcy and peace, and if they stayed here she worried they would never have it.

If they didn't finish off the Strix they definitely wouldn't.

Sighing, she leaned over and pulled on her boots.

It was almost time.

* * *

Elijah could feel the car turning and bumping over the road, but with the bag over his head, couldn't see anything. He took shallow breaths, trying not to let the panicked feeling crowding his chest overtake him.

A few minutes later the car came to a halt and Elijah felt it rumbling, idling. He could hear the Strix members talking quietly, the windows of the cars rolling down and the chill air from outside wafting in.

"The house looks locked up tight. The lights are off, and I can't see anyone moving. I hear heartbeats though. They're in there."

Elijah's hands clenched together in his restraints and he leaned forward, anxious to be out of the car.

A hand shoved him back, slamming his raw back against the seat. Elijah groaned and his head spun making his stomach flip. The last thing he wanted was to vomit inside his hood.

"Let's go, it's almost midnight."

Another hand grabbed him and pulled him from the seat, dragging him out of the car. His steps were unsteady as they walked, and Elijah knew they were getting close to Alex's home when the man closest to him hauled him to a stop and called out, "Witch! We're here. Open up!"

Silence ruled the night for so long Elijah began to quiver, worried that something had happened to Alex, that she had abandoned him… _no, Alex wouldn't leave me…never._

"Take the hood off so I can see him."

Alex's voice was commanding and it sent a ripple of hope through Elijah so strong that he felt it in his bones.

There was another moment of silence and then the hood on Elijah's head was ripped off, leaving him blinking in the shallow light from the street lamp. He squinted towards Alex's house but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Bring us Klaus Mikaelson like you promised!" the man next to him called.

"Bring Elijah into the house and we'll trade" Alex calmly retorted.

The Strix members exchanged looks and after a moment three of them stepped forward, guiding Elijah forward towards the house. The door swung open and the vampires surrounding Elijah tensed, waiting for attack.

"Please, come in" Alex's voice called, sweet as honey.

Elijah suppressed a grin; when Alex used that tone it meant someone was about to get their ass kicked.

The vampires moved cautiously, dragging Elijah up the stairs and into the foyer. When they were in the house the door slammed shut, the locks sliding into place behind them. The Strix outside ran up to the house, pounding on the windows, only to find them magically protected.

Alex stepped from the shadows, tugging on the arm of a hooded man.

Elijah watched as she tugged the hood from his head and frowned deeply when he saw Klaus standing complacently at her side. His brother would never be so calm…

Alex caught his eye and gave him a once over glance before turning her gaze back to the Strix. "Hand him over."

The man at Elijah's side shook his head, "Not until we have Klaus."

Alex bared her teeth, "At the same time then."

The Strix vampire nodded and grinned at her, "Very well then."

Alex shoved Klaus forward and watched as Elijah was nudged forward; the only sign of anxiety on her face were the small lines around her eyes. As Klaus and Elijah passed each other Klaus stumbled and grabbed Elijah's arm, winking at him when a Strix vampire yanked him away.

Elijah staggered to Alex and stood by her side, swaying. She gave him the briefest of looks before turning back to the Strix, a grin stretching her lips.

"Goodbye gentlemen."

A low laugh rippled up from the Strix and one of the men stepped forward, "You think you can stop us?" he demanded.

Alex grinned, "I think that we tracked your call back to your headquarters and even now the French Quarter witches are attacking it and your coven. There won't be anything but ashes left."

The man's smile slipped and he stepped back, glancing at his compatriots. "Let us out witch."

Alex laughed, "Oh, okay."

The doors to the house flew open and the Strix from outside ran in, trying to rush her, but were stopped by a barrier of power. Alex glanced over at Klaus and gave him a sharp nod.

A ripple of power surged over him and a moment later where Klaus had stood, Christophe now appeared. An exclamation of surprise rose up from the Strix before they lunged at him, only to find that he had moved, like lightening to stand behind them.

Alex and Christophe raised their hands in unison and shouted a word, the power of it shaking the house. They shouted three more words, each of them shaking the house with successively more power, the wood of the house splintering, the glass cracking, the ceiling shaking and groaning.

When the Strix tried to flee the power of the spell held them captive, unable to flee the premises.

Alex and Christophe shouted one last word and the house exploded into billions of pieces, shattering furniture, smashing windows into dust, sending stakes of wood flying through the air.

The stakes pierced the Strix, slamming into them and killing them instantaneously. Elijah watched the destruction in wide eyed horror from within a circle of power, a faint gasp escaping him as the destruction caught fire in an explosion.

"We need to go" Alex called to Christophe.

He nodded and turned to Elijah, giving him a friendly smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you brother, but I fear this will be unpleasant for you." Elijah frowned at him in confusion, _what is going to be unpleasant?_

Christophe waved a hand and a moment later Elijah blacked out, slumping to the ground. Christophe gathered his unconscious form and hauled him over his shoulder, heading for the street.

Alex followed closely behind, waving a hand at the house. The debris fell to the ground and caught fire, swallowing all evidence of the lives that had been taken there.

As they drove away Alex watched the fire burn in the rearview mirror. She never thought she would be glad to see her childhood home in flames, but after everything that had happened she could no longer stand the sight of it.

She and Elijah needed a clean start.

* * *

The car rumbled to a halt at the Strix stronghold and Alex's lips curled into a dark smile. The building was on fire, smoke billowing out of the windows in large plumes. Surrounding the building were the French Quarter witches, led by Davina.

Alex exited the car and strode over to Davina, her approach catching the younger woman's attention. Davina gave her a thin smile and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. "They're all dead, like we promised."

Alex nodded and brushed a strand of hair back, coughing as the smoke scratched her throat. "Thank you."

She turned and addressed all the Quarter witches, "Thank all of you. I know you had reservations about helping us, but by doing this you've made the Quarter safer. Not only have you removed a threat to your own safety, but one to the Mikaelsons. You've made an ally of them and will be able to practice magic wherever and whenever you want. You've also got an ally in me. Should you ever need anything, you now have my power at your side. Thank you all, so much."

She saw some of the men and women nodding, looking pleased, others had hard looks on their faces, and she couldn't blame them.

What she had asked of them was unbearable for most witches—having power like theirs meant you were in touch with the spirits, the earth, all of which meant they were peaceful and reticent to spill innocent blood.

Except the Strix hadn't been innocent.

After a moment she turned back to Davina and gave her a tired smile, reaching out to lay a hand on her arm, "Thank you for your help Davina. I know you don't really know me, and what we asked of you and the Quarter witches was difficult, so I appreciate what you all did the more because of that. If you need anything, let me know."

Davina sighed and brushed her hair back, "There is something, but I'll talk to you about it later." She gave Alex a tight smile before turning to the other witches and nodding. It was a signal, the group dispersed into the night, Davina with them.

Alex strode back to the car and swung herself in, slamming the door shut, nodding at Christophe. He pulled away and drove through the city, the lights of Bourbon Street flashing by in a whirl, the inside of the car silent as they headed towards the Mikaelson compound.

When they were safely inside the compound Alex breathed easier, feeling the tension within her body easing. Christophe pulled the car to a halt and came around to help Alex move Elijah. A blur of movement barely startled her and a moment later Klaus was lifting Elijah from the car, his face a mask of fury.

Alex followed him closely up the stairs and into the house, her body tense again. Klaus carried Elijah to the study, laying him on the table gently, his body limp. Alex stepped forward and reached for him, her fingers trembling.

Already from what she could see of Elijah she could tell the Strix had hurt him terribly, his clothes were soaked with blood and his face was caked with it, making him look like an extra from a horror movie.

Glancing over her shoulder at Klaus she took a deep breath, "I need scissors." Klaus nodded and in a flash was gone and back, handing her the scissors. Alex nodded her thanks and with a deep breath began cutting away Elijah's clothes.

As she peeled away his clothes a knot formed in her throat and her eyes burned with unshed tears. His chest was a mess of bruises, cuts and burns. When she cut of his pants she let out a low groan; he had been whipped and beaten, the wounds were still bleeding and pieces of his skin hung loose where the whip had dug in.

Alex's eyes slid shut, her hands trembling with anger. Her power surged forth and she laid her hands on Elijah's chest, white light blazing up from underneath them. She let her anger fuel the healing until she felt it draining her, her head pounding, spots of light flashing behind her closed eyelids.

"Alex! You're using too much power! Stop!" Christophe shouted.

There was a rushing noise in Alex's ears and she knew a second too late that he was right. Her power faltered and she collapsed, darkness rushing up to overwhelm her.

* * *

Alex woke, sitting up with a hand to her head, blinking back tears at the pounding in her head. She felt like she was going to be sick and the light coming in through the cracks of the blinds of the bedroom was like pickaxes to her skull.

A hand at the small of her back startled her, whirling around she let out a strangled noise of elation; Elijah was awake. Tears streamed down her face as she grasped his face in her hands gently, peppering kisses over it.

"Oh god Elijah, I thought you were going to die." Her tears brushed onto his face as she held him close, her sobs wracking her body. Unable to speak anymore, she simply buried her face in his neck and cried.

Elijah ran a hand over her hair, tears of his own streaming down his face. His whole body still hurt; when he had woken he had looked down at his body and had been amazed to see that the numerous cuts, lashes and burns had been partially healed.

He knew instinctively that Alex must have used her powers to heal him, if it had been Klaus who had healed him, there would have been no trace of the wounds left.

He was glad it was Alex who had healed him, if anything had happened after Klaus had given him his blood….he would have been a vampire again and the idea of that was nearly intolerable.

He ran a hand over Alex's back and tried to control his breathing, feeling anxiety well up within him like a tidal wave. He gently pushed her back and gave her a gentle smile when she frowned questioningly at him.

"I need a little space, I'm sorry." He smiled at her apologetically, still keeping a hand on her waist.

A look of hurt crossed her face before disappearing into understanding. Alex nodded, "That's okay. Why don't you take a shower and I'll get us something to eat?" she suggested.

Elijah nodded and stood from the bed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. Alex's eyes drifted closed a soft smile on her face. When Elijah pulled away her eyes drifted open and she watched him turn and walk away.

Her stomach turned violently at the sight of Elijah's back. It was a mess of healed skin, rippled and gnarled from the lashes he had received. She had to clap a hand to her mouth to strangle a sob, and when the bathroom door shut behind Elijah she let out a gasp, tears running down her face again.

She wanted to kill the Strix all over again.

Running a hand over her face she stood on unsteady legs and went to the kitchen, taking her time in preparing them something to eat. She felt the change in the room that told her she was no longer alone; that subtle change in air pressure and the feeling along your neck that tells you that someone is there.

"How is my brother doing?"

Alex sighed and continued making sandwiches. "He's as healed as I can make him. I can't use any more of my powers on him or it'll make both of us ill. He has to rest for now. We both do."

There was silence for a long time and Alex thought perhaps Klaus had left until he spoke again.

"Thank you Alexandrine. It seems my family is indebted to you."

Alex turned, surprised. She was even more surprised to see the earnest look on Klaus face but after a moment she nodded, giving him a warm smile. "I only want to live peacefully Klaus. I want to speak with Elijah, but we may not stay here after this. I hope you can live with that."

Klaus frowned softly but nodded, "We'll talk about it."

Alex nodded and smiled at him before turning back to making the food. She slid it onto a tray and turned around, unsurprised to see Klaus was gone. Shaking her head with a faint smile, she stepped out and went back to the bedroom.

Elijah was pulling on a sweater as she entered, giving her a brief smile as the sweater popped over his head. Alex set the tray on the bed and sat cross-legged beside it, reaching for a sandwich. As she bit into it she realized just how hungry she was and began to eat in earnest.

"Save some for me" Elijah teased, sitting next to her and grabbing his sandwich, leaning back against the headboard. They ate in amiable silence for a few minutes until Alex sighed and set her sandwich aside.

"I told Klaus we might not want to stay here and he seemed like he wasn't too upset by it. Is that still what you want?" she asked softly. She looked up at him nervously, fingering the buttons on her shirt anxiously.

Elijah sighed and looked down at his food, his brow furrowing. "All I know for sure is that I want to be with you…and I don't want you to be hurt anymore. I just want us to have a normal life."

Alex nodded jerkily, tears in her eyes again. It felt like all she did anymore was cry. "Can we have a normal life?" she whispered, her voice rough. "I don't know how we do that. How do we do that Elijah?" she asked, her voice almost pleading.

Elijah shook his head, tears in his eyes now too. Alex shoved the tray aside and crawled into his arms which wrapped around her like a vise, both of them shaking and crying.

"I love you Elijah" she whispered, gripping his shirt tightly, her tears soaking into the material. Elijah nodded, unable to speak through the knot in his throat and the tears in his eyes.

Alex could feel her heart breaking and wondered if this was it, her breaking point. If you love someone enough and they take up enough space in your heart and something awful happens to them…it breaks you too.

* * *

_**AN: Hi guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty emotional and dark, but I love it anyway...in case you can't tell I like writing that kind of stuff lol Anyway, please review, thank you for following/favoriting, and enjoy! Song for this chapter is, "Terrified" RIVVRS.** _


	28. Overwhelmed

Dawn came slowly to the Mikaelson household, filling the corners with soft, pink light. The house was quiet; those who were awake were still abed, refusing to leave the soft sanctuaries provided by their quilts and the lovers lying beside them.

Elijah laid awake, watching Alex sleep, pondering their discussion from the day before. She wanted to leave New Orleans and start a new life together somewhere else; somewhere they wouldn't be afraid of retribution from his brother's enemies.

His deepest worry was that there was no place in the world like that; that anywhere they went they would always be in danger because he would always be a Mikaelson.

The soft touch of Alex's hand on his cheek startled him and he glanced down at her, finding her smiling softly at him, a look of concern on her beautiful face.

"Why do you look so troubled?" she murmured.

Elijah sighed, "I don't think we can leave." He lifted a hand at the look on her face, "Let me explain" he murmured. Alex sighed and nodded, tucking an arm under her head and gazing expectantly up at him.

"No matter where we go in this world, I'm still a Mikaelson. There will still be people who want to harm us, to harm you if they think it will destroy me…" he sighed deeply and shook his head, "Because Alex, it would destroy me."

Alex blinked back tears and cleared her throat, nodding softly.

"Our best hope for safety is to stay here, where our family is, where our strength is."

Alex sighed and rose up on her elbow, capturing his lips with hers, cutting off his words. Her fingers ran through his hair and she sighed happily against his mouth, pulling away after a moment.

"My turn" she murmured.

She pushed Elijah's shoulder until he had fallen back against the pillows and leaned against him, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder. "Hmm, your first point- that no matter where we go, you'd still be a Mikaelson…that's not true. When we marry, you can take my name. We'll have a ceremony of just our family and friends, and no one will be the wiser."

She smiled softly at the look on Elijah's face, "I'm an academic my love, did you expect I couldn't find a solution?" She laughed softly.

"On the second point, that staying here because it's where our family is, our strength is…We can stay until you feel strong enough to leave. But I want to tell you this; you are my family now, and I am yours. We are each other's strength, and no matter where we are, we will always have that family and strength."

She laid a hand on Elijah's cheek, her smile as sweet as honey. "Trust me" she whispered, leaning in to kiss him, smiling when his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She tucked her head under his chin and breathed in his clean scent, running her fingers over his scars.

"I do trust you." Elijah sighed and ran a hand down her back, his fingers sneaking under her sweater. "We should get married soon. If we're going to leave."

Alex looked up at him and smiled widely, "Really? You don't mind?" she murmured.

Elijah shook his head and smiled, laughing softly. "If it means you become my wife sooner, why would I mind?" He ran a hand over her back, sending shivers over her skin.

Alex smiled, kissing his throat. "I know I don't." She laughed softly. "Where do you want to go?" she murmured, smiling up at him.

Elijah sighed, contemplating the idea of leaving, of where to go. "I've lived nearly everywhere in my long life. I would follow you anywhere."

Alex smiled, "Christophe and Rosaline grew up in France, and I loved my time there in my studies. Why not move there and they can join us? We'll have our own Lafitte compound" she joked.

Elijah smiled broadly, "I love France. You think Christophe and Rosaline would want to come with us?" he asked hesitantly. "They could be in danger if they do."

Alex sighed, "They've lived their whole lives in danger. They had to run from their own maniac father for decades." She gave him a reassuring smile, "Trust me, they can protect themselves."

Elijah nodded, "Very well. I suppose we should start planning the wedding then" he suggested, grinning at her.

Alex slapped a hand lightly to his chest, "Did you think I don't already have plans?" she teased, laughing softly.

Elijah laughed and ran a thumb across her cheek, "You're an academic, of course you have plans" he teased. Alex laughed and buried her face in his neck, enjoying the feeling of their closeness, the normality of just lying together.

Elijah ran his hand over her back, sighing softly in contentment.

They lay together in comfortable silence, the sun slowly creeping across the floor and onto the bed, warming the sheets. A knock at the door startled both occupants of the bed out of their light doze.

"Alex? Breakfast is being served in the dining hall. You guys should join us."

Alex smiled at the soft voice of Cami and rolled over, sliding from beneath the covers and making her way to the door. Cracking it open she smiled at Cami, "Hey, we'll be there, just give us five minutes to change."

Cami nodded and smiled, turning and heading to the dining hall. Alex shut the door gently behind her and turned to get dressed, a slow smile spreading across her lips at the sight of Elijah's naked form rising from the bed.

As soon as he was feeling better she was going to run her hands all over him….clearing her throat she smiled faintly and went to the closet, dressing quickly in red skinny jeans and a black sweater with a silver fleur de lis embroidered on it.

As she was braiding her hair Elijah stepped out, dressed not in a suit, but in dark jeans and a sweater in a dark purple. Alex stood and smiled in pleasure, laying a hand on his chest, "You look so handsome" she murmured.

Elijah tugged at the hem of the sweater, giving her an unsure look. "I'm unused to wearing anything other than a suit. It looks okay then?" he asked hesitantly.

Alex smiled warmly, running her hand across his chest, "You look wonderful. Strong, handsome, and perfect." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, smiling as she pulled away, "Come on, let's go eat."

Elijah nodded and took her hand as they made their way to the dining hall. When they entered they found the room filled with food and their family. Rebekah rose from the table and came quickly to Alex, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Alex looked up at Elijah in surprise, but he only grinned at her.

"Oh my dear Alex, thank you for bringing my brother back to me." Rebekah squeezed her tightly once more before pulling away and leading Alex to the table. "Here, sit by me" she said with a small smile.

Elijah sat beside them and began filling Alex's plate while Rebekah chattered on, distracting her. Alex gave him a grateful look when Rebekah turned and filled her glass with mimosa, and took a large bite of eggs, swallowing quickly when Rebekah turned back.

"Have you and Elijah made plans for the wedding yet?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes dear brother, when is the blissful union to take place?" Klaus called, leaning forward from the head of the table. Cami laid a hand on his arm, giving him a quelling look.

Alex sighed and lifted her glass, taking a large sip of mimosa. She had been hoping they would be able to get through breakfast without discussing the wedding or them leaving. It had been a foolish hope apparently.

Elijah took Alex's hand and smiled to those seated at the table, "As soon as possible. We want to have a small ceremony, here at the house. And we will need to keep word of the union's time and place from reaching outside these walls."

Rebekah gave them an incredulous look, "What? A small ceremony? That's ridiculous! We need to have a large party, invite every vampire and wolf within the quarter and possible within the country. They need to know that we are powerful and will protect our own!"

Elijah looked up the table at Klaus and the brothers shared a look, deep with meaning.

"Rebekah, I think Alex and Elijah deserve a nice, quiet, wedding. I do believe that they'll be heading off rather quickly when it's over."

Elijah gave Klaus a grateful look and squeezed Alex's hand, smiling warmly at her.

Rebekah frowned, "Leaving?" She turned to Elijah and Alex and gave them a curious look, "Not on a honeymoon I suspect."

Elijah shook his head, "No, we are leaving New Orleans and will be settling elsewhere." He turned to Christophe and Rosaline and smiled warmly, "We would be most pleased if you would join us when we settle."

Alex lifted a brow at Rosaline, "I think you'll find our new choice of home most comfortable. La maison est où le cœur est."

Rosaline grinned widely, "Oui. Of course we will come with you."

Rebekah sighed dramatically, "Very well. If it's a simple wedding you want, then at least let us make it a wonderful simple wedding."

Alex grinned and shook her head, "I doubt I could stop you if I tried Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled widely, "Excellent."

As the discussion died down they began to dig into their breakfast with relish, conversation flowing around the topic of the wedding. When the meal had come to an end Freya came to Alex's side, taking her hand.

"Please let me know how I can help with the wedding. I know Rebekah is… _eager_ , but I would like to do what I can."

Alex grinned, "I would appreciate your help. It's going to take all of us to get things ready without letting people know what we're doing."

Freya nodded, "It all needs to be done in secrecy, I understand."

"Why don't we start making some lists today, Cami, Rebekah and Rosaline can help us."

Freya nodded, "We can work in my rooms, it's going to be quieter there."

"I'll meet you there shortly" Alex said with a smile, turning to find Rosaline and Cami. The other women had left the room and she was fairly certain she had seen them heading towards Cami's rooms.

She laid a hand on Elijah's arm, "I'm going to go find Rosaline and Cami so we can work on wedding details. Will you be alright on your own?" she asked softly.

He gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand. "Go. I will speak with my brother." Alex nodded and leaned up, kissing him gently on the cheek. Giving him one last smile she went after her friends, leaving Elijah with his brother.

"Well brother, when can I expect your hasty departure from our home?" Klaus asked, leaning back in his chair, smiling wryly.

Elijah sighed and wrapped his hands around the back of a chair, leaning against it for support. Truth be told he was tired, even after being awake for only a short time. "As soon as the wedding is over."

Klaus lifted a brow but nodded. "Well, I guess that just leaves the bachelor party to plan then" he said with a sly smile.

Elijah laughed softly and shook his head, "I'd much rather enjoy a quiet evening with you and Christophe. We won't have much more time together as a family."

Klaus nodded, an understanding look on his face. "Very well."

* * *

Alex sank back against the pillows on Freya's bed, enjoying the chatter of the women around her. Her friends were taking the lead on how to procure the wedding license, a priest, and decorations for the compound without alerting anyone to their plans.

Alex sighed and leaned forward slightly, "I don't think we need decorations." When her friends gave her incredulous looks she smiled tiredly, "I just think any extra decoration would draw attention to the house and could put us in danger."

Freya lifted a hand and waved it around her head with a smile. A moment later the canopy above the bed filled with soft glowing lights, hanging delicately in the air. Flowers sprouted from the wood of the four posts, twining on vines down until they reached the bedcovers.

The women stared in wonder, reaching out to touch the lights and flowers, murmuring in awe. Freya smiled softly at Alex, "I do believe Rosaline can help me with decorations." Rosaline nodded happily.

Alex smiled ruefully, "Very well. I wanted to tell you ladies that special dresses aren't necessary anymore though." She sighed, "I don't want to make you unhappy, but it's just going to be us now."

Rebekah shook her head, "Nonsense. We don't need new dresses, but I surely think we all need to wear something special." The other women nodded, murmuring softly.

Hayley leaned forward, smiling. "What color should we wear?" she demanded.

Alex smiled at her friends, warmed by their support. "I suppose I would like it if you could all wear lavender. If you don't mind" she rushed to add.

Her friends quickly assured her they would be happy to wear whatever color she chose, and they soon moved on to other topics.

A headache soon began to pound in Alex's head as the afternoon wore on, despite a filling lunch. She gave her friends a weak smile and stood, wincing at the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. "I need to go rest, I have a headache, I'm sorry."

Cami stood and took her arm, "Come on, I'll go with you" she murmured. Alex nodded and waved weakly to her friends. Cami pushed the bedroom door open and went to close the blinds while Alex lay down, groaning softly.

A few moments later she felt Cami's fingers around her own, pushing pills within her hand. "Take these" she murmured.

Alex nodded and took them, swallowing them down with the water Cami handed her. Slumping back against the pillows, she closed her eyes, "Thank you" she groaned.

"Get some rest."

Alex heard the door shut a moment later and sighed, she hadn't expected the headache, but she should have. Expending as much power as she had had taken so much out of her, more than she had expected.

As the painkillers kicked in she drifted into a gentle doze, her limbs softening with sleep.

* * *

After being convinced to go purchase new suits for the wedding and spending the day drinking, Elijah finally managed to pull himself away from his brother and Christophe. He went to Freya's room, seeking out Alex, but only found his sister, working on some arcane spell.

"She went back to your rooms about an hour ago. She had a headache." Freya frowned, "She expended too much power getting you back and healing you. She's going to be sore and have headaches for a few days I imagine."

She stood and came to Elijah, lying a hand on his forehead, "How are _you_ feeling?" she asked, looking worried.

Elijah frowned, "I'm exhausted. I want to go rest; I've been out all day with Klaus and Christophe."

Freya nodded, still looking worried, "Are you in any pain?" she asked softly.

"My head and body aches. My wounds are paining me" Elijah admitted.

"Take some painkillers and go rest. Drink plenty of fluids."

Elijah nodded and gave her a thin smile before turning to go to his rooms with Alex. Shutting the door behind him he smiled tiredly at the sight of Alex, snoring softly on the bed in the dim light.

He kicked off his shoes and walked silently to the bathroom, downing two painkillers swiftly before washing his face off, feeling as though his skin was layered with grime.

When he lay next to Alex he groaned softly and closed his eyes, resting his arm across his eyes. Alex rolled into his side, making a soft noise and he smiled tiredly, contentedly as he wrapped his other arm around her.

Despite the pain he felt, this was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

Alex woke some time later, stretching luxuriously, sighing in contentment when she felt Elijah's arms around her. Rolling over to face him she smiled at the sight of him sleeping, looking less troubled and tired than he had seemed that morning.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Elijah murmured, smiling softly, his eyes still closed.

Alex grinned, "I was. You snore you know."

Elijah's eyes popped open, a look of indignance wrinkling his forehead. "I do not!" he protested.

Alex nodded solemnly, "Drool too" she assured him.

Elijah laughed and shook his head, "If I am that bad, perhaps you shouldn't be sleeping by me. I would hate to interrupt _your_ snoring."

Alex giggled and reached up to flick his nose gently, "I wouldn't let you. We'll just snore together."

Elijah smiled happily, "Agreed." He leaned in and kissed her softly, a soft noise of contentment escaping him as her arms wound around him, drawing her closer. Alex's fingers dipped under the collar of his shirt, skimming across his skin, sending shivers over his body.

After a moment he pulled away and smiled softly, "We should get to supper" he murmured. Alex looked vaguely confused, drawing her hands over his chest for a few moments before she looked up at him, a hesitant frown on her lips.

"We could be a little late" she murmured, running her hands beneath his shirt, again sending shivers over his body. Elijah sucked in a breath and shuddered, pulling back from her, a look of regret darkening his face.

"I-I can't" he whispered. Alex scooted back, nodding, but she wasn't able to hide the look of hurt on her face. It wounded Elijah deeper than any of the things that the Strix had done, and again he cursed them for what they had taken from him.

"It's not that I don't want you Alex." He reached out and took her hand in his, trying to give her a reassuring look. "Please trust me, I do. But I can barely tolerate the touch of others for too long. I need time. Please understand that" he begged.

Alex sighed deeply and leaned in, pressing her hand against his cheek, nodding as she blinked back tears. "Of course, of course I understand." She wiped hastily at the tears and gave him a strong smile, "I love you Elijah, I would do anything for you."

Elijah lifted her hand from his cheek and placed a firm kiss to her palm that sent a spiral of fire through her, leaving her aching. He smiled sweetly at her, "I love you as well Alex, more than I have words for."

He tugged on her hand and pulled her to the edge of the bed, "Come, let us go to dinner." Alex smiled happily and nodded, following him from the room, wrapping her fingers around his.

Her heart ached at the thought that her touch troubled Elijah. It made her glad she had destroyed the Strix, but she wished she had someone left to give them every blow they had laid upon her love.

Her fingers clenched around Elijah's and he glanced down at her, giving her a questioning look. She smiled reassuringly and followed him down to dinner, anger swelling inside her.

The Strix should be grateful they were all dead and not here to face her wrath.

As she looked around the dinner table, feeling an emptiness settling within her; she would miss her friends and family dearly when they left. She hoped they remained safe by her and Elijah's departure.

If the supernatural world was smart, they would leave the Mikaelsons alone.

* * *

_**AN: Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a set up for the wedding, Alex and Elijah leaving, and more. Please review and thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.** _


	29. I Want to Marry You

Alex, Hayley, Rebekah, Freya, Rosaline and Cami reclined against plush spa chairs, all of them slightly buzzed after having consumed multiple mimosas and glasses of champagne.

Alex felt slightly guilty about spending so much of the family's money on her wedding and her bachelorette party, but none of her friends seemed to mind, and she had been assured by Klaus that the men were going to have just as much fun at their bachelor party.

"As long as there aren't any strippers" she had told him, giving him a stern look. He had laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, propelling her towards the waiting town car filled with her friends.

"Elijah has been very specific about what he wants, and it does not include strippers, I assure you."

Alex had nodded and sighed softly in relief before sliding into the car. Her friends had planned a relaxing day of brunch, massages, facials, mani-pedi's, hot yoga, and an evening at her favorite restaurant.

Alex jumped softly when Cami touched her arm, smiling apologetically at her friend, "Sorry, just lost in thought."

Cami smiled, "That's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Alex sighed and peered down at her toes, watching as the woman painted them, pondering the question. Was she okay? She shrugged softly, "I guess so. I never thought I would be getting married so…secretively. My whole life is different. I look different because of what's happened in the past two years and I can't change that, even with…" she glanced down at the woman and sighed, "everything I can do."

Cami nodded, "I understand. Would you change it if you could? Would you go back and change things?" she asked softly.

Alex smiled wryly, "I don't know if I could. I came home for a reason. Laurent was going to attack me even if I never came into Rousseau's and met you. But if I hadn't I might not have realized my ability to fight back. I could have died."

She ran a hand over her face, touching where the scar puckered her lip and her cheek, "It's worth it, despite everything."

Cami smiled sadly, "I'm sorry it all happened the way it did, but you should know, I don't regret having you as my friend."

Alex smiled and took her hand, "Neither do I."

Rebekah leaned forward and grinned, "What are you two getting sappy about down there?" she demanded.

Alex grinned and laughed softly, "Just deciding how much we like each other. Much better than we like you" she teased.

Rebekah gasped and glared at her mockingly, "You evil wench! Good luck paying for all of this!" she taunted.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "Oh Rebekah, I'm going to miss you. What are you going to do when I leave?" she asked, sipping on her champagne.

Rebekah sighed and brushed her hair back, "I'm thinking of travelling. Australia sounds nice." She smiled and pushed her sleeves up, "I've always wanted a tan."

Alex grinned, "No more porcelain skin."

The women chattered on, teasing and laughing as their nails were painted and they ate a light lunch. As they dressed for yoga Rosaline leaned against the lockers next to Alex, smiling softly.

"Are you nervous for the wedding?" she asked softly.

Alex shook her head, tugging on her yoga pants before sitting down to tie her sneakers. "I'm ready. It's time for us to be married, and I can't wait for us to leave here and find someplace to settle."

Rosaline smiled and nodded, "Christophe and I are most happy to be coming with you, to be having a family again."

Alex stood and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "So are Elijah and I. We need a change of environment and you'll help."

The women walked down to the yoga studio and unrolled their mats, taking positions in the empty room. Alex looked around in confusion, "Why aren't there other people?" she murmured to Hayley.

"Because Klaus rented the session for just us" she murmured with a grin.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head; she had asked for secrecy surrounding the marriage, but this was ridiculous.

"Just enjoy it and enjoy your time with us. We won't get to see you for awhile" Hayley murmured as the instructor began to speak.

Alex nodded and sighed, beginning the movements as the woman instructed them. A smile grew on her lips; Klaus had done something nice for someone other than himself…a soft laugh escaped her and Hayley looked at her questioningly.

She shook her head and leaned in, "Klaus used to want me dead and now he's buying off yoga instructors for my bachelorette party. Guess he likes me" she murmured wryly.

Hayley grinned and smothered a laugh as the instructor gave them a dirty look. She nodded and turned away, "Guess so" she whispered.

* * *

Klaus, Christophe, Marcel and Elijah sat on the deck of a yacht, sailing slowly across the surface of Lake Pontchartrain. Elijah threw his cards down, "I fold" he murmured, reaching for his whiskey.

Klaus laughed softly, "You're having terrible luck brother. I do hope it isn't a sign of your future nuptials."

Elijah smiled softly, "I doubt that very much."

Klaus made a soft noise and laid his cards down, handily winning the round. Marcel shook his head in disgust before turning to Elijah, smiling broadly, "Are you nervous Elijah?"

Elijah shook his head and rubbed a hand across his chin, "Never. Not with Alex. I trust her, I love her, and I know her. I can't wait to marry her."

Klaus studied his brother for a moment, his face serious. He lifted his glass, "To Alex, and to my brother, who loves her."

The other men lifted their glasses, nodding as they sipped their drinks. The boat continued to sail across the lake as the men played more hands, sipping their drinks and dining on fine steak dinners.

By the time they docked it was barely 10:30 pm, and Elijah looked over to Klaus in mild concern. "Should I expect a blindfold and chloroform?" he suggested teasingly.

Klaus grinned and pulled a short length of fabric from his pocket, "Good instincts brother. Here put it on." He held out the blindfold to Elijah with a mocking smirk, laughing softly as his brother snatched it away with a sigh.

"Why precisely is this necessary?" Elijah demanded.

"Because there's a surprise where we're going. Now shut up and tie it on."

Elijah rolled his eyes as he shook his head, lifting the blindfold and tying it around his head. "Are you pleased?" he demanded, turning his head in the general direction of his brother.

Klaus smothered a laugh, "Oh very much." He clapped a hand on Elijah's shoulder and propelled him towards the waiting car, guiding him inside.

As the car pulled away Elijah sighed softly, impatiently. "Will someone give me a hint as to where we're going?" he asked.

Christophe laughed, "Non, mon frère, we cannot! The surprise, it would be ruined!" He patted Elijah's shoulder reassuringly, "I assure you, mon frère, you will be happy."

Elijah sighed deeply and shook his head; he just wanted to be in bed with Alex. He just wanted the evening to be done.

* * *

Alex sighed, "A blindfold, seriously?" she demanded, shaking the offending object. It was outrageous! She wanted to go home and put on her pajamas and get into bed. She was sure Elijah was home by now, and all she wanted was to curl up in his arms.

Rebekah smirked, "Yes, seriously. Put it on." She lifted her brows and smiled wryly, "Or I'll do it for you."

Alex glared at her in annoyance, "Fine" she muttered after a moment, lifting the scarf to tie it around her eyes. When it was securely in place she lifted her hands in exasperation, "Happy?" she demanded.

Rebekah smirked again, "Mmm, quite! Now, let's go!" she called cheerily, taking Alex's arm and leading her to the car.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked tiredly, slumping down in the seat.

"Just wait and you'll see" Cami teased.

Alex rolled her eyes behind the blindfold and sighed, eager for the ride to be over so that the evening could be done.

* * *

Elijah found himself walking up stairs and into a room, the door shutting behind him with a solid **thud.** A moment later the blindfold was removed, and momentarily he was blinded as the light flared into his eyes.

He threw a hand up to block the light and after a moment lowered it, blinking in confusion.

They were in Klaus's quarters in the compound.

"Wha-" he stammered, "What are we doing here?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

Klaus appeared from his bathroom, carrying a black garment bag, a wide smile on his face. Holding the bag out to Elijah he laughed softly, "You'll need this."

Elijah took it and pulled the zipper down, a frown appearing on his handsome face.

"But this is my suit for the wedding" he murmured.

Klaus grinned, "Exactly."

* * *

"Just a few more stairs" Hayley encouraged Alex. She guided Alex carefully into a room and Alex could hear the door shut behind them.

"Okay, stand…" Hayley guided her in the room, "just here."

Alex sighed softly and shifted back and forth on her feet as her friends moved around the room, soft shuffling noises filling it with a quiet white noise that put her at ease.

A moment later Cami stepped behind her and untied the scarf, lifting it from her eyes. Alex blinked rapidly in the light and frowned at the ring of women before her, surrounding….her wedding dress?

"What the hell is this?" Alex demanded.

Cami grinned and stepped forward, taking her hand, "It's your wedding. We've planned it all out. You'll get married here, tonight, and leave for your new home directly after."

Alex frowned, "What about the flight? And your dresses? And the decorations!" Her voice rose with each question, anxiety making her palms sweat.

Freya stepped forward, "The decorations will be taken care of while Rebekah and Cami do your hair and makeup. We have our dresses already, so please don't worry."

Rebekah nodded, "We'll make you look absolutely stunning. As for the flight, darling that was the easy part. We booked commercial flights in yours and Elijah's names to Monaco on a red eye, so anyone looking for you will have an easy trail to follow. We have loyal vampires taking the flight that look like you both in case someone tries to attack."

She smiled brightly, "You see, it's all been thought of."

Alex looked somewhat faint as she nodded, "Apparently." Running a hand over her hair she sighed, "I guess I'm getting married" she murmured with a soft laugh.

Cami squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It's what you wanted, it's just happening a little quicker."

Alex laughed again and nodded, "I should have known you ladies would be able to pull this together within a week." She sighed softly and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay! Well, let's get going!" she exclaimed softly.

The women cheered and began moving about their tasks, Rosaline and Freya exiting the room to begin working their magic on the decorations. Cami and Rebekah guided Alex to a chair and began working on her hair, curling it into luxurious vintage waves that were partially pinned back with a diamond clip.

As they finished her hair Freya and Rosaline re-entered the room, chattering softly in French. Alex looked up, smiling widely at them, "You guys should start doing your hair and makeup" she urged.

Freya grinned, "I have a handy spell I've been practicing for our hair. Give me just a moment." She went to her bag and rooted through it until she came up with a small vial filled with gold dust.

"Ah-ha! Here we are. Now, each of us will sprinkle some into our hair, and all you need do is think of the style you want!" she moved around the room, shaking the dust into outstretched hands, encouraging the women to put it into their hair.

Rebekah gave her a skeptical look, one that was shared by Hayley, and Freya smiled reassuringly, "Here I'll show you" she offered. She sprinkled the dust into her own hair and after a few moments it began to glow softly, her shorter tresses curling and spiraling into a soft 1920's bob.

The surrounding women ooh-ed and aah-ed briefly before sprinkling the powder into their own hair, watching as long tresses curled and wound into intricate up-do's, chignons, and more. Alex watched with a soft smile, waiting until they were all done before she spoke, "And why didn't _I_ just do that?" she asked wryly.

Rebekah lifted a brow at her, "Because it was my gift to you, now hush."

Alex laughed and lifted a hand in surrender.

Rebekah lifted her makeup palette and gave Alex a very serious look, "Now sit still."

Alex lifted her brows, smirking, but sat still as Rebekah applied her makeup and the other women went to the bathroom to do theirs and dress. When Rebekah had finished she stood, stretching out her limbs from sitting so long.

"You stay here love, I need to do my face and then we're getting you into that dress" Rebekah commanded.

Alex grinned and nodded, watching her friend head into the bathroom. Her stomach was heavy with nerves, surprising her. She hadn't thought she would be nervous to marry Elijah, yet here she was, wringing her hands.

Looking down at them she stared at her engagement ring, smiling softly. She had written down vows to exchange with Elijah, but none had seemed quite right. She knew now that when she got up with him that the right words would come to her.

There was a soft knock at the door and a moment later Hope darted into the room, carrying freesias. Alex smiled softly and crouched, "Hello darling! What are those for?" she asked softly.

Hope smiled shyly, "For your hair?" she suggested.

Alex smiled widely, "That's a brilliant idea!" She stood and grabbed bobby pins before sitting on the floor beside Hope. "Can you pin them in?" she asked.

Hope nodded eagerly and began pinning them in carefully, her lips pursed in concentration. Her dress was a dark purple with lavender flowers embroidered across the bodice and a silver sash about the waist.

When the flowers were secured Alex smiled at Hope, "Thank you my dear." She rested a hand on her cheek and smiled sadly, she would miss the little girl dearly, as would Elijah.

Hope frowned, "Why do you have to move away?" she asked softly.

Alex sighed, "Because, it's not safe for Elijah and I to stay here anymore. We don't want you to get hurt because of us. But someday soon you can come visit, I promise." She smiled reassuringly and hoped it was true.

Hope sighed deeply, her wounded look hurting Alex deeply. "I don't want you to go" she whispered.

"Oh darling…I don't want to leave you" Alex murmured, reaching for the young girl and embracing her tightly. After a few moments she pulled away and smiled reassuringly, "I promise I'll keep in touch, as long as it's safe, okay?"

Hope nodded and smiled softly before sighing, "Is it almost time for you to marry Eli?" she asked.

Alex laughed and nodded, "Almost."

"Are you ready Alex?"

She looked up at Cami's voice and gasped softly. Arrayed before her were all her friends, in varying shades of purple, from a shade so dark it was like twilight, to a silvery lavender that was luminescent in the light.

Rosaline smiled hesitantly at Alex, "We have done well?" she asked softly.

Alex smiled with shaky lips, "You look stunning, all of you." She cleared her throat, wiping at her eyes, "Thank you guys so much for everything you've done for me."

Rebekah shook her head, "None of that now, we can't have our mascara ruined." She gave Alex a warm smile, despite her rough tone, and a low chuckle ran through the room.

A knock at the door startled them all.

"Five minute warning" called Marcel.

"Oye! Shit!" Rebekah hissed. She waved frantically at Alex, "We need to get you into this dress!"

Alex hurried over, stripping off her clothing and reaching for the dress.

"Wait! You can't wear those underwear!" declared Cami.

Alex turned and gave her an incredulous look, one leg already into the dress, "What the fuck are you talking about?" she hissed.

Cami laughed, "Sorry! I have some we got for you!" She ran to the bathroom and came back a moment later with a pair of icy lavender panties, trimmed in lace and a pair of garters and stockings.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alex declared, throwing her hands up.

Her friends laughed as she stepped out of her underwear and tugged on the new ones, struggling with the garters until they were secured. Stepping into the dress she inhaled deeply as it settled into place, closing her eyes.

"Shoes Alex" Hayley reminded her.

She nodded and opened her eyes, stepping into her silver heels delicately. The dress settled around her feet with a soft swish, hugging her frame, the air brushing across her exposed back and navel.

She looked to her friends, eyes wide with nerves, "Are we ready?" she whispered.

They nodded and gave her reassuring smiles and Rosaline stepped forward, "I will let them know we are ready."

She went to the door and called out softly, her conversation muted by the solid oak. A moment later she opened it wider and Klaus stepped in, his gaze resting on Alex with something that appeared to be affection.

He bowed softly and held out his arm, "Come, it's time to meet your groom" he murmured.

Alex swallowed hard and nodded, stepping forward carefully, her dress moving like water around her feet. She took his arm and squeezed it hard, smiling nervously at him. They stepped aside as her friends flowed out of the room and began descending the stairs, soft classical music playing.

Klaus stepped forward, a gentle pressure on her to walk and Alex balked, her hand on his arm clamping down. He turned and frowned down at her, "Cold feet at the last second?" he taunted.

Alex shook her head, "No, never." She swallowed, "I-I…I just wanted to thank you for this. You could have convinced him to stay. You could have compelled him to stay. Hell, you could have turned him back, but you didn't."

Klaus smirked sadly at her, "You think so little of me?" he murmured.

Alex smiled softly, "I understand you and I respect you in spite of it." She thought for a moment, "Or perhaps because of it. Either way, I thank you for what you're doing for us." She rose onto her toes slightly and brushed a kiss against Klaus's cheek, feeling him flinch in surprise.

He grunted softly and when she pulled back he was smiling faintly. "You're welcome" he murmured. He grabbed her arm more securely and tugged on it, "Now, let's go get you married."

Alex grinned and nodded, walking forward. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the compound; fairy lights hung in the air, twinkling in gold iridescence over the lush flowers that hung from the rafters, filling the room with a warm vibrant scent.

As the lights drifted to the floor and faded away they left behind a fine gold dust that created a resplendent effect.

Softly, the strains of an orchestral cover of "I want to Marry You" by Bruno Mars began to play as she descended the stairs and walked towards Elijah. The wide smile on his face matched the one on hers, though she could feel her eyes burning, and a moment later tears blurred her vision.

As they completed the walk to his side she lifted a hand to swipe away the tears and was stopped by a hand, Klaus, offering her his pocket square. She took it with a shaky smile, wiping away her tears.

Marcel smiled down at them, "Who gives this woman?" he asked softly.

"WE DO!" cheered every person in the room, startling a laugh from Alex and Elijah. Klaus took Alex's hand and guided her to Elijah, giving his brother a wide grin as he took her hand and pulled her up beside him.

Alex squeezed Elijah's hand tightly, "Hi!" she whispered.

"Hello" he murmured, smiling widely.

Marcel smiled, "Shall we?" he asked softly.

They nodded and he began, moving swiftly through the ceremony until he came to the vows. He turned to Elijah, "Elijah, I understand you would like to go first?" he asked.

Elijah nodded and then glanced at Alex, "Is that okay?" he asked softly. She smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath and reached for her other hand, closing his eyes for a moment.

She watched him then, watched him think, watched him breath, watched him be the man she loved, and she loved him more than she had ever before.

His eyes opened and he smiled softly. "I've lived a long time. In that time I've loved many people. I've seen them die, and I hurt deeply because of it. I hurt my family and I grew angry and shut off from the world. I had lost hope that I would ever be happy again, assured that I was a monster."

He laughed softly and shook his head, "And then you came barreling headfirst into my life, upending everything I thought I knew about myself, forcing me to change, forcing me to help you…" he paused, smiling, "allowing me to love you."

Alex's breath hiccoughed and she clutched his hands tighter.

Elijah gripped her back just as tightly and smiled, "I never imagined the joy I could feel, that I could be human again. I have loved, it's true" he nodded, "but I've never truly known love until I met someone who was willing to lay down her life not just for me, but for my family. Your sacrifices were something that was unknown to me outside of my family, foreign acts for a human."

Tears rolled down Alex's cheeks as his voice grew rough and his eyes misted.

"There is no day that goes by that I am not grateful to have you in it, that I do not know that I am b-blessed to have you by my side." He paused as he stumbled over his words, taking a deep breath before he continued, "I will never forsake you, never leave you, never harm you, and never allow any harm to befall you, on my life and on the lives of my forefathers I so swear."

Alex wiped at her tears, nodding fiercely. Taking deep breaths she steadied herself before beginning.

"I used to think that vampires, werewolves and witches were just stories, myths. I studied them in books and libraries, following legends around the world until they led me home, until they all pointed me to a single point—your family."

She smiled wryly, "I had no intention of so completely falling in love with, or your family. I only wanted the truth about my own family, and in pursuing it, I found a man of honor who was insistent on protecting me even when I didn't want to be protected, telling me painful truths I didn't want to hear, and loving me when I felt I didn't deserve it."

She squeezed his hands, "I made terrible choices for love, perhaps the wrong ones. But we found our way back together, and we are stronger for it my love" she murmured, smiling at Elijah. "I won't ever imagine a world without you beside me; because that is no world I wish to be in. You are mine, and I yours."

She turned slightly and nodded at Klaus and Rebekah, each of them standing and carrying forward long teak boxes. Elijah frowned softly as they approached and took the box Klaus offered, releasing her hands.

Alex took the box from Rebekah and gave her a quick nod of thanks before turning back to Elijah. "Open it" she murmured. He nodded and opened the box, eyes widening at the sight of the sword lying within.

Alex grinned and drew her sword, handing the box off to Rebekah. She held the sheathed sword in her hands, feeling its power, and the twin power resting in Elijah's hands, just inches away.

"I offer my family sword to you Elijah, with the same promise you made to me; I will never forsake you, never leave you, never harm you, and never allow any harm to befall you, on my life and on the lives of my forefathers I so swear."

She held the sword out to Elijah and smiled as he took it from her with a shaking hand. He quickly repeated his vow as he offered his sword and she took it, gripping it tightly. They tied the swords to their waists and turned to face Marcel, holding hands tightly.

He smiled warmly, "Let us exchange the rings, and complete the ceremony."

Elijah pulled a small box from his pocket and after a moment they murmured the traditional vows, slipping their rings onto each other's fingers.

Marcel smiled widely, "It is my pleasure to declare you as man and wife, you may now kiss!" he declared.

Elijah and Alex grinned exuberantly at each other before embracing passionately. Elijah's fingers wound through her hair, disturbing the freesias that were woven in, crushing them in his grip as he breathed her in, his fingers running across her bare back.

Hoots and hollers disrupted their embrace, pulling the apart with blushes on cheeks and shortness of breath.

Marcel laughed loudly, "Friends and family, I introduce to you, Alexandrine and Elijah Lafitte!"

The men and women in the room cheered and clapped, sending a deeper blush across Alex's cheeks. Clenching Elijah's hand, she stepped down from the platform and walked to hug her friends, smiling as they congratulated her.

After a few moments Klaus and Rebekah stepped forward to take the swords from them, placing them in their boxes. Cami took Alex's hand, "Come on, you need to change for the flight" she murmured.

Alex nodded and followed after her, carefully navigating up the stairs in her heels.

After her dress had been removed she pulled on a pair of flare jeans, a bra that Cami tossed her (it matched the underwear—therefore it must be worn), and a silk wrap shirt that dipped low in the front, just barely revealing the lace of the bra.

She slipped the heels back on with a sigh, hating them, but loving the outfit. Cami zipped up the suitcases and wheeled them to the door, turning to face her with a small sigh, her smile sad.

"I can't believe you're going" she murmured.

Alex smiled and shook her head, "I know, it seems so surreal. We have to sign the marriage license and it's all done."

She grabbed one of the bags and began down the stairs with Cami, chatting quietly. Elijah stood near the door with Klaus, Marcel and Christophe, talking amiably; his head came up as she approached, his smile widening at the sight of her.

Alex took his hand and smiled up at him, "Are you ready to go?" she murmured.

He nodded and glanced around at the group, his heart growing heavy at the thought of leaving his family behind.

Their bags were loaded into the car and one by one they said goodbye, tears falling from every eye until they could not stand to look at each other. The last person they bade farewell was Hope, crying and inconsolable, desperately pleading with them not to leave.

As they climbed into the car Alex wiped away tears and leaned into Elijah's arms, needing to feel his strong embrace. Rosaline and Christophe sat across from them, whispering softly in French.

Alex watched the compound disappear and felt her stomach drop, "Are we doing the right thing?" she asked softly.

Elijah nodded, "They're safer without us. We're all safer." The look on his face broke Alex's heart and she clenched his hand tightly, so tight she worried she was hurting him.

They sat in silence until they pulled onto the tarmac beside the jet, a sight which lifted Alex's heart. They would be free the moment they stepped onto the plane—they could go anywhere they chose, live anywhere they wanted, and they would be free.

When the jet lifted into the air a short time later, Alex's head rested on Elijah's shoulder, her soft snores making him smile.

It was time to start anew.

* * *

"Air traffic control, this is flight ST180, we seem to be experiencing some electrical issues, we are dropping to 30 thousand feet to try and resolve the issue."

"This is air traffic control, confirmed. Your closest landing location is Greenland, flight ST180."

"Flight ST180 confirming, we have dropped to 30 thousand feet, but the issue has not resolved."

**Radio silence**

"Flight ST180, this is air traffic control, please confirm your status."

**Radio silence**

**Radio silence**

**Radio silence**

* * *

_**AN: Hello lovelies! So I hope you enjoyed this, even with the ending being what it was! Thank you for all of the follows/favorites/reviews, they mean so much! Please keep reviewing, I love reading them! Song for this chapter was Bruno Mars' "I Want to Marry You".** _


	30. C'est la vie, C'est la mort

Panicked screams and smoke filled the cabin of the airplane, the nose of the plane pointing nearly straight down. Alex gripped Elijah's hand tightly in her own, fear making her stomach sick, her skin breaking out in a cold sweat.

The O2 masks had dropped down from overhead but neither of them had moved to pull them down over their heads, choosing instead to hold onto each other and reassure Christophe and Rosaline that everything would be well.

Alex swallowed hard, trying to stay calm. _Everything is going to be okay…everything is going to be okay…_ she chanted the words over and over to herself, praying it would turn out to be true.

As the plane broke through the clouds the cabin door between the pilots and the passengers blew open; the co-pilot struggled up the aisle until he drew even with them, drawing a black duffle bag off his shoulder and tossing it into the seat beside Alex.

"You'll need these for the landing" he said with a panicked look before turning and fleeing back to the cockpit. Alex unzipped the bags and swallowed hard at the sight of the life vests. Apparently they would be making a water landing, not a landing on Greenland like they had been told.

She quickly passed vests to Christophe, Rosaline and Elijah, strapping hers on with trembling fingers. She peered out the window, her lips pursing, it seemed like they were gaining speed as they approached the water.

Elijah's hand clamped down tighter on hers, "Can you do anything?" he whispered.

She shook her head, "My powers will only make it worse. Magic and the fine electrical work in places like planes don't mix." She glanced over to Rosaline and Christophe, "We can't do anything, can we?" she asked, trying to search for a solution to the terrifying problem they were currently facing.

"We can use our powers to force the engines back to life, but it could also catch them on fire…as you say, magic and fine electrics, they do not mix." Rosaline shook her head, brow furrowed in fear and concentration.

Christophe nodded, "It is worth the risk. One of us could pull the water from below and extinguish the flames" he suggested, looking calmer than the rest of them, though Alex could see lines around his eyes and his hands gripped the arms of the seat tightly so tightly that his knuckles were standing out against his skin.

Alex nodded, "Let's do it. Who is better with technical work like this?" she asked softly. Christophe lifted a hand briefly before closing his eyes and dipping his head, soft chanting falling from his lips.

Alex felt the change in the air as his power began to flow through the air, a slight static charge filling the cabin. Alex heard the engines sputter and cough, mechanical ticking and whirring noises growing louder as the static sensation in the cabin grew stronger.

Minutes later the engines roared to life and Alex heard a whoop of joy come from the cockpit. As the nose of the plane began to level out she smiled faintly over at Christophe, "Great job" she murmured.

He nodded, smiling weakly at her, the strain of the spell carving lines around his mouth and draining the color from beneath his skin.

Long tense minutes passed as the plane slowly descended towards land, the cockpit alerting the nearest tower that they were in distress and would be landing. Thirty minutes later they landed in Greenland, the plane touching down on smooth tarmac.

As soon as the cabin door opened every passenger within gathered their bags and scrambled for solid ground, eager to leave the plane behind. When they had made it to the ground Christophe pulled Alex aside, a deep frown on his face.

"Someone sabotaged the plane" he murmured.

Alex shook her head in disbelief, "That's not possible; no one knew we were taking the private jet."

He gave her an exasperated look, "Someone can always find out. The Mikaelsons throw around money like it is no matter, and it will eventually matter to someone. I am _sure_ someone tampered with that plane, I could sense it when I was forcing the engine to work."

Alex swallowed hard, absorbing the information. She nodded slowly, "Okay, let me tell Elijah. We have to find a way out of here that's safe." If someone had sabotaged their plane…then someone wanted them dead. They might even know they were alive if they were monitoring the air traffic control waves.

Christophe nodded and went to Rosaline, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, drawing his sister into his embrace, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The pair stood together, murmuring softly in French, discussing the potential sabotage as Alex turned to find Elijah.

She spotted him a distance away in an intense discussion with the pilot and co-pilot, his face furrowed with frustration. She walked over slowly, her own frown growing as she realized they weren't arguing in English, and that the discussion was growing more heated by the second.

As she came to stand by Elijah, the co-pilot shoved Elijah, shouting something in the language they had been arguing in, his face red with rage. Alex quickly stepped forward shoving a hand between both men, infusing her shout with a little power, "Back off!"

The co-pilot stumbled backwards as though she had shoved him, confusion on his face and in his eyes. The pilot eyed her with suspicion and grabbed the other man, dragging him away, muttering something she couldn't understand, glaring at her over his shoulder.

Alex watched them go for a moment before turning to Elijah, concern making her stomach knot. Lifting a hand to his face she searched his face, "Are you alright?" she murmured, running a hand over his shoulder and down his chest, feeling for any damage from the near crash.

He nodded, smiling reassuringly at her, his hands reaching out to wrap around her waist and draw her close. He buried his face in her wild hair, inhaling the comforting scent of her skin, perfume and shampoo, everything about her.

His heart still raced at the thought that he could have lost her on that damn plane. His fingers tightened on her waist, one of his hands trailing up her back to tangle in her hair, holding her closer.

Alex smiled faintly, running her fingers through Elijah's silky soft hair, her other hand holding tightly to his shoulder, his firm muscles tight beneath her grip. She could feel his heart beating quickly against her chest, though his breathing was steady—just like him.

"Christophe says the plane was sabotaged" she whispered into his ear, her breath skating across his skin.

Elijah sighed deeply, her words confirming the suspicions he had shared with the pilot and co-pilot. "I thought so" he whispered back.

Alex pulled back, her hands gripping his forearms tightly, eyes widening behind her glasses, "Why?" she probed softly.

Elijah shook his head, "The engines made a noise right before they went out, I heard it before once, on a different plane that went down. I survived that crash because I wasn't human." He frowned faintly; he had been the only survivor.

Alex studied him for a moment before nodding, "Christophe noticed it when he fixed them, and he said it could only have been sabotage. My question is; who did this to us?" she asked quietly, peering up at him worriedly.

Elijah shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I do know we can't take another plane. The pilot told me he contacted air traffic control and whoever answered didn't use the regular call and respond, which means that whoever did this, knows we survived. They'll be coming after us."

Alex sighed, shaking her head, dropping her forehead against his chest, "So much for a new beginning" she murmured softly, her words faintly muffled. Elijah sighed, disappointed that their new life hadn't turned out to be new at all, and that their trip had been cut so disastrously short.

"It's going to be fine, my love. We're going to finish our trip on a boat. It sails for Ireland in a few hours, and I secured passage for us all. We'll be safe. I promise" urged Elijah.

Alex sighed and lifted her head, smiling up at him. "My life is always going to be an adventure with you, isn't it?" she asked wryly.

Elijah smiled, laughing softly, "I think it's my life that's gotten more adventurous since you came into it, _wife._ "

Alex chuckled softly, shaking her head ruefully, "Mmm, I don't know about that, husband. Perhaps it's just that we're meant to be together because we attract trouble and everything would go askew if we weren't together" she suggested softly, smirking faintly.

Elijah leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, smiling as her fingers curled into his waistband, drawing him closer. As he pulled his lips from hers he murmured, "It's that or we're just mad."

"That too" Alex agreed with a soft laugh, winding her arms around his waist again, resting her head against his chest, closing her eyes in momentary contentment as Elijah's strong arms wrapped around her, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

They remained in an undisturbed bubble for nearly five minutes, simply holding each other, until Rosaline approached and coughed softly, wincing apologetically when Elijah looked up. "Apologies mon frère, but we need to know what is happening" she murmured.

Elijah smiled faintly and nodded, keeping his arm around Alex's waist as she turned to face Rosaline, smiling tiredly at the woman she considered to be her sister. "We're waiting on our town car to arrive and then we'll be going to the ship that's taking us to Ireland. From there we'll be able to go anywhere we want."

Rosaline nodded, still looking worried. "And are we sure we should still be going to our original destination?" she probed gently. She was deeply concerned for the safety of her family, and this was beginning to feel like the years when Laurent was pursuing her and her brother.

"I am sorry to question your decision mon frère, but Christophe and I have already run from our father for years, if we are going to do it again from some unknown foe, we only wish you to know that we think it wiser to not go where they expect us."

Elijah sighed, there was truth in her words, truth he couldn't deny. Nodding, he smiled tiredly. "Of course Rosaline, we won't go to France. Did you have somewhere else for us in mind?" he asked, biting back his frustration, knowing it wouldn't help to snap at her.

Rosaline nodded, "Oui, we should go somewhere they won't expect." She stepped closer and pulled out a piece of paper, a small word scribbled on it in French, handing it over to Alex with a faint smile.

Alex grinned as she read the name of the country and lifted it for Elijah to read, smiling up at him. After a moment he nodded, smirking softly, "It's been a very long time since I've been back, it should be nice to be back."

* * *

"Two days on a boat, a day in a smelly car just to take _another_ boat-"

"Ferry" Christophe interrupted Alex's rant with a grin.

"Fine, a ferry! Just to take a _ferry_ , to get on ANOTHER BOAT!" Alex exclaimed, pointing out the window of their small cabin, her face paler than usual, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and sea sickness.

"Remind me again of why we couldn't just fly?" she demanded, whispering this time, her voice hoarse from shouting and being sick. Elijah sat beside her on their small bed, running a hand over her back, trying to ease her ill feelings.

"Because someone is trying to kill us" he murmured softly, smiling despite the situation. He knew Alex was only being irritable because of how poorly she felt. Christophe and Rosaline had taken turns using their powers to heal her, but because they were constantly moving, it was a drain on their power.

"Ugh, just give me more Dramamine" Alex muttered, leaning her face into Elijah's chest. He smothered a laugh and nodded, reaching for the small bottle beside their bed. He carefully shook out two pills, handing them to her with a cup of water, setting it back down when she turned away and laid down, her arms wrapped around her waist.

Rosaline tugged on Christophe's arm, giving him a significant look before turning to smile at Elijah, "We shall leave you both to rest. We dock in the morning, we will see you then, yes?" she murmured.

Elijah nodded, waving a hand as they retreated to their own small cabin, next door to their own. As the door closed he sighed, kicking off his shoes and laid down beside Alex, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her against his chest.

"How are you?" he murmured, brushing her hair back from her face so he could run his fingers over her cheek. Her skin felt cool and slightly damp beneath his palm; he was worried she wasn't getting enough fluids down; she had barely eaten anything in the past three days.

Alex sighed, opening her eyes to stare tiredly at Elijah, her brilliant eyes dulled from illness. "Tired…and I'm hungry, but I know I'll probably just throw it up if I eat." She smirked faintly, "If this is what being pregnant is like, I'm not sure we're going to have kids" she joked.

Elijah smiled softly, brushing her hair back behind her ear before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I hope not, I'm eager to find out what strange foods you'll crave." He ran a hand gently over her flat stomach, his smile expanding, "I can't wait to watch our children grow."

Alex smiled, her heart doing flips at his sweet words. "I'll have to stop taking birth control if we're going to start a family" she murmured. "How soon do you want kids?" she asked nervously, wondering if he wanted to start having them like, right away.

She wasn't opposed to having kids soon, but her idea of soon was…a year? She kind of wanted some time with Elijah that wasn't filled with vampires, werewolves, sabotaged planes, escape plans, murderous witches, regret, or angst. She didn't think that was _too_ much to ask for before they had a kid or three.

Elijah heard the hesitation in her voice and saw it on her face, despite the small smile on her lips and squeezed her hip gently, "When you're ready" he murmured, knowing as soon as she sighed softly and smiled brightly at him that it was the right answer.

"I don't want you to think that I don't want to have kids, because Elijah I do. But we've had more bad years than we've had good, and I want to be able to look back and say that the reason we got pregnant was because we wanted to, not because we were trying to put a band aid on our problems. That's how marriages end, not move forward."

She spoke softly but urgently, praying he would understand.

Elijah smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly, "Of course I know that about you Alexandrine. It's the logical approach—what other way would you take with this decision?" he teased.

Alex smirked and shoved his shoulder gently, "Huh, well if I wasn't so logical I'd probably be long dead, having enticed a certain vampire into eating me" she taunted back.

Elijah laughed and rolled onto his back, pulling her into his embrace, "I guess we're both lucky that you're so rational" he murmured. Alex nodded and snuggled into his side, her eyes sliding closed again, the Dramamine kicking in and encouraging her to sleep.

By morning they would be docked in their new home country, and by afternoon they would be in another hotel while they looked for a new home. Elijah sighed, a homecoming was always difficult, but considering no one here had been alive over a thousand years ago; he doubted anyone would remember him.

* * *

Alex sat outside in a café with Elijah, sipping on a traditional cup of Kokekaffe, waiting for their realtor to arrive and take them to the houses he had selected for them. After three days on solid land her stomach was finally feeling back to normal, and her appetite had returned with a roar.

She had already eaten a plate of eggs, toast, fresh fruit and a yogurt this morning, but she was already contemplating a croissant. Considering how many days she had spent vomiting, she thought she deserved a croissant….maybe even a chocolate one.

Elijah smiled, staring fondly at Alex, watching her as she watched people walk by, lost in her own thoughts. Since their arrival in Ålesund Norway, she had seemed more relaxed, and had recovered from her sea sickness with each day that they were away from the boat.

Hey knew she was eager to find a home for them but he didn't want to move too quickly or seem too eager to a real estate agent—anything that could let their pursuers know where they were was a bad idea.

So, they had taken a few days to relax in a hotel and get to know the lay of the land in his old homeland. It had changed in a thousand years, there were bookstores and coffee shops where there used to be nothing but huts and trees.

Elijah smirked at the young groups of people walking by dressed in tightly fitting jeans and fashionable scarves, their sunglasses large and their coffee larger. It seemed that the hipster phenomenon wasn't just limited to America.

He turned his attention back to Alex and found her peering into the café, looking thoughtful. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Chocolate croissants" she answered promptly, turning to smile playfully at him.

He let out a snort of laughter, shaking his head softly, "Of course you are" he murmured. Waving down a waiter he quickly ordered a chocolate croissant for her, slipping the man a generous tip with a grateful nod.

Alex smirked softly, "I didn't really need it you know, I already ate a huge breakfast."

Elijah smiled and leaned forward, "You should eat if you're hungry, you've been sick." He slid his hand across the table, capturing her fingers in his gentle grip, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, frowning faintly at her, "Don't refuse to eat."

A moment later the waiter returned with the croissant, interrupting any further discussion. Alex thanked the man and took a grateful bite, her eyes sliding shut in bliss, the bittersweet chocolate flooding her taste buds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lafitte?" a friendly voice inquired.

Alex looked up, quickly wiping her mouth and smiling at the man standing awkwardly by their table. "Mr. Larsen?" she guessed, rising from her chair and offering her hand. The tall sandy haired man nodded eagerly and shook her hand profusely before turning to Elijah and shaking his hand.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you both! It has been so pleasant to correspond with you about your travels!" he exclaimed, his voice rising with excitement.

Elijah smothered a laugh, turning it into a cough. He and Alex had sent overly cheery emails to their realtor, Mack Larsen, detailing their fake trips across South America, Australia and from Malaysia to Europe, the longest honeymoon Elijah had ever heard of, but apparently Mack thought it terribly romantic.

Elijah slid his arm around Alex's waist nodding, "It's been quite the adventure" he murmured, smiling faintly. "We are, however, ready to settle down and make a home here" he said, motioning to the town surrounding them.

Mack nodded, giving them a sage look, "It is a very popular place to settle with your age demographic, especially with couples looking to start a family. Are you planning on having children soon?" he asked with a bright smile.

Alex laughed and looked up at Elijah, squeezing his waist, "Oh as soon as we can, right sweetie?" she said, her voice sugary and higher than usual.

Elijah smiled sappily down at her, nodding eagerly, "I can't wait" he crooned, choking back a laugh.

"Oh how wonderful" cried Mack, clapping his hands, smiling brightly. "Well, let's go find you a home to fill with children!" he cried, waving at theme eagerly.

Elijah and Alex nodded, following him out of the café and down the street to a small sedan. They were soon on their way through the narrow streets, Mack chattering their ears off about the history of the city and the locations of the houses they would be seeing.

As the car slowed Mack grinned and pointed to the left, "Here's our first property. As you can see, it's large, just like you requested. It's got a central square inside the house with a fountain and lots of flowers and amazing tile work, I really think you're going to love it."

Alex and Elijah exchanged a brief look; it sounded exactly like the compound in New Orleans. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but they were looking to make a new start…find something that was theirs, not the Mikaelsons'.

Mack led them through the house excitedly pointing out the brand new amenities' marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, chef's range, rainfall shower, heated floors in the bathrooms…. "Oh! And the best thing!" He excitedly threw open a door in the master suite revealing a connected nursery.

"How perfect, no?" he demanded.

Alex sighed softly, it was convenient, she couldn't deny that, but the whole house was….dead. It had all the amenities but none of the life that she wanted in a home. She glanced up at Elijah and saw the same distaste on his face that she felt in her heart and knew that they weren't going to live here.

She turned and smiled gently at Mack, "I don't think this is the place for us Mack. I think it's too…busy. We'd like something a little more out of the hustle and bustle where we can enjoy the quiet and have space for the kids to run and play and hear ourselves think."

Mack frowned, "My, I didn't think…well, let me look at my list." He turned away, pulling out his Ipad to hum over for a few moments, scrolling through it until he was pleased. Turning back to Alex and Elijah he smiled triumphantly, "I have the perfect location. It's outside the city, but I think you'll love it. Come on!" he encouraged, waving a hand as he headed for the stairs.

Alex grinned up at Elijah as she followed after their enthusiastic realtor, eager to see the "perfect" house.

* * *

"It's perfect" breathed Alex, staring at the property, clutching Elijah's hand tightly in her own. She could barely breath she was trying so hard not to cry. They hadn't even made it in yet and she already knew this was where they were meant to live.

Elijah nodded, smiling faintly as he looked around at the enormous property, imagining chasing his children through the vibrant green grass in the summer and riding down the snowy mountainside on sleds during the winter.

He turned to Mack, "How much?" he asked softly.

"But—d-don't you want to see inside?" Mack sputtered, staring at him in shock.

Elijah glanced down to Alex who shook her head, "It doesn't matter" she murmured, "This is it."

He nodded, turning back to Mack, "We'll take it." Whatever the price was they could meet it; being alive for over a thousand years gave a person deep pockets, and Elijah wasn't above paying an outrageous price for a home, especially when he knew it was the home he would be in to spend the rest of his life with Alex.

Mack swallowed hard and nodded, "Excellent, I'll call the owners and let them know, we should be able to move forward on the paperwork this afternoon."

Alex nodded happily, "That's great, thank you Mack. Is it okay if I take some pictures to show to friends?" she asked. When he nodded she eagerly began walking around the property taking as many pictures as possible, saving them to show Christophe and Rosaline when they got back to the hotel.

As they drove back to the hotel Alex squeezed Elijah's hand tightly, her excitement bubbling up into eager kisses and whispers. Elijah felt a familiar heat beginning to burn low in his stomach at her kisses and the sensation of her breath tracing softly against his neck as she whispered her plans for their new home.

He traced his thumb across the back of her hand, realizing the softness of her skin for the first time in…too long, he realized. It had been too long since he had kissed her with any real passion, or ran his hands over her with desire.

The realization pained him, and it pained him further to know how much it must hurt her to think that maybe he didn't want her. He had reassured her that wasn't the truth…hadn't he? As the car rolled to a stop in front of their hotel he made a vow that he would make sure she knew, he wanted her and he loved her.

Alex smiled up at Elijah as he wound his fingers through hers; she was eager to show Christophe and Rosaline their new home, she couldn't believe how quickly they had found it and how amazing it was.

She tugged on Elijah's hand, leading him down the hallway to Rosaline and Christophe's suite, knocking rapidly on the door as she grinned up at Elijah. He smiled down at her, his mouth curling up on one side as he leaned down to kiss her delicately on the nose, eliciting a soft laugh from her.

The door swung open, Rosaline waving them inside, "How was house hunting?" she asked hopefully, her expression expectant as she led them into the sitting area. Alex grinned and sat beside her on the small couch, curling her feet beneath her as she pulled her phone out.

"Successful. We found our new home" she murmured, handing her phone over so Rosaline could look at the pictures, Christophe peering at them from over her shoulder where he stood behind the couch.

"Mon dieu!" Rosaline exclaimed softly, her face sparkling with excitement as she swiped through the photos. "It's perfect Alex…but it must cost so much" she murmured, looking up, her brows lined with concern.

Elijah leaned forward, shaking his head, "Don't worry about the cost. I'm paying for the house; my family has more money than we could ever need. As long as you both are willing to help with some repairs and remodeling, you don't have to be concerned with anything else."

Rosaline looked up at her brother, a silent conversation occurring in the space of a few glances and after a moment they both nodded, smiling brightly. "Oui, of course we will help, this is our home now" Rosaline murmured, staring back down at the houses once more.

It was an incredible property; two houses on one property, the main house was finished in grey-ish blue siding with a small balcony on the second level, a fenced in back yard, and a small porch.

The secondary house had slightly faded red siding, a chimney, and white windows; it was a farm house and most likely meant for a caretaker, but it would be perfect for her and Christophe, she already knew.

The mountain jutting up in the background took her breath away—in the winter it would be an incredible sight, and most likely they would be snowed in, unable to anywhere unless they had ATV's, but looking at their homes, Rosaline didn't think she would ever want to leave.

"Well, we'll hear from the realtor about our offer sometime this evening, so we should be the new owners sometime this week, and before you know it we'll need to buy furniture and move in." Alex sighed happily, she had seen more than a few antique stores in town; she couldn't wait to buy some "new" furniture.

Rosaline nodded, "Excellent. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to help with the sale."

Alex shook her head, "Nope, you just get to help me shop and decorate and spell the place. Cool?" she asked, smiling brightly at her foster sister.

Rosaline grinned and nodded, she could live with that.

Elijah stood and smiled faintly, adjusting the hem of his sweater, still unused to not wearing his suits. He lifted a brow at Alex, "Shall we?" he murmured, hoping to encourage her to go back to their suite without being rude.

Alex frowned softly, wondering why Elijah was trying to hurry them away from Rosaline and Christophe. She sighed and turned to Rosaline, and irritated smile pursing her lips, "We'll talk later about decorations and spells, hmm?" she murmured.

Rosaline nodded, chuckling softly at her foster sister's annoyance with her husband. She leaned in and pressed kisses to her cheeks, "Meet us for dinner?" she suggested lightly, smiling when Alex nodded.

Christophe leaned down and pressed kisses to Alex's cheeks, "Patience avec lui" he murmured, his words too soft for anything but supernatural hearing.

Alex smiled and nodded, knowing he was right— _patience with him—_ she had to be patient with Elijah, he was still adjusting to being around large groups of people and being out and about in the city today had probably taken a lot out of him emotionally.

As the suite door closed behind her and Elijah she glanced up at him, searching for signs of stress, but to her surprise didn't see any visible issues. Elijah felt Alex's eyes on him and glanced down at her, surprised to find her studying him intently.

Pushing their suite door open he followed her into the entryway and slipped the _Do Not Disturb_ sign onto the handle before locking the door and shrugging his blazer off. He always felt like a professor in his tweed and khaki outfit, but Alex assured him it was sexy, so who was he to argue?

Pursuing her into their suite he found her changing out of her skinny jeans and digging through the hotel dresser, muttering impatiently. Smirking, he leaned against the doorframe and watched as her ass bounced around, bent over, her long lean leg muscles tensing as she danced impatiently.

Elijah felt himself stirring at the sight and instead of turning away as he had in the past few days, he stepped forward softly, his bare feet muffled by the carpet until he was right behind her. He laid his hands on her waist, sliding them across her taut stomach, his heart aching at the feel of her scars beneath his hands.

He could hear her soft gasp as his lips found the soft skin of her neck, and he smiled faintly as she curled back against him, her ass pushing into his groin as his teeth skimmed over the pulse in her neck, the taste of her finally back in his mouth.

His fingers trailed under her shirt along the planes of her stomach, sending pleasant shivers over her skin. "I love you Alexandrine" he whispered, running his lips over her neck softly. "I want you, now and always" he whispered, pulling her more firmly against him.

Alex smiled as he tugged on her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside before putting pressure on her hip and turning her to face him. She flushed at the intense look on Elijah's face, her fingers curling around his waist as she looked away, her heart in her throat and her eyes welling. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she whispered, her voice breaking.

Elijah put two fingers beneath Alex's chin and tilted her head up, "Look at me my love" he murmured, smiling fondly at her. When her eyes finally met his he nodded, "I love you and I'm sorry I've been distant, that I've hurt you, and that you've been forced to abandon your home because of me. You don't deserve any of this."

Alex shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh Elijah, no! I would go anywhere with you, you should know that. I know you've been distant because of what happened to you and I don't blame you for that, I never would." She reached up and cupped his cheek stroking it gently, smiling softly at him, "I love you" she murmured.

Elijah breathed in sharply at her simple words and wrapped his hands tighter around her waist, drawing her in and leaning down to kiss her, a smile spreading across his lips as their kiss deepened.

His hands slid up her back to her bra, popping the hooks loose, leaving it hanging loosely from her shoulders until his fingers trailed up her body, sending shivers over her skin as he slipped the lacy bra from her body and onto the floor.

His fingertips trailed over the scars on her chest, down over her breasts, across her clavicle, trailing lower until his fingers skimmed along the hem of her underwear, his eyes locked on hers, watching as her pupils widened and her breathing quickened.

Alex trembled softly beneath Elijah's touch, aching for more as his fingers trailed over her skin, gasping breathily when he rolled her nipple between his fingers, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body.

Her fingers dug into the skin at his waist, pushing at shirt desperately as he continued to tease her, both of them making soft urgent noises as they kissed fervently. Alex shoved at Elijah's shirt, laughing softly as it caught on his head for a moment before she tossed it aside.

Running her hands up Elijah's chest she brushed her fingers across his nipples before shoving at his shoulders, pushing him back towards the bed until his knees collided with the edge, forcing him to fall backwards.

Elijah leaned back on his elbows, watching as Alex straddled him her dark hair haloing around her face as she writhed her hips against his, letting out a soft gasp of pleasure as Elijah's hardening cock rubbed against her.

Elijah's hands gripped her waist gently, his hips flexing against hers rhythmically as he ran a hand up her back to wind his fingers into Alex's hair, leaning up to run his lips over her throat, his tongue dipping out to taste the sweat on her skin.

Alex moaned softly at the sensation, her hips swirling down against Elijah's harder. She ran her hands over his back, her hips momentarily faltering at the sensation of his marred back under her fingers.

Elijah gripped her hips tightly and rolled, flipping Alex onto her back and smiling down at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her, lifting her hip against his. Alex grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, grinding herself against his erection, gasping against his lips at the pleasure rolling through her body.

Elijah tugged at Alex's underwear; pulling them off and tossing them aside before reaching down to run his thumb over her clit, watching in pleasure as she arched in ecstasy, her mouth dropping open in a soft moan.

Alex arched and moaned as Elijah stroked her clit, his fingers slipping inside her to rub against her g-spot, wrenching pleasured moans from her as her orgasm built. Alex's fingers clenched in the sheets as the pleasure within her built, Elijah's fingers working furiously to push her over the edge.

"Oh yes Elijah! Oh yes!" Alex cried, her torso arching against Elijah's, her hardened nipples brushing against his chest, whispers of pleasure as Elijah pressed his lips to her throat, feeling her rapid pulse against his tongue, sampling her heady flavor.

A moment later her orgasm broke over her, leaving her trembling and gasping his name. Elijah wasted no time, rolling off Alex and removing his pants before leaning back over her, dropping a kiss on her hip bone, sucking on it lightly and eliciting a soft moan from Alex.

When his mouth descended where his fingers had just been Alex cried out in surprise and pleasure, her body still thrumming from her previous orgasm. Elijah's tongue swept over her, carrying her dampness into his mouth and over her folds to her clit, his tongue flicking over the sensitive bud repeatedly.

Alex gasped and writhed, her knees coming together, trying to push Elijah away…it was too much pleasure…she felt like she was burning up. Elijah laughed softly and pushed her legs down firmly, pinning them aside before continuing.

"Oh fuck Elijah…oh god baby…oh please, yes!" Alex whined, grinding her hips down against him, her pelvis arching as another orgasm built rapidly. Her fingers raked through Elijah's hair desperately, her body aching for release again.

Elijah sucked on her clit harder and Alex bucked, her back arching off the bed as she cried out loudly, her eyes flying shut as she came, her fingers clawing at the sheets as bright spots of light exploded behind her eyes and in her body.

"Oh! Yes! Elijah! Yes!"

Her voice was growing hoarse from crying out, and as Elijah pulled away from her clit with a final swipe of his tongue, her legs shook violently. With a swift movement he hooked Alex's legs around his waist, drawing her now soaking entrance to the tip of his engorged cock, hovering there for a moment.

Alex lay beneath him, flushed faced, panting and moaning softly, her pert breasts heaving with passionate exertion and Elijah knew in that moment he hadn't ever seen her more beautiful or made better love with her.

"I love you" he gasped, leaning down to kiss her breathlessly.

Alex moaned and wound her fingers through his hair, kissing him back with just as much passion until they broke apart, gasping for air. "I love you too" she whispered, her eyes dark with lust and love.

Elijah nodded and after a breath, snapped his hips forward, sliding deeply into her with a groan. His eyes shuddered closed as he struggled for control, gripping her thigh tightly. He wanted to make her come again, this time while he was inside her, so he could feel it, and if he was going to do that, he had to hold on.

Alex cried out at his entry, her body over sensitive from her previous orgasms. She wasn't sure if she wanted to shove Elijah off of her or pull him closer, deeper.

When he pulled back and snapped his hips, thrusting hard back in, she cried out….deeper…she wanted him deeper and harder. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and arched her hips upward, crying out as he continued to thrust into her, now hitting her g-spot with each thrust, his thumb gliding over her clit, the pleasure almost unbearable.

Elijah groaned as Alex shifted her hips, the angle taking him deeper into her, her body flexing tighter around him. He leaned forward, resting on a forearm as he thrust into her forcefully, her cries directly in his ear, encouraging him.

Alex didn't think it was possible to orgasm again, she almost didn't want to…but that wasn't true, she wanted it so badly she ached from head to toe. She rocked against Elijah, begging him.

"Oh Elijah, please baby, please" she cried out, her voice hoarse. "Make me come!"

Elijah moaned, nodding as he kissed her neck, "Come on Alexandrine…come my beauty." He rubbed harder on her clit, feeling her jerk beneath him, her hips erratic as her body tightened rapidly.

Her breathing grew rapid, shallow and her cries grew louder as her orgasm approached, but this time was different than the last two. Blasts of pleasure so powerful they felt like thunder rumbling her bones bowled through her, her body arching against Elijah's as her walls clamped down around him.

He thrust two last times before her body grew so tight he wasn't able to move within her, her body quivering around him as she whimpered and gasped, her chest heaving with pleasure, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Wet heat flooded Elijah as she came and as her body trembled around him he came, groaning her name as he watched her beneath him, powerful, strong, and beautiful.

Elijah collapsed against her, rolling her into his chest, both of them breathing heavily from exertion, limbs twisted together. His eyes were closed as he ran his fingers over her spine, trying to catch his breath.

"Holy fuck that was incredible" Alex whispered, her voice raspy.

Elijah opened his eyes to pull away slightly and smile down at her, "I wanted it to be better than it's ever been" he murmured.

"Mission accomplished" Alex murmured with a soft laugh, her body numb from pleasure. She brushed her sweaty hair back and smiled tiredly, "I don't think I've come that many times before or that hard before. Seriously, that was…perfect" she whispered.

Elijah smirked faintly, "I'll have to try harder next time" he murmured, running a hand over her hip.

Alex laughed, giving him an incredulous look, "I might actually die from pleasure if you try any harder."

Leaning in to place a kiss on her swollen lips, Elijah smiled in satisfaction, "What a way to go" he whispered. He glanced over her shoulder, sighing softly; dinner would be in an hour. Pressing a kiss to her temple he patted her hip gently, "Come on love, time to shower. Dinner is soon" he encouraged.

Alex sighed and rolled off the bed with him, following him into the spacious bathroom, a smile gracing her full lips. That was the first time she and Elijah had made love since before the engagement party, and though life after the wedding certainly hadn't been a honeymoon, she was optimistic that their life together was going to be a full and happy one.

Mysterious plane saboteurs aside, that was.

* * *

**_AN: Well! That was tons of fun to write, I think we're all glad that they're happily back together. Thank you all for following along and for your wonderful reviews! Please keep it up, the story will be continuing with another chapter after this and more to come! Songs for this chapter, "C'est La Mort" by The Civil Wars, "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande._ **


	31. In the Shadows

Three weeks later Alex, Rosaline, Elijah and Christophe were hard at work redecorating, rebuilding, painting and furnishing their homes. The witches had gone to work on the first day, walking the property lines and laying down protective spells to keep unwanted visitors out, but the spells on the houses would have to wait until residency was firmly established.

It wasn't just about a piece of paper; it was about the soul of a home for the spells they were doing. After three weeks, they were ready. Christophe and Rosaline had gathered the supplies they needed from in town while Elijah and Alex cleaned the houses in preparation.

As the family gathered around the two golden bowls at the kitchen table, the witches began chanting softly. Alex lifted her athame and sliced her palm, barely wincing as her blood began to flow into the bowl.

She passed the knife to Elijah and continued chanting as he sliced his hand and his blood poured into the bowl. After a few moments she finished chanting and bound their wounds before turning back to the spell quickly.

She added the herbs and powders Rosaline and Christophe had gotten before picking up her paintbrush to mark the lintels of the door way with their blood. When they were done with her and Elijah's house they would walk over to Rosaline and Christophe's house and use their blood mixture there to give protection and allow entrance.

Soon the spell work had been completed and both houses were protected; the blood on the lintels fading as the spell sank into the foundation of the house.

Elijah lifted a brow, "We're safe now?" he asked hesitantly.

Rosaline nodded, "Oui, as safe as houses, as they say" she joked, laughing lightly.

Elijah smiled faintly and shook his head, looking out the window at Alex, watching as she varnished the chairs for their kitchen table. His brow furrowed in concern as he studied her, his arms folding over his chest.

Rosaline studied Elijah for a moment before looking out the window at Alex, confused. "Why are you worried?" she asked softly, laying a hand on his arm.

Elijah shook his head, "She seems like she's not feeling well, but she won't rest. I thought she had a fever this morning, but she said she felt fine." He ran a hand over his jaw, shaking his head as he turned to look at Rosaline, "She's been working nonstop around the house, we all have. I'm just worried she's picked something up."

Rosaline nodded, smiling softly, "Of course. You're her husband. Let me talk to her and check on her. I will see if I can figure it out" she assured him. Elijah gave her a grateful smile and nodded, watching through the window as she went out to sit on the grass beside Alex, smiling cheerfully.

Alex sighed and finished varnishing the chair leg she had been working on, rubbing her forearm across her brow to wipe away the sweat that was laying there. She smiled faintly at Rosaline who had plopped down on the grass beside her with a soft "Bonjour!"

"Come to help?" she asked.

"Oui, of course" Rosaline murmured, picking up a brush and wetting it before moving to work on a chair beside her. They worked in silence for a few moments before Rosaline glanced over at her and smiled, "Have you eaten lunch?" she asked, her tone that of a worried friend.

Alex sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't really want to, my stomach is off. I think it's from the varnish fumes" she lied, smiling at Rosaline, "give it a few hours and yours will feel the same" she warned.

In truth she had developed a headache when she first woke up and had felt feverish, but she hadn't wanted to let the others do all the work, so she forced herself out of bed and into doing the tasks they had arranged for the day.

After performing spells earlier in the day though, she felt sicker now, like she was going to throw up. When Rosaline reached over and laid a hand on her forehead it startled her, but damn, did it feel pleasantly cool.

Rosaline frowned deeply, "My dear, non, you have a fever." She closed her eyes for a moment and used a simple spell asses her foster sister's condition, looking for the root of the problem. If it was the flu it would be simple enough to get the medicine and treat her while she rested.

Rosaline's eyes popped open in shock, meeting Alex's wide eyes behind her glasses.

Alex felt a sick sensation flow through her at the look on her face; Rosaline had used her power to find out what was wrong with her, and the expression on her face now couldn't be good.

"W-what? What's wrong?" she whispered, setting her varnish brush aside, not caring if it was in the grass at that moment.

Rosaline swallowed hard and leaned forward, taking Alex's hand gently in her own. "I-I…it is not wrong…it is…a baby" she whispered, a tentative look on her face. She searched Alex's face as the words processed into her brain, waiting for a reaction.

"Shit"

Alex lifted a hand unconsciously toward her stomach and at the realization jerked it away, tucking it into her lap. _This can't be happening…we aren't ready! We just got married! We're supposed to have time to ourselves first…we need to figure out who we are together first, don't we? Oh god oh god oh god….._

Her mind raced as the realization that she was pregnant settled into her system.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she whispered, lifting a hand to her lips, her fingers trembling. She glanced sharply to Rosaline and squeezed her hand, "You can't tell him. If he asks, I have the flu, do you understand?" she demanded harshly, her gaze narrow and focused.

Rosaline felt a swoop of disappointment but nodded, "Of course, it's your choice."

Alex nodded jerkily and stood, "I need to go lie down" she murmured, staggering towards the house. Her expression was dazed as she brushed past Elijah and headed upstairs to one of the beds, her entire body numb.

Elijah followed her up the stairs, worry in every tense line of his body as he hovered in the doorway. "What's wrong Alex?" he asked softly.

"I have the flu, I just need to rest. You should stay back so you don't get it" Alex murmured, her voice muffled by the pillows.

Elijah frowned, she sounded despondent, not just ill. He hated to push her if she was truly sick though. After a moment he nodded, "Okay. If you need anything, please let me know."

There was a long silence and then a muffled nod, "'kay."

Elijah stared at her for another moment before turning away, his heart sinking. There was something else wrong, he could feel it.

* * *

Two days later Alex sat up in bed, eating a bowl of soup that Rosaline had brought her, carefully avoiding eye contact with the other woman. Rosaline eyed her, frowning thoughtfully. "Elijah is worried about you," she murmured.

Alex sighed and rested the bowl on her knees, finally looking up at Rosaline, guilt washing through her. "I know…but I don't know how to handle this. Elijah and I are finally back to a good place and we wanted time together before we had a baby. Plus we still don't know who sabotaged the plane…" she sighed again and shook her head, "Rosaline, tell me, how do I bring a baby into this world when I don't know if I'm ready?" she asked, her fingers gripping the bowl tight, fear flooding her.

Rosaline sighed softly and shook her head, smiling faintly at her as she reached out to lay a hand on her leg, "No one is ever ready for children, even when they plan it. I think you should tell Elijah and you will see, you'll feel better." She nodded encouragingly, smiling brightly at Alex.

Alex swallowed hard, nervous at the thought of telling Elijah the truth. In truth she was still wrapping her head around the truth herself. She was only about a month and a half pregnant; she wouldn't show for months yet, as long as things went well.

After long minutes of contemplation she nodded, "Okay," she murmured, "I'll tell him. After I shower and change," she added, smirking faintly. She knew she needed a shower after her retreat into the bed two days ago, her hair was a mess and her skin felt greasy.

Setting aside her empty bowl she tossed back the covers and smiled at Rosaline, "Thank you" she murmured, squeezing her hand firmly before standing and making her way to the bathroom to shower.

As the hot water sluiced over her body she closed her eyes and scrubbed at her hair, enjoying the sensation of being clean once more. When she smelled like jasmine and honey and her skin was silky again she shut off the water, wringing out her hair before wrapping a towel around it.

She tucked a towel around her body, wiping the condensation from the mirror to peer at herself. She studied herself for a moment, frowning. She didn't seem to look any different, perhaps a little tired…she dropped her towel and turned to the side, studying her body.

Her breasts didn't seem to be any larger, she wondered if that was just wishful thinking or if it would happen later. Her stomach was still flat, but she knew that it would take months before she began to show.

Sighing, she began to towel off her body, drying herself off before wrapping the towel back around herself. Her clothes were all back in the bedroom she shared with Elijah, where she hadn't been in two days.

Taking a deep breath she opened the bathroom door and walked on tiptoe through the bedroom to the hallway, peering out the door, listening for any sign of the others. The house was quiet, it seemed that Rosaline had left, and she didn't know if Elijah was in their room or not.

Biting her lip, she scolded herself and stepped down the hallway quickly until she was at their bedroom door, her fingers curling around the knob and pushing it open a moment later. She glanced around the room, a sigh of relief escaping her as she realized Elijah wasn't in the room.

She knew she needed to talk to Elijah, but she really, _really,_ wanted to do it fully clothed. Pushing open the door to their walk in closet she went to her side and began dressing, grabbing clothing at random, unconsciously choosing items that were comforting to her.

When she had pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a plaid button down she slid on her favorite pair of Keds before tugging her damp hair up into a bun and sliding her glasses back on, turning to exit the large, soundless room.

With a gasp of surprise she dropped her damp towel to the floor, backing up a step, "Who the hell are you?" she demanded of the strange woman holding a crossbow at her.

"Witch hunter," the woman responded amicably, "I'm here to kill you." She bared her teeth at Alex in a horrible smile, "Sorry," she apologized, not really sounding sorry at all.

Alex nodded slowly, "Seems like you brought a crossbow to a spell fight" she murmured, silently preparing her magical boundary to stop the woman.

The witch hunter grinned broadly, "I know my weapons" she replied simply, lifting a brow. Alex heard the certainty in her voice and her own positivity that she would be able to ward off attack faltered.

A moment later Alex heard the twang of the bolt loosing and when it buried into her shoulder, knocking her roughly back against the closet behind her, she heard a second female voice cry out.

"No! We need her alive!"

White hot pain radiated from where the bolt was lodged in her shoulder, blood rushing from the wound with each terrified beat of her heart. Her fingers reached blindly for the arrow; when they nudged against it Alex thought she had been shot again the pain was so intense.

A hand slapped hers away; "Leave it!" the other voice commanded, "You'll bleed out if you're not careful."

Alex groaned in agony, her eyes fluttering open to find a middle aged auburn haired woman crouching before her, her face grim as she inspected her wound. "Don't…fucking…touch me" she hissed, trying to inch away.

The other woman glared at her, her slim fingers curling around Alex's bicep, holding her in place. "If you don't want your husband to die, I suggest you stay still" she ordered, her voice cold.

A sick feeling slid through Alex's stomach at her words and her eyes darted to the woman holding the crossbow. "W-where is Elijah?" she called weakly, her hands shaking in her lap as the woman in front of her inspected her wound.

The crossbow wielding woman shrugged, "With Reynolds," she replied nonchalantly, as if that explained everything.

Alex shrieked as the woman snapped the arrow tail off and tugged the remainder from her shoulder in a fierce yank. Her hands moved quickly, pouring powder over the wound that somehow stung even as the agony of the wound nearly overwhelmed Alex's senses.

When she had wrapped a bandage around her shoulder the woman pulled out a pair of silvery-blue handcuffs with black markings inscribed on them, securing them around Alex's wrists before dragging her to her feet, ignoring her swaying and stumbling, and led her to the door, shoving her towards the hallway. "Let's go" she ordered.

"W-where's Elijah?" Alex gasped, her hand curling around her stomach protectively, instinctively. She shivered at the touch of the metal from the cuffs on her wrists, whatever they were made of blocked her magic, making it impossible for her to escape.

The other woman shook her head, "Alive, I think. The only reason you are is because of that baby in your belly," she muttered, waving a hand towards Alex's stomach indifferently.

Alex cringed as they shoved her down the stairs, her shoulder exploding with pain with every movement. As they emerged outside she looked around desperately for Elijah, Rosaline, or Christophe…but no one was in sight.

The two women shoved her towards a waiting van, shoving her inside and slamming the door shut behind her, leaving her to sit in darkness that quickly grew close and sweaty. She could hear the women outside talking and a few minutes later a male voice joined them, their words unintelligible.

Alex jerked back from the window she had been trying to listen at when the front doors opened and both women sank into their seats, neither of them sparing a glance back at her. As the van started and rolled forward, a sick sense of panic built in Alex, worry for her family gnawing at her.

She wanted to attack these women and run back to her family to rescue them, but these weapons they were using had broken through her powers, which meant Rosaline and Christophe were equally in danger from these people, and might even be dead already.

A low whimper escaped her at the thought of losing her family and she curled into a ball on the floor, her arms wrapped around her waist, each bump agonizing against her shoulder. She had no idea what had happened to her husband or her family, and worse yet, she had no idea what these people wanted with her and her baby.

Alex retreated as far into her mind as her powers would allow, reaching for her grams and the coven. The cuffs may have prevented her from performing magic, but they didn't stop her from accessing the minds of the witches within her, from seeking comfort there.

As the van rolled onward Alex stared blankly ahead, slowly forming a plan with her grams and the coven. To all outward examinations she appeared broken, a weak, mindless woman—but deep inside her mind, Alex howled with rage, eager for the time when she could unleash her fury upon the people who had taken her from her family.

* * *

_**AN: Hey all, here's the next chapter, I know it's shorter, but I wanted to break it up and have the next chapter be long, so I hope you enjoy it even if it is short. Anywhoooo, thank you for reviews, follows, favorites! Song for this chapter is, "In the Shadows" Amy Stroup.** _


	32. Angels Among Demons

Time is the most valuable asset we have, and it's the only asset we can't own. Alex breathed slowly as the van sped along the roadways, counting the minutes as they ticked along into hours, her concentration never wavering.

Time.

It was all she had now, and it was what she needed to form a plan to free herself and her family from these wicked people.

**_Grams, have you ever heard of witch hunters?_ **

_Not in a very long time my dear. We thought they had all died out or remained in the far corners of the world. The last I heard, there was one in Malaysia, but it was mostly rumor. Our contacts there had no proof that the hunter existed, so we wrote it off as myth._

**_Great. What does magical lore say about them? Why do they hunt us?_ **

_Because we upset the balance—as they see it. With vampires, werewolves and witches, humans have little advantage over us. Thousands of years ago though, there were men and women who were able to forge weapons that would kill us, and shackles that would bind our magic, no matter how strong the witch._

_For a very long time it was a bloody battle between the supernatural races for dominance—and it seemed that humanity might gain the upper hand against us all with the weapons that they had developed._

_Soon though, vampires and werewolves spread across the world like a plague and our descendents grew to be more powerful, and humanity lost the ability to fight against a foe that was as numerous as the stars in the sky._

_It seems now that we have underestimated their numbers._

**_That's hardly the problem. We need to be able to escape and make sure that Elijah, Christophe, and Rosaline are safe. They've said that they only reason I'm alive is because of the baby, but they don't have that same protection. They could be dead already. I have to get out of here and make sure they are safe._ **

_That's a foolish notion and you know it. Rosaline and Christophe are both perfectly capable witches and can function on their own. Elijah…he may no longer be a vampire but he is certainly capable with a weapon and will be able to fight back._

_We have time to come up with a plan that is better than you simply throwing yourself from a moving vehicle and praying you don't crack your skull open in the process._

**_I'd come up with something better than that…I'm just tired. What do you suggest Grams?_ **

_I suggest you try to be patient. They will take you somewhere safe and will hold you there. You need to find out if your family is alive, and if they are, you negotiate for their continued safety._

**_What do I have to negotiate with Grams? I have no leverage! I have nothing they want._ **

_Think child. There is only one reason they kept you alive._

**_…_ ** **_.My baby._ **

**_You want me to use my baby to negotiate with these people?!_ **

_I want you to think logically. They want your child for a reason, and whatever that reason is, they need you alive and well to make sure your child lives. If you threaten to starve yourself or harm yourself if your family is not taken care of or brought to you…_

**_They'll do it._ **

**_God Grams…I don't know if I can do that._ **

_Do you want your family to live?_

**_Of course I do._ **

_Then you must be strong._

**_I…_ **

**_I'm not sure I'm that strong. Elijah won't understand if something happened to our baby._ **

_He doesn't even know you're pregnant child. He would be more devastated if you were to die, never to have the opportunity to have more children together._

**_I think I need some space to think about this Grams._ **

_Very well child._

Alex opened her eyes and stared blankly at the opposite panel of the van wall, her stomach sick at what her Grams had suggested. Did she really have it within her to starve herself or threaten to harm her child just to ensure her family's safety?

The idea was repugnant…but the idea of allowing her family to fall into harm's way? That she simply couldn't allow.

As the van began to slow Alex's eyes slid closed again and she took deep steadying breaths, preparing herself for what lay ahead.

* * *

The van doors burst open and light poured in, bathing Alex in a brilliant white radiance that burned through her closed lids, revealing that she had sweat through her shirt—the pain from her shoulder unbearable.

A pair of hands grabbed her and yanked her from the floor of the van, whipping her head forward, her teeth clacking together as her feet skidded along the ground, her limbs loose with pain. Her stomach roiled and she lurched forward, vomiting into the grass, her eyes burning as sunlight crept in.

"Aww fuck! She threw up all over my shoes!"

The hands gripping her grew painfully tight and whipped her around, "Move bitch," one of the women growled angrily. They led her away, her feet stumbling over the rough ground, the pitch rising sharply so that her breath caught in her chest, her heart pounding.

Alex's eyes fluttered, trying to track her location, find any details about where she was that she could, but she was so exhausted and in agonized pain that she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone memorize fine details.

Through pain hazed eyes she saw a large building ahead, a huge wooden mansion with dark awnings and a large porch that had a dark malevolent spirit emanating from it, making her want to vomit again.

She heard the door creak open and felt cool air wash over her a moment later, chilling the sweat on her skin, sending a shiver over her fiery skin. The hands holding her up carried her up a set of stairs and shoved her into a shower, turning on an icy blast of water, ignoring her startled yelp.

Alex shivered violently as the freezing water poured over her, washing away the vomit and sweat on her body until she was clean, frozen and soaked. Long minutes later she was yanked from the shower and a towel was thrown at her, "Dry yourself off," a voice demanded.

Alex trembled so hard she could barely lift the towel and dry herself off, her fingers felt frozen solid as she wiped her face. As she patted her body dry she avoided her wounded shoulder as much as possible, thankful that the freezing water had numbed her to the pain.

The towel was ripped from her hands by the woman who had held a crossbow on her, a cruel grin on her face as she flung the towel to the floor. "Let's go witch," she commanded, grabbing Alex's wounded arm and tugging on it, sending a sharp blast of pain through her that reignited the heat in the wound, black spots appearing before her eyes.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she stumbled down the hallways, sweat breaking out on her damp forehead once again. The women led her through the enormous house, Alex quickly losing track of which hallways led to where, and where in the house she was precisely.

A door was shoved open in front of her and a moment later she was shoved into the sparsely furnished room. Alex staggered forward and turned to face her captors, summoning some small amount of spirit to question them.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" she demanded weakly, searching their faces for the truth.

The auburn haired woman frowned softly, "We have our reasons. Just be grateful to be alive," she murmured. She stepped forward and unhooked the handcuffs, replacing them with bracelets engraved with the same markings.

Alex coughed and shook her head, "What about my family? What have you done with them?" she asked, desperate to know if they were still alive.

"They're with Reynolds. As long as they cooperate, they live," the auburn haired woman replied, her hands on her hips, her gaze disinterested.

Alex bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her waist, stepping away from the women, her stomach turning and her head pounding.

"Sleep well!" the younger woman taunted in a sing song voice, a sick smile on her face as she pulled the door shut, the lock on the outside of the door sliding home with a terrifying sound that echoed into her soul.

Alex turned slowly, examining the room. Drably decorated with a single large bed, no windows, no paintings on the walls, and a single blue woven rug on floor, it was the perfect place to hold a hostage.

She staggered to the bed and sank down onto the mattress, curling into a ball in the middle of the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her shoulder throbbed as she began to cry, exhaustion overwhelming her, the desperateness of her situation finally settling in.

She was going to die here.

* * *

Elijah walked along the property lines with Christophe as the younger man murmured spells to ward off intruders, maintain the safety of their home, and enrich the land. Elijah bit back another grumble as they passed behind the houses, his gaze drifting towards the upper floor of the house he shared with Alex, hoping he would catch a glimpse of her.

Rosaline had told him that morning that she seemed to be feeling better and after lunch she had promised that Alex would be moving back into their bedroom, that her illness was no longer contagious.

He should have been excited, he knew, but instead he was worried. She had taken so long in deciding to return to their room that he was concerned there was something truly wrong between them. She had never acted this strange before, and it scared him.

He wondered if moving across the world from her home had been the best idea. Having Christophe and Rosaline with them should have made her happy, but she still seemed preoccupied and worried. In turn he was starting to think that their newly reforged bond was starting to crumble.

The distant sound of tires on gravel caught his attention, frowning, he turned to see where the car was, but as he did an explosion of pain burst across the back of his skull, sending him sprawling forward onto his hands and knees.

Hot blood flooded across the back of his head and down his neck as colorful spots of light flashed before his eyes. Elijah gasped at the throbbing pain in his head and tried to stand; turning his head to see who it was that had attacked him.

Another blow landed across his cheekbone, cracking his face violently to the side. Elijah collapsed to the ground, blood coating his face, trailing into his mouth as he struggled to breathe, the world swirling around him.

He could hear his assailant attacking Christophe as he lay on the ground, blood trickling hotly down his face, and he groaned, agonized that he couldn't find the strength to rise and help. His eyes fluttered shut and darkness descended his body unable to sustain consciousness against the wounds he had sustained.

* * *

Rosaline slid the patio door open and stepped outside, searching for Elijah and Christophe. She could feel her brother's magic, powerful and clean, clear and true like the rushing water in a brook.

Stepping out onto the vast expanse of lawn, she walked towards the source of the magic, following the trail Christophe left. The sound of car tires on gravel made her pause, turning back towards the house.

They weren't expecting anyone…no one knew they were living here except the realtor, a few people at the bank, and some land appraisers. Suspicion rose up quickly within her, making her pulse beat quicker.

A loud cry from behind her made her heart skip a beat. She whirled around, eyes wide, searching for the source, praying it wasn't her brother. Without hesitating she ran towards the sound, calling out for Elijah and Christophe, her heart in her throat.

As she ran through the vast lawn she saw two figures lying prone on the ground with a third standing over them, some sort of weapon in hand. As she ran she lifted a hand and began whipping bolts of power at the man, lashing him with agonizing thrashes….at least they should have been.

The man laughed and shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unfazed by her attack. Rosaline planted herself a few feet away and reached deep into herself for her powers. The earth beneath her feet rumbled and groaned, tiny chunks of dirt rising into the air.

Rosaline breathed heavily as more earth rose, surrounding her until she could barely see the man before her. With a flick of her wrist she sent it flying towards him, intent on crushing him into nothingness.

As the dust cleared she smiled, wiping the trail of blood from under her nose.

"Nice try witch."

Rosaline's eyes widened as the man stepped out of the rubble, unharmed and seemingly unfazed by her violent attack. He grinned at her and lifted his weapon, a gun, she saw now, and pointed it at her face.

"Let's go," he commanded, waving her towards the fallen bodies of her brother and Elijah. She walked slowly, numbly towards them, mind racing, trying to figure out how he could have survived her attack.

As she got within reaching distance the man placed the gun against her spine and shoved her, "Go, sit with them," he ordered. She nodded nervously and went to sit beside her fallen family on the damp grass, shuddering at the sight of the blood on Elijah's face.

She reached out to wipe the blood from his face, but at a sharp "Leave it!" from the man, she drew her hand back and tucked her hands into her lap. She looked desperately over at her brother, watching as his chest rose and fell slowly, the wound on his head bleeding slowly.

Her heart ached, worry flooding her. Alex was still in the house by herself, and whoever was in the car was probably after her. The sound of footsteps approaching made Rosaline look up, the sight of an unfamiliar auburn haired woman approaching making her worry grow.

"Let's secure them in the other house," she called.

The man nodded and pointed his gun down at her, motioning for her to move, "Get up. Help him up," he commanded, pointing to Elijah. Rosaline leaned over and grabbed Elijah's arm, hauling it over her shoulder and lifting, a groan escaping her as she struggled with his weight.

The swaying and straining seemed to rouse Elijah slightly, his eyes fluttered and he gathered his feet under him, taking some of his weight off of Rosaline. She sighed in relief and helped him walk towards the house, glancing back to see the other man bend down to haul Christophe over his shoulder.

The auburn haired woman opened the door to their house and kept her own gun tightly in hand, her dark eyes trained on them. Rosaline guided Elijah into the living room and onto the couch, wincing as he flopped down heavily, sliding out of her grip. His eyes fluttered once before sliding shut, his chest heaving with exertion.

The man dropped her brother unceremoniously on the couch next to Elijah, ignoring her cry of protest when his head smacked against the wood of the armrest. The man pointed his gun at her, "Sit," he commanded, motioning towards the nearby chair.

Rosaline stumbled backwards and sank back into the moth eaten chair, fear making her stomach tight and acidic. The man turned to his female compatriot, "You should get going. You know how Jas gets, and we want the witch alive."

Rosaline's eyes widened at his words. _Alex._ Alex was in danger. Her fingers twitched, eager to unleash a spell on them, but the magic got no further than the tips of her fingers, remembering how the man had walked away from what she had tried to do before.

The other woman nodded and slid her gaze to Rosaline, her mouth turning down into a sharp frown. She stepped forward and jerked her chin up, her eyes narrowing, "Don't try anything witch, or your actions will have consequences for your family."

Rosaline nodded clumsily her hands gripping the chair so tightly that the rough woolen fibers rubbed harshly against her palms, giving her fiber burns. The woman stared at her for a long moment before nodding sharply once, turning and walking out the door.

The man slammed it shut behind her and locked it, turning back to Rosaline, his gun in one hand, a pair of silvery-blue handcuffs engraved with black markings in the other. He crouched down in front of her, tucking the gun into the waistband of his pants.

"Hands," he commanded, his eyes icy as he stared up at her.

She stuck her hands out slowly, her fingers shaking as he clicked the restraints around her wrists. He nodded and stood, moving to her brother and snapped another set of handcuffs around Christophe's wrists before turning to Elijah and sliding simple zip ties around his.

When he was done he stood straight and went to the remaining free chair, sinking himself down and propping his feet up on the arm of the couch, watching all of them with a disinterested gaze.

"W-why are you doing this?" Rosaline murmured, her throat dry as she spoke.

The man's eyes drifted to her and she flinched away at the hate she saw there. How could someone she didn't even know hate her? His mouth twisted in disgust before he spoke, "We're witch hunters, it's what we do."

_Witch hunters? That's impossible. They're not supposed to exist anymore…_

"B-but why us? We don't hurt people. We try to help people."

The man laughed loudly, derisively. "Your family has murdered more witches and humans than most serial killers. Your cousin is married to a former vampire. You're no innocent."

Rosaline sat up straighter, anger shooting through her. "How dare you! What our father did was not our fault. The sins of the father are not those of the children. The Mikaelsons have paid for their crimes many times over. Alexandrine and I are peaceful witches; we do not kill or harm people."

The man's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, " _Liar_ ," he hissed.

* * *

The lock on Alex's room unbolted and a moment later the door swung open. Alex had curled under the blankets on the bed and had pulled them up to her chin, sobbing softly until she fell asleep.

The creaking of the hinges and the soft thunk of the door barely roused her; her wounded and traumatized body was deeply in need of rest and unwilling to be awoken. When a rough hand shook her, sending violent shocks of pain through her, she woke with a gasp, curling inward to protect herself from more pain.

"Time to eat" a female voice commanded.

Alex lay still for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't want it," she whispered.

There was silence for a long moment before the woman made a noise of disgust, "Fine." There was a soft thunk and a moment later Alex heard the door swing shut again, the lock sliding into place once more.

Alex lay still in the bed and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, trying to reason that what she had done was the right choice, even as her stomach bubbled and gurgled, begging for food. The scent of the food lingered and she rolled over, sitting up to look around the room, hoping that they hadn't left it in the room.

Her heart sank when she saw that the room was indeed still empty, they had taken the food with them. She burrowed back into the pillows, pulling the blankets back up around her as her stomach rumbled.

Her fingers ran under her shirt and across her stomach, "I'm sorry little one, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice catching. Tears streamed slowly down her face as her palm flattened against her stomach.

_I'm so sorry for what I have to do._

* * *

**_AN: Hey all my lovely readers! So I hope everyone came through this chapter okay, I know talking about babies/miscarriage/abortion even in hypotheticals is hard, so I hope everyone was okay with this chapter. Things will be pretty dark for another chapter or so, and then I promise, it'll get better. Thank you as always for reading, following, favoriting. Please review!_ **


	33. I'm no Savior, I'm just a Shadow

Alex slept heavily, her body exhausted from the process of growing a child, her lack of nutrition making her weak and sluggish. Her dreams were dark and harrowing; leaving her restless until she finally grew too exhausted and fell into a deeper sleep, her body entirely limp.

* * *

The latch on the door slid open with a harsh clack and a moment later the door swung open, slamming into the wall loudly, startling Alex awake. Her heart thundered in her chest as she sat up, glancing around the room wildly, her hands clutching her stomach instinctively.

The scent of food wafted into the room like a wrecking ball, nearly knocking her over; her stomach contracting painfully, her mouth watering. It had been three days since she had eaten, and in that time she had been willing only to drink water or juice, sustenance that was barely keeping her going at this point.

She had pushed aside the thoughts of what would happen to her or her fetus if she should continue to not eat, knowing that if she placed herself in harm's way, these witch hunters would lose their leverage.

"So _witch_ , you feel like eating today?" the older of the two witch hunters demanded, propping the tray on her hip as she stared at her from the doorway.

Alex turned away, wrapping her arms around her waist as hunger gnawed at her. Sinking deep into the blankets she shook her head, "No," she whispered, closing her eyes as she dug her fingers into the blankets, fighting the urge to get up and rip the tray of food away from the woman.

The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head, "Fine." A moment later Alex heard her footsteps as she retreated, and the door closing, latching heavily behind her. She shuddered and drew the blankets up tighter around her, exhaustion piling on her more deeply.

Tears leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks weakly, as though they too were too tired to move quickly. She wondered desperately if her family was even still alive…if these women were just lying to her for their own cruel reasons.

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes again, exhaustion plucking at her, seeping deep into her bones, every inch of her body sore. She had been throwing up from the morning sickness and had diarrhea from malnutrition, but until she knew her family was safe, she couldn't give in.

This was a war of attrition between her and the witch hunters, and she would not be the first one to relent.

* * *

It had been a week for Alex without food, and she could barely sit up, her limbs were shaking with the effort and her head felt loose when she rolled it on the pillow to see who was entering the room.

Both of the female hunters entered the room carrying medical supplies and Alex's heart thrummed faster.

"W-what are you doing?" she whispered, her mouth dry. A glass of water rested on the nightstand beside her but she hadn't been able to find the strength to reach out and lift it to her lips.

The older woman glared at her, "Stopping you from killing yourself. You may not care about that baby, but we need it," she said in a low angry voice.

Alex watched weakly as they set up an IV and long plastic tubing, the younger woman hanging a bag of yellow-orange liquid. The older woman wrapped a tourniquet around Alex's arm, ignoring her hiss of pain, and slid the IV into place with practiced ease that spoke to a lifetime's experience.

A few moments later the liquid within the bag hanging above Alex's head began dripping slowly into the line and making its way into her body. She peered curiously at it and frowned at the women as they cleaned up quietly, "What is this?" she demanded weakly.

The older woman turned to her and without warning, slapped Alex across the face.

Alex gasped and tasted blood in her mouth, spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Nutritional IV so you and your fetus don't die. My friend here was all for tying you down and force feeding you, but I'm sure after this you'll be compliant and eat, won't you?" she asked in a soft, deadly voice.

Alex looked back up at the woman, her jaw tight, "Is my family safe?" she demanded.

The older woman scoffed and shook her head, "If you eat," she replied. She pointed to the IV, "If you pull that out, we'll kill someone."

Alex's stomach sank, that had been her plan. She saw the triumph in the woman's eyes and finally nodded, "Fine, I'll eat," she whispered.

The woman nodded and gave her a satisfied smirk before ushering the younger witch hunter from the room ahead of her.

As soon as the door shut Alex rolled over and knotted her fingers in the pillow, biting back a scream of anger. Fury raged in her like a wildfire. She wanted to burn this house down around her and take these women with it.

She had to find a way out of this hellhole.

* * *

"What is happening to my wife?! That's all I want to know!" Elijah shouted, straining against the shackles the man had him restrained in. He had woken from his concussive sleep with blood dried on his face and a pounding headache to find himself zip tied to a kitchen chair.

Christophe and Rosaline were in a similar condition, though their cuffs were made of a silvery-blue metal with some sort of engravings on them, which he suspected kept them from using their powers.

That had been a week ago, and in that time he had been stopped from trying to escape just once, when he had asked to use the restroom and the man had let him go in the room by himself. After Elijah had tried to climb out the window and had made too much noise, the man had flung open the door and grabbed him, yanking him back through the window, and beat him senseless.

His face was still bruised and his ribs hurt, but his breathing came a little easier, though shouting was definitely making something ache in his chest. The man strode out of the kitchen and pointed a finger in Elijah's face, a frown creasing his brow, "Shut up, or you're going to piss me off," he growled.

Elijah strained forward, his eyes pleading, "I just want to know if she's okay, can't you tell me that?" he asked desperately.

The man shook his head and walked away, grumbling softly. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out and slid one between his teeth, lighting it and taking a deep drag, his eyes sliding shut in relief.

He couldn't wait for all of this to be over.

* * *

Alex smiled faintly at the older woman as she set the tray of food down on her lap, "Thank you," she murmured. It was her second meal that day, and she was trying to be grateful, accommodating.

So far her change in attitude had been met with skepticism and suspicion. Alex persisted. She waited until the door was shut and picked up her spork, eating slowly. The food was plain; brown rice, grilled chicken with some seasoning, and broccoli, but it was filling.

When she had finished eating she felt better, that was certain. She certainly felt stronger. With the IV nutrients she had been getting for the past day and a half and the food, she was feeling much better.

The door opened and the younger witch hunter strode in.

Alex smiled at her.

She bent down to pick up the tray.

Alex struck.

The clang of the tray smashing into the side of the young woman's head seemed so loud in the quiet of the room, but the next moments were critical. Alex slid from the bed as the woman stumbled, stunned.

Her IV looped around the woman's neck and Alex pulled on it until she heard the woman's gasps for air grow silent and felt her struggles grow weaker.

Alex knew there were cameras watching her in the room and she had to be quick, but the difference between unconscious and dead were precious seconds, so she held on tight, her arms shaking with the effort.

When she was sure the young witch hunter was dead she crouched over her body and hunted down a weapon, smiling sharply when she found a knife. She spun towards the door and peered down the hallways, looking for someone who would stop her.

When no one came, she darted towards the stairs and ran down them, her heart pounding. Her gaze landed on the front door. _She was so close._ She sprinted the last few steps and threw herself at the door.

The crossbow bolt missed her face by centimeters and burrowed itself into the wood with a solid sound. Alex gasped and whirled, her stomach sinking at the sight of the older woman slowly descending the stairs, holding a crossbow on her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she demanded.

Alex held her knife up, gripping it tightly, "Away from here," she replied firmly.

"Oh, no you're not, I'm so sorry to say," the woman said with a shake of her head. Her eyes blazed with anger as she walked steadily closer, the arrow loaded onto the bow pointed straight at Alex's heart.

Alex gestured to the bolt, "Are you going to kill me if I try?" she asked warily.

"No, I'll just shoot you in the leg. And then the other if you keep trying," she replied calmly, rationally.

Alex felt a chill run over her skin at how easily the woman spoke of laming her. Without her powers she didn't stand a chance against this woman in a hand to hand fight without some sort of advantage, of which she had none.

The witch hunter saw it in Alex's eyes when the hope left and she surrendered. It was like watching a light die, and it gave her great pleasure to watch it happen. Alex tossed the knife to the floor and lifted her hands in surrender, allowing the woman to march her up to her room.

The younger witch hunter's body was gone, and the room was cleaned of her IV and tray. Alex looked around in surprise, confused. "There's plenty you don't see," the older woman murmured before shutting the door and sliding the locks into place.

Alex stared at the door as the realization that there were more people within house keeping her captive sunk in. She had never stood a chance.

She slumped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, silent tears slipping down her face.

What the hell did these people want with her child? Why would it be so important to witch hunters?

How was she going to stop them from taking it from her?

* * *

"I really don't think that's necessary sir…" the older witch hunter frowned as she paced slowly, clutching her phone tightly to her ear.

"Our best move is to give the witch what she wants…her family. It should be a happy reunion," the disembodied voice said with a dark laugh.

"No, I understand. It's just…I thought our objective was to maintain the survival of the child. If they find out what-"

"Do what you're ordered Kendra, or have you forgotten what happened to Lucas?" the voice snapped.

Kendra blanched; she needed no reminder of what had happened to her husband. "Yes sir. Of course."

* * *

Alex was staring up at the ceiling of her prison when the lock on the door rattled and a moment later it swung open. She heard feet shuffling and rolled her head to the side to see what was happening.

A soft cry of horror escaped her.

The older witch hunter and a man were carrying the limp form of Elijah between them and as she crawled off the bed and made her way to them, they dumped him on the floor and retreated, shutting the door and locking it.

Alex knelt by Elijah and ran her hands over his face, crying in relief. Her fingers trembled with shock and slowly, things began to register with her numbed mind.

His skin…it was cold and far too pale.

He wasn't breathing.

His shirt was covered in blood.

There was a bite mark on his neck.

A raw groan of horror escaped her as she touched the mark and tried to find a pulse, desperate to be wrong.

"No, no, no, Elijah, please…no," she begged.

Tears streamed down her face as she gathered his limp body into her arms and rocked him slowly, desperation and agony making her feel as though she would burst apart at the seams. **_Oh grams, oh what do I do? Please, please help me._**

_My dearest child, you know what choices he faces._

**_Those aren't choices! Elijah never wanted to be a vampire! He won't want to be one again!_ **

_But to miss out on seeing his child grow? My dear, he will choose life, even if it means seeing you pass away some day._

**_Grams, we both know these monsters will never let that happen. They'll allow him to turn and then stake him. He won't be an original, and therefore won't be invincible. We have to come up with some other alternative._ **

_Hmmph. I don't know what alternative there could be. He…_

Alex frowned at her grams' prolonged silence and probed gently.

**_Grams? What's wrong? What are you thinking?_ **

_That you should be prepared, he's going to rise soon, and I have some planning to do. This may work…but let me think. Just…wait._

Alex nodded slowly and turned her gaze down to Elijah's face, wincing at the blood smeared on it, and gasped softly when his eyes began to flutter a moment later.

"Elijah?" she whispered.

His eyes flew open and quickly found hers, welled with unshed tears.

"Alexandrine." His voice was soft, reverent, and a breath later their arms were around each other in an embrace that Alex would have found too tight were it not for the fact that she was elated to be holding him, feeling his skin against hers, smelling his distinct scent—tainted though it was with blood—and feeling his breath against her skin.

Her heart sank as she remembered he didn't need to breath, it was just something vampires did to appear human. Her breath hitched as she tried not to cry and Elijah felt it, along with the changes within his own body and silently stroked her hair, comforting her.

Alex took a deep breath and turned her mouth to his ear, barely speaking loud enough for a human to hear, but with the changes taking over his body, it was like she was speaking in a normal, conversational tone. "There are cameras in here, we have to go to the bathroom."

Elijah turned his head and captured her lips with his in a brief but passionate kiss before pulling her to her feet and leading her into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, he turned on the shower and quickly pulled her into his arms again, feeling her heart thrumming against his chest.

After a long moment Alex pulled away and wiped at the tears that had slipped out, smiling tiredly at him. Elijah frowned as he looked at her for the first time, "You look sick, too thin," he murmured, lifting a hand to her face, tracing a thumb over her sharp cheekbones.

Alex shrugged, "I was on a hunger strike, trying to make sure you guys stayed safe, but it didn't work." She touched his neck and a haunted look appeared on her face, "Seems like it backfired actually," she whispered.

Elijah shook his head, "It's not your fault," he insisted, gathering her in his arms again, "I tried to escape and I was so scared they would hurt you," he revealed.

Alex smiled grimly, "I think they did this to you because I almost _did_ escape and killed one of them," she replied softly.

Elijah smiled softly, "I'm proud of you," he murmured, stroking her cheek.

Alex laughed bitterly, "For murdering someone, or for getting you turned back into a vampire?" she asked harshly.

"For doing what was _necessary_ ," Elijah replied softly, lifting her chin so she would look at him.

Alex sighed and nodded, not really believing it.

_Alexandrine! We must act now! You must explain to Elijah the plan exactly as I tell you, can you do that?_

**_Yes grams, but—_ **

_Don't interrupt, we don't have time for it._

**_Yes ma'am._ **

Alex's eyes grew wide for a moment and then she grinned at the simple brilliance of the plan. She lifted her gaze to Elijah, "We can escape, but you have to do magic," she explained.

He frowned, "Why can't you?" he asked.

She lifted her wrists and he saw bracelets with the same engravings as the shackles that Christophe and Rosaline had worn. "What do I have to do?" he asked with a brisk nod.

"You have to cut me, and use my blood to draw symbols on me and the shackles, they'll free me." She looked intently at him, "You _cannot_ drink from me, do you understand Elijah? If you free me I can stop the transformation before the 24 hours are up." Her voice was low and urgent.

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded before turning and ripping down the shower curtain, grabbing one of the hooks and holding it firmly in his grasp. He held out his free hand for her arm and she placed it trustingly in his firm grip, not looking away when he lowered the curtain hook in a swift sharp movement and opened a wound on her arm.

A soft gasp escaped her and she shuddered at the pain before she swallowed hard and began relaying her gram's instructions on how to paint the symbols on her body and the bracelets. Elijah's face grew paler as he dipped his fingers in her blood and began drawing on her arms and face, repeating the words she murmured.

Alex's head grew light as her blood plopped lazily to the floor and the bracelets kept her powers at bay, as always, keeping her weak. Her breathing felt shallow and her heart pounded in her chest loudly, her wound aching.

Elijah struggled against every instinct that told him to partake of the sweet smelling blood dripping from Alex. Instead he focused on drawing the runes on her body and getting the chanting right. He stood as he finished the last rune and looked at his hands, covered in her blood and trembled violently, the desire to lick the blood off so strong….

He growled and slammed a fist into the wall, pain rushing through him like an aphrodisiac. Alex murmured his name softly and he turned to her, shame sweeping through him at the gentle look on her face as she took his injured hand in hers and smiled.

"Say the words with me," she whispered, and he nodded, whispering the chant with her, and to his immense surprise he felt the spell, and could see the runes on her skin and on the bracelets glowing.

A moment later they fell from her skin and dropped to the ground, charred black. She smiled in satisfaction and lifted her hand from his, placing it over her wound and a soft glow appeared as she healed herself.

Her gaze lifted to his and the fury there made something dark rise up within him and he felt his skin ripple with desire. She turned and threw open the bathroom door; lifting a hand towards the barred door that had kept her prisoner, and a moment later in a blast of white heat, it blew backwards off its hinges.

Somewhere an alarm began sounding and Alex heard footsteps pounding down the hall towards them. She glanced back towards Elijah, a savage look on her face, "Stay back," she ordered as she stepped forward.

He nodded and watched as she darted into the hallway and sent two large blasts of power in two opposite directions. He couldn't see what happened, but he heard loud thumps of bodies, cracks of bones, and screams of pain.

He ran to the doorway and watched as one of the fallen men lifted a gun and fired at his wife; he shouted a warning, but it was as though she already knew. Alex lifted a hand and the bullet stopped in mid air, with a flick of her wrist she sent it into the wood of the house and a moment later she summoned a ball of fire and those who were alive (and semi-alive almost vampires) watched as it grew larger and larger until it was the size of a horse, then a tank…

Alex glanced over her shoulder at him, "Time to go," she snapped, her voice strained. He nodded and walked quickly for the stairs, making sure she was following him. She ran down the stairs after him, the ball of fire hovering above them.

When he threw open the door of the house, Alex released the fire and with a howling sound it rushed loose and began to consume everything within the house. She slammed the door shut and sealed it with a spell, trapping everyone inside as the house was consumed by flames.

Elijah ran to one of the cars parked outside and was amazed to find it had the keys tucked into the sun visor; with their luck he had thought the car would refuse to start, but when he put the key into the ignition, it purred to life.

Alex sank into the passenger seat next to him and glanced into the rearview mirror once as they drove away, her stomach burning with hate.

* * *

The sun was setting as they approached their home and Elijah flipped the lights on the car off, driving slower so they wouldn't alert the man who still held Christophe and Rosaline captive. Alex had fallen asleep for a short time out of sheer exhaustion, but she was awake again now, and looked more tense than before.

He pulled the car to a halt 100 yards down the road and they exited the car, walking silently through the grass towards their home. Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt, "You should stay here and let me deal with this," she murmured, her face half hidden in the shadows cast by the fading sun.

Elijah shook his head vehemently, "You've already expended more magic today than you should have and spilled blood. I'm coming with you," he insisted.

Alex sighed and nodded, "Fine, let's go," she hissed, taking off towards the house. As they approached she worked a spell quickly to let them enter silently without rousing suspicion, and motioned for Elijah to go to the front while she went to the back.

She crept silently in through the kitchen, looking around for Christophe and Rosaline. A soft sound behind her sent her spinning and a moment later she was being slammed into the wall by a large, powerful man, her throat being crushed under his broad hand.

A heartbeat later Elijah had flung the man to the floor and was on top of him, his head grasped in his hands. Alex slumped to the floor and heard the distinct sound of the man's neck snap and felt relief flood her.

Her eyes slid shut for a moment and she heard voices speaking softly, voices she recognized. A soft hand touched her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Rosaline crouched in front of her, a look of deep concern written on her face.

Alex smiled faintly and reached up to wind her fingers through Rosaline's. "We have some spellwork to do," she murmured tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Rosaline murmured, a look of confusion on her face as she helped Alex to her feet.

Alex watched as Elijah and Christophe carried the dead man's body outside and spoke quietly, "They gave Elijah vampire blood and killed him so that he would turn into a vampire. We can stop it."

As the men came back inside she reached out for Elijah, taking his hand in hers, "We're going to stop you from becoming a vampire."

He nodded slowly, "How?" he asked.

"We're going to put your original spirit in your body."

Rosaline, Christophe and Elijah all gave her incredulous, questioning looks. "What does that mean?" Elijah asked.

Alex sighed tiredly, "When I was gathering information for the spell to make you human again, I spoke to your mother, and she told me that you weren't originally humans, you were witches, like her. All of you. So there are different versions of your spirit that can enter your body, and we just happened to choose the human one, but that one is…incomplete."

She waved a hand, "If we do this, we will complete your spirit, and you'll be a witch. It will destroy the vampirism within you."

Elijah nodded, "We should move quickly then, the 24 hours are almost up."

Alex nodded and looked to Christophe and Rosaline, "Can you help me prepare?" she asked, a tired smile on her face. They nodded and the witch trio moved swiftly to prepare the spell, their herbs combining and their voices chanting as they moved things around the kitchen.

Rosaline drew runes on the floor around Elijah and Christophe handed him a cup of something strange smelling to drink as Alex chanted. At a nod from Christophe, Elijah drank the contents and tried not to gag. The trio of witches joined hands around him and chanted, the candles on the floor blazing with green light.

As their words flowed to an end, Elijah's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the floor, limbs loose and unmoving. Alex gasped and knelt beside him, her stomach in knots, aching painfully—something it had been doing for at least a day, but she hadn't had time to think of that in her rush to escape and save Elijah.

Rosaline cried out in horror and ran to her side, "Alex! Non!"

Alex looked around as her stomach gave another horrible cramp and then looked down, a slow horror dawning on her at the sight of the blood spreading between her thighs. The sight of it was too much and her eyes rolled back in her head and blessed blackness welcomed her.

* * *

_**AN: Hello lovelies! I'm sorry it's been a few weeks since I updated, I've been trying to update as regularly as possible, but I'm lagging! So I hope you enjoy this update, and know that I've got another in the works. The songs for this chapter are "Up in Flames" Ruelle, and"I'm just a Shadow" SHEL. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following! I hope to hear from you some more, I love getting reviews, it really makes my day!** _


	34. Give me a Lifetime

The sound of steady beeping and a soft whooshing noise were the first sounds that reached Alex's ears when she first began to regain consciousness. A low ache filled her abdomen and her skull throbbed with pain.

When she opened her eyes a soft glow of light pierced her vision, sending shards of pain through her head, a weak groan of misery rising from her bruised throat.

"Alex?"

She turned her face towards Rosaline's voice and struggled to open her eyes again, nearly every inch of her in some sort of pain. She felt Rosaline's soft hand against her cheek, "Hush sœur, I will get the doctor, you just breathe," she whispered, her thumb stroking gently across Alex's cheek before disappearing.

Alex focused on her breathing as she listened to the sound of the heart rate monitor and the oxygen canula forced air into her nose, cool and dry. She wasn't sure how much time passed until she heard footsteps entering the room, but it couldn't have been all that long, gauging by how many breaths she took.

"Miss Charles?" a softly accented male voice asked.

Alex's brow furrowed as she opened her eyes narrowly, her gaze resting on the doctor hovering before her for a moment before snapping to Rosaline's face, her brow furrowing in silent question.

"Miss Alexandra Charles?" the doctor asked again, smiling softly as he leaned down to pull her eye lid open wider, shining a soft light into her pupil, "Sorry," he murmured at her wince. "Can you open your eyes up a little wider for me?" he asked softly.

Alex bit her lip but complied, widening her eyes and blinking rapidly at the light that burned against her corneas. The doctor nodded and smiled faintly, "Can you lift your two forefingers and touch your nose please?" he ordered gently.

Alex sighed but complied, touching her nose a few times before the doctor nodded and pushed her hands back down to the bed. "Good. Can you feel this?" he asked, touching her thighs, knees, shins, and then toes.

She nodded each time, wincing as her head ached. The doctor gave her a pleased look and quickly wrote on her chart, "Good. I understand you're in some pain, so we'll get you some morphine for that so you can rest more comfortably, how does that sound?" he asked gently, smiling at Alex.

She sighed and nodded weakly, "Yes, thank you," she whispered, her voice barely audible. As he turned to walk away she coughed and called out weakly, "W-wait."

The doctor turned back and frowned faintly, "Yes Miss Charles?" he replied softly.

Alex swallowed hard, afraid to ask the question she desperately wanted to know the answer to. Her hand shivered as it lifted and settled onto her abdomen, her fingers curling into the blanket covering her.

Realization flashed in the doctor's face and he spoke softly in his native language, his tone making it obvious he was swearing. Alex's heart beat faster as anxiety gripped her, making her stomach flip and churn.

The doctor shook his head and stepped forward, "I'm very sorry, I did not mean to upset you," he murmured urgently. He came and sat next to Alex on the bed, the mattress dipping down as his hip nudged against hers.

"Let me tell you first that you sustained serious trauma to your body from a number of wounds; a contusion to your skull, lacerations to your arms, crush injuries to your larynx, in addition to severe blood loss and malnutrition."

His frown was deep as he listed her injuries and Alex grew more frightened by the moment, her stomach burning with acid. The doctor rested his hand on hers and squeezed it gently, "Your baby survived, just barely. But you'll need to be on bed rest for at least a month while you recover, and you need to see an obstetrician every other week until they are certain you are out of the woods," he urged her.

Alex stared at him in shock, hardly able to breathe, her mind trying to process the words he was saying. Her fingers curled around the doctor's squeezing with more strength than she realized she had left.

"I-my baby is okay?" she gasped weakly.

The doctor nodded, smiling softly at her, "For now, and as long as you take care of yourself," he urged. He squeezed her hand and stood from the bed, "I will get you recommendations for obstetricians," he told her before exiting the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

A broken sob shattered the silence of the room and in a moment Rosaline was at Alex's side, gathering her in her arms, holding her as she wept. Alex shuddered in her arms, the agony of the last weeks and the pain her body was in leaving her breathless.

Rosaline gently stroked her back, murmuring words of comfort, her heart aching for Alex. As her tears subsided Alex pulled away, rubbing a hand under her eyes, sniffling, "W-why didn't he have questions about my condition?" she asked softly.

Rosaline smiled faintly, "A simple spell on the room. Whenever a doctor or nurse entered they were presented with an illusion; a young woman in need of care, whose features were murky in their memory the moment they left the room. They will not remember you, and they do not question your injuries or how you received them because the spell does not allow them to. They simply acknowledge you and care for you," she murmured.

Alex's brows shot up; Rosaline was being modest, that was no simple working of magic. "Thank you," she murmured softly, squeezing her hand. Rosaline nodded and reached out to brush Alex's hair back from her face, frowning at the sight of the bruises scattered across her face and neck.

"You must rest," she insisted, "you both need to heal," she said with a pointed look to where Alex's hand still rested on her abdomen, protectively covering her child.

Alex frowned, "Tell me how Elijah is first. How long have I been here?" she demanded. Despite the bone deep exhaustion and pain in her entire body, she needed to know he was alive, and most importantly, safe.

Rosaline sighed and smirked tiredly at her, "Elijah is well, though he still has not awoken. His body is recovering from the spell. You have been here for little more than a day," she replied succinctly.

Alex exhaled sharply in relief, nodding, "Good…good. Thank you Rosaline," she responded warmly, her face lined with pain, but her lips still curved up in a gentle bow, "When can I go home?" she asked tiredly.

Rosaline shook her head, "They do not want to let you go until you are stronger," she replied quickly, refuting the idea. "You cannot even get out of bed Alex," she scolded her sister, frowning at the other woman.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the pillows, growing weary with each passing moment. "Then heal me," she whispered, pulling the blankets up her chest, aching for her own bed.

Rosaline scowled, "I cannot. You have used too much magic and you know if I tried to use more on you it could kill your child and likely wouldn't even work. I will not," she refuted effusively.

Alex sighed and shook her head weakly, "Fine…can you get me another blanket then?" she asked softly, cracking her eyes open to stare at her. Rosaline stared at her for a long moment, her lips pursed in frustration, and nodded sharply before standing and exiting the room.

Alex closed her eyes and swallowed softly, wincing as pain bit her throat. When the doctor had been listing her injuries a knot of icy, sickening fear had constricted her stomach until it felt as though she couldn't breathe and her stomach had churned with harsh, bitter bile.

She had been injured far worse by Laurent, but this time was different; this time she was pregnant. She had been terrified by the idea when she had first realized what was happening; she had wanted more time with Elijah, time that was free from conflict and havoc, but it seemed the universe had other plans.

In the days she had holed up in their home, feigning illness, she had contemplated an abortion. Did she really want to have a child while they still didn't know who had tried to blow them out of the sky? And now this new threat from witch hunters…specifically after their child…removing the object of their desire would perhaps be the wisest course of action.

That's what her logical mind said anyway.

The other part of her mind, the part that ran on primitive instinct and was fed images of her and Elijah strolling down the street, holding the hand of a little curly headed girl with dark eyes and a mischievous grin like her father made her want to weep at the idea of terminating her pregnancy.

_You can have more children my dear_

Her grams' suggestion made her stomach swoop and she shook her head weakly, **_Grams, it would break Elijah's heart._**

_He does not know you carry his child. He does not need to know. You are protecting your family as I protected your mother and you._

**_And look how that turned out._ **

She felt her grams' presence withdraw at her sharp comment and heaved a sigh of relief, she couldn't take this anymore. Simply opening her mind to her grams had exhausted her further and she closed her eyes once more, slipping into a doze.

By the time Rosaline returned with an additional blanket, she had fallen deeply asleep. Rosaline tucked the blanket securely around her and sat vigil beside her bed, texting Christophe for an update on Elijah.

**Still asleep. How is she?**

**Asleep as well. Upset. Weak. She wished to leave the hospital. She wished for me to heal her, though it could have ended her pregnancy.**

**Shit. You did not?**

**No! She needs time to recover. We will be home in the morning I believe.**

**Good. Elijah may wake then.**

Rosaline looked up as a nurse entered and quietly began administering a new IV, working quickly and gently, so as not to wake Alex. Rosaline followed her to the door and stopped her, "I spoke with the doctor and he said if she is stronger tomorrow she may go home?" she asked softly.

The woman nodded, "Her vitals are already stronger than they were a few hours ago, so I would say that's likely. When she wakes again we'll get some food in her and with the painkillers, we're going to see if she feels strong enough to go home," the nurse replied.

Rosaline frowned but nodded, "Thank you," she murmured, turning back to watch Alex sleep. Pulling her phone out she quickly began texting her brother; they needed to buy burner phones and reach out to magical contacts—Alex needed a magical obstetrician who would be able to handle her medical care and her powers.

Within a few hours they had the number for a woman who would see them, though it would cost extra for her to travel from Trondheim, but Rosaline had assured her that money wouldn't be an issue.

Rosaline sighed in relief and sat back in her plastic covered armchair and watched Alex sleep, wondering what the hell the witch hunters had wanted with her.

* * *

Alex sighed in tired annoyance as Christophe pushed her wheelchair up the front walk, resolutely chattering with good humor, Rosaline walking ahead of them, her purse bulging with prescriptions that would help with pain, keep her iron levels up, blood pressure down, and about three other things she had forgotten on the ride home.

At the front door Christophe paused and locked the wheelchair, stepping around to bend down, wrapping his arm under her knees, lifting her so abruptly that she didn't have time to object, only to wrap her arms around his neck and scowl as he smirked at her and carried her inside and up the stairs to the bedroom that was hers and Elijah's.

"This is completely unnecessary," Alex grumbled, rolling her eyes as Christophe settled her into the bed beside a sleeping Elijah. Apparently her husband still hadn't woken from the effects of her spell.

"It is, and you know it. The doctor said bed rest and as minimal amount of walking as you can manage," Rosaline called after them, following close behind.

Alex sighed and bit her tongue, knowing Rosaline and Christophe were just doing what the doctor had ordered, what she knew was the best thing for her and the health of her child. She was just tired of feeling weak and broken.

Swallowing her emotions she smiled at both of her friends and adopted siblings, trying to be kinder. "Can I have something to eat?" she asked, having only picked at the breakfast the hospital had provided.

Christophe nodded, "I have prepared soup. Rest and I will bring you some," he replied with a warm smile. Rosaline arranged the pill bottles beside the bed along with a sheet that carefully instructed her on which to take at what time and how many, and smiled softly at her before closing the bedroom door.

Alex stared at the door for a moment before turning and staring at Elijah, the realization that they hadn't spent a night together in this room since they had moved in hitting her like a brick. They had been so busy renovating that they had slept on the floor or on the couch, like poor college students she had teased him.

Elijah had enjoyed it though; he had grown up in a simple house, with all his siblings sharing simple sleeping mats close together, laughing and whispering secrets, thick as thieves. When they had made love it had been on a lumpy futon mattress on the floor, surrounded by design plans for this home, this place that was supposed to be their future.

Now she wasn't sure that they could stay here when a group of people had found them so easily and nearly killed all of them and taken her hostage. How could they? Surely Elijah would agree.

Her head began to ache with all her thoughts chasing each other, the pressure behind her eyes growing intolerable. Sliding her glasses off she set them aside on the small table already crowded with her pill bottles and rolled over slowly, her body still sore, snuggling against Elijah.

He didn't respond, didn't move to take her in his arms, but she still felt comforted by his solid presence and the steady rise and fall of his chest that assured her he was alive. Her eyes drifted shut and she laid a hand over his heart, letting its gentle rhythm be a lullaby that carried her soothingly into a restful sleep.

* * *

It was long past midnight but Alex found she couldn't sleep; after napping and eating, she had fallen asleep again for another nap, and her body was entirely thrown off, wide awake and bored as hell.

Luckily for her Rosaline had kindly left her a stack of books to read, along with an Ipad so she could watch TV, ensuring she wouldn't go too stir crazy. Relaxing back against the pillows she cushioned her book on her knees and opened the spine, enjoying the crinkling sound the new book made as it opened.

She had heard wonderful things about the series, and was eager to read the dystopian novel, _Red Rising_. It occurred to her that in the past few years since Elijah had entered her life, she hadn't had much time for pleasure reading.

Sighing softly she focused on the novel and let herself sink into the characters, quickly losing track of time and space around her.

"Nnnggghhh"

Alex shrieked softly at the unexpected groan, her hand flying to her throat where her pulse was hammering. Her eyes darted to Elijah, widening when she saw his limbs moving slowly and his eyes twitching.

Scrambling to slide her bookmark into the pages, she shoved the book aside and turned to lay her hand gently on Elijah's cheek, her heart thrumming in nervous excitement as his eyes slid open and found hers.

"Alexandrine," he whispered, warmth filling his gaze. His hand slid up her bare forearm and cupped her elbow, pulling her gently down against him until her chest rested against his. "You are a sight for sore eyes," he murmured, smiling softly at her.

Alex fought tears and nodded, tracing her fingers over his cheek and up through his hair, her breath shuddering out of her chest painfully. His eyes clouded with worry, "What's wrong my love?" he whispered, wrapping his arm around her, holding her even closer.

Alex shook her head and struggled to breathe normally, tears now rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't find her voice to tell him how scared she had been that she would lose him again, that he might be turned into a vampire and that she wouldn't be able to save him, or that her spell wouldn't work and that he might die, actually truly die and leave her here alone.

With a sob she opened her mind to his with a touch of power and let it all flow to him, showing him all her fears, everything she had thought might happen, every ugly scenario that plagued her until the poison seemed to drain from within her and her tears slowed, her breathing steadying.

Elijah held her tight to his chest, tears of his own rolling down his cheeks. "My brave, beautiful wife," he whispered, stroking her back, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I would never leave you. Even in death, I would always be with you," he assured her.

Alex looked up at him sharply, "Don't talk like that," she snapped. "I can't think about losing you," she breathed, her chest seeming to constrict around her heart, each breath painful at the very idea of his death.

Elijah frowned softly and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. His eyes ran over her face and neck, assessing her bruises, his lips pursing in anger, "Have you seen a doctor for these?" he asked softly, touching her cheek gently.

Alex nodded and smiled faintly, "It's fine. I'm eating again and regaining my strength…I'll be fine again in no time," she assured him. His gaze warmed again at her reassurances, though concern still etched lines around his eyes as he held her close.

She knew she should tell him about the baby, but the words seemed to stick in her throat. How could she tell him that she had purposely starved herself in order to ensure his safety and that of Rosaline and Christophe and it very nearly hadn't worked?

Something must have passed over her face; some hint of her struggle because Elijah squeezed her waist gently, "What is it? What's troubling you?" he asked softly.

She hesitated, gazing up into his dark, loving, trusting eyes, and knew if she told him she would break his heart. Elijah sensed something deeper than just weariness or her fears over him dying troubling her and his unease grew.

Sitting up, he held her close and peered at her intently, "Alex, what is it? What aren't you telling me?" he asked slowly. He watched her eyes widen at his words and realized with a shock that there _was_ something she was keeping from him, something she was clearly struggling to reveal.

"Were you hurt? Did something happen…did they…" he could barely choke out the words, "did they rape you?" he asked, his throat closing as he struggled to conceal the rage in his voice.

Alex felt shame rush through her—Elijah was furious at the idea of her captors torturing or raping her, and here she was, afraid to admit the simple truth; she was pregnant and scared. Taking a deep breath she shook her head, swallowing hard before responding.

"N-no, nothing like that," she whispered, her lips quivering in a faint smile, trying to reassure him. The look on his face told her she wasn't doing a good job and she took a deep breath, trying again, "I…I wasn't sick with the flu before I was taken Elijah," she admitted.

His brow furrowed in confusion. _So what?_

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, watching as shock drained the color from his face, his eyes widening until she could see small detail of his pupil, and his fingers tightened almost to the point of pain around hers.

"I missed the symptoms because we were travelling and with the stress of things I didn't notice I had missed a period or two, just that I had seasickness. It wasn't until we were settling in that the sickness started again and I thought I had the flu, and well, Rosaline checked and we realized it wasn't…" she trailed off, searching his face as he continued to stare at her blankly.

Clearing her throat nervously she decided to tell him the rest, "When the witch hunters took me, it was because they want the baby, not me. They threatened to kill you, all of you, and I couldn't let that happen. I-I went on a hunger strike and refused to eat, and combined with the magical restraints they had me in, I started to get sick, quickly," she confessed.

His gaze sharpened as she spoke, his eyes running over her malnourished frame with clearer eyes, seeing the results for what they were—an act of defiance.

"Eventually they realized that I was serious, that I would starve myself to death and kill our baby before letting them have it, and they came and put an IV of nutrients in my arm and made me eat. Eventually I lulled them into thinking I was compliant and tried to escape, and I think that was the tipping point. That was when they decided to turn you back into a vampire and throw you into the room with me."

She met his gaze and her jaw tightened, "I don't know if it was meant to be a punishment or a means of killing me, but they seriously underestimated who they were fucking with," she hissed.

A smirk tugged at Elijah's lips and he heaved out a breath, "They certainly did," he murmured, speaking for the first time since she had begun her revelations.

Alex sighed and shook her head, "By the time we got back home, my body was so malnourished and damaged, the baby was in distress. I collapsed after the spell to raise your spirit and Rosaline took me to the hospital. I'm on bed rest for a month with weekly visits from a doctor," she confided.

Elijah nodded slowly and swallowed hard, his eyes trailing down her body to rest on her abdomen, "D-do you know what it is yet?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, "It's still too early for that. And I have to be careful and not use magic for a few weeks and let my body heal naturally, or it'll still be at risk. But for right now, things are going to be okay," she assured him.

Elijah's brow furrowed, " _Okay?_ These people wanted our child and you nearly _died_ , and you think everything is going to be _okay?"_ he snapped, his tone icy.

A pit formed in Alex's stomach and she gripped his arm so hard she knew she must be hurting him, but she couldn't let go. "Elijah, they're dead, I killed them, all of them. We're safe," she whispered urgently, eyes wide as she searched his face for sign that he understood her, believed her.

"How do you know? Did they tell you that all the members of their psychotic little group were with them?" he demanded, "We can't be sure!" he insisted.

Alex huffed a breath out in frustration, "Maybe not, but Elijah, we can't run forever. You of all people know what that does to a person. I won't do that to our family. We will strengthen our protection spells and make sure that no one can attack us here again, and we'll teach you how to use your powers so we can work together as a family and protect what is ours," she whispered intently.

Elijah glared at her, his jaw clenched so tightly she thought it would shatter beneath the pressure it was under. He swallowed hard and looked away from her, and she thought her heart would shatter at the disappointment she saw flash in his eyes.

He pulled away from her and she felt a chasm open between them, rocky and deep, filled with sharp words and heartache.

"Elijah…" she breathed, her eyes filling with tears as she reached out for him, watching as he rose abruptly from the bed, shoulders hunched away from her as he went to stare out the window, his hands curling against the frame.

Alex swallowed her tears and struggled against the lump in her throat, blinking rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes. She had never thought she would feel this kind of pain because of Elijah again, and it broke her heart to think that they were falling apart, to think that she didn't know how to fix it.

"W-what do you want me to do?" she whispered, staring at his lean form, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window. He remained still, not answering her, and she grew frustrated, "Do you want me to leave? Or maybe you want me to get an abortion so there's no reason for them to come after us," she offered.

"I thought about that when I woke up in the hospital and realized what you did, that there are probably more of them that are going to come after us, but I couldn't imagine getting rid of our child Elijah. The thought of it nearly broke my heart," she whispered, her voice shaking with emotion.

She saw Elijah's shoulders twitch and heard his sharp intake of breath and continued, "Don't you get it Elijah? I would do anything for us, _anything._ "

He turned from the window and she could see the tears staining his cheeks, his chest shuddering with emotion. Alex's chest tightened and she let out a soft moan of sorrow, sliding from beneath the covers and placing her feet gently on the ground.

In a moment she was standing and walking slowly across the room, her body aching with each step. Elijah met her half way and gathered her in his arms, holding her firmly against him as he wept, his large frame shuddering against her.

Alex felt tears of her own sliding down her cheeks and clutched at Elijah's shoulders, all the agony and sorrow purging from her body as they clung to each other. Elijah's arms wrapped around her as he guided her to the bed, gently pushing her back against the mattress, "You shouldn't be out of bed," he murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

Alex nodded and held onto his hand, pulling him gently down beside her, sighing in relief when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest. His fingers curled around the nape of her neck, gently twining into her hair as his thumb stroked the column of her neck, his forehead resting against hers gently.

His breath brushed against her face as his arm around her waist pulled her close, feeling her heart beat in an asynchronous rhythm with his. Alex trembled softly in his arms, her breathing slowing as Elijah stroked her back gently, neither of them speaking.

"Will you turn out the lights?" Alex whispered, stroking his cheek gently, giving him a faint smile. He nodded and pulled away, leaning over her to turn off the light with a faint click before returning to her arms, pulling the covers around them until they were shrouded in shadows and silence.

The silence deepened as they lay together, breaths slow and even, eyes locked on each other.

Elijah took a deep breath and cupped her cheek in his hand, "We don't run. We stay and fight together. We protect what's ours," he whispered softly, fiercely, reaching down to splay his hand against her still flat stomach.

Alex nodded effusively, blinking back tears, smiling shakily. "We protect what's ours," she echoed softly, leaning in to kiss him firmly.

It was from those words that she derived strength and would continue to do over the next weeks and months as their lives changed rapidly and irrevocably.

* * *

**Six weeks later**

Alex wiped her mouth and reached for the waiting glass of cool water, swallowing it down gratefully. Her stomach grew uneasy at the oddest of times so that she didn't have just morning sickness but sickness all day, nearly every day.

Thankfully she was no longer on bed rest, but she was limited by her witch obstetrician in her movements and her magic usage. Washing her face off she sighed in relief and wiped off her neck, blotting off her face with a towel.

Cautiously she walked down the stairs, her center of gravity changing each day. As she walked into the kitchen she smiled softly at Elijah, Christophe and Rosaline who sat at the table together, practicing simple spells and barrier work.

Alex watched as Elijah closed his pentagram and murmured softly, his candles igniting and soon the faint image of their homes appeared within the pentagram. She smiled proudly, softly; he had completed a mirage working, showing him the object of his desire—their homes—something that took skill and patience.

Sliding the tea kettles onto the stove she snagged a mug down from the pegs on the wall and began measuring her favorite mint blend into a rubber holder in the shape of a manatee, the little rubber animal as always making her smile.

As the kettle heated she rooted through the cupboards for something to eat that wouldn't upset her stomach, grinning when she found some biscuits in a tin that Rosaline had made a day earlier.

When the kettle shrieked she poured the water into her mug and carried her plate of biscuits to the table, seating herself beside Elijah, watching as his spell ended. She sipped on her tea and picked at the biscuit, silently observing as Elijah dropped his blood on a map and murmured a few words, locating his family.

When that spell too had ended she leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, "Very good darling," she murmured, smiling amusedly when he reached over and stole half of her biscuit. "Stealing from a pregnant woman? How very uncouth of you," she teased.

Elijah chuckled softly and reached out; resting his hand on her stomach, feeling the gentle swell that had begun to show. "I'm an uncouth man, you knew that when you married me," he replied softly, lifting a brow at her, his gaze warm.

"How are you feeling today my love?" he murmured, squeezing his fingers against her stomach gently.

Alex smiled and laced her fingers through his, "Better now. Would you like to go for a walk after you're done?" she asked softly. Elijah nodded eagerly and turned back to his studies with Christophe and Rosaline, leaving her to watch silently once more.

* * *

A light breeze blew as they walked through the large yard, a hint of winter's bite in it as they walked under the nearly barren outstretched branches of the trees. Elijah's arm was curled around her waist, holding her close as they strolled along slowly, his fingers curled into the waistband of her jeans, brushing softly against her skin.

"Are you really feeling better?" Elijah asked softly, turning his chin to look down at her, concern filling his eyes warmly.

Alex turned her face up to him and smiled faintly, warmed by his concern, "Honestly love, it's a bit better today," she assured him. "I'm getting used to it now, I know how to deal with it better," she murmured.

Elijah ran his thumb over her hip and nodded slowly, gazing out at the lawn, "We'll need to start buying baby things soon, and getting the room next to ours ready. What color would you like to paint it?" he asked softly, smiling down at her quickly.

Alex hummed thoughtfully and peered up at him, smiling faintly, "What color was your room as a child?" she asked softly.

Elijah smirked, "I shared a room with my siblings in a hut with no paint. I can't help you much I'm afraid," he murmured.

Alex sighed, "Of course, I forgot, I'm sorry. Perhaps we can go with something a little neutral?" she suggested. "I like silver and cream, what do you think?" she asked.

Elijah nodded, "With red as well, I think," he suggested. Alex smiled warmly up at him and nodded, leaning into his embrace as they turned back towards the houses.

She could sense the stronger barriers that Christophe and Rosaline had worked on for weeks, laying down every protection spell they knew, and even some they had gotten from friends around the world.

Things on their little homestead were safer now than they had been before, but neither of them felt particularly like they would want to leave anytime soon; in fact the only time anyone left the property was for groceries, and even then it was only Christophe or Rosaline.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Alex asked softly, smiling up at him as they strolled through the yard, the breeze blowing harder, making her shiver. Elijah pulled his arm around her tighter, trying to shield her.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as they're healthy," he replied, concern tingeing his voice. "What names have you thought of?" he countered softly, smiling faintly at her as they walked back up the back porch and into the house.

Alex sank down onto the couch and watched as he added another log to the fire before joining her, pulling a blanket down over them and holding her close. Laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes and smiled happily, sighing.

"I was thinking Juliette, like my grandmother, for a girl. And perhaps Lucas for a boy?" she murmured, her fingers drawing idle patterns on the back of his hand where it rested on her stomach.

Elijah smiled softly, "I like Juliette. Where did you get Lucas?" he asked softly, curious.

Alex shook her head, "It's just something I like, why?" she replied, turning to look up at him, lifting a brow.

Elijah smirked, "Lucas Lafitte?" he said, laughing softly, "It's a bit…alliterative," he explained.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "Guess I didn't think of that. Well, what did _you_ have in mind?" she teased.

Elijah grinned and ran his fingers through her hair, "What about Dominic? Or perhaps Erik?" he suggested.

"I like both of those actually," Alex admitted, smiling softly at him. "We can decide later, once we know what we're having," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips before settling her cheek against his shoulder and closing her eyes again.

Elijah watched her as she drifted into a doze, something she had been doing frequently as her pregnancy progressed, and smiled faintly, his fingers trailing through her hair gently. Worry that their home would come under attack was a near constant fear lurking in his mind, but he, Christophe, and Rosaline had been working to secure their home with as many different spells as possible to protect, repel and hide them. His skills were being pushed to the limits, and every day he learned something new, trying to keep his family safe.

The idea that something could happen to Alex scared him even more now than it had in the past, now that he knew that she had nearly died and given up their child to protect him and their family.

He stared into the flames and watched as they danced and crackled, thinking of the message they had sent to Freya, warning her of the danger that was coming. If they were right, the witch hunters were going to come not just for Alex and him, but everyone in their family, and possibly every witch in the world.

For the future of magic and the balance between vampires, werewolves, witches and humans, they had to be stopped.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter...it took a bit of effort to write, and I ended up re-writing and questioning if what I ended up with was good enough. I do believe we'll be done by ch40, so soon we'll be seeing the end of these two(or four I guess, Christophe and Rosaline are important too!) but I do hope that you'll all continue to review in the meantime. Thank you as always for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing, it means so much! xoxo** _


	35. In Another Life

Alex knelt at the border of the flower beds, her nail beds caked with fresh, dark dirt. Her trowel dug into the dirt, making holes for the herbs that would be used to power their spells for years to come.

Rosaline worked quietly beside her, humming a French lullaby, smiling over at her occasionally. Alex would have found her presence annoying, the idea that she needed someone with her at all times was frustrating, but given that the witch hunters has begun attacking covens all over the world, they couldn't take any risks.

Rocking back on her heels she wiped her forearm against her brow, rubbing away the sweat that had accumulated there with her efforts. The warm spring air and heavy flannel shirt she wore combined with her round belly left her warm, even overheated.

"Are you alright my dear?" Rosaline asked softly, glancing over at her from where she was planting bunches of lavender and mint.

Alex nodded and sighed, rubbing her palm over her belly, frowning as tiny feet hammered against her ribs. "Yea, just having a soccer game in my uterus apparently," she murmured, smiling wryly over at Rosaline.

Rosaline's face brightened as she laughed, patting the earth down around the plants. "That is how you know they are healthy, when they are vigorous and refuse to let you sleep," she replied, shaking her head in amusement.

"Well, they're certainly healthy, I haven't slept properly in six months," Alex grumbled, poking a finger into her ribs, hoping it would calm the twins that were currently performing wild acrobatics inside her.

"You will get even less once they are born," Rosaline said with a laugh, moving to plant a small patch of sage, her lips curling up in sly humor.

"Gee, thanks for the bright outlook," Alex murmured, her eyes flashing with sarcastic wit. This was a conversation she and Rosaline had been having for months now, and nothing really changed about it.

She might joke about hating being pregnant, and in fact, it did suck at moments—namely the fact that the morning sickness hadn't ended—but with it came the joy at the knowledge that she would be giving birth in a few months to hers and Elijah's children.

When they had found out she was having twins the shock had been nearly overwhelming, especially after the kidnapping and her recovery. With each passing day though, that realization settled in with a thousand different actions.

The first ultrasound had shown them two small figures with intricate, delicate features; tiny bow mouths and hands that waved hello.

The second, more detailed, revealed their daughters, holding hands.

When Elijah unpacked a box sent by Klaus, filled with frilly pink and purple dresses, along with a note, letting them know he had set up a college fund for both girls, it had sunk further in.

When she and Elijah had painted the nursery, cream walls with a silver tree of life, its branches sprawling out, it had sunk in. Every inch of the nursery was spelled to protect and defend their children, and in the chance that someone broke into it, they would be pulled into a magical dark hole so deep it would take years to dig out of.

Alex rubbed a hand over her stomach and blew out a breath, "I'm going to take a break," she murmured, glancing over at Rosaline as she stood, wobbling slightly as she rose.

"Do you need help?" Rosaline asked softly, concern furrowing her brow.

Alex shook her head, "I'm fine, just going to get some water and a light snack. I'll be back," she assured her. Rosaline nodded and turned back to planting herbs, watching Alex as she slowly walked into the house, one hand braced at her lower back.

Alex drank a large glass of water muddled with mint leaves slowly, savoring the soothing taste. She peered out the windows, watching Rosaline work steadily, planting the herbs and smiled faintly, in a few months the herbs would be riotous with growth and they would have everything they needed for spells.

Strong hands crept around her belly, cupping her gently. She grinned as Elijah's mouth brushed against her collar his lips tasting the sweat at the nape of her neck as his fingers pushed up her tshirt and rested against her skin, his palms hot against her.

"How are my girls today?" he asked softly, spreading kisses over her skin, a faint smile on his lips.

"Tired," Alex sighed, closing her eyes as she slid her hands along his forearms, leaning back into his embrace. Elijah hummed and held her close, his nose skimming along her throat, inhaling the gentle scent of her skin.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" he offered, his thumb rubbing against her stomach softly.

She shook her head, "Not right now. Will you rub my back?" she asked quietly, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck, giving a pleased sigh when he nipped lightly at her skin.

Elijah smiled and pressed a kiss to her throat, "Of course. Come with me," he murmured, taking her hand and leading her up to their bedroom. Slowly he massaged the muscles in her back, working out the knots that developed each day from carrying their babies.

Elijah listened as Alex's breathing slowed and she went to sleep, her limbs loosening, and the exhaustion slipped away. Gently he laid a blanket over her, rising from the bed slowly, so as not to disturb her, watching her sleep for a moment.

He could barely believe everything that had happened in the past six months, and the fact that they were still alive, _and_ that Alex was pregnant and hadn't lost the babies…it was miraculous.

If he was a man that still believed in God he would have prayed his thanks. As it was, he chose instead to learn all he could of his new powers, making sure that their homestead was safely shrouded in spell works, keeping them hidden from future attacks.

Witches the world over were banding together to fight back against the witch hunters, having been alerted to the coming problem by Alex and Freya months earlier, but still they were being slaughtered by a threat that no one had seen coming.

Even six months pregnant his wife refused to stand down—she wrote new spells for the covens in the region and around the world, consulting to make protection spells, healing spells, battle spells—anything to fight back.

Every day she used more power than she should, constantly pushing her limits, against his urging not to, making sure that others were protected, making sure that their home was protected, that their babies were safe.

Each night she tossed and turned, struggling to sleep when she was exhausted, and each night he rubbed her back and shoulders, trying to ease her into sleep, never daring to say a word, knowing it would be useless, that she wouldn't stop until her family, their family, was safe.

Sighing, he turned away, leaving her to these few fleeting moments of rest that she so desperately deserved and needed. Quietly he eased down the stairs and walked outside, smiling softly at Rosaline, crouching down beside her to plant herbs.

"How is she?" Rosaline asked softly, carefully packing dirt around a small bush of wolfsbane.

"Napping, finally. She needs to do less each day or she's going to collapse Rose," he murmured in reply.

Rosaline nodded, "I have tried telling her this, but she is…stubborn," she replied, laughing softly.

Elijah's jaw ticked and he nodded, he knew all too well how stubborn his wife was.

The sound of a car rumbling up the drive caught his ear and he turned, instantly alert. His eyes narrowed as he waited for the vehicle to appear and a moment later when it rose over the small crest he breathed a small sigh of relief.

It was just Christophe returning from town with groceries.

He watched as the man he considered to be a brother whipped the car around, sending gravel flying as he parked the car. In a heartbeat Christophe was out of the car and sprinting across the yard, activating the wards as he went.

Elijah was standing in a moment, stepping forward to meet him, his stomach falling.

"What's wrong Chris?" he demanded his voice low and urgent.

Christophe's face was pale under his dark skin and his eyes were wide as he stepped forward to grab Elijah's arm, "Where is she? Is she safe?" he asked harshly.

Elijah nodded, fear shooting through him, "She's asleep upstairs, she's fine." He gripped Christophe's arm and shook him, "What the _hell_ is wrong?" he demanded.

Christophe swallowed hard, "Witch hunters. In town. They didn't see me, but I heard them talking with one of the grocers about us, saying they were friends and that they wanted to visit." He shook his head, "They're going to be here by nightfall," he declared.

Rosaline rose to her feet and wiped the dirt off her hands onto her jeans, "We have time to prepare then," she murmured. Laying a hand on her brother's shoulder she lifted a brow and smiled serenely, "Breathe deeply brother, they will not harm us."

She waved a hand towards the herbs and smiled, "Look closely," she murmured.

Both Elijah and Christophe looked at the plants and furrowed their brows, studying what she was pointing at. Rosaline sighed and waved a hand and a moment later the pattern appeared, glowing softly.

Christophe's brows shot up, "Clever! Very clever sister!" he applauded softly.

Elijah nodded, finally seeing the protection spell that had literally been planted into the border of the house. Each of the plants was used for different things in different spells, but most commonly, protection, so when used in this manner, it enhanced the power of the spell tenfold.

Rosaline nodded, "We got the idea from some African witches," she confided. Glancing around the yard she frowned, "We have work to do; we need to activate the protection spells and battle spells. Spread out," she ordered.

Elijah quickly turned and headed east, glancing over his shoulder to see Rosaline heading south and Christophe heading west, each of them with the specific task of activating specific spells that would react when triggered by outside sources like caesium in cold water…explosively.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

As Alex woke she sensed the barriers and spells surrounding the house activating, the air crackling with ozone as they burned with power. Her senses were still fuzzy as she stood slowly; the blanket Elijah had covered her with dropping to the floor.

Unsteadily she walked down the stairs, her head wooly from sleep and magic use. The wood creaked under her feet as she went, her stomach flipping as the babies tumbled.

"Elijah? Babe?" she called out softly, searching through the first floor for him, frowning when she couldn't find him. Her hand rested protectively over her stomach, her eyes darting side to side as she searched, fear making her throat tighten.

She went quickly to the back porch, her heart in her throat at the sight of the barriers glittering around their property like a protective shell. Whatever was happening was worse than she had first thought.

"Christophe?" she called hesitantly, peering around for her family. "Rosaline?"

The warm breeze fluttered through her hair, lifting it away from her damp skin, sending a shiver over her neck as she waited impatiently, frightened for her family. Rustling branches caught her attention and she turned toward the sound, her heart thudding at the sight of Elijah jogging toward her, his face lined with concern.

His arms spread wide and wrapped around her tightly, holding her close. Her fingers slid through his hair and dug into his shoulder, her belly pushing their hips apart as she buried her face in his neck, inhaling the comforting scent of his skin and cologne.

"What's happening?" she whispered.

"They're coming," he replied.

"How long do we have?"

"They'll be here by nightfall."

She exhaled sharply and dug her fingers into his shoulder, fear shivering down her spine.

It was already mid afternoon; they didn't have much time left before everything ended. She shifted closer to Elijah, needing to feel the safety and reassurance of his embrace. If everything was going to end tonight, she wanted to feel him surrounding her.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Christophe and Rosaline hurrying towards them, matching looks of concern painting their faces.

"Our defenses are raised," Christophe assured them, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders, his face pinched with worry. Rosaline wrapped her arms around her waist and cast a glance over both houses, her fear evident.

"We still have time to alert our friends in the coven in Oslo," she murmured, glancing back to Alex and Elijah.

Alex shook her head, "No. If they're coming for us we can't afford to risk the lives of others. They'll be coming after us hard, and we know they won't be prepared for the spells we've laid down. We should put everyone on alert that they're attacking and may be making a full frontal attack across the globe tonight. People should be wary," she mused, peering up at the dome of sparkling spells, watching as the sun set slowly.

Rosaline nodded, "Christophe and I will begin notifying the covens. You should rest," she encouraged.

Alex scoffed softly and lifted a brow sardonically, rubbing a hand over her stomach, "They're awake now, I won't be resting anytime soon. Elijah and I will contact Freya and the witches of New Orleans. They will be our biggest supporters and will need to know what is coming," she replied softly.

The two halves of the small family exchanged nods and separated, heading into their respective homes to alert the witches and covens worldwide. A message tree soon was underway and millions of witches around the world were alerted that the family was going to be attacked and that they should expect the same.

The local witches of Ålesund immediately offered their assistance in protecting the family in any way. Alex read over their message and smiled thoughtfully, nodding slowly. She quickly wrote back a message and incinerated the paper, sending back her reply.

Perhaps the supernatural world would survive this assault after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex lay in Elijah's arms, staring at the gnarled and ethereal tree that covered an entire wall and stretched onto the ceiling of the nursery, its branches and trunk a haunting silver that made it look like it had just emerged from some fae land, filled with hidden power.

Spanish moss hung from the branches and looked as though it was drifting in a breeze, revealing small, bright faeries, darting through the branches as wolves howled at a moon in the corner. Alex had thought it only appropriate to decorate the room in a scene of mythology that spoke to their family's true nature, and when it had been completed, it was positively masterful.

Now as she stared at the faeries that held small red balls of light, illuminating their brilliant cunning faces, she thought that their smiles looked more like smug smirks, taunting her, as though they knew this night would end in tragedy.

Turning her face into Elijah's neck she exhaled sharply and struggled to control her breathing, trying not to panic. His arms tightened around her, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her but she could feel his heart pounding.

He was just as scared as she was.

His lips pressed against her temple and she tightened her fingers in his shirt, refusing to believe she would ever have to let go.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Elijah's breath stuttered against her skin and she heard him inhale sharply. "Thank god. As am I," he replied softly. He pulled away and lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, his gaze serious.

"If something happens to us, to Rosaline, Christophe and I, you run Alexandrine. We will protect you so you may run. Do you understand me?" he demanded softly, his voice firm.

Alex shook her head vehemently, tears in her eyes, "No, no Elijah, I won't leave you," she replied, refusing to accept what he was saying. Her voice threatened to crack as she tried to continued, but he cut her off.

"Alexandrine, I will not let you or our children die. I did not live a thousand years of hell just to lose you now," he growled, his grip on her chin nearly painful as his voice grew rough with emotion. "You will run if we fall. You will flee and hide until the werewolves, witches and vampires end this threat and then you will go to Klaus and he will protect you and our daughters. Do you understand me?" he demanded, his eyes bright with anger and fear.

Alex glared back and shook her head, wrenching her face from his grip, "Remember when I told you I didn't need you to save me? I wasn't a damsel in distress then and I'm not now," she replied sharply.

Elijah exhaled harshly and reached down to lay a hand on her stomach, his fingers gripping her skin tightly, his eyes narrowing at her, "You may not be a damsel in distress my beloved wife, but it's no longer just about _you_ ," he murmured intently.

Alex felt the steam go out of her fight and sank against him, her eyes sliding shut. She couldn't argue with him, because he was right. If it came to it she would run, protect her babies, and get as far away as possible.

It would break her heart, but she would do it, for him.

"That's not going to happen," she replied softly, opening her eyes again, praying she was right.

The faeries smirked at her, mocking her, taunting her with what they knew.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN: Ok, short chapter I know, but the next one is a little longer. We're revving up for the real battles, so hang on to your hats folks! Keep the reviews comings! Thank you for reading and I thank you all for following with me on this crazy adventure. xoxox Song for this chapter is "1000x" by Jarryd James.** _


	36. Holy Hell

As the sun slipped below the horizon the barriers surrounding the Lafitte compound twinkled out of sight, making the property look like a normal, human residence.

Elijah and Christophe knelt in the attics of their houses, rifles and ammo at the ready, prepared for an assault on their homes. Rosaline sat in the kitchen of her home, spells laid out before her, all of them battle spells that would kill, maim and destroy.

Alex remained hidden in the nursery, the last refuge of safety available to her. The wards there were among some of the strongest and with the trap she could spring; she would be able to escape should anyone make it into the house.

All of them felt their fear blossoming the air with bitterness as they waited, listening for the approach of their enemies. Crickets chirruped and the breeze blew, but the night remained quiet, no sounds of approach filtered through the barrier.

Alex paced the floor of the nursery, hand resting on her belly protectively, her other hand clutching tightly around the grip of a .380, her gaze flitting out the window every few passes.

She could only use her powers limitedly without putting her babies at risk, so the gun she held in her hand was not just for show, and the time she had spent learning how to use it in the past months with Elijah had been and educational experience for both of them.

She smirked softly, recalling Elijah's frustration at her unwillingness to handle a weapon. She hadn't liked the feeling it gave her to have something so deadly in her hand, something that could so effectively end a person.

Elijah had been confused, questioning her on _why_ exactly it was that the gun made her so uncomfortable, when she had taken life with her magic. She explained after a long moment of thought that when she decided to kill someone with her powers, it took thought and energy, and it came from within her.

It was deeply personal.

Pulling the trigger on a gun was cold, calculated.

Because Elijah wanted her to be safe though, she learned.

She learned how to use a gun, she learned hand to hand combat (though at six months pregnant her balance was precarious at best), and she learned evasive driving techniques.

All to learn how to escape.

Sighing heavily she rolled her shoulders and winced as one of the twins gave a particularly vicious kick to her ribs, reminding her that they wouldn't be sleeping for this particular adventure.

Slowly she began rubbing her stomach, humming a faint lullaby, trying to ease away her own tension and their insistent jabs and kicks.

An explosion rocked the night, the blast wave shuddering against the windows softly and Alex paused in her pacing, turning to see the orange ball of flames rising in the distance.

She grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------

Snarls and howls echoed in the shadows as dark creatures stalked their prey, blood dripping from their maws. Acrid breath steamed in the air, as rancid as the fear that seeped from the pores of the flesh they sank their teeth into.

A shadow blurred and formed into a nightmare, smiling a bloody greeting at its prey. Screams rent the air.

The survivors ran towards the houses of those they intended on murdering; leaving their compatriots to the slaughter, fear gripping their hearts in its icy hold.

The night was dark, or they might have seen the barrier awaiting them.

Two men slammed into it and in a blaze of white light, vaporized. The air stunk of burnt flesh and ozone. The remaining half dozen witch hunters stared in awe and shock at the shimmering border before it disappeared and stepped back, terrified to approach.

None of the covens they had attacked had been this well prepared.

The werewolves and vampires on the road had been an unexpected wrench in their plans. It seemed the supernatural world was banding together to fight back against them, something they hadn't been expecting from groups that were constantly at war with each other.

The snarling and howling on the road grew louder and seemed to be approaching. They exchanged looks; if they didn't find a way through this barrier, they would all die. Their cars were past the groups of vamps and werewolves and they didn't relish the thought of having to fight past them again.

An older woman knelt and slung her backpack off her shoulder, pulling out a small box. From inside she lifted a plain canvas bag, pouring out black dust onto her hands before closing the bag and shutting it into the box again.

Stowing the box and lifting the backpack onto her shoulders she faced the barrier with confidence, approaching with both hands out. Slowly she reached out, her fingers trembling, murmuring softly in Latin, and placed her hands flat against the barrier.

Her jaw clenched and her spine stiffened as pain raced through her body, her hair standing on end as though an electrical current had run through her. She continued to chant in Latin as the sound of the werewolves and vamps approach grew louder, the sound of gunfire and screams growing closer.

"Come on Cassidy!" a man urged from behind her, his voice scared.

She didn't reply, she was focused on her task. If she broke off, she would die.

A moment later the barrier began to glow, the light growing steadily brighter until it was so bright that they all had to look away. Cassidy couldn't though, her eyes were locked on it, and they burned…burned until her eyes watered and teared, until it glowed with the white heat of a nuclear sun and she was blind.

Cassidy wanted to scream in pain but couldn't, she simply kept chanting in Latin until the barrier sank inward with a sigh…and then exploded out violently, blasting her and her companions back a thousand feet, slamming them into the mountainside with the force of a bomb blast.

Cassidy screamed then, when her spine broke.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Get…up…"

A man with a shaved head and a cruel face yanked on his companion's arm as he wiped blood out of his eyes, grimacing at the pain from the lacerations. Three of them were left now.

Just three out of twenty.

He got them on their feet and pushed them towards the houses, weapons at the ready, their defensive necklaces and bracelets having absorbed as much of the barrier's blast as possible. Their bulletproof vests had padded their ribs during their impact with the mountainside, but all of them were feeling that collision—they were human after all.

"Cassidy's dead," a ginger haired man murmured, glancing over his shoulder to where her body laid, her eyes open wide in a horrific expression of agony.

The man with the shaved head nodded as they stalked towards the house, guns in hand, "Doesn't matter. We're here for the witches. Kill them and everything that happened is worth it," he grunted.

"Everything was worth it? Weren't you sleeping with her Nick?" the woman to his left demanded, her brow furrowed in anger.

Nick shot her a look that clearly told her to shut up and she shook her head, turning away in disgust.

"Jenna, you sweep around back, look for the pregnant one. Victor, red house. Go," Nick ordered them both. The ginger haired man, Victor, nodded and began heading towards Rosaline and Christophe's house.

Jenna slunk low around the back of Alex and Elijah's house, leaving Nick to approach from the front. Nick straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath, glancing over at the fallen bodies of his comrades as a reminder of why they were here.

Witches, werewolves, vampires…they were all dangerous and needed to be wiped from the earth.

He turned to the house and lifted his gun, ready for this night to be over.

The loud report of a rifle firing reached him moments before the bullet did, and before he ever had the chance to react the slug slammed into his forehead blowing apart the back of his head.

A breath later his neural function slowed and his knees crumpled, sending him sprawling to the ground, his eyes wide in surprise.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Victor heard the gunfire and tensed, waiting for more. After a moment he cursed silently, knowing that the silence was anything but good. He had slunk around the side of the red house immediately after Nick had given him the command and was jimmying a window open into what looked like the bathroom.

As he slid into the house he paused, swearing he could hear the floor creak somewhere within its depths. He listened intently and breathed as lightly as possible, his heart beating evenly. His training in Irish Special Forces was serving him well this night, and every night that they had gone up against these freaks.

Slowly he relaxed and eased forward, opening the door to the bathroom.

Sparks of brilliant purple and blue shot into his face and he raised an arm to shield himself, shouting in alarm. A breath later the sparks swirled around him, landing on his skin, burning like radioactive particles where they touched.

He screamed in agony, writhing and trying to shed them, uselessly scraping at his flesh. The sparks grew thicker until he could see nothing but a swirling mass of blue and purple, his senses an overload of agonizing pain.

Slowly the sparks cleared and he could sense a coolness brushing against him, easing away the pain. He struggled to open his eyes, his body feeling deeply disconnected. Slowly one eye blinked open, then the other.

Fish…fish glided past… _where the hell was he?_

He flipped around, his tail… _HIS TAIL?!_

HE WAS A FISH.

\---------------------------------------------------

Jenna heard the agonized screams coming from the other house and swallowed hard. She had seen most of her combat buddies die tonight, and she didn't want to join them. She had joined up with this group after watching a friend join a coven and be sacrificed in some weird ass ritual.

Now here she was, watching her new…well, not friends, but associates, being killed by things that were supposed to be bedtime stories.

She didn't get paid enough for this shit.

Slowly she crept down the hallway to the doorway at the end of the hall that hung half open, the light inside warm and inviting. The perfect place for a nursery.

Or to die.

God she didn't want to die.

Readjusting her grip on her gun she stalked down the hall and pushed the door open, lifting her gun to train on the woman at the window, cursing internally at the sight of her protruding belly. The woman couldn't have been much older than her, maybe 30 years old.

Her dark curly hair was tied up in a messy bun and her brilliant purple eyes were wide behind tortoise shell framed glasses, but surprisingly, they held no fear, just anger. Her hand rested gently on her belly and her lips curled in disgust as she glanced at Jenna's gun.

"You really gonna shoot me?" she demanded.

Jenna cleared her throat, "You a witch?" she retorted, her eyes darting around the room, searching for evidence of witchcraft.

Supposedly this woman was the leader of this blasted coven, and the most deadly. She was the target their leader wanted; dead or alive, but hopefully alive.

The woman nodded slowly, "I am. But you knew that," she responded shortly, "So why are you here?" she asked, lifting her hand from her belly to wave toward the gun, "To kill me?" she asked.

Jenna shook her head, "Preferably not. My employer wants you alive," she replied, "but if you won't come willingly, I'm authorized to take you out," she informed the woman.

The woman's brows lifted sharply and her lips pursed, " _Take me out_ , huh? Well, good luck with that," she murmured, her shoulders straightening as she took a small step forward.

Jenna's gun sighted on her forehead and she shook her head, "Please don't make me kill you," she asked politely.

The woman bared her teeth, "You couldn't if you tried," she hissed. In a flash her hand flew from behind her back and fired a round from her .380, straight into Jenna's thigh, dropping her to the ground.

The woman was on her in a flash, faster than Jenna had imagined a pregnant woman could move, knocking her gun away with a kick and digging her fingers into the gunshot.

Jenna screamed in agony, trying to get away, but the woman, _Alexandrine_ , her mind provided unhelpfully, knelt on her hip, pinning her down. Her hand pressed down on her shoulder and she glared at Jenna, "Now, tell me, why your employer wants me alive? Why is my baby important to them?" she demanded.

Jenna shook her head and struggled against her, moaning in pain when Alexandrine dug her fingers into the gunshot wound. "I-I can't!" she cried out, her breath panting out, "He'll k-kill me if I-I do!" she huffed, screaming again when Alexandrine dug her fingers further into the wound.

"You should be less worried about what he'll do to you if he finds out, and more worried about what I'll do if you don't tell me," Alexandrine hissed, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Jenna whimpered in agony as she wiggled her fingers and blood gushed from the wound, her head growing light from blood loss. Alexandrine glared at her, "I can cut you a thousand times with just one word, I suggest you talk," she whispered.

She definitely didn't get paid well enough for this.

"F-fine…" she whispered faintly, her eyes sinking closed.

She could feel each heartbeat in the blood that pumped from her wound, her head growing fainter with each thump. She began whispering to the woman, telling her why exactly it was they were coming for her and her babies and watched as the color drained from her face.

Alexandrine rose to her feet slowly, her face terrifyingly cold with rage. The .380 was icy in her grip and when she leveled it at Jenna's face, Jenna tried to scramble back, dragging her ruined leg, leaving a trail of blood as she pled for her life.

The sharp retort of the gun silenced her pleas and the cloud of gunpowder obscured the figure of Jenna's fallen body.

The gun clattered to the floor and as the gunpowder cleared from the air a man darted into the room, rifle in hand. He stared down at the body for a moment and then turned his gaze to Alexandrine, his eyes blazing with heat.

"I'll see you soon," he murmured.

She nodded and a moment later wavered out of existence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Elijah gripped the wheel of the car tightly, driving at speeds that were nearly unsafe as he made his way through the winding roads towards the lights of town. As he climbed into the heights of the most expensive part of the city he slowed, reading the house numbers.

He slowed to a stop at number 89 and stepped out of the car to run his fingers over the numbers, murmuring the spell to alert the residents within of his arrival. Two minutes later the front door opened and Alex rushed out, throwing herself into his arms.

Elijah's fingers furrowed into her hair as he pulled her close, inhaling the scent of her skin as though his lungs were starved for air and she was the only source available to him. He shuddered with relief as her arms tightened around his waist momentarily, a soft noise escaping from her against his chest.

She lifted her chin a moment later and his chest constricted painfully at the sight of tears in her eyes. She smiled weakly at him, "Let's go home," she whispered.

He nodded and glanced over her head to where the local coven members were standing in the doorway, observing them silently. When they had offered help, Alex had asked if she could use their headquarters as a headquarters for her spell, linking it to the nursery.

When nightfall had come, her spell had projected an astral form of her to the nursery that was so strong it was physical, giving the witch hunter Jenna the illusion that there was someone real in the room.

It also gave her the ability to control her astral form and learn information from her fallen foe.

Elijah gave the coven a grateful smile and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder, "Thank you," he murmured to them as he led her to the passenger seat, carefully helping her in, feeling in the stiffness of her shoulders how tired she was.

After shutting her door he hurried around to his door and was caught by the coven leader, an older man with a graying beard. "We helped with the spell, but it still took a great deal of her power. She will need to rest, especially after what the woman told her," he murmured.

Elijah looked at him sharply, "What did she say?" he demanded.

The older man shook his head, "That's not for me to reveal," he murmured.

Elijah felt his stomach turn nastily and moved away, sliding into the car without a backwards glance. He sped away with a squeal of tires, driving Alex as fast and as far away as he could. He glanced into the backseat where their suitcases were packed and then over to where she was already dozing in the passenger seat, her glasses sliding down her nose.

His lips pursed into a frown and he reached over to gently remove them, setting them on her lap before taking her hand, squeezing it softly. As they drove into the dawn he listened to her breath, reassuring him that she was real, and that they had survived.

Neither of them had wanted to leave their new home, but they knew now that these witch hunters were after not just them, but every supernatural creature the world over. That meant his brother, his sister, his niece.

They couldn't let that happen.

He glanced over at Alex and then down at her softly protruding belly, wondering what the witch hunter had said to her. Alex had told him before that these people wanted their babies, but she didn't know why.

Perhaps they had finally revealed their motivations.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_"_ _He wants your babies…" Jenna paused to breathe, her lids fluttering as more blood flowed out of her leg and Alex realized she must have nicked an artery._

_"_ _Why?" she prompted._

_"_ _To wipe out your bloodline," Jenna replied hoarsely, groaning as Alex shifted her weight, digging into the wound once more._

_"_ _WHY?" she demanded._

_"_ _I-I don't know!" Jenna cried out shrilly, her eyes wide in pain._

_"_ _Yes you do," Alex snarled._

_Jenna panted in agony and shook her head, "No-no…I-I…I think he said it was because of who your husband's mother was. His sister," she gasped, tears rolling out of her eyes and down her temples._

_Alex frowned and shook her head, "Esther didn't have a brother," she refuted flatly. She dug her fingers into the wound again and Jenna sobbed in agony._

_"_ _I-I don't KNOW!" Jenna whimpered. "His name is Anders," she hissed. "He, he wants to kill Esther's bloodline," she snarled up at Alex._

_Alex shook her head, "He'd be over a thousand years old," she retorted._

_Jenna nodded, biting her bloodied lip, "Esther cursed him," she replied hoarsely._

_A thousand thoughts ran through Alex's head. All of the led nowhere good. She stared down at the woman sent to capture or kill her and her blood ran cold. She ordered her astral projection to stand and pointed the gun into Jenna's face, watching as the other woman begged and tried to crawl away._

_She pulled the trigger._

_\------------------------------------------_

**_AN: I love this chapter. I really, really do. I hope you guys do too. Please review, it feeds the monster :D Songs for this chapters are, "The Sea" ARY, and "The Whispering Caves" Those who Ride with Giants. Thank you so much for reading!_ **


	37. The Devil, He Waits

Alex slept restlessly on the plane; her back was aching and she wasn't able to find a comfortable position for more than 30 minutes at a time. Elijah watched over her worriedly, knowing that the stress of the past day and the months before that had taken a deep toll on his wife.

He smiled faintly; it still astounded him from time to time that he got lucky enough to marry the incredible woman whose head was resting in his lap. He had known from the first moment he met her how extraordinary she was, and had fallen completely and thoroughly in love with her.

He would forget everything he ever knew just to be with her. He had left his family behind in New Orleans to keep her safe, and he'd follow her anywhere in the world to continue to do so.

When she had suggested they return to New Orleans to help the supernatural community there fight back against the witch hunters he had been reluctant; the last thing he wanted was to place her and their children in further danger.

The gynecologist witch had told them that in addition to her powers putting the babies at risk, the fact that she was carrying twins made for an unpredictable pregnancy with risk factors that would have to be carefully watched.

He had contacted his sister to let the family know they would be returning, but each mile they flew closer he regretted their decision to go back more. He knew he couldn't leave his family alone to fend against these people, but he worried that he and Alex were being pulled back into the darkness that surrounded his family.

Running his fingers gently through the wild mass of dark hair on her head he sighed softly and closed his eyes, uneasy anticipation running through him as they began their descent into New Orleans.

\-------------------------------------------------

Alex woke when the wheels of the plane touched down, jostling her gently. Her back cramped as she sat up, her ribs being assaulted by the twins. She smiled softly at Elijah as the plane taxied across the tarmac, her stomach grumbling loud enough for him to hear and laugh at softly.

"We can get something for you before we go to the compound," he murmured, resting a hand on her belly.

Alex shook her head, "I'll wait till we get there, I'm sure Christophe and Rosaline are hungry too. We can have a real meal together with the family and talk," she told him.

Elijah frowned at her softly, "Are you sure? I'm not certain that's a good idea," he mused.

Alex lifted a brow, "Well, since _you're_ the one who's carrying two children the size of bowling balls in your uterus, getting absolutely **no** sleep and dealing with exhaustive nausea and headaches, then by all means, it's not a good idea."

Elijah sighed and smirked faintly, shaking his head at her. "Are you annoyed with me my love?" he asked, tugging on one of her curls gently.

"I'm annoyed with everything babe, and I've still got three months left," Alex sighed, rising wobbly to her feet, Elijah's hand at the small of her back to steady her. "I'd also be happy if you remembered that I have the ability to determine my own bodily needs and have been able to do so for, oh I don't know, the past 20 years?"

Elijah chewed the inside of his cheek, fighting a coy response. He knew his wife was being short with him because of the stress they were under and the even more immense stress her body was under carrying twins.

That didn't mean her snapping at him didn't annoy him, he simply chose to brush it aside and murmur a soft apology, his hand holding her elbow gently as they walked down the stairs of the plane.

A short limo sat on the tarmac, a gift from Klaus to help bring them home safely. Alex sighed and waddled across the blacktop, a chilly breeze hitting her face and sending a shiver over her skin.

She smiled tiredly at her husband as he settled in beside her and leaned her head on his shoulder as Christophe and Rosaline slid into the car. By the time they pulled out of the airport and were on the highway, she was asleep again, her hand resting on her stomach where the twins moved softly.

She woke, disoriented, when the car pulled into the compound driveway and came to a halt. The chilly air flooded the cabin of the vehicle as her family exited and began gathering their bags. It took three good tries before she was able to stand from the car, her center of gravity leaving her entirely unbalanced.

As they entered the compound Alex smiled widely as Hope ran up to her, wrapping her arms around Alex's bulging waist. Her chestnut colored hair haloed her head as her face turned up to smile at Alex.

"Aunt Alex!" she squealed, squeezing her waist tightly. Her small hands cupped Alex's belly and her eyes grew wide when the babies within kicked and flipped. "Does it hurt?" she asked her voice filled with awe.

Alex laughed softly, "Sometimes. There are two babies in there fighting for space so it can get a little crowded," she told her niece.

"When will they come out?" Hope queried.

"Three more months, hopefully," Alex said smiling wryly.

Hayley stepped forward and lifted Hope into her arms, smiling warmly at Alex, "Come on baby, why don't we let Aunt Alex sit down, I'm sure she's tired after her long flight."

Alex gave her a grateful smile and glanced up at Elijah, "Why don't we unpack before dinner," she suggested. He nodded and took her hand, holding onto her carefully as they walked slowly up the stairs.

When they stepped into the room that had been Elijah's and then theirs, Alex sank down onto the bed with a groan, rubbing her stomach as she reclined against the pillows. "I'm surprised Klaus wasn't here to welcome us back," she told Elijah, wincing as one of the twins jabbed an appendage into her bladder.

Elijah smirked faintly as he hung up and put away their clothing. "I'm sure my brother will be around for dinner. He relishes the opportunity to rub it in my face that I'm mortal now."

Alex laughed softly, "You know he's just terrified that something is going to happen to you. He doesn't know how to be him without you," she told him.

He paused in hanging up one of her dresses and glanced over his shoulder to her, his brow furrowing. "You truly believe that?" he asked softly.

"Of course I do Elijah. Every twisted decision he ever made and ever _will_ make is to protect his family. He doesn't know any other way to be and it's going to take some terrible event where his actions hurt someone he loves for him to realize he needs to change," she replied.

He nodded slowly and hung the last of the clothing, shutting the closet door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and lay down next to her, propping his head on one hand while the other reached out to rest on her belly.

When one of the babies kicked and rolled under his touch he smiled softly, "I never thought I would have this," he told her quietly. "I never thought I would have a family with a wife or that it was possible to be this happy."

Alex sighed deeply and reached out to rest a hand on his cheek as he settled into the pillow, his arm tucked under his head and his eyes filled with sorrow. Her fingers brushed over the stubble on his cheek, smiling softly at the feel of it against her skin.

He had never had a beard before and she kind of liked the way it looked on him. Easing herself closer to him she smiled when his arm wrapped around her waist and held tightly to her, his head coming to rest on her chest with a heavy sigh.

Her fingers combed through his hair and she exhaled softly, "I know darlin, but you _do_ have those things, and you can't hold back from embracing what you have because you're afraid something terrible will happen. There will always be terrible things that happen because that's life. We have to accept that because otherwise we'll never be happy, we'll always be looking over our shoulders, waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Elijah's arm tightened around her, "When did you get so wise my dearest wife?" he murmured, a faint smile on his lips.

Alex laughed and stroked her fingers through his hair gently, "When I met a man who had about a thousand years of experience, knowledge, and intelligence on me," she replied teasingly.

"I might have had more years and knowledge than you, but you're by far the more intelligent one in this relationship," Elijah responded softly. "You've taught me more about life and love than I ever knew and made me a better man for it."

Alex bent her head down and brushed her lips against his temple, "I could have told you that," she whispered, her lips curling into a soft smile against his skin.

A knock at the door interrupted their murmured conversation. Elijah sighed and gently rolled himself off the bed, tugging his sweater straight as he opened the door. Klaus leaned against the door frame languidly, a soft smirk crossing his lips as he glanced over Elijah and Alex.

"Welcome home Elijah. You're looking older," he drawled teasingly.

Elijah's lips quirked as he reached out to embrace his brother, "I'm told I look distinguished," he replied, enjoying the way his brother laughed, sounding genuinely happy.

Klaus clapped a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to Alex, a grin breaking out on his face. "Alex, you look positively enormous!" he declared, crossing the room as she levered herself off the bed.

"You try having two small human beings grow inside of you and we'll see how you do retaining that waistline," Alex replied sassily; grinning as Klaus hugged her gently. As he pulled away he rested a hand on her belly, his eyes widening in excitement when a small foot kicked against it.

Alex grinned at Elijah and held still while Klaus stood by her, apparently entranced. "Those are your nieces in there," she reminded him softly, smiling when he glanced at her, "We only have one name picked out so far, Juliette—after my grandmother," she told him.

"Maybe you can help us think of another?" she suggested.

Klaus's eyes softened and he nodded before clearing his throat and stepping back, his fingers leaving her stomach reluctantly. "Dinner is ready, why don't we join the rest of the family?" he suggested.

When they had made their way into the dining room Alex gratefully sank into her chair, tired and hungry. Everyone around the table chattered softly, different conversations taking place at the same time and Elijah smiled softly, taking a moment to enjoy the reunion.

When the meal ended and Hope had been put to bed Klaus leaned forward, interlocking his fingers beneath his chin. "So what can you tell us about who these hunters are and why they came after you?" he demanded.

Alex sighed and wrapped her fingers around her mug of tea, warming them as she spoke. "They are witch hunters primarily, but their objective seems to be killing any supernatural creature they can. One of the women I spoke to told me they are being led by Anders Mikaelson, your mother's brother," she revealed.

Elijah looked at her sharply; she hadn't told him this.

She glanced over at him for a moment before continuing. "Apparently your mother put a curse on him, which is how he's still alive. He seems to believe that he needs me and my babies to break this curse, but I wouldn't put it past him to have something far worse up his sleeve," she murmured.

Freya frowned, "Do you know anything of the spell?" she asked urgently.

Alex shook her head, "I don't. I don't even know if the woman was telling the truth about any of it. But witch hunters have been around almost as long as your family, so it makes a sort of sense that if they are being led by Anders, it's because of something that happened long ago."

"Then we have research to do," Freya answered crisply.

Alex nodded, "I would suggest that we make contact with your mother in the spirit realm. It's dangerous I know, but if anyone knows what happened between them it'll be her."

"Christophe and I will help. You shouldn't practice magic unless you have to Alex," Rosaline reminded her, a gentle smile on her face.

It stuck in her craw that she was being pushed out of the magical workings, but she also knew that she had more experience researching the paranormal and supernatural than anyone at the table.

They might have lived the history she was an expert on, but she knew all the right names in academia to find answers to her questions. "That's fine. I'll visit my old thesis advisor and see what he knows. He always seemed tuned into the supernatural community," she told them.

They slowly formed a battle plan and continued talking until Alex could no longer hide the yawns that were coming thick and fast. Elijah supported her as she rose from the table, smiling tiredly at the people who had become her new family.

As they walked slowly down the halls to their room, she leaned against Elijah, her eyes barely open. He glanced down at her and smiled fondly before stopping and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, sweeping her into his arms.

"I'm too heavy," she protested softly, but secretly she was glad to be in his embrace.

Elijah ignored her and carried her easily to their room, depositing her on the bed before shutting the door behind them. Crouching over her, he removed her shoes and socks and then gently plucked her glasses from her face, setting them aside.

She watched him through hooded eyes as he undressed and joined her in their bed, pulling her against him a moment later. His fingers curled through her hair and drew her face towards his for a sweet kiss.

"Sleep my love for tomorrow we have mountains to climb and monsters to slay," he whispered.

Alex laughed softly and snuggled into his embrace, "You're such a poetic nerd," she murmured.

"Only about you," he replied softly, a smile curving his lips.

\-------------------------------------------------

Elijah rose early the next day, leaving Alex to sleep. Her rest had grown more fretful as her pregnancy progressed and with the added stress he worried that something would happen to her or their daughters.

They hadn't discussed if they would be returning to Ålesund, but he secretly hoped she wouldn't object to the idea. As much as he loved his family, he loved the home they had begun creating for themselves and he wanted to raise their children in that home.

He met Christophe and Rosaline in the dining room, already making plans for contacting his mother in the spirit realm. When Freya joined them they began to discuss the wards that would need to be in place and what ingredients were needed for the spell.

They agreed that only one should go to buy the things necessary for the spell—they had no idea if the witch hunters were in New Orleans, but if they were they weren't about to let all of the witches protecting Alex and the family be taken.

That was how Rosaline found herself wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses on a day that was grey and overcast as she hurried to the shop that Freya frequented for her spell supplies. The man behind the counter watched her suspiciously as she gathered the ingredients they needed, lifting a brow as he rang them up.

"Contacting the spirit world?" he murmured, handing the bag over.

"My grandmother," Rosaline replied shortly, hurrying back out of the store.

By the time she made it back to the Mikaelson compound it was raining and the temperature had dropped at least 5 degrees. A thick fog began rolling in, masking the streets in a murky darkness.

Rosaline found Alex in Hope's room, playing with the young girl and her action figures, their laughter bright and happy. Alex glanced up at her and nodded when Rosaline showed her the bag of ingredients.

She quietly explained to Hope that she had to go help with a spell, but that she would be back very soon. The young girl frowned but nodded, turning her attention to her toys as Alex rose slowly to her feet and went to meet Rosaline.

"The covens were suspicious of my purchase. I saw at least three people watching me and another following me back here," Rosaline confided as they went to the basement to conduct the spell.

Alex hated it down here; it was where she had found Elijah daggered and had taken his memories of her. She could see that Klaus had made some improvements, minimal though they were. The walls were lined with candles and bare bulbs hung from the ceiling, casting a haunting glow over the entire room.

"I'm not surprised. We told the covens that they wouldn't have any more trouble because of this family and now they're under attack because of us," Alex murmured, "though something else would have come along to threaten them if it wasn't this. There will always be people who want to kill other people, especially supernatural people."

"Yes well, they can't see much of that from where they sit, trying to protect the only home and way of life they've ever known," Rosaline replied.

Alex lifted a brow at that and nodded, easing herself down onto the floor beside Rosaline with a soft groan of effort. They set about forming the spell, scrawling chalk on the dusty stone under their knees and arranging candles and crystals until the scene was set.

Alex sat back on her haunches smiling at Christophe and Freya as they joined her and Rosaline. She wasn't participating in the spell given the delicacy of her pregnancy, but she would be around to make sure they got the answers they needed.

She listened to her family chant the Latin phrases of the spell, feeling the power of it grow with each syllable. The lights flickered around them and the air grew thick and cold, Alex's breath frosting in the air.

The light bulbs began to pop, one after the other as the spell grew to completion, shattered bits of glass scattering to the floor. Alex flinched and covered her head, waiting until the bulbs had finished shattering to look up, her stomach flopping at the sight of Esther Mikaelson glowering at them.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" Esther snapped, her eyes narrowed in rage.

\----------------------------------------

"I don't give a shit if you don't like me Esther, you're _going_ to tell me what I need to know or I'm going to make sure your soul is torn to shreds," Alex hissed, her eyes narrowed in exasperation.

Esther glared at her and slammed a hand against the spirit barrier holding her captive, "I'll rip you to pieces," she snarled back.

Alex rolled her eyes and flipped a hand towards her, the resulting sparks billowing into Esther's face, burning her skin through the spiritual realm. Alex could feel the muscles of her pelvis tightening as her power flowed through her and she cut it off with a faint grimace.

Freya glanced over at her, worried, silently asking if she was okay. She nodded back and rested a hand on her stomach, silently rubbing away the ache within.

Esther's eyes narrowed on where Alex's hand rested. "Is that my grandchild?" she asked sharply.

Freya stepped in front of Alex and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, "Keep your eyes off Alex, mother. She's only here to see that you give us the information that we need. None of us want anything more to do with you after we're done," she snapped.

Hurt flashed on Esther's face for a moment before she smoothed a hand over her hair, her expression straightening out into one of cold indifference. "Very well. What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Freya glanced back at Alex before responding. "We need to know everything you can tell us about your brother, Anders."

Esther's face blanched at the name and she stumbled back a step, shaking her head vehemently. "No…" she whispered, her voice tremulous.

Alex pushed past Freya and frowned deeply at the woman who had made her family who they were. "What? Why do you fear him?" she demanded, "I've heard you placed a curse on him. It seems he has greater reason to fear you than you he."

"Is that what you heard?" Esther replied sharply, a low laugh barking out of her. "What I did to my brother was to protect myself and Dahlia. Our brother was cruel, vicious, and violent. When we were young he pinched us, slapped our faces, and knocked us to the ground so we were bruised and in pain. As we grew and our parents died, he would beat us until we blacked out. Being taken by the Vikings was one of the best things that ever happened to us because it got us away from him."

"Why would he do this to you?" Alex asked, frowning deeply.

"Why do men do anything to women? Because they are jealous of our power when they do not have it themselves," Esther replied tartly.

"So you placed a curse on him in revenge for him abusing you?" Alex asked dryly, "I could understand that," she murmured.

"No. I placed a curse on him because he tried to kill us when we returned from captivity and I had married Mikael. He was enraged to find Dahlia had so much power and he tried to kill her for it. I stopped him and cursed him to lie in torture for a thousand years, a length of time I thought sufficient to make him think upon his actions with regret.

"It seems that didn't work," Freya murmured wryly.

"Indeed not. He wore an amulet that blocked the spell, changed it. He only fell under the spell for one hundred years at a time and in the intervening years he gained a following. People who hated the vampires and werewolves that ravaged their towns; people who feared the power witches have and they did not."

"Witch hunters," Alex said softly.

Esther nodded sharply. "Though that is not the name they should rightly be called. Alis Mortis we called them—wings of death. They would come through towns at night, burning and murdering until the places were scoured of any supernatural beings."

"All because he was jealous of the powers you and Dahlia had," Alex murmured thoughtfully.

Esther nodded again, her brow furrowed with curiosity, "What do you need of me to stop him?" she asked. "I do not wish to see any harm befall my children or grandchildren because of a choice I made long ago."

Alex stared at her, pondering silently just what the woman who stood before her could offer her and her family. She nodded slowly and adjusted her stance, her hand pressed tightly to her stomach.

Esther bowed her head under Alex's scrutiny, her jaw tight. Alex felt her children moving under her hand, a not so gentle reminder of what she was fighting for.

"Very well, tell us what we can do to stop him," she ordered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_**AN: I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had to get this story back in line and figure out how I wanted the last few chapters to finish out. I truly hope you will enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading! Song for this chapter is "Darkest Hour" Charlotte OC.** _


	38. Birthday Delights

Alex reclined against the headboard of the bed she shared with Elijah, rubbing her abdomen muscles slowly, a grimace on her face. She had been experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions for the past two days as a result of her magic use and she was growing worried that she would go into real labor if they didn't stop.

A witch mid-wife had been by earlier to examine her, her lips pursing in concern when she had finished.

Bed rest, no magic, lots of sleep and plenty of fluids were recommended to aid in her recovery. The mid-wife had explained to her and Elijah that while the contractions weren't severe, they could be symptomatic of a larger issue.

That information, coupled with the pain that Alex had been in was enough to worry Elijah to the point that he refused to leave her side. The mid-wife had assured him that should the false contractions continue past this evening, she would be back to give Alex shots to stop the contractions and speed lung growth in the babies.

Alex was petrified that they would lose their daughters and Elijah wasn't much better. He waited on her hand and foot, bringing her food and water, rubbing her feet and back and laying by her side to watch her sleep.

She knew he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep because of how hard he had been working to keep her relaxed and out of pain, and it scared the daylights out of her to see him so worn out and worried.

Everyone in the household was worried, trying to do everything they could to keep her healthy. Freya had spelled the whole house with healing magic, intended to channel the Quarter's magical resonances into keeping Alex safe and healthy.

Rosaline and Christophe brought her herbal teas and a necklace spelled to gently alleviate pain and fever. The mid wife had approved the magic use, working with the family to make sure none of the powers or spells used would have an adverse effect on Alex.

Alex's eyes slid shut as she continued to massage her stomach, worrying about her husband. He had looked so tired this morning when he had brought her breakfast she had insisted he take a nap to regain his strength.

He had fought her tooth and nail until she had lost her temper and shouted at him, worrying herself into more contractions. As it was, he was resting beside her, one of his hands laying on her stomach as he slept, as though he was too afraid to let her go, even in sleep.

The days of confinement to a bed were slowly driving her crazy, especially knowing that with every passing day, their enemy grew closer. Esther had told her that Anders would be trying to break the spell she had cast hundreds of years ago by using her unborn children.

It was dark, evil magic that he intended on using, and if he succeeded in somehow getting his hands on her or the babies, it could spell disaster for them all. She had sworn a silent promise that she would do anything before that could happen, even if it meant using her powers and endangering her health.

_God, I wish I could just have the babies, I wish they were here, safe in my arms._

Her brow furrowed as she worried, gnawing at her lip.

She just wanted her babies to have a fighting chance in this world.

She just wanted them to be happy, healthy, and _alive._

_\-------------------------------------------_

It had been four weeks since Esther had been contacted, and in that time the spell work on the house had been strengthened by every witch in the quarter until only a brute force attack by the most powerful of witches would break them.

Alex was finally out of bed after nearly two weeks of confinement in which the witch mid wife had given her shots to stop the contractions and stimulate lung growth in the girls.

The air was filled with anticipation; covens, werewolves and vampires the world over had been contacting each other about the attacks perpetrated by Alis Mortis—the witch hunters. Letters and magical messages were filled with words dripping with fear and pleas for assistance.

Spells for protection were shared and tactics for fighting the invaders were spread far and wide until they began to hear news that the Alis Mortis were being slowed, their attacks stopping in the last week.

It should have made Alex happy to hear this, but in fact it did just the opposite. She worried that the retreat from attack by the Alis Mortis was just an indication that they were preparing something far bigger and deadlier.

She sat on a large couch in the study while Elijah read and Klaus painted, Hope asleep with her head on Alex's lap. Her fingers ran through Hope's hair softly, her eyes closed in a half doze, Elijah's hand resting gently beside hers on her swollen belly.

"I was thinking of the name Grace for my niece," Klaus murmured softly.

Alex opened her eyes tiredly and smiled softly at him, "That's lovely Klaus. Grace and Juliette," she murmured thoughtfully, nodding at him after a moment.

They shared a warm smile and after a moment Klaus resumed painting. Alex's eyes slid closed once more and she sighed happily, flexing her fingers against her belly as her girls kicked and moved around.

She was excited to give birth and meet her children, but the prospect of her babies entering this dark dangerous world scared her to death. There was so much that could go wrong, so many enemies lined up at the doors to maim or kill.

She just wanted her babies to be safe, but this world that her family lived in seemed determined to throw every dark and dangerous thing at them until there were no Mikaelsons left. She grinned wryly; though Elijah was technically a Lafitte now, since he had taken her name.

The feminist in her was proud of that one.

Klaus cleared his throat and she opened her eyes to look at him, lifting a brow in question. He grinned and turned the easel so she could see the painting he had been working on. Her lips curled up in amusement at the painting depicting her, Elijah and Hope on the couch, as they were.

Elijah glanced up from his book and smiled, "That's lovely Niklaus. May we keep it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to study the painting.

Klaus laughed lightly, "If you truly want it," he replied softly, his smile hopeful.

"Of course we want it," Alex replied, "We'll take it with us when we return to Norway," she told him.

Klaus's face fell at her words and his shoulders stiffened as he turned back to the painting, idly lifting a brush as he spoke. "I didn't realize you would be leaving New Orleans," he replied tightly, hurt coloring his voice.

Alex faltered for a moment, glancing over at Elijah for confirmation that what she said would be the truth. He nodded softly and glanced over at Klaus, "We have a home there Klaus and we want to return to it, to grow our family there."

Alex nodded, "Klaus, we'd like for you to visit as much as possible. We want you to be the girl's uncle, their guardian. Cami will be their godmother, you their godfather. When we have more children my family will be the godparents. We want a large, happy family, and that means you're going to come visit us as often as possible and spoil our girls rotten. You got it?" she demanded.

Klaus stared at her in surprise, her outburst taking him off guard. She had always stood up to him, pushed him around and demanded better of him. He loved her a little more because of it and was proud to call her his sister.

"Of course Alexandrine. I'd never think of disobeying you," he retorted lightly, chuckling quietly.

Alex lifted a brow as Elijah laughed along with his brother, "Huh, just remember who it was that kicked your ass repeatedly if you think you're going to be a smartass with me again," she replied tartly.

Klaus laughed harder and shook his head, "I haven't forgotten. Don't strain yourself now, we wouldn't want my nieces born too early," he told her softly.

Alex laughed sarcastically and flipped him off, though there was little anger behind the gesture. Klaus snickered and turned back to the painting, tilting his head as he pondered silently. A moment later he was pulling the painting off the easel and replacing it with a blank canvass, ready to create something new.

Alex smiled warmly and glanced down at Hope, her heart aching at the sweet look of innocence on her face. Carefully she lifted the little girl into her arms and hushed her when she roused softly.

Elijah watched her as she stood slowly, cradling Hope to her chest. He smiled up at her, "You need a hand?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and ran her hand over Hope's back as she made a soft, sleepy noise. "Good practice," she murmured, smiling happily. He nodded and watched as she disappeared from the room, carrying Hope to her bed.

"She's cute now, but she was a holy terror as a baby. Are you sure you're ready for _two_?" Klaus murmured teasingly.

Elijah smirked and slid a bookmark between the pages of his book, "I can't wait to be so exhausted I can barely stay awake. Having Alex and my daughters is the greatest thing I've ever been a part of," he told his brother emphatically.

Klaus smiled faintly and shook his head, "I never thought we would be fathers, did you?" he asked.

Elijah hummed thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "I could when we were young. You were so different then, before father and mother changed us forever," he replied softly. "You are a great father Niklaus, if that's what's truly worrying you," he said, lifting a questioning brow.

Klaus shook his head, frowning softly, "I just want to know that she'll turn out a normal, happy child. I worry that the violence she's already seen in this life will change her." He shook his head again, "I wake up at night in a cold sweat thinking she'll grow up to be like me," he confided.

"If she grows up to be as loving and kindhearted as I know you can be, you'll have raised a wonderful person," Elijah replied, smiling when his brother looked at him in surprise. "Don't look so surprised Niklaus, I'm not totally ignorant to your gentler side," he teased.

Klaus laughed, his head bobbing in agreement. "Very well brother, I shall keep that in mind. If you need help changing diapers, I'll be happy to instruct you," he replied wryly.

"We'll hold you to that," Alex quipped from the doorway as she returned, laughing at the startled look on Klaus's face. "I find it incredible that I managed to sneak up on you, especially with the waddle I'm currently sporting," she told him, smirking faintly.

"Nonsense, you're moving with the grace of a ballerina!" Klaus retorted, smiling fondly at her. Alex grinned and shook her head at him before reaching out to rest a hand on Elijah's shoulder, pulling his gaze up to her.

"I'm going to bed, these girls are wearing me out," she told him softly. He stood and inclined his head to his brother before skirting the couch and joining her, his hand at her waist as they walked away.

As they shut the door behind them Alex sighed and rolled her shoulders, her entire body aching. Each day she grew more tired as her babies grew, fighting inside her for more space. When she slid beneath the sheets on their bed and rolled to her side to face Elijah she sighed heavily.

Elijah frowned faintly and brushed her curls back from her face, "You should stay in bed tomorrow and get some rest," he murmured.

Alex shook her head, "It's Hope's birthday party, I can't miss that!" she insisted.

"Will you at least stay in bed until it's time for the party?" Elijah asked, worry coloring his voice.

She almost balked, but she didn't want to argue, she was too tired. Instead she nodded and gave him a weak smile before wiggling around in an attempt to get more comfortable.

She closed her eyes and waited impatiently for sleep to take hold of her.

Alex slept late the next morning until she was finally roused by the sound of the bedroom door opening and a soft, high pitched laugh echoed in the room. A moment later she felt the bed jerk and then Hope's soft voice was in her ear.

"Auntie Alex, it's my birthday!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Alex grinned and opened her eyes to find Hope cuddled up beside her, her wide dark eyes glittering with excitement. "It is? Well how old are you going to be?" Alex replied softly, her voice warm with amusement.

Hope giggled and shook her head, "7, silly!" she replied with a toss of her curls.

"7?! My goodness, you're practically an adult!" Alex responded solemnly, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind Hope's ear.

A satisfied look crossed Hope's face before she snuggled closer to Alex and gazed up at her earnestly. "Can I feel the babies?" she requested earnestly. Alex nodded her consent and a moment later Hope's small hands were resting on her belly.

The babies kicked and rolled, startling Hope as the flesh beneath her hands moved. With wide eyes she looked up at Alex and whispered, "Does that hurt?"

Alex shook her head, "Not usually. But they'll be born soon and when they're here I hope you'll help me out by watching them for a little bit on occasion," she told the young girl.

Hope nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin splitting her face. Alex grinned and ran her fingers through Hope's curls, "Good. Now, do you think you could go find your Aunt Cami and ask her to come see me?" she requested.

Hope's head bobbed eagerly and she quickly slipped from the bed to go find Camille. Alex slid up against the pillows and reached for her notepad, beginning to scribble notes and ideas for a book she was going to write when things finally calmed.

A wry laugh slipped from her lips at the idea of things calming in her life, but she remained hopeful that with time, her family and their life could resume in Norway.

Her pen moved quickly across the paper, filling it with her ideas for the book. She hadn't spoken with the family about it yet, but she hoped that they would like her idea. Most of all she hoped Klaus wouldn't object, knowing that the story she wanted to write could be dangerous if the wrong person figured out who she was writing about.

"Hey, Hope told me you needed me?"

Alex glanced up at Cami and smiled softly, nodding. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind getting me some breakfast. Elijah is making me stay in bed until the party starts," she told her friend with a slight look of annoyance.

Cami grinned, "Of course he does, he doesn't want anything happening to you or the girls. Neither do I for that matter," she replied softly. "I'll be back with food," she murmured, giving Alex a warm smile before disappearing through the door.

Alex sighed softly and pushed her curls out of her face, turning her attention back to her notepad as she continued to write. She wanted to have all the details of her storyline written before she showed it to Elijah or Klaus, knowing they would have more than a few questions.

She was fairly certain she had most of the details formulated, but smaller ideas kept popping up and she was frantic to get them down before her pregnancy brain made her muddled.

"What are you writing?"

"Plot points and ideas for a book I want to write," Alex replied distantly, still scribbling away as Cami sat next to her on the bed with a tray of food. The scent of pancakes and bacon made her tear her eyes from the notepad and turn eagerly to reach for the food.

Cami laughed and set the tray on her lap, "What kind of book?" she asked, stealing a slice of apple from the tray and reclining against the pillows beside her.

"Hmm, about the world of the supernatural; werewolves, vampires, and witches and how they are working together for the first time in modern history to fight back against a threat like the Alis Mortis."

Cami's brows shot up, "So...it would be the truth about everything? You would risk exposing us all?" she demanded.

Alex frowned and shrugged, "I want to talk to Klaus and Elijah about it, but sort of. If they don't want me to go about this honestly, I'll change the names of the covens, the wolf packs and the vampire families. I think that if we show to the world that these people exist it'll make all our lives easier."

"Have you never seen _any_ of the X-Men movies?" Cami exclaimed. "This won't make supernatural people's lives better, it's going to lead to persecution!" she waved a hand emphatically, "I mean, come on, look at who we have for a president, he's the leader of bigotry and hatred of all those who could be classified as _different_ ," Cami told her with a deep frown.

"Yea, well just because he's a bigoted, sexist piece of shit doesn't mean that everyone is. How many people come to New Orleans every day just to search out a bit of mysticism, hoping that there's something _else_ out there that has remained unknown or hidden from our vast body of modern knowledge. How many people seek out Wiccans for a cure to whatever ails them? How many secretly hope that there is something else new and exciting in this world?"

Alex sighed and shook her head, "Maybe if I write this book people will stop being afraid and hateful towards everything different and they'll see that there is an entire world of possibility waiting out there for them to discover."

Cami's brows remained lifted high, skepticism pinching her face. "I'm sorry Alex; I just don't think you're thinking about this realistically. I don't want you to get hurt because of this," she told her friend softly.

Alex bit her tongue and smiled tersely at Cami, choosing instead to eat her pancakes and let the subject drop. After a few minutes in silence she sighed and shook her head, "Maybe you're right, but I need to hear what everyone in the family has to say about it. I'm not giving up on this until its dead in the water," she told Cami.

Cami nodded and stole a slice of bacon off the plate, laughing when Alex gave her an indignant look. She shifted down the bed and pulled Alex's feet into her lap, rubbing them gently, alleviating some of the swelling and aching.

Alex smiled at her friend fondly, "I know we haven't talked about this, but will you be the girl's godmother? We'd like to name one of them Grace Camille," she told her friend.

Cami stared at her friend in shock and then burst out in excited laughter, nodding enthusiastically. "Oh my god, yes! Oh, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. Alex grinned and laughed, overwhelmed with pleasure at the idea of her friend helping raise her children.

"Klaus will be their godfather, and we'll have the legal papers drawn up so you can sign them and when they're born we'll do the whole baptism thing," she told Cami.

"So Grace Camille...huh, what about the other one?" Cami asked curiously.

"Juliette Rose," Alex answered happily.

Cami awed and grinned, "They're daddy is going to spoil them, I hope you know that. He's already wrapped around your finger and when they're here...ooo boy!" she teased.

Alex snorted softly and nodded in agreement. She was well aware that Elijah was wrapped around her finger and would soon be the same with their daughters. What she really wanted was to know that the world she was bringing her children into was a good one.

Sighing, she leaned back against her pillows and munched on her apple as Cami continued to massage her feet. She glanced up as the bedroom door opened and Klaus lounged against the doorframe.

"My, my, what an appealing tableau," he teased, his lips curled into a familiar smirk. Alex wrinkled her nose at him and shook her head.

"I don't know how appealing swollen ankles and back pain could really be, so I'll assume you're talking about Cami," Alex replied tartly.

Klaus chuckled softly and shook his head as he crossed over to kiss Camille warmly. He crossed his arms over her chest and smiled at Alex, "You look lovely Alexandrine, don't believe a word otherwise."

Alex grinned wryly, "And who would be saying these words?" she snarked.

"I've really stepped into this haven't I?" Klaus replied tiredly, smirking. "You are beautiful and sweet and intelligent Alex, and I can't wait to get out of this conversation," he murmured hastily.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "It's fine Klaus, baby hormones make me a little hyped sometimes," she told him, glancing sneakily at Cami, "You'll find out soon enough."

Cami gave her a sharp look and squeezed her foot tightly until Alex was laughing and wriggling to try and free it. She swung off the bed and snatched the tray off Alex's lap, glancing pointedly at the notepad resting beside her before slipping out of the room.

Klaus leaned against the wall beside her and pointed to the notepad, "What's this about?" he asked lightly.

Alex sighed and shook her head, "I want to write a book about the supernatural communities and what they've been through in the last hundred years, and most recently their battles with Alis Mortis. I want to write the truth about these communities and share it with the world."

Klaus stared at her, incredulous. "You realize what a terrible idea that is, right?" he demanded quietly.

"I realize that the world we live in is only going to grow uglier if we don't share our differences, show people what makes us special and try to bridge the divide between supernatural and natural. I realize that I am bringing two daughters into this world that will judge them based on their sex, how attractive they are, and demean them as sluts, idiots, and sexual objects. If they're witches, they'll have to hide an all important part of their identity, not to mention if they're bisexual, lesbians, asexual, or any number of other identifiers that the world deems _lesser_. Klaus, I want the world to know that my daughters, and yours, and all the other children of the supernatural world have value and that they should be treated with the same respect afforded to non-supernatural people. I want _more_ for our communities."

Her chest heaved slightly at the long winded response and her jaw was firm as she stared up at her brother in law, waiting for his response.

Klaus stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head and turning away, shutting the door behind him firmly. Alex slid down against the pillows and closed her eyes, rubbing at them behind her glasses as a headache pounded behind her temples.

Rolling onto her side she snuggled Elijah's pillow against her and inhaled the comforting scent of her husband, trying to relax.

Maybe she'd just stay in bed all day, birthday party be damned.

Eventually Alex rolled out of bed and slipped on a long sleeved wrap dress that lay gently against her belly without constricting it. Her damp hair was finger combed and supplemented with leave in conditioner before she applied a thin layer of makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes.

She reached into one of the many drawers in her walk in closet and pulled out Hope's gift, smiling softly at the silver wrapping paper. Soon she would be doing this with her own daughters.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elijah's soft voice made her raise her eyes from the shiny gift paper to smile sadly at him. "Just remembering how little Hope seemed just a few years ago. She's seven today, and soon our girls will be here and will be grown up before we know it," she replied softly, sadly.

Elijah gave her a sad smile and stepped across the room, pulling her against his chest with a soft sigh. "Our daughters will be incredible women because their mother is strong, beautiful and a genius. We'll give them everything, and I'll make sure you want for nothing," he told her urgently.

Alex smiled faintly and nodded, "I know, I just worry about what life will be like for them. Especially if we can't stop Alis Mortis. They'll inherit a war and be raised in a world that hates people who are different."

Her voice broke and her eyes watered as she continued, "I just...I'm so scared that something will happen to them because of _us_ , Elijah," she whispered brokenly. "I used to think that danger and darkness surrounded your family, but it's both of us, and we can't escape it!" she told him, her large indigo eyes filled with fear and tears.

Elijah hushed her softly and pulled her closer, "Nothing will happen to our daughters, I swear to you. I'll die before I let someone hurt them."

Alex nodded, knowing he was telling the truth, but still worry ate at her. Their lives had been unpredictable from the start, why should it be any different now? They stood together, holding onto each other until finally, she pulled back and smiled shakily up at him.

"We should head downstairs for the party," she whispered.

Elijah nodded and bent his neck to kiss her softly, one of his hands cradling her cheek, the other cupping her belly.

They parted after a long moment and Elijah took her hand in his, guiding her out of their room and down the stairs to where the party was taking place. Klaus looked up at them from where he was helping Hope bat at a piñata, his expression troubled for a moment before breaking out into a stiff smile.

"Did you and Klaus have a disagreement?" Elijah whispered, glancing between his brother and his wife uncertainly.

"Sort of. I'll tell you about it later," she replied softly.

Elijah lifted a brow but chose not to pursue the subject, knowing that the last thing they needed was for a fight to break out on Hope's birthday. He watched as Alex and the other women at the party filled their plates with food and sat laughing and talking while Hope swung at her piñata.

He eventually made his way to stand beside his brother, not saying anything. If Klaus had something to say, he would certainly let him know.

Alex chatted softly with Hayley, Cami, Rosaline and Freya, watching as Hope batted at her piñata and giggled at something Klaus was saying. She had been worried that when she came downstairs Klaus was going to make a scene, but he had remained focused on Hope.

The small table in the large family room was filled with brightly wrapped gifts of different shapes and sizes, all being eagerly eyed by Hope. She edged toward the table, setting her bat aside in favor of being able to run her fingers over the wrapping paper.

"Would you like to open your presents now my sweet girl?" Klaus asked, crouching down beside his daughter. She nodded eagerly and smiled brightly when Klaus grabbed a large box wrapped in red paper.

"This is from me," Rosaline told Hope, leaning forward to watch as the young girl unwrapped the present eagerly.

A soft noise of approval ran around the table at the drawing pads, colored pencils and a small portfolio for storing her finished works. Hope looked up at Rosaline gleefully and ran around the table to hug her.

Hope continued opening her presents until there were just two left on the table. Hope picked up the silver box from Alex and eagerly opened it, letting out a soft yelp of excitement when the box lid was removed.

Hayley and Klaus lifted their brows but remained silent.

"A book of spells?!" Hope squealed, running over to Alex to hug her.

Alex laughed softly and nodded, "If you're going to use your powers you should know how to do it properly. Aunt Freya, Aunt Rosaline and I will teach you so you know the right way to use magic."

Hope nodded solemnly, her eyes large as she stared up at Alex. Alex smiled softly at her young niece and ran a hand over her curls, before glancing at the last package on the table. A frown crept over her lips; all the other family members' gifts had been opened, so who was this from?

Hope darted over to the table and picked up the small black package, frowning at it curiously. Slowly she pulled the black ribbon off the package and opened it, lifting out a small onyx cross on a dark metal chain.

Hope wrinkled her nose and held it out, "Who is this from?" she asked indignantly. Freya frowned and held out her hand, wiggling her fingers until Hope handed it over.

"Hey, there's a note here too," Hope declared, lifting it from the box. Her gaze narrowed as she read it out loud.

"Be seeing you soon...Anders." She glanced up, confused, "Who's Anders?"

Alex's stomach dropped and her eyes flashed to Elijah's, fear paralyzing her.

He was coming for them.


	39. Wrecking you to Pieces

It was the morning after Hope's birthday party when the attack came, without warning and with painful loss.

Alex was folding laundry and rubbing at her stomach absently, wincing when her muscles contracted occasionally. She couldn't wait for the pain and discomfort to end, though she was fairly certain giving birth would be neither comfortable nor painless.

Smirking softly as she folded Elijah's sweater, she hummed softly to herself, a tuneless little song, not quite a lullaby, not quite a real song.

Hayley and Hope were practicing her addition and subtraction while Klaus painted, his brush moving easily across the canvass. He watched his daughter with a fond look on his face and wondered idly at how grown up she had become seemingly overnight.

In just a few years she would be a teenager and before he knew it, she would be going to college. He shook his head and put those thoughts aside, focusing on the painting before him.

Rosaline and Christophe were enhancing the wards on the compound, trying to ensure that the family remained safe. They were all on alert after Hope's birthday present from Anders, and the feeling of apprehension kept them all tense.

There had even been speculation that they should perhaps move to one of the family homes outside of New Orleans to protect the citizens of the city, but ultimately it was decided amongst the were-packs, witches and vampires that if Alis Mortis came to town, they would need to fight together.

What happened though, was something no one expected….

\-----------------------------------------------------

Alex finished folding the freshly laundered clothing and stretched, her back was aching fiercely after she had spent the morning doing laundry and remaking their bed with fresh sheets. Elijah had pestered her to sit and relax until she had threatened to beat him to death with the fireplace poker.

At that he had retreated and gone to hover in the study down the hall, occasionally sneaking back to worriedly offer his help. She could hear him trying to tread lightly as he came back down the hall, and despite her annoyance with him it made her smile to know how _much_ Elijah worried about her, loved her.

The air in the compound seemed to still, slowing like molasses until it froze. Alex remained trapped in place, her lungs not moving, her heart stilling, eyes caught in a half flutter. Every part of her brain urged her to move, to fight, to _do_ _something_ , but she couldn't.

The entire household had fallen under the same spell, caught throughout the compound in a trap they couldn't break free from.

Footsteps echoed on the tiling, the sound bouncing off the walls to echo in the captive family's ears. The footsteps grew louder, emanating from multiple pairs of feet until it seemed that it was the only sound in the world.

The feet spread out through the house, searching until they found their targets. They were led by a tall mountain of a man with dirty brown hair, crystal blue eyes and a cruel mouth. He ascended the stairs and followed the spell to where it held Alex in thrall.

She could hear him coming and when he rounded the corner of the doorway to her bedroom she saw him through hooded eyes and fear pierced her, pinning her down even further. She had never felt power like this before, there was no way to escape, no loophole, no fight to be had.

The man crossed his beefy arms over his chest and stared at Alex with a contemplative grin. After a long moment in silence he laughed softly and shook his head, "It's hard to believe that you're the key to everything. An insignificant nobody that wouldn't have any importance if you hadn't been whelped on by my nephew," he remarked sourly.

 

Fury raged within Alex at his words and she screamed internally, struggling against the power holding her in place.

Anders laughed at her struggled and shook his head, "You won't break free of the power holding you, it's far older than your own powers and the powers of the covens. It's…spiritual," he told Alex thoughtfully.

_Spiritual? What the hell does that mean? Fuck! I need to break this spell, I have to kill them!_

Anders chuckled again and glanced over his shoulder at the group of men and women backing him. "She thinks she can break free, that she can kill us," he told them, eliciting a loud laugh from the group.

_How? How does he know?!_

"Because dearest Alexandrine, I control this power and I'm able to hear all your thoughts and those of the people in this household. There will be no escape for any of you," he told her, laughing nastily.

_Fuck you! Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit! Don't you dare lay a hand on my family! I'll tear you to shreds!_

Anders laughed and shook his head, "I think not my dear, you'll be coming with us," he snidely replied to her thoughts. With a dismissive hand motion he urged his flunkies forward to grab Alex, her body stiff in their grasp.

She raged internally as they dragged her from the bedroom, her gaze catching on that of her husbands' and her heart nearly shattered.

They were doomed.

\----------------------------------------------------

Cami locked the door of Rousseau's and stared out at the busy streets of the Quarter, somewhat reluctant to go back to the compound. She and Klaus were in a disagreement about their future together.

He insisted he loved her and wanted them to spend their lives together, but hadn't yet made a commitment as to what that meant. She wanted the same from their relationship, but she was sure she wanted other things from life too.

 

She wanted to travel; she hadn't gone further from home than New York for a weekend with her college friends. She wanted to visit places like Australia, New Zealand, France, Spain…hell she just wanted to see the world, not just this little corner of New Orleans she had grown up in and had nearly died in.

She wanted to be sure that Klaus was ready for their future, that he wasn't going to bolt at the first sign of a rocky road. She knew how much he loved Hope and in his own way, Hayley, but she wasn't sure he was ready for a full blown, committed relationship.

Sighing softly, she shook her head and stepped out onto the street, lost in her thoughts as she walked slowly back to the compound. She hadn't ever been sure she wanted children, and some part of her still wasn't sure.

The thought of having a child with Klaus excited her, frightened her. Their lives were so uncertain, she saw how it was for Alex and Elijah and worried that it would be the same for her and Klaus.

The last thing she wanted was to bring a child into this crazy world of their and have it be harmed because of the man she loved and his family.

There were just so many variables…

She barely registered that the streets had grown empty as she approached the compound, so lost in her own thoughts that she hardly noticed one foot being put in front of the other. As she entered the walls of the compound she glanced around, frowning when she saw no one around.

Usually at this time of day Hope would be running around, getting into all kinds of mischief.

In fact, the entire household was so quiet it immediately plucked at her nerves, putting her on edge.

As her senses became attuned she realized how _still_ the air was in the compound, how _silent_ it was, how _empty_ it felt.

Something was terribly wrong.

Slowly she crept through the house, murmuring the words that Freya and Alex had taught her to trigger the defense spells within the compound. The bracelet on her wrist glowed softly, alerting her to the fact that there was someone in the house not meant to be there.

The bracelet had been given to her by Rosaline as a way to keep her safe, to protect her from dangerous spells that might be thrown at the family.

As she snuck up the stairs she felt her bracelet begin to heat until it was uncomfortable against her skin and she winced, looking down to find it was glowing white and vibrating softly. Whatever was happening here in the house was bad, _very_ bad.

A loud sound in the corridor ahead made her scurry into the study and peer through the crack in the door, her breathing shallow as she tried to remain unseen. Her heart skipped faster when she saw a group of well armed men and women carrying a stiff Alex from her bedroom.

She leaned in, trying to see where Elijah was and inhaled sharply at the sound of the floorboard squeaking under her.

The large man leading the group threw up a hand and cocked his head to the side, listening intently.

She held her breath, her heart thundering in her chest as she waited to be discovered. Fear turned her skin icy and she panted softly, trying to keep her breaths quiet.

The large man turned slowly towards where she hid and when he smiled, it sent a chill through her.

He pointed to the door and a moment later two heavily muscled men were striding through the hallway towards where she was hiding.

Cami quickly slammed the door shut and whispered the words to seal it with magic. She stumbled back as something heavy collided with it and began searching the room for a weapon.

She hurried to the desk and rooted through the drawers until she came up with a letter opener. Huffing in frustration she tossed it aside and went to the fireplace, grabbing one of the heavy steel pokers and hefting it in both hands.

The door shuddered again and she winced, praying it would hold.

Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to stop the men, wincing as her bracelet vibrated harder and burned her wrist. She began chanting spells to kill the intruders, maim them, transform them into piles of salt, anything…

Yet the pounding on the door continued.

When the door splintered and an axe came hacking through the wood her words stuttered and failed her.

Swallowing hard she readjusted her grip on the fire poker and slid into the nook beside the bookshelf, allowing her to see the men when they finally burst through the door.

Fighting the sick feeling in her stomach she stepped out and slammed the poker into the first man's head, a twisted satisfaction sliding through her when he dropped like a brick to the floor, blood gushing from his head wound.

The next man was more careful, lifting a gun towards her, but she still managed to surprise him and smash the metal into his forearm, her heart filled with icy rage at these violent intruders.

As she spun towards the door she shouted in surprise as a fist connected with her jaw, sending her reeling backwards, her head numb with pain.

The fire poker fell from her hands as she stumbled and a moment later a pair of iron hands gripped her arms, dragging her up to face the large man who had noticed the squeak of the floor. He studied her for a moment before making a dismissive hand movement and walked away, leaving her in the bruising grip of an Amazonian woman.

She never felt the bullet coming, the metal slammed into her skull before the sound ever reached her ears.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The moment Anders departed the house with Alex in tow, the power holding the family as statues ended.

Elijah stumbled forwards and gasped loudly, his lungs searching for fresh air, relief. His eyes burned with unshed tears, remembering the moment his eyes and Alex's had connected as they dragged her away.

When a gunshot had rang through the house after she left his sight he had thought he might die, trapped inside his own body, unable to run and find his beloved wife.

Now though, he was free.

He turned and ran, searching for Alex desperately, his heart thundering with terror.

The sound of a guttural cry of anguish stopped him, icy fear sliding through his veins, a sick feeling piercing him.

"Nooooo! Camille!"

Elijah's stomach swooped at the wretched sound of his brother's voice and ran to where his brother was wailing in agony, crouched on the floor over a fallen figure. He suspected who it was and when he stepped closer and saw the bright shock of blond hair stained red, he swore and lashed a hand out on the doorway to steady himself.

He faintly heard the sound of footsteps behind him and a moment later felt a hand touch his shoulder hesitantly. Turning his head he looked back and found Freya standing behind him, tears falling silently down her face.

Christophe and Rosaline hung back, his arms around her as she wept.

Hayley pushed through the group until she was at Klaus's side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she knelt. He turned into her and sobbed, wailing in grief. Blood on his hands sullied the fabric of her bright yellow shirt, his fingers clutching at her desperately.

Elijah turned away and began searching the rooms, one by one, until he was certain that Alex was no longer in the house.

His wife was gone, taken by a vindictive and powerful uncle looking for revenge.

He collapsed to his knees by their bed, clutching at the sheets that still smelled like her, tears rolling down his face as he struggled to breathe.

She was gone.

\----------------------------------------------------

Alex remained captive to whatever power Anders had, holding her locked in place, laying on a soft mattress. She heard footsteps approaching and a moment later felt the bonds of power slipping from her.

She inhaled greedily, sucking air into her stale lungs and immediately reaching a hand down to her belly to feel for movement from her daughters. A small foot connected with her palm and she nearly cried at the sensation.

"I am pleased to see you are well, along with your children," Anders murmured from above her, smiling coldly down at her.

Alex glared at him, fury making her palms slick and her stomach turn. "I'd be just fine if you left me and my family alone you sadistic monster," she snarled.

Anders laughed darkly and sneered at her, "If only it were that simple. Unfortunately, I need something from you. I'd say to make yourself comfortable, but I don't really care about your comfort," he told her.

He gave her one last cruel smile before turning and shutting the door of the small room she was being held in behind him.

Alex shimmied up off the mattress and paced the floor of the small room, anxiety making her nauseas and fearful.

Whatever was coming next was likely going to be bad, but she refused to submit to whatever tortures Anders had planned for her without a fight.

\------------------------------------------------

Freya tossed aside the locket of Alex's in frustration, her locating spell had failed. 

It had been as though Alex didn't exist, something that was simply not possible with the spell she had cast. Even if Alex were….she shuddered to think the word…dead…the spell would still locate her remains.

To find nothing…

She had never heard of such a thing.

"What happened?" Elijah demanded from the doorway, his voice saturated with worry.

Freya heaved a frustrated sigh and shook her head, "I don't know. The spell should have worked, but it's as though she doesn't exist anymore."

Sharp footsteps pierced the air and when Elijah wrapped a hand around her arm and spun her towards him, she inhaled sharply.

His eyes blazed down at her like two brilliant gems, lit from within with a fiery rage.

"She's dead?" he demanded.

Freya shook her head effusively, "No if she was, we'd still be able to find her body. It's like she's gone, and I don't know how to find her," she told him

"So what do we do?" he insisted softly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and his voice thick with emotion.

"We track her the old fashioned way," Hayley murmured from where she leaned against a wall behind them.

They siblings stared at her in confusion and she shook her head, stepping away from the wall, her eyes flashing and revealing her hybrid nature.

"We get the packs to help. Getting Alex back and stopping Anders is the only way to protect every supernatural creature, and they'll be eager to help," she told them.

Elijah felt hope flare within him and nodded eagerly, "Call them," he whispered urgently.

Hayley nodded and stepped away, pulling out her phone.

Elijah feared this would be their last chance to get Alex back and protect not just their family, but all supernatural families.

\------------------------------------------------------

Alex slid back down to the mattress, her head swimming. Her gaze landed on the empty cup that had held water and a sick feeling slid through her.

She had been drugged.

Her lids fluttered and fought, trying to stay awake, but it was a useless fight.

When she woke next, her head was fuzzy and her limbs felt loose, disconnected from her body.

A bright light shone overhead and she could hear Anders chanting in the distance, his voice loud, distorted and rhythmic.

The light was suddenly blocked by a large figure and through the drug induced haze clouding her cognition, she realized it was Anders. Her stomach clenched and her heart stuttered with fear at the look on his face.

His expression was cruel, amused.

One of his hands came to rest on her forehead, his fingers tight on her skin; fiery where hers was cool and clammy with fear. Her skin crawled in revulsion at his touch and she arched her head away in a futile attempt to escape the sensation of his flesh against hers.

"I don't think you'll enjoy this the way I will, but please, try to let me know if you need anything," he told her, his voice cold with gross amusement.

Alex struggled weakly and tried to glare at him, but could barely summon the strength to keep her eyes open. Every limb felt as though it was weighted down with lead, her nerves burning from whatever drug he had given her, dulling her ability to think or move properly.

Anders turned away for a moment before coming back, something bright and silvery in his hand. She felt his hand on her bare stomach, her skin taut over the muscles and bone beneath.

A moment later felt something tugging, pulling on her abdomen. It was altogether an unpleasant sensation, one that reminded her of what her body had felt like when she had been recovering from Laurent's attack.

The smell of copper filled the air and Alex realized with a growing horror that Anders was going to cut her children from within her. Bile rose in her throat and she fought back the horrified panic that threatened to choke her.

Summoning every ounce of her strength, she began to struggle against her bonds only to receive a slap across the face and a furious snarl from Anders.

"Don't move or I'll kill all three of you right now!"

Fury slid through her veins like icy water, her heartbeat steadying as she came to a sudden, terrible realization.

She would have to use magic to escape, very likely putting herself and her babies in grave danger. She knew that if she didn't use magic, Anders would cut her babies from her and murder them right in front of her eyes.

She lost no matter what happened, but she wasn't about to lose on anything other than her terms.

Letting all the barriers between her and her magic fall away, she called upon the wellspring of power provided by her grams and the ancient covens, power filling her so completely her skin felt like it would burst with the sensation.

The drug within her system fought against her, trying to dim her mind and keep her trapped, but she struggled back, fighting for her babies' survival. She felt her power surge into her hands and carefully turned them palm up and angled them to the best of her abilities towards Anders.

A slow intake of breath prepared her and she released the magic, blasting him with twin balls of fiery power. Anders let out a shout of surprise and pain as the magic slammed into his hip and shoulder, burning him until the air smelled like cooking meat and melted fabric.

Her next surge of power slammed into the restraints holding her down and disintegrated the fabric, freeing her with a small _popping_ noise.

Pain rippled through her body, so strong that the drugs within her blood were no match for the agony that rippled out from her abdomen to fill her synapses with a screaming message; **_stop._**

But she could not stop.

Not if she wanted her babies to live.

Not if she wanted to survive.

Not if she wanted to kill Anders.

And so, she summoned every ounce of strength within her soul and sat up, screaming through gritted teeth when she felt another flash of agony sear her abdomen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anders stumbling towards her, the bloody scalpel still clutched in his meaty fist.

" _Bitch!_ " he snarled, "I'm going to gut you like the whore you are!"

Alex whimpered as yet more pain flooded her body, making it nearly impossible for her to remain sitting up. Tears rolled out of her eyes and she pressed a hand to her stomach subconsciously, trying to protect her children.

Blood flowed between her shaking fingers to trail down her pelvis and across her thighs, hot against her frozen skin. Every part of her body screamed in agony as she unsteadily lifted herself from the makeshift operating table, blood flowing harder from the gash Anders had opened on her abdomen.

He lunged at her, slashing with the scalpel and she swerved back, her forearm coming up to block the blow. A sharp line of pain blazed across her skin and a moment later she felt the blood begin to flow.

Her arm twisted and slammed her elbow into Anders' face, a sick satisfaction sliding through her at the sound of his nose breaking. He wheeled back, howling in rage.

" _Fucking cunt!"_

His eyes blazed with an insane fury and he lunged at her again, the bloody scalpel swinging towards her throat. Alex ducked and cried out at the agony that flashed through her body, dark spots flickering in her vision as she continued to bleed profusely.

She could feel the drugs in her system wearing off, allowing her to feel every gut wrenching, muscle burning, and mind numbing sensation of pain cascading through her body. She gritted her teeth and lunged at Anders, using her momentum to slam her shoulder into his gut and send him stumbling back.

She drew upon her magic again, biting hard on the inside of her cheek as the agony from summoning her power grew so intense she nearly blacked out. A cold sweat broke out on her face and the drops that ran into her eyes burned, blinding her momentarily.

Panic made her stomach roll vilely, the notion that if she stopped fighting or passed out from blood loss, she and her children would die.

Anders pushed off the wall he had slammed into and smirked at her cruelly, "I'm going to rip those _parasites_ out of you and end the line of Mikaelson once and for all!" he snarled at her.

Her heart stuttered as she stared at him in shock. She had thought he wanted to remove the curse Esther had placed him under…

Anders laughed maniacally and gestured to her body, "You won't last much longer," he told her, "You're bleeding too quickly."

Alex glared at him and sucked wind, her lungs feeling like she had just sprint a mile. He was right, she knew, but she wasn't about to give in and die.

"I'll kill you, even if it kills me," she snarled back, lifting a shaky hand to blast at him with a fiery ball of power. He dodged it neatly and laughed harshly, lunging towards her once more.

The scalpel in his hand slammed into her shoulder and she could feel it scrape against her scapula bone, the sensation sickening. She screamed through gritted teeth and fought the urge to vomit, cold droplets of sweat running down her neck.

Anders jerked his head closer to hers, his hot breath sliding over her skin sickly. "I can't wait to be rid of you and your foul family," he snarled. His hands latched onto her throat and began to squeeze, his nostrils flaring as he growled.

Alex gasped and wheezed, struggling for air. Another layer of pain was added on as he throttled her, his powerful hands crushing her larynx and trachea. Dark spots flickered in her vision as she began the slow decline into death.

Pain shuddered through her abdomen; she could feel her uterine muscles contracting, trying to end the distress her body was in and birth her children to safety. Agony wrapped around her spine and she went limp in Anders' hands, darkness rising.

White hot pain was in every inch of her body, and she knew she didn't have long. Her hands scrabbled up his arms and away from the hands that were strangling her. They came to clasp at the long blond hair hanging in his face and her fingers dug into the flesh of his face.

Anders grunted and tried to shake her off, but she was holding on with every last ounce of strength she possessed.

Summoning the last vestiges of her power she _pushed_ and began burning him from the inside out. Anders screamed and began shoving at her, trying to free himself, but her power kept them connected, her skin sealing to his.

The lights flickered with the intensity of her power and she collapsed to the floor as Anders crumbled, his skin turning a lobster red as she roasted him alive.

His screams echoed in the makeshift surgical room until her ears ached from the sound of it and she struggled to maintain the magical connection. Her body was _so_ weak now; every heartbeat felt like an enormous effort and the agony her body was in was like a rip tide, threatening to suck her under and into the black.

"You'll…never…lay…a….hand…on…my…family," she hissed breathlessly, the effort of speaking almost toppling her.

Anders shrieked in pain and with a shaking hand reached up and yanked out the scalpel from her shoulder. Blood gushed faster from the wound and he snarled a laugh at her between panted cries of pain.

"I…just…need…one," he gasped before grimacing and stabbing the scalpel into her open abdominal wound.

Alex shrieked, high and long as the scalpel sliced her muscles and into her uterus, blood flooding out of the wound and coating his hand. She dug her fingers into Anders' face and pushed her power into him with the last of her will, her vision going dark and blurry.

The last thing she heard was his pained shouting….and then nothing.

\---------------------------------------------

Elijah, Rosaline, Christophe and Freya spread out through the warehouse the spell they had cast had led them to. It was mostly empty, only rusted out and broken machinery parts remained. That and the rats, anyway.

The stale air and silence that was too loud was suddenly broken by high pitched screams of agony. The quartet stilled for a breath at the sound and then began magically scouring the building, looking for the source.

Rosaline's face was lined with fear as she pointed to a supervisor's box fifty feet in the air above them. They could all see the lights through the cracks in the blinds, and the shape of two figures struggling against each other.

Without a moment's hesitation Elijah ran for the stairs and began sprinting up them, his heart pounding and his mouth dry with terror. As he stumbled onto the landing he heard another pained cry and this time it sounded feminine.

His stomach lurched, knowing it was his wife. He scrabbled at the door handle, growling when it remained steadfastly locked shut. Summoning his power, he began blasting at the thick metal, reducing it to molten slag.

Two other blasts of power joined his, one bright red, the other a sky blue that crackled with electricity. After just a few minutes of their magical attack the door had melted to the floor, the steel dripping red hot through the grating and onto the manufacturing floor below.

Elijah crouched as he darted through the doorway, terror surging through him. The sickening smell of copper flooded his nostrils and a moment later he was shoving aside the surgical room divider, revealing the carnage within the room.

A guttural cry slipped from his throat at the sight of Alex slumped on the floor in a growing pool of blood, her hands burnt so deeply her skin had cracked and the smell of cooking flesh emanated from both her and the charred remains of Anders.

He slid to his knees, wincing subconsciously as her blood began soaking through his jeans, still warm and flowing. His hands scrambled over her neck, searching for a pulse desperately. He let out a shout of excitement when he felt one, weak and unsteady.

Rosaline and Freya crouched beside him and immediately began using healing spells on Alex, sending her blood back into her body. Elijah reached out numbly and tugged the scalpel from the open wound on her abdomen, his fingers slipping on the blood coating it.

Freya noticed his action and swore, reaching a hand down to focus her magic on the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. "She's badly injured," Freya whispered to the group, "Her body and the babies are in distress. If we don't get them out soon, they'll all die."

Elijah looked at her sharply, "We can't, it's too soon. They won't survive," he whispered harshly.

Freya frowned and shook her head, "They only have a few weeks left in utero, they'll most likely survive if we take them now. If we leave them, they _definitely_ will die."

Elijah didn't like those odds, but when he glanced back down at Alex and saw how ghostly her skin looked, he knew he didn't have a choice. Nodding sharply, he reached out and took Alex's hand, grimacing at her limp grip and the sensation of her cold skin against his.

He watched numbly as Rosaline and Freya worked on his wife, trying desperately to keep her alive and rescue their babies. Christophe stood near the doorway, pistol in hand and magic at the ready for anyone who might try to attack them.

After a few moments Freya looked up to him, her face lined with worry. "We need to get her out of here. Whatever force Anders was controlling is poisoning her and the longer we keep her here, the harder it is to keep her alive," she told him.

"How?" he whispered.

"Transportation spell. We move all of us to the compound and secure her there. It will take all of us to guide the spell and power it," she replied sharply.

He nodded and began chanting the spell she parroted to him, feeling the power grow within the room until it felt like he was being squeezed down to the point of implosion. A ripping sensation came from behind his belly button as darkness swirled around him and his lungs compressed so tightly he couldn't breathe.

Half a minute later the sensation stopped and air flooded his lungs, dots of light filling his eyes. He blinked away the tears that had filled his eyes and sucked in a harsh breath as he looked around, relief flooding him briefly that they were back at the compound.

Within seconds of their arrival Freya and Rosaline levitated Alex into the study, clearing off the large desk in the room and began working on her, desperately trying to stop the bleeding and rescue the babies struggling for life within her.

Footsteps echoed behind him and a moment later the soft voice of Klaus reached him.

"She's dying," he stated softly.

Elijah shuddered and shook his head, "We won't let her," he growled softly.

"It may not be as simple as _not_ letting it happen. Some things are unavoidable," Klaus replied, sounding broken.

Elijah looked down at the blood on his hands and felt icy terror slip through him as he contemplated his brother's words.

_Some things are unavoidable._

_\--------------------------------------------------------_

**_AN: ONE LAST CHAPTER! I cannot believe this is almost done! It's been nearly a year that I've been working on this, and I'm so grateful to all of you who read, review, follow, favorite...seriously, I cannot thank you enough! Please review, and hang in there! Songs for this chapter are, "This Love is War" by RUNAGROUND, "Rescue Me" by Unions, and "Flames" by Tedy.  
_ **


	40. Hallelujah

**Three Years Later**

"Why don't we go see mama?" Elijah murmured softly, hoisting his daughters higher on his hips, each arm wrapped around their delicate bodies. They nodded eagerly and he smiled softly, sadly.

He walked down the long hallway and gently pushed open the door to the last room on the left. Carrying his daughters over to the glass case he rested them gently on the ground and watched as they placed their hands on the glass lid, their noses flattening against the glass as they peered at their mother.

Alex had been placed under a stasis spell while her body recovered from what Anders had wrought on her, but after three years she still showed no signs of waking. He, Freya, Rosaline and Christophe had tried every spell they knew and a few more they didn't to try and revive her, but she remained stubbornly in a catatonic state.

He watched as his girls chattered to Alex, telling her in their soft baby voices about their day, how much they missed her; all of it white noise as he stared down at her still form.

There was a soft rise and fall of her chest and her eyes fluttered behind her lashes. These were the only signs she was still alive; after two years in the glass case she had remained still, silent.

After a few minutes Grace and Juliette quieted and pressed kisses to the glass before looking up to their father, questioning silently if they could go and play now. He nodded and smiled sadly at them, ruffling their dark curls before sending them on their way.

It pained him to see his girls sometimes. They had their mother's haunting purple-blue eyes and her fine bone structure, and sometimes when they smiled he could see her in them, so clearly.

He remained standing by her coffin (As he thought of it) and watched his beloved Alexandrine sleep. The magical stasis she remained in kept her frozen at the age she had nearly died at, 31, her visage remaining unchanged through time.

He came and told her everyday of what his life and that of their children was like, hoping that hearing his voice would break through this enchantment that kept her locked away. So far, it hadn't worked.

With a heavy sigh he turned away, leaving her to rest in her magical sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Her soul wandered the land between life and death. She had been here before, seeking help from her grams and the covens. Now though, she was here and she couldn't remember why._

_Everything around her was familiar, and yet not._

_The wind blew through the grass, lifting the scent of freshly cut lawn to her nose; it was familiar and comforting, though her surroundings were confusing._

_A house stood in a field of grass, and she felt a warm comforting feeling spread through her chest as she stared at it, wondering if she should approach. Without even thinking it, her feet began to carry her forwards, towards the house that seemed to be calling her._

_Slowly her steps led her up to the doorway, her hand pausing for a moment, stuck between a knock and a flat palm to push it open. After a slight hesitation she pushed, and watched as the door creaked open._

_She stepped inside and barely noticed when the door swung shut behind her. Glancing around, she once again had the sensation that she had been here, wherever here was, before._

_The living area she had walked into was decorated with warm, lush fabrics, polished hardwood floors, and a mantle filled with photos. The fireplace crackled merrily, though she didn't feel any additional warmth emanating from it._

_Slowly she walked through the lower level of the house, peering out the back patio door to the sprawling back yard, surrounded by trees on three sides and a towering mountain range on the other._

_Everything here seemed so familiar, and yet she couldn't place where she was._

_She turned to the stairs and walked slowly up them, a growing sensation of apprehension filling her._

_The doors along the hallway were closed, but as she approached the first one, it swung open slowly, squeaking on its hinges._

_She stepped in hesitantly and looked around in wonder at the matching cribs in the room, the silvery tree and the faeries that were painted on the walls. It was…magical._

_Her fingers ran softly over the carved wood of the cribs, a sweet aching feeling filling her like a toothache. A plaque over each crib revealed the names of the inhabitants; Grace and Juliette._

_She ran the tips of her fingers over the engraved names, a sense of familiarity sinking into her._

_The sound of another door creaking open distracted her, drawing her out of the room and down the hallway to the open door._

_Soft laughter spilled from the open doorway, achingly familiar. Her feet carried her down the hallway, curiosity nagging at her._

_As she stepped into the room warmth flooded her and a moment later a gentle set of arms embraced her. The scent of jasmine and sandalwood flooded her nose when she inhaled, and a low, comforting voice whispered in her ear._

_"_ _My dearest Alexandrine, how I have missed you."_

_She pulled back and stared at the woman hugging her, the wrinkled face and kind eyes seemed so familiar…yet she couldn't place a name to the face._

 

_The older woman adjusted her glasses and smiled softly at her, "My dearest granddaughter, it has been too long since I saw you. Why are you here still?"_

_She faltered for words, trying to summon the right thing to say, but her grasp of who this was before her made her stumble. The woman by her own words claimed to be her grandmother, but she couldn't recall if this was true._

_"_ _Why?...Why am I here?" she parroted, her brow furrowed in confusion._

_The older woman frowned softly, "Yes dear;_ _**why** _ _are you here? You should be out_ _**there** _ _with your family," she told her gently._

_"_ _My…family?" she murmured, perplexed._

_"_ _You have a family Alexandrine. Two daughters, a husband, an adopted brother and sister—many more that love and worry about you. I'll ask again;_ _**why** _ _are you here?" the woman demanded, a little more firmly this time._

_Where was_ _**here** _ _anyway she puzzled silently, once again peering around the room for some clue. The older woman followed her gaze and sighed softly, "This is your home Alexandrine. This is where your children are growing up, where your husband raises them, where your family is waiting for you to come back from here."_

_Alex's brow furrowed as something deep within her struggled to the surface. It was just within grasp…if she could just…_

_A sensation of realization hit her like a cold wave and her skin rippled with shock._

_"_ _Elijah," she whispered, her heart aching. Her bright eyes met the cocoa ones of her grandmother and immediately teared up. "Grams," she breathed softly as she embraced the woman who had been gone from her life for far too long._

_She had been within her for years now, but the inability to see her, smell her perfume and feel her embrace…it was devastating to her heart._

_Juliette Lafitte wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and held her close. The two women cried softly at their metaphysical reunion, overjoyed to be together once again. Eventually they parted, Juliette brushing the tears from Alex's face gently, a warm smile on her lips._

_"_ _My dear, you have grown so beautiful. It makes my heart ache to see you and know what a wonderful woman you are. I am so_ _**proud** _ _of you," she murmured, her eyes glowing with loving kindness._

_Alex's smile in reply faltered and she exhaled softly, slowly. "I'm not wonderful. I've hurt_ _**many** _ _people," she told her grams, "My children…"she hesitated before continuing, her lips quaking for a moment._

_"_ _My children could have_ _**died** _ _because of me," she whispered harshly._

_Juliette studied her for a moment, her jaw firming into a tight line as she nodded. "They could have. But you fought; you fought as a mother does to save the ones you love, and for that you can remain sure that what you have done is in the best interest of your family and those you love."_

_Alex inhaled sharply, fighting tears. She gripped her gram's hand tightly and gave her a shaky smile, "What would I do without you?" she whispered._

_Juliette smiled softly and once again pulled her granddaughter into a warm embrace. "Luckily, you'll never have to find out," she replied softly. After a moment they parted again and Juliette frowned at her softly._

_"_ _Now, Alexandrine,_ _**why** _ _are you still here?" she demanded softy._

_Alex opened her lips as though to speak and then hesitated, an expression of confusion washing over her face. She shook her head slowly, her brow furrowing._

_"_ _I…I don't know," she replied hesitantly._

_Her violet eyes searched her grandmothers' face for an answer._

_"_ _I…I should be with my family. Why I am I here?" she asked, her forehead furrowing in confusion._

_Her grandmother sighed softly and shook her head, "You will remain here until you are_ _**ready** _ _to go back to your family," she replied evenly, "They are waiting for you," she told her granddaughter._

_"_ _I_ _**am** _ _ready to go back to them!" Alex insisted, sounding troubled._

_"_ _**Are** _ _you?" Juliette replied skeptically._

_"_ _I…yes!"_

_"_ _I think perhaps you're not. I think you need to take a hard look at your heart my dear," she encouraged._

_Alex frowned, turning away from her grandmother to inspect the room with dazed eyes. A large wooden bed frame dominated one wall of the room, above it hung a painting of her, Elijah and Hope sitting on a couch together._

_Hope's head was nestled softly in her lap while Elijah's hand rested gently on her stomach, the fine lines of his muscles standing out, his protective stance clear._

_Her babies…had they even lived?_

_What if something had happened to them?_

_Because of her…so much devastation had been wrought on the people she loved._

_Did she even_ _**deserve** _ _to return to her family?_

_If she stayed here, perhaps they would remain safe._

_Perhaps they would be better…without her._

_The mere thought made her short of breath with terrible sorrow._

_Never seeing her family again…never knowing what had happened to her children…never seeing Elijah again…_

_No, she couldn't do that._

_Turning on her heel, she faced her grandmother and squared her shoulders, nodding sharply._

_"_ _I'm going home," she told her grandmother softly, a smile growing on her lips. The older woman smiled sadly and stepped forward to embrace her, the soft scent of her jasmine perfume filling Alex's nose._

_"_ _Protect your family, protect your children, and protect your heart," she whispered, "and don't you ever forget that I will be here, waiting for you. I will always be here for you," she told her softly._

_Alex nodded and squeezed her grandmother tighter, tears burning in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered._

_"_ _I love you too my dearest Alexandrine."_

_Her eyes fluttered, and then opened._

Light streamed in through the window above her and refracted through the glass lid encasing her, dotting her face with rainbows of light. Warmth filled the enclosed space and she watched as her breath fogged up the glass, misting for a moment before disappearing.

Her hands lifted from her sides and hesitantly lifted to rest against her flat stomach.

_So_ , her children were gone.

Alive?

She lifted her hands to the glass above her and with little magical effort melted it into vapor that dissipated as soon as it was created.

Slowly she sat up, waiting for a bolt of pain, lightheadedness, disorientation…but nothing came. Whatever had happened to put her in this place had seemingly ended. She was healed.

Her feet swung out of the glass enclosure and gently touched down on the hardwood floor beneath her, her toes curling in shock at the sensation of something cool against her skin. Her jeans and tshirt felt worn, comfortable; the scent of her favorite perfume clung to her skin.

However long she had been….away…it seemed that some things still remained the same. The wood creaked beneath her feet as she took a step, hesitating for a moment as her body readjusted to being vertical for the first time in two years.

Slowly she walked to the door and reached out, her cool fingers wrapping around the warm metal handle. Then with a twist of her wrist, it was open and the long hallway appeared before her.

Quietly she stepped down the hall, her feet barely making a noise against the ground. One of the doors near the stairwell was open and she could see the cream walls and silver tree of life she and Elijah hand painted what seemed like just hours ago.

She stepped into the room and peered around slowly, taking in the small changes to the room. The changing table had been moved so that the cribs could be side by side and the gliding chair and footrest were now beside the window, a small bookshelf beside it filled to overflowing.

Sadness suffused her as she looked around at her daughters' room, filled with so much love, and yet so completely foreign to her. She leaned down and lifted the small blanket from one of the cribs, holding it to her nose so she could inhale the sweet baby scent that clung to it.

Her eyes welled when it began to sink in that she had missed the birth of her daughters, nursing them, watching them sit up for the first time, crawling, walking…so many firsts were gone.

High pitched laughter from outside caught her attention and she hurried to the window, eager to see her children. The girls were running through the back yard with Elijah, their long wild curls reminiscent of her own and their thin agile limbs a soft tawny color.

She watched as Elijah ran after the girls, his deep, infectious laughter making her smile. Without even realizing it she moved from the window and hurried down the stairs, excitement thrumming through her now.

The lower level of the house was quiet, empty. The only sound in the house was the faint, echoing laughter of her family, and the whisper soft sounds of her feet against the hardwood floors.

She paused at the patio door and watched them again, grief and joy warring in her heart. She had been away from them for so long, what if they had made a life without her? What if she didn't know how to _be_ around them? What if…

What if Elijah didn't love her anymore?

Swallowing hard against her rising tide of fears, she gently slid the door open and stepped out onto the sun-warmed wood of the deck, letting the bright rays of sunlight soak into her deprived body.

Her daughters and husband chased each other for a few more moments before she was noticed, their shrieks and shouts of joy eliciting a soft smile from Alex. Her husband was the first to notice her; his feet stumbled to a halt, allowing his daughters to catch him, their tiny bodies slamming into his legs and knocking him off balance.

Elijah's eyes widened in shock, his mouth falling slightly open, and she watched as he whispered her name, his lips forming each consonant clearly enough for her to read it 50 feet away. The stunned, hopeful look on his face made tears spring to her eyes and before she knew it she was stepping off the porch towards her family.

The girls were next, their tiny, delicate faces turning up to look at their father in confusion before noticing the direction of his gaze.

"Daddy, who is that?" one of the girls whispered.

"Is that mommy?" the other asked, her question louder than her sisters'.

Elijah swallowed hard and then nodded, "Yes."

The soft grass tickled against Alex's bare feet, but she didn't mind. It had been too long since she had felt anything other than blackness. Too long since she had seen her husband's face, felt his arms around her, heard him whisper "I love you."

When she came to a halt just a few feet away from them, the girls looked hesitantly up at their father, their little arms winding tighter around his legs. Elijah stared at Alex for a long moment before breaking eye contact and crouching down to gather his girls into his arms.

His voice was soft as he spoke to them, reassuring them.

"Grace, Juliette, this is your mom. She woke up, she's not asleep anymore," he told them.

The girls peeked up at her and Alex's heart broke at their hesitancy. She too crouched down and smiled softly at them, allowing them to be wary for the moment.

"Hello my beautiful girls. You've gotten so _big_ ," she murmured with a sad smile.

One of the girls nudged forward and spoke up. "I'm _oldest_ ," she announced proudly.

The other little girl gave her sister a disgruntled look and stepped forward too. "By two minutes!" she declared indignantly.

Alex laughed softly and her gaze caught Elijah's, her stomach fluttering with nerves at the warmth she saw there. He smiled softly at her before turning his gaze to his daughters. "Girls, tell your mother your names," he encouraged.

The one who had declared she was eldest stepped forward, hands on her hips, lilac eyes blazing. " _I'm_ Juliette. That's Grace," she declared.

Grace let out a sharp whine and hurried forward, nudging her sister aside. "I wanted to tell her!" she shouted, giving her sister an angry look.

Elijah hastily calmed the girls, whispering softly to them for a moment, too soft for her to hear. Juliette and Grace exchanged a look before stepping closer, then closer still till they were just inches away from her.

Alex fought tears and smiled warmly at them, "Hullo my loves," she whispered, her voice catching on her tears. At that, Juliette and Grace closed the remaining distance between them and pressed their arms around her, their slight bodies warm and comforting in her arms.

At this, Alex began to cry, her face tucked into Grace's neck, smelling that soft, sweaty, warm smell that all young children have; so comforting and real that it brought about fresh tears. Her girls whispered _I love you's_ and _shh mommy, don't cry,_ but if anything, this made her cry harder.

She had been away from them so long! Her heart ached at the loss of time, at the ability to watch them grow, to love them each step of the way. Slowly, her tears subsided and the girls stepped back, glancing between their father and mother.

Elijah stood and came to them, resting a hand on each girl's head. "Why don't you girls go get Aunt Rose and Uncle Chris?" he suggested softly. The girls exchanged a fast, brilliant smile before taking off sprinting towards the other house; Rosaline and Christophe's.

Alex watched them go, feeling Elijah's gaze rest heavily on her until she turned and found him watching her, his hands tucked behind him as though he was afraid he would reach out and snatch her into his arms.

She smiled nervously at him and took a half step forward, "How long?" she whispered.

His brow furrowed for a moment and then cleared in understanding.

"Three years."

Her stomach swooped for a moment and she nodded absently, her stomach flipping. "Our family?" she asked, turning her gaze back to him from where it had fallen to her bare feet.

"Cami is dead. Hayley, Hope and Klaus remain in New Orleans. Freya has moved to Amsterdam. Rosaline and Christophe are here, next door."

Alex's mind whirled at the information, particularly at the fact that her long time friend, Cami, was dead.

"Why didn't anyone raise Cami?" she demanded.

Elijah frowned deeply this time, "We tried, but the ancestors wouldn't allow it. Too much magic had been used keeping you alive. They refuse to let her soul back."

"We'll get her back," Alex told him firmly; she wasn't about to let her friend remain in the spirit world. She didn't belong there, not yet.

Elijah nodded and stepped forward, lifting his hand to cup her cheek gently. His body flinched at the contact of her skin against his, as though he hadn't expected it to be real. "I am just glad _you_ came back to us," he whispered.

Alex leaned into his touch, "There's nothing that could keep me from you," she replied softly.

A rush of emotions passed over his face and a moment later his other hand was slipping around her waist, drawing her close. His hand at her cheek shifted to her jaw, tilting her face up to his so his lips could find hers.

A sense of _rightness_ filled her as their lips brushed together. _This,_ this was where she was supposed to be.

A whispery moan slipped from her throat as Elijah pulled her more firmly against him, her arms winding around his neck to keep him as close as possible. Her fingers furrowed through his hair and they parted for a moment, their breath brushing against the other's lips.

"Alex?!"

"ALEX!"

At the overjoyed shouts of her name she turned in Elijah's arms and found her adopted brother and sister running towards her, tears streaming down their faces. She pulled gently away from Elijah and a moment later was roughly embraced by Rosaline and Christophe.

Her daughters pursued them and a breath later they were wrapping themselves around her legs, squeezing tightly. Elijah stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, joining the familial embrace.

After a few minutes Rosaline and Christophe stepped back, eyes shining with unshed tears. "You must tell us everything!" Rosaline demanded, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the house.

"You must be hungry," Christophe declared, "I will cook something for you!"

Elijah leaned down and scooped up Juliette, nudging Grace towards her mother until Alex bent down and lifted her into her arms. She grinned at her family, her heart nearly bursting with joy.

She reached out and took Elijah's hand, smiling softly at him as they walked into the house, the sun setting slowly over the mountain.

"Of course. We have _so_ much to talk about," she replied.

She was home now, with her family, her husband, her daughters. She would bring Cami back, and they would all live happily, as one large, slightly dysfunctional, but definitely happy, family.

\----------------------------------------------

_Juliette Lafitte stood on the mountainside in the spirit world, watching as her granddaughter was reunited with her daughters, her husband, her family. A faint smile pursed her lips, a melancholy feeling filling her._

_She longed to be with her dear Alexandrine, but it was not to be. Not for many more years._

_"_ _They look happy, don't they?"_

_Juliette glanced over at Esther, frowning at her softly._

_"_ _They do. They will be happy for many years," she replied confidently._

_Esther made a soft, noncommittal noise and shrugged, "Perhaps. There are still many in this world who would do them harm. They will need allies," she told the other woman._

_"_ _They will have us, and each other. With Alexandrine, they have ties to covens, packs and vampire families around the world. They will be safe," Juliette replied, sounding determined._

_Esther nodded and turned away, pausing for a moment to glance back at what remained of her family._

_"_ _Perhaps. They are still Mikaelsons after all," she whispered._

 

\---------------------------------------------------

**_AN: Well my loves, this is it! The end! I truly, truly hope that you've enjoyed this story and that you'll share it with others. I've had so much fun writing it and I can't believe it's over! (for now anyways!) I'm thinking of writing a sequel, so depending on a level of interest in that, I might! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. And for being patient when I was stuck and taking forever to upload! Please review and spread the word! Songs for this chapter are, "Hallelujah" by Jennifer Hudson and Tori Kelly, "How Long will I love you" by Ellie Goulding.  
_ **


End file.
